The Vow
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: sequel to in 90 days. credit to owner at aff
1. Chapter 1

**Tiffany**

"Fany! I can't put on my shoes!"

"Make it fit!" I hollered across the room, rummaging through the closet for something to puff up his belly.

"Fany!" He yelled again, my god he is so noisy.

I stomped over to him and knelt down, grabbing his big black boot and slipping it on for him before tying it as tightly as I can.

"Are you trying to cut off my circulation woman? Make it looser!" He shuffled uncomfortably, pulling on his fake white beard.

"No." I then lifted his suit up and stuffed a pillow up there, patting it and making it round.

He kept squirming and swatting my hands away before he rolled on the floor and had trouble getting up.

I sat on his big pillow belly and pinned his wrists on the floor, glaring at him. "You, will be my Santae for the day whether you like it or not."

"Now this. . this is kinky Ms. Hwang. Didn't know you were a top, or a dom-Ow! That hurts!" He held his head and tried to wiggle his body so I'd fall off or something.

"Then don't say stupid stuff! Bitch." I hissed, getting off him. He laid there on the floor spreading his legs and arm out giggling because he managed to push and jam my buttons.

I went into the closet and dug into the bag, finding the big belt and ran over to him, looping it around him as he grunted in the stool. "No! Don't pull it so tight!"

Too late. I yanked it and buckled the belt telling him to sit still when I went to fetch the Santa hat.

"No! I hate things around my neck and things on my head! This is abuse, this is kidnapping, this is-"

"Taetae! I found it!" I skipped to the door an put the hat on him, adjusting it to uncover his eyes. He frowned at me, glaring at me like I ruined his precious Lego collection.

"Cheer up baby, it's for the little kids."

". . . pfft." He stood up, wobbling over before putting his hands on my shoulder trying to clutch on for dear life.

He steadied himself before letting go, waddling over to the car and getting into the car with a thump. "God, this suit is so itchy." He grumbled, yanking at his beard. "This beard too. Why is it so itchy!"

"Stop tugging on it, the suit is cheap and the only one I could find at the thrift shop that will fit your body." I muttered, carrying all my little goodie bags I had prepared for my class of first graders.

"Why did you switch grades? From kindergartners to first graders?" He mumbled through the beard, still growling at it occasionally.

"Apparently a lot of the parents requested I had follow their child into the first grade because I was _that_ good."

"_That_ good?"

"_That_ good Taetae, now remember to haul the sack of toys on your back and greet them nicely like a Santa would. Practice in the car right now."

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" He glanced at me, looking so ridiculous with this Christmas suit. The hat kept covering his eyes because it was so big and I thought about pinning it his hair but decided not to. "Was that good?"

"Nope, too fake, and be more enthusiastic! You sound like a dead horse!"

"Okay listen Fany, you try to be Santa!"

"I can be your Mrs. Claus."

"Well Mrs. Claus, would you like to join me for a magical sleigh ride on my northpole- Ow!"

"Zip it old man, we got some kids to please today and you are not going to taint my Christmas spirit."

"Old mans just trying to get laid, I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered, 'ho-ho-hoing' in the entire car ride practising his lines and I loved it.

My Santae.

* * *

"If you give Santae a hard time you'll end up on the naughty list and receive lumps of poop in your stocking." He said, pointing to a bunch of kids while smiling cheekily.

One of my students who is quite . . rowdy happened to just headbutt Taeyeon in the crotch screaming that Santa wasn't real. Taeyeon leaned onto the small desk, hands cupping his cargo. "Mother F-" He choked out before I threw a stuffed animal at him.

"Language." I warned about to blow him up if he let it drop.

"Mother Trucker!" Taeyeon screams out in agony and turns around like he transformed or something and put on a big smile before rubbing his belly and 'ho-ho-hoing' out loud like nothing happened.

Oh my god he makes a horrible Santa. "Santae!" I yelled.

"What?" He looked up innocently, sprinkling candy canes on the floor letting the kids run around him in circles. . horrible idea.

I shook my head, welp. This was my idea so I get what I get.

"By the way kids, if you give me cookies with peanuts in them I barf violently all over your Christmas tree and that is not a sight your little itty bitty eyes want to see, just ask Ms. Hwang!" He says with his fake Santa voice.

All the kids turned their heads towards me in disgust, looking like they were going to cry.

"That's not t-true . . Santae doesn't have any allergies." Taeyeon does, but not Santae.

"Listen well kiddos, if a classmate in your class has an allergy it is important to remember that so if you want to share your food from home it doesn't kill-" I cupped Taeyeon's mouth and shoved him out the door.

"Oof." He stumbled in the hall.

"Santae has to go for now! Say bye!" The kids were crowding the door, trying to get a grip of his suit.

"Bye Santae!"

"You are the worst role model I have ever seen. And the worst Santa" I mumbled, pulling off the hat off him and unbuckling his belt. He slicked back his hair and smiled charmingly at me, his sweaty self was kind of a turn on but I threw my towel at him.

I eyed my colleagues who happened to pass by me, eyeing my Taetae as he bent forward with his ass sticking out untying his shoe. I knew they were staring at his plump butt, and I wasn't going to have any of it.

I slapped Tae's back and stepped on his toe, making him abruptly stand up as he rubbed his back hissing at me for injuring him. Now his ass wasn't sticking out and attracting anything moving.

Good.

The secretary and the first aid nurse went on their way, whipping their faces forward minding their own business and I crossed my arms in front of my chest leaning against the doorway looking at Taeyeon trying to hop around on one foot trying to get the boot off.

Mine.

"Sorry, I can't help it, they're so gullible." He said out of breath and tossing the shoe at me before giving me a kiss on the cheek. He started shuffling into the mens staff bathroom and changing into less sweaty clothes.

I folded the suit back nicely putting it into the bag, rounding up my herd of kids for some math time.

Just as he came back in as Uncle Taetae, all the kids swarmed him, climbing on him like he was a jungle gym and I stared from my seat looking at him play with them as if they were his.

He was smiling from end to end, making silly faces as he carried at least three kids in his arm. Anna waited patiently behind him, pulling on his trousers before he turned around and placed the kids in his arms down and squatting down at her level to give her a welcome hug.

"I missed you Uncle Taetae, where did you go?" She said so adorably, I missed her so much too.

"I went to slay dragons and stop monsters from entering your bedroom." He said proudly, showing her a 'battlescar' he had on his chest.

She pouted and shook her head. He smiled small at her, ruffling up her hair as he stood up to calm everyone down and direct them back to me for a bit of story time.

Just before everyone got to the alphabet circle and sat at their seats, Taeyeon urged Anna forward with a small nudge. She was reluctant to let go of him, but walked quietly and sat down.

I smiled at my Taeyeon. He stood in the back, eyeing over the kids before pulling out a chair and watching me too.

He gave me a thumbs up before sighing in his seats and playing with some blocks to pass the time.

Hes so weird, I like it.

* * *

It was 3:15 PM, 15 minutes after I dismissed the class. Me and Tae were cleaning up while Anna sat quietly playing.

My desk was a bit messy but I cleaned it up before finding the package I ordered online sitting in the corner.

"Taetae, come here."

"One sec, I'm scraping off dried up play dough from the desk. Also, do these kids use industrial glue for their crafts or something? My thumb is stuck on a crayon." He said, his tongue sticking out as he used a butter knife to do whatever he had to do.

I walked towards him with my gift, unwrapping it at the same time before looking behind me to discreetly see if anyone was looking. I kissed his cheek, pulling on his ear gently to get his attention.

I placed the scarf around his neck and he grabbed it looking at it with curious eyes. "For me?"

I nodded. "To keep you warm." He had that mischievous grin and I was going to guess this wasn't going to sound pretty.

"Well, I can use this to hide all the hickies you give me-" I pinched his arm and shushed him.

I glanced at Anna in the corner still drawing and he smiled sheepishly. "Let's go home." I announced.

Anna went over to me, asking me to help her buttoning her coat and I did, scraping on her shoes securely before fitting her toque around her head. It was a bit cold, I wouldn't want this little one to catch the flu, never mind my big bear.

I stood up to see Tae behind me, playing with the scarf tying a big knot in it before I slapped his hand away. "Stop playing with it." I pulled the red scarf tighter, wrapping it around his neck. When I was done I admitted my creation, seeing his cheeks puff out with his scowl.

"There, you look cute Peanutbear."

"You made my scarf look and feel like a life vest, I don't think I can even move in this." He muttered.

"I don't care, it'll keep you warm."

"But I don't need it!" He retorts, poking at it.

"Yes you do, come on let's go send Anna home, get our tree and some Christmas shopping done."

He waddled around, face into the scarf looking like he was allergic to the winter air. He looked like a squirrel with chubby cheeks.

I held my hand out and waited for him to take it but he grabbed my hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Why not my pocket?"

"Because yours is small and I want to be the dominant one in the relationship just like how I am in bed."

"Wow."

"I wanna hold hands with a pretty girl like you, keeping your pretty hand nice and warm in my pretty pocket." He squeezed my hand and started marching on wards,

"Anna, are you ready to go home?" I asked, seeing Taeyeon suddenly squat.

She nodded, climbing onto Taeyeon's back as he carried her bunny and backpack in his other hand. "Uncle Taetae go fast!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Taeyeon-ah, wait for me outside, I just have to get something and I'll lock up."

"Mkay." He ran around in circles before darting out the classroom giving Anna the ride of her life.

I heard her little squeal and a loud 'pak' "Uncle Taetae that's too fast!"

He gave me the ride of my life when I dated him . . sheesh.

I put on my coat and grabbed my handbag, locking up the classroom before turning around to a sea of colleagues who just stood there and stared at me.

I gulped, finding it a bit weird. "Something I can help you with . . ?"

They all dispersed and did their own thing, except those two girls who were staring at my bear earlier on. They glared at me fiercely, and I suspected they were jealous or something.

I walked outside to see Taeyeon giving Anna an airplane ride before lacing her on his shoulder. They looked like a totem pole.

I slapped Taeyeon's back harshly, pulling him down so I could whisper in his ears. "Stop being so fucking attractive, the staff here hates me."

"Ooo. You got competition Ms. Hwang." He said in amusement, batting his eyelashes like nothing was wrong.

I kicked his shin so he could bend forward again and I wouldn't have to tiptoe to his ear. "I will brutally beat those people with a bag of peanuts. I need to claim my ownership of you, do you mind wearing a sign or something? Get my name tattooed on your neck? No, on your face so it's more visible."

He straightened back up and looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, no. Ms. Hwang, you don't have to worry. There is no competition to be with me, as you are the one that holds my heart." He said in a lower octave, he puffed his chest up and thumped it with his fist.

"Uncle Taetae, you sound yucky." Anna patted Taeyeon's head, pulling on his baseball cap.

"Yeah. Ewww." I teased, bumping into him as we walked towards the entrance of the park on our way to walk Anna home.

We walked home together with Anna in between us holding both of ours hands when she saw that Taeyeon was tired. Tae insisted he wasn't but the good girl she was she slid off his back and held both of our hands seeming to enjoy the accompany from the both of us.

"Uncle Taetae? What will you do this Christmas?" Anna asked, turning her head to Tae as she had a slight skip in her walk.

"Spend it with Ms. Hwang." He said quietly before looking up at me, I thought he would whisper some dirty joke to me but it was sincere, he even has a derpy smile.

"Do you like Ms. Hwang?" She asked, bumping into Taetae.

He blinks and looked confused, scratching his head. "Huh, of course I do! I like her a lot."

"Do you have a crush on her Uncle Taetae?" She said right after he answered. Being interrogated by a 6 year old was always interesting.

I laughed, I don't think she knows me and Taeyeon were dating or in fact getting married.

He blinks at her twice and nods. "I like her so that means before I like her I had a crush on her. Matter of fact, I love her so before I loved her it meant that I had to like her and before I liked her I had a crush on her." He explains, even using her stuffed bunny to demonstrate.

Anna pulled on my hand and looked at me in confusion. "Uncle Taetae is weird."

"I know."

"Anna, how did you know I liked Ms. Hwang?" He asked and I too was curious how she kind of knew. It's not like we shoved ourselves in her face.

"You always kiss Ms. Hwang on the cheek, and I saw you give her flowers too. Is that what people who like each other do Uncle Tae?" She asked so innocently and I just smiled.

"Uh-huh, and if you really like them and want them to be yours forever you marry 'em. For example, I really really like Ms. Hwang so I'm going to marry her and she'll be mine forever and ever." He said to her with a cheeky smile before pulling off a weird face.

She giggled and pushed Tae's face when he kept being weird. "Once you marry, do the people stay together forever?"

"Well, yeah. At least they try to stay together forever."

"What's a divorce Ms. Hwang?" She said seriously, looking at me and I honestly didn't know if I could answer.

"Um."

"Uh."

When we both were silent she didn't say anything but hold our hands tighter. I glanced at Tae and he had a blank expression, shrugging not knowing what to say to her either.

She never said anything but short answered when we tried to shake off the atmosphere didn't think a 6 year old would bring it down to this level before.

When we reached her house Tae went to unlock the gate, checking around the area to see if everything was good. "All clear Princess Anna, no monsters nearby." He said in a soldier's voice, handing her back her backpack and stuffed bunny.

She walked to the front of the door, tip toeing to reach the doorbell before turning around to see us. Her face looked saddened, and I was worried so I opened the gate and pulled Tae along.

"What's wrong Anna?" I asked, kneeling down as Tae leaned against the house's wall.

"Ms. Hwang, Uncle Taetae said people who marry will stay together right? Mom said daddy was never coming back, she said they divorced. B-But they married Ms. Hwang." She said quietly, and I glanced at Tae who looked so worried.

I cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away, she squirmed out of my hold and went to hug me, crying quietly. I patted her back and it wasn't long till her grandma opened the door and apologized.

"Anna! Come on let's go sweetheart, we can't bother Ms. Hwang anymore."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and wiped her own tears away, bowing slightly and rushing in.

I bid a farewell to her grandma, walking down the steps to see that Tae had moved and was leaning against a lamp post before losing his balance and falling on the ground.

I sighed, shaking my head amused.

He got right back up unfazed and held my hand, slipping it into his pocket once more. "That is why I fell in love with you and is why I'm going to marry you so we can be forever." He had said, but my mind was just all over little Anna. Every now and then she'd tell me little bits of her family, and till this day I still walk her home because I felt like I needed to.

As a teacher of young minds and the one that takes care of them for hours daily, it was necessary.

There was one night I just came home and immediately went to find Taetae. I sat beside him and told him about how Anna told me her father abandoned her and her mother, soon the mother was busy working overseas and she left her with Anna's grandmother. I kind of suspected the mother was looking for her father but a couple months later Anna told me her mother wasn't coming back.

There wasn't really anything I can do and I had been to her house before, her grandmother may be a bit . . brash but she does take care of Anna. I can't help but feel that Anna needs a little more love.

"Hm?"

He glanced back at Anna's house and kissed my forehead. "I don't know, you're good with people. I noticed that when I think I picked you up for our first date some kid fell and you sat him down and put a bandage on his cut knee. That was real cute."

"You just fell, should I give you a bandage too?" I mused, dusting the sticks off his back.

"I'm not bleeding Ms. Hwang, just a little tired that's all. Kids just suck the energy out of you."

"Well you shouldn't wish for 10 kids then." I mumbled against his shoulder, trying to catch some warmth there.

"You're right, I should wish for 20 kids. Now _that'll_ empty my energy tank real fast." He said chuckling, pretending to punch a lamp post as we walked by plenty.

"Stupid."

"That, I am. But I'm your stupid so, yeah. Deal with it." Tae said proudly, nodding when he heard himself echo between the walls of the neighbourhood.

Silly.

"Let's go get our house all festive and stuff. We're going to out do all your neighbours and Christmas itself. It's going to be Christmas as heck." He said, running away from me.

I had no energy to catch up to him so he ran back to me and hauled me on his shoulder, at this point it was just like he said, 'deal with it.'

* * *

"Wanna bake Christmas cookies and wrap presents all day with me today?" I poke his cheek as he stretches up nice and tall to wrap the tree in Christmas lights.

"Of course, anything for Christmas. Because I love Christmas as much as I love you. What's my favourite season you ask? Is it summer? Is it fall? Is it spring, is it winter? No. It's Christmas, Christmas season." He says with a cheeky smile. My eyes trail downwards to his toned body and his ugly Christmas sweater.

Cute.

He lifts me up and I shrieked, fighting against his hold and patting his head to get him to leave me alone.

"Put the star on the damn tree you midget, this is the only reason I'm doing lifting you up for." He angrily huffs as I reached up to barely put the star on the tip of the oversized tee that took up majority of the living room.

Damn it, the stars crooked.

He placed me down and effortlessly reached up to adjust the tilted star. He goes into the corner and starts chucking wrapped parents underneath them. I went to go get mine, shoving his presents underneath the tree and by the time we were done it looked so bloated.

"Fany-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Do we have to go to Sunny's Christmas party."

"Of course, it'll be fun. I want to introduce all my friends to you."

"Ugh, people." He groaned, slumping on the coach and turning the Christmas tracks volume all the way up.

"You're so antisocial it amuses me. You hate talking to people, there's a reason why I'm the one who's talking to the border control guy every time we cross the boarder to Canada."

"Am not, I can be the life of the party." He defended, sitting up before sitting back down when he shoved some cookies in his mouth.

"Mm, believe what you want honey but you're the most antisocial human hating man I've ever met."

"People can be assholes okay? I have experience, I can confirm." He said, rolling around.

He got up and stopped, screaming and I turned around jogging to him wondering what was wrong.

When he turned around and stared at me blankly I furrowed my brows, not knowing what the hell he was doing to do.

He smirked and hugged me tight, our faces just centimeters apart before he made out with me.

When I pulled away breathless, he glanced up and there was a mistletoe on the door frame.

"You evil. I fell for your stupid trap!" He only chuckled in laughter.

This evil bear put like a mistletoe in every corner of the room. I was bombarded with kisses literally everywhere I waled surprisingly and it made me want to sit in one spot and not move.

It didn't matter, he'd bring one personally over the top of our heads just to kiss me.

Gosh, so annoying.

I went into the kitchen pulling out ingredients to bake my Christmas cookies and I just realized this was going to be my first Christmas with him and I somehow wanted to start a tradition with him.

Then it kind of bothered me that when I asked if he celebrated Christmas he said he didn't really. I didn't ask why but I think it's because he didn't have anyone to spend it with.

"Can I lick the spoon?" Taeyeon asks cutely while sitting across from me in the kitchen island. He wasn't even helping he was more like being a nuisance and bugging me about when the cookies will be done.

"Mhm." I nodded and gave him the spoon.

I fed him a little piece of the pie and I felt like I was smuggling something illegal for my bear.

He happily ate like a little kid as he did made some Christmas cards to be sent to people.

I set a baking sheet full of freshly baked and cooled cookies in front of Taeyeon and some icing bags.

I pushed some candies towards him and he looked at me weirdly, taking a cookie and eating it one go before squirting some icing right into his mouth and popping a few candy pieces along there too

"You're supposed to decorate them. Not eat them like a barbarian."

"I vas swapposed to do thwat?" He says muffled with cheeks full of cookies.

I nodded and I sat beside him, cleaning his mouth up with a napkin as he chuckled cutely.

I kicked a stool close to him, placing it just behind the bar stool so I could stand on it. I wrapped my hands around him before placing them on his hand and held it. Together, I taught him how to ice a cookie. A simple thing but it was really cute.

"Fill inside the lines, just like a colouring book Taeyeon-ah." I said quietly. Every now and then he'd turn his head to kiss my cheek just out of the blue.

"But this is so hard." He whispered, putting on his focused hard working face. I got off the stool and sat beside him working on my own cookies.

When we were done I felt so proud of my little cookie.

I had Taeyeon's initials all coloured in looking nice and pretty and I looked beside me to see Tae doodling some rather. . obscene figures.

"Really?" I said unimpressed.

"I drew and fill in a pink heart for you. I was scared you'd laugh at me because it was kind of distorted so I ate it." He mumbled, still focusing really hard on his obscene cookie. His tongue was sticking it just a bit as he piped some icing on the cookie.

"Oh Taeyeon." I sighed, kissing him on the cheek because he's just so cute, but that dick cookie wasn't.

He finished and held up his cookie, throwing his head back from laughter.

"Of course you'd make a-"

"Dick!" He shouted and howled in laughter. He had a laughing fit, pounding the counter and had trouble breathing.

"It's a fucking dick." He said again, pointing at it struggling to sit up.

It wasn't long till the cookie rolled out of his hand and fell on the ground, breaking into pieces and he stared at it quietly from his seat.

"Wow." He mumbled.

"You're cleaning that up baby."

". . . I don't want to do this anymore."

"Aw, really? You were doing great, kind of. I still don't approve of whatever image you just made but it's a start.

He pushed the icing bags aside and leaned his head against the marble counter sulking.

I continued with my decorating, feeding him another piece of pie to keep him slightly happy as he stared at me being useless.

It was quiet, the fireplace crackling our Christmas songs played just above the TV which was showing Tae's favourite movies. Our puppies were on the couch sleeping, looking like fluffy reindeers.

My bear slept too, on the same counter probably tired out from asking me when I was done cooking cookies.

I tapped his head with my spatula, nudging him awake. He wiggled his nose and sat up, blinking twice before resting his head on his arms again.

"Taeyeon-ah, look outside."

"Is it snowing?" He asks, peeping from the counter. I nodded my head and he leaped over the table and ran towards the window pressing his face against the glass.

"Oh my god, it's snowing." He breathed, his breath fogging up the window and he turned around suddenly with full of energy.

"We! Are! Going! Out!" He announced, opening the balcony door.

"No it's cold, look how big the snowstorm is!"

"Come on Fany-ah! Let's build a snowman or something!"

"Why?! It's cold as hell out there!"

"It hasn't snowed here in years! Please please please? 5 minutes!"

"You're going to get sick! Look at you!"

"I promise I won't come on let's go before it gets bad!" He says, jumping up and down. I couldn't even say no and he had a foot on the snowy porch.

I went over to grab Taeyeon's grey suit jacket that was draped over a chair, slipping my arms in it. I turned around and felt so tiny, the jacket was so big on me.

He grabs my hand and leads me out the balcony door, almost making us tumble down because of how fast we descended down the stairs.

I pulled the jacket closer to my face, instantly feeling the chilly wind whisp against me.

Taeyeon let go of my hand and did a somersault before landing to a stop in the middle of our backyard.

"Woo!" He said, making snow angles as he tumbled and rolled everywhere in the snow.

I watched from the side, smiling st how kiddy he could be. I glanced up watching the snow fall on us, it was so nice.

"Come on snail! Let's go!" He hollered, kicking some snow at me.

I didn't change my pace as I approached him. As I got closer to the big lump covered in snow, I realized he was wearing so little, just his ugly Christmas sweater and shorts.

"Taeyeon you're going to catch a cold! How are you not freezing?! You're showing so much skin!"

"I have snow down my shirt. I feel snow in my armpits. I feel snow in my ass crack." He mumbled, still moving his arms making a snow angel

I yanked him back up; well at least tried to and when he didn't budge I just gave up, falling on him and laying against his warm skin feeling the snow and on me before melting cold.

"Okay I think I'm going to catch a cold let's go back in."

"Wait."

"What, wait what huh? Who was it that said I was going to catch a cold? You. Let's get going piglet."

"No, just lay here for like two seconds."

"Why?"

"I love you, lay still please." He did as he was told and I kissed his cheek, brushing the snow out of his hair and he looked at me dreamily and thought I was going to do another romantic gesture but I shoved a bunch of snow in his face and ran away.

I looked behind me and he wasn't chasing me, instead he just did a sit up and tilted his head like a robot. "Exterminate, Ms. Hwang." He said in a robotic voice, slowly getting up before marching to me.

Oh my god that's terrifying.

* * *

It was hours later after we had a snowball fight running around outside. When he launched one in my face I almost started crying, and he said he'll make it up to me and said he'll cook dinner.

And by cook, he meant order.

We lounged around after eating fried chicken for dinner on the couch. I laid on his stomach as he stroked my hair absentmindedly while we watched the TV. He let out the occasional burp and I've gotten so used to it that it doesn't bother me anymore.

We're _that_ far into the relationship.

I played with his hand, wondering why it was so rough compared to mine. When I asked he said that it was because when he grew up the lotion gods didn't bless him with any so he didn't slather his hands in any of it thus is why he had rough hands.

He called my hands small, petite and pretty and the ones he likes to hold. As per usual.

He started to slouch on the couch, sliding down till he laid on it taking him with me. He pulled on the sheets draping it over us till we were under it.

He had a gentle arm around my body and I snuggled closer to him. I was fighting for warmth and I rested my chin on his chest, kissing his lips because I thought he was so cute.

"You're a cheeky one." He mumbled, scrunching his nose up he kissed my nose gently.

I crawled on top of him, wrapping my arms around him.

It felt so right to be with him, it felt so good.

"Give me a kiss, babe." He said huskily, and I gave him what he wanted, only because he asked like a gentle bear.

"Say please." I teased, stroking his face.

"Please!" He said. I giggled, shuffling my legs with his I kissed his nose. He kept wiggling it, and it looked so weird.

"Oh, right I have a little gift for you Taetae."

"A gift? I got a scarf from you though, and I have you so that's plenty." He said very seriously.

I clicked my tongue at that. He's gotten so much more romantic, and cheesified that it was scaring me.

I went up to the room and came back down, my hands holding a pair of matching long sleeved pajamas that had small reindeers on it. It was on sale and I thought it as really cute, came in both our sizes too.

I sat on his lap and hit the pajamas behind my back.

"Come on pretty lady, show me what you got me."

"You have to wear it though okay?"

"Alright alright, now gimme."

I placed it on his laps and he held it up, squinting at it before unfolding it. "Ooo. Silk pajamas cute. Here, lemme just change in front of you." He said as if he was doing my a favour.

He kind of was. Thank god.

He slid me off his lap and made me sit on the couch as he ripped his shirt apart, slipping on his pajamas and lifting a leg to put ti right beside me, shoving off his toned legs or something.

I sat there, hugging a cushion to my chest as I tried not to scream.

He started to button his pajama shirt, only the middle one. He bit his lip before purring at me and slipped the silky pants on.

He took my hand and guided it to his chest before slipping it underneath his shirt and letting me rub his abs. "What a show." I whispered a bit starstruck.

He laughed like an old woman and sat down right beside me, sighing. "Yeah, your turn." He said with a smirk.

I grabbed my set of pajamas and went into the bathroom, changing into it hearing his loud protests saying it was unfair how he gave me a strip tease and how I was not sharing something back.

I didn't care, I was too tired and plus I'll make it up later. It's about to get extra festive in bed. I came back to the living room seeing him light a cake up, but he started to dance around in a circle blowing his finger and cursing the whole book when he accidentally set the flame way too close to his hand.

"Cake? When did you get this?" I asked, pulling him close to a sink and opening the tap. He said a long line of 'owie' before I put some burn cream on it and scolded him.

"Uh, when you weren't looking. Here, come sit." He patted the spot beside me and the cake smelt so good, like coffee.

"Taetae I want to take a picture."

"Why? For all your Instagram followers to see my fat ass?" He said so smugly. Wipe that smile off your face Tae or I'm going to kill you.

"How do you know . . " I shamelessly muttered, lowering my camera.

"I heard your colleagues mutter something about my butt. Then you slapped my back and glared so I knew you were just being your jealous self, but have no worry lady! I will wear a sign on my back the next time I come to school." He took my phone and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in closer.

"Say, Kimchi!"

"Kimchi!" We both said. The photo turned out well, I sat on the couch lounging around with Princess tucked underneath my chin as I edited the photo and applied filters to you know make myself Instagram worthy.

"Fany-ah." Tae called but I ignored him, I was too busy.

"Fany."

I ignored him once more but he came barging in, slapping my ass really hard. I growled, kicking him blindly and sitting up annoyed as hell. I clicked post for the photo, finding us kind of cute.

"Fany! Pay attention to me!" He whined and I finally looked up he held a nicely wrapped gift and handed it to me.

"I'll let you open one, because you've been nice to me." He nodded at his own words, smiling.

"Okay but I won't let you open my gift to you because you've been rude to me." I shot back.

"I'll just have to pry it form you then."

I shook the box, skeptical but he started to freak out and scold me, saying how it was fragile. The box thumped and I stopped, unwrapping it and folding open the cardboard box.

". . . You got me a picture . . of you? . . framed. How is that in any way fragile."

"Yeah, I'm your present and second of all, I'm pretty fragile. I bruise like a peach." He said, and he started laughing non stop pretty loudly for a couple of minutes.

He looked cute in the photo, and it was nice because ti was framed. I can't wait to put this on my desk back at work.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, whispering to him to wait while I got his.

"Here, don't shake it either it's fragile, actually." I warned, sitting behind him resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Is it the new Lego set?"

"Maybe."

I got him that, it's under the tree though.

"Is it a candle? I really like candles for some reason now, I don't know why but they smell really good-"

"God, just open it you talk so much Taetae."

"Okay okay." He ripped it right open like Hulk and stared right into the box, head disappearing into the cardboard.

"No way." He whispered.

"You got me mug! With your face on it!" He said happily, holding it up like it was a precious stone. Underneath my face it had the words 'step off my man, bitch.'

"Fuck yeah, now every time I drink coffee or something people will stare at your face in the mug. It's like an anti-woman repellent."

"That's the point."

"You do realize, we just got each other gag gifts right?" He mumbled against my forehead, stroking my back.

"Mhm, glad you like my mug." It's cute.

"I'm glad you like my picture, now you can see the brightest, sexiest, handsomest, cutest, adorablest, softest, bestest love of your life every time you go to work." I giggled, I should ask for a cardboard cutout of him next time.

"I'm tired Taetae. . we have the Christmas party tomorrow."

"Mm, it doesn't start till the evening. Stay up with me?"

I shook my head, leaning against his chest. He patted my head and nodded in understatement.

* * *

"Woah, never mind the fucking Christmas party, lets have a party in the bed!" He steps in front of me and peers into my dress. He was about to pull the material forward to get a better view but I pulled his ear and he screeched. "Ah, ah! Fany!"

We were just about to leave the house for the said party and honestly I kind of didn't want to go but Taetae was kind of excited to see my friends so I guess it was alright.

"Perverted Taeyeon. Eyes up here stop looking down there." I hissed. He whined and pulled at my hand.

"Can I please have one little peep?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Okay. If you get kidnapped by a 6 legged flying squirrel with laser eyes, I won't be there to save you." He spat, stomping his way teasingly to the car.

"Dick." I hiss.

"That, I am." He points at himself with his head held high and that stupid smug smile.

Once we arrived I told him to behave, not to cause drama and to keep a low profile. I made him pinky swear, he was such a risk I'm afraid he's going to do weird stuff if he went drunk, like sing carols or something.

He held my hand extremely tight and he marched down the hall and was bombarded with every human being on the planet. All my friends and colleagues didn't even greet me, they greeted him. Sunny? Talked to him first. Bora? Talked to him first. Even Sooyoung! The ones he met talked to him first.

Ugh.

He introduced me proudly, calling me his 'cute ass future wifey.'

He involved me in all his conversations, my fiancee this, my fiancee that. Yeah at first it was cute but then it got annoying. Sorry Tae.

"Honey, stop adjusting your crotch, better yet stop grabbing your crotch. It's weird, everyone's noticing especially those models over there." I mutter and slap his hand that was behind my back trailing downwards to my butt.

"These pants are so tight! It's too big for my pants. Don't you thi-" I covered his mouth and smiled sweetly into his ear as I saw people eyeing us.

"No. I don't want you to tell me how big your dick is. Behave tonight, it's important you make friends with everyone here. They're all important to your success in the future kind of."

"Yes boss." He whispered back.

I let go of his hand and let him mingle around for an hour. I returned to see him looking through his phone with a bunch of people crowding him.

"That's my baby." He muttered. I snaked through everyone just to pop up right beside my bear. It was a picture of me on taken just a few hours ago. It was posted by Bora on Instagram.

"God she's so beautiful. Don't you think so?" He muttered as he nudged me thinking I was Key. He looked up and was startled to even see me.

"Oh. Honey, you're here? Well, this is awkward." He pockets his phone in his jacket and ushers me out of the crowd of people.

"Hi, I am like your biggest fan. Can I have your autograph?" I asked cheekily. He winked at me and clicked his tongue before shaking his head.

I smile against his arm as I hugged it. Loving his innocent face after what I saw him say to his friends.

"Do you do that all the time?" I said quietly, not wanting to expose him that much.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, flaunt me around, show me off to everyone you know?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if it's a little overbearing but you're so precious." He muttered as he scanned the room with his hawk eyes, looking for a place to sit.

"You can go to the VIP room with your friendsies. I can entertain myself here I guess." I looked around at the big hall,

"There's no one here but old ladies, horny sons of crusty men, and woman who are only here because of their sugar daddies. Plus, all of your own friends are busy. This isn't even a Christmas party I thought it was. Sunny's so rich, it's like a freaking business dinner. Now tell me, which one of these cliques will entertain you?"

"Good point, okay let's go." I pat his bum and he leads me to the banquet hall where there were a couple of seats at the dining table. I stared at his strong muscular back that was just popping in his tight grey suit.

It wasn't till a couple of hours later of me chatting to various people and walking around the same room I came back and sat near Tae who was staring into the distance holding a few candy canes in his fists.

"Why do you look so distressed." I poked, pulling out one of the candy canes.

"I do not." He defended. "You are my bright sunshine smiling cutesy little laughing small potato baby future wifey. And I love you to bits." I cringed at my nickname, why so sudden?

"Why are you so clingy tonight Taeyeon?"

"You're such a small tiny Oompa Loompa. Like you're so freaking cute, and minuscule. You look like a mouse compared to me, and I look like a gorilla." He said obnoxiously. I have no idea what's wrong with him but I suspect it's the group of empty glasses on the table that was littered around him.

"Stop complimenting me! What has gotten into you?!" I nudged his knee but he shook his head with a wide smile.

"My lovely piggy." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh my god, how many drinks have you had? I asked.

He held up his fists. "_That many_."

Fists . . how many is that?

"Can you guys stop ogling each other?" Key said while smacking the table.

We both snapped at Key and shot him a glare before returning to each others gazes.

Taeyeon winked at me and I smiled so widely.

"Stop having eyesex! We're at a Christmas party! Merry Christmas?! Happy holidays?! Time for giving, not banging each other in every possible way!" Key groaned, throwing a croissant at us.

Tae stood up and made a ruckus, fumbling with the croissant on the table before throwing it at him and horribly missing. "Shut the fuck up you loner. Tell me what to do when you find yourself a nice fine wife. Last time I heard some girl rejected the shit out of you. Look, she's flirting it up with some other guy. Sucks to be you." Taeyeon linked arms with me before skipping away. I turned my head to see Key stunned in his spot, mouth agape and I could feel the steam of anger he was building up.

Why are guys such dicks to each other.

We haven't even made it to the next room when he suddenly pulled me to a stop and hugged me, putting all of his weight on me and I could barely breathe.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe." He burps and pats his stomach, leaning onto my shoulder and chuckling at literally nothing.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk." He slurs.

"Someone had too much eggnog." I cooed, bringing him close to the couch.

"Yeah, they added like two bottles of vodka or some shit in there because I see 8 of you." I nodded my head and patted his head down to my lap, letting him curl up on the seat and sleep on me for awhile.

"Do you have candy?" He suddenly asked, squinting at me.

"No."

"Can I have a candy?"

"I just said I didn't have any."

"You always have candy in your purse. Give me a fucking candy." He growled.

"Taeyeon." I hissed, glaring at him.

"Candy? Please wifey?" He said jutting his lips out and pouting drunkenly.

I waved at everyone as they passed by and cooed at the passed out drunken Taeyeon sleeping on my lap like a big baby.

This is embarrassing.

When we had to go I woke Taeyeon up for him to stand and staggered as we walked. I had to hold him upright as he looked like he was going to tumble out of the banquet like a boulder set on top of a ramp. He's coming in hot and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Please hold yourself up, you're made up of 200% muscle."

"Fany-ah. My stomach feels like Santa got drunk with a bunch of elves and now the reindeers are mating nonstop. 'Tis the season am I right? Jingle my balls and I'll promise you a white Christmas I say, jingle my fucking balls." He slurs as I chuckled at his last sentence, dirty jokes from a drunken man who loves Christmas is the best.

I asked Key to stick his fat ass into the car so I could drive him home. Key wouldn't do it without some kind of reward so I gave him Bora's number. What's the worse that can happen.

Taeyeon mumbles incoherent babbles and strokes the interior of the car. He smashes the windshield button and sticks his head out the window "Merry Christmas you filthy animal!" He screams. I slapped his leg and he retreated his head back and lolled to the side.

"He is one special man Fany-ah." Sunny said, leaning against the car.

"I can't take him out anywhere."

"Just like how you can't take me anywhere Fany! Bye! I love you! Send me some sexy pictures of you in some stockings baby!" Sooyoung hobbled into the car and I sighed. She was drunk too.

"You have Sooyoung to take home and I think that's even worse than Taeyeon."

Sunny shakes her head in amusement. "Oh shush, maybe I shouldn't have put the entire bottle of alcohol in the eggnog, I didn't think those two would drink it so much, hell I think I even got half of the guests here drunk as shit."

"Fany-ah! I see Rudolph!" I heard Taeyeon scream. I breathed out, and Sunny patted my back. "I'll text you when I get home, thanks for the party." I mutterrd totally exhausted.

"Bye, drive safe." She sent me off but before she did she handed me a gift bad and said it was a gift to the both of us and I quickly put it in the back seat, making sure to grab a box of tissues just in case Taeyeon sleeps. He'll be drooling.

Halfway back on the highway, I looked to my right and saw Taeyeon staring at me with big rounded eyes smiling goofily.

"Taeyeon-ah?"

". . ."

"Why are you looking at me like that? Hello?"

". . ."

When we stopped at a traffic light I waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink.

"You're kidding me right? Did you fall asleep with your eyes open." When he started snoring that answered my question.

He looked so creepy, yet so adorable with that Christmas sweater on.

You know, I thought taking care of Taeyeon at a party was hard but once I stopped and got out the car I didn't realize he would be physically hard to carry up the stairs and into the bed room.

I finally got him half way up the stairs before he kind of woke up and walked himself and and to the room. Taeyeon was sitting on the edge of the bed totally out of it.

His head bobbed a few times before he face planted himself straight to the mattress, grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

"Taetae, go take a shower and change your clothes." I said softly.

He grunted and continued to lay still.

"Taetae, go."

"Hm, later."

I crawled over to him and turned him over. I sat on his chest and leaned closer, noticing his red eyes and the alcohol radiating from his open mouth.

I smiled and brushed his hair back, kissing him gently on his warm forehead.

"Take a shower, you'll feel much better Taetae."

He sits up with me on his lap and drowsily starts to unbutton his shirt at a pace of a snail. I sighed and removed his hands.

He let his hand drop down immediately and he also fell back onto the mattress.

I began to untie his bow tie, letting it unravel in my fingers before unbuttoning his shirt. I made him sit up so I can take both of them off and he cheekily covered his nipples.

"Fucking pervert." He hissed, I giggled and smacked his forehead.

"There's nothing for me to see besides muscular pecs and heroic battle scars you showed off to Anna." I whispered, finger rubbing his scar.

I stripped him of his clothes except his boxers.

Lord behold, those boxers were Christmas themes, they had reindeers decorated all over the material and the waistband read 'Ho Ho Ho!'

"You're gonna touch me I know it." He said and grabbed his man part and kicked me away.

"Don't look at me precious cargo perv. Go fondle someone else." He hollered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather not." I yanked it off for him and he smacked my hand away.

"Don't touch me you classless animal! I'm married! My wife is going to kill you!" Then he fell back on the bed quietly and hugged a pillow.

My god he is such a piece of work. I got off him before leaving him naked and afraid on the bed to get him his sleepwear.

I mean, he practically almost sleeps naked all the time.

He either sleeps with a t-shirt and shorts or just shorts, no shirt. There's no in between. Then there's the occasional Taetae sleeping naked and bare which I didn't mind at all.

I came back with his little cute giraffe shirt and a pair of shorts and gave it to him. I slipped on his new boxers for him which was a significant challenger because he kept hollering pervert at me.

He threw the shirt back at my face and just wore the shorts. I mean, I didn't complain.

I disappeared into the bathroom before coming back with a wet towel. I wiped his body down and when I was done I came back to him waiting for me leaning against the headboard.

I guessed he sensed that I got in bed because with his eyes closed he patted the area and moved accordingly.

He crawled underneath the bed sheets and cuddled close to me. I wrapped my arm around him, cradling him as if he was the most precious thing in the world; which he was.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He mumbled.

"Dead."

"Shut up, asshole Mrs. Kim." I giggled and patted his head, knowing it'll put him to sleep.

This man loves Christmas way too much.

I put him to sleep and saw my big guy snoozing cutely as he hugged my pillow in his other arm and murmured sweet nothing into it that was meant for me.

"My lovely piggy." He snorts.

"Wifey's hand is so soft, so supple. Taeyeon's wife has softy hands." He mumbles, brushing his cheek on the back of my hand.

I was a little freaked out and disturbed by his action but it wasn't as bad as when he sleepwalks.

Throughout the night Taeyeon was sleep talking, more like sleep singing. I've heard about 8 drunken carols ranging from Jingle Bells, to Santa Clause is Coming to Town.

I heard the entire album, I swear.

What scared me the most was when he would suddenly grab me and hug me tightly. Then he'd let go and roll over me and lay in random angles on the bed like some sort of worm.

Is this what it's going to be like . . for the rest of my life.

I have to deal with this poop for the rest of my life.

"Dear Santa, you fat fuck. You donut looking piece of shit. I want my figurine. I've been a good boy, a good good boy."

I signed up for him, and I can't back out now.

Dear Lord.

* * *

"Wah- Fany-ah. Future Wifey." He groans, pouting and digging his way through the bed sheets to pop up in my arms and rest his fat head on my chest.

"Good morning my Christmas sunshine. How was your sleep you drunk lord."

"They spiked that eggnog, I swear."

"Or, maybe you've gotten way into the holidays." He looked so dazed and knocked out. I combed his hair through my fingers and looked into his bloodshot eyes.

We stayed in bed quietly for a couple of moments till he suddenly lifted his had up and frowned intensely.

"Fucking pervert." He says groggily. He rubs his eyes and reaches over me to grab his glasses.

I shifted against the headboard wanting to sit up a bit more to be somewhat more awake. "Excuse me?" I still combed his hair with my fingers, knowing it relaxes him.

"Fucking pervert." He grumbles, lightly smacking my thigh.

I watched as he strutted in the bathroom and closed the door. I heard running water and cabinets opening and closing knowing it's him running a bubble bath.

I took the time to reach into Sunny's gift bag she gave me last night and opened it.

A set of white lacy lingerie for me, and I honestly wanted to smack her for this but I knew Taeyeon would be enjoying this.

I'll get her back for this.

With a smile I swept my hair to the side and pulled the covers off me, heading into the walk in closet and putting it on. I decided to be a little festive, picking out my red lipstick I knew he liked. My last move was the thin light purple robe that I happened to tie loosely. It's another one of Tae's favourite and I might as well tie myself up and give myself to him as a gift.

I slid open the bathroom door and walked in, finding Taeyeon playing with bubbles in the bathtub with his single toy ship that floated on top, a gift from Key that he couldn't stop talking about for like an hour when he woke up. My little bear.

"Merry Christmas baby." I purred, untying my robe and letting it fall to the ground. I leaned against the bathtub and Tae literally stopped and stared at me, eyes wide and following my every movement.

"Fuck Christmas, get in the tub lady." He said, gesturing with his hand to come into the bathtub with him.

"It's the holidays at least be festive." I muttered, clearly unimpressed.

"I don't care woman. You said I could have anything I wanted this Christmas as long I was a good boy which I was, for like 3 days. So, get in the tub." He waved with his hand, putting his toy ship aside and squeezing in more bubbles in the tub.

"Sigh."

"Fany-ah! Be my bathmate!" He whined.

I stood there not knowing what I expected. I mean, did I want to send Christmas with Taeyeon in a tub full of bubbles? Yes, but knowing him we'll be here for the next couple of hours.

"Oh, honey. I have a request." He said cutely, lifting one finger, wiggling it.

"You just have the nerve to make a request, don't you?"

"Strip slowly, for me."

"You're kidding." I deadpanned.

"Nope."

I held his chin and pulled him close to me abruptly, making him kiss me as I got lipstick all over his face. He looked stunned and clearly dazed. I smiled, pressing my forehead against his before purring, "Merry Christmas, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiffany**

I felt Taeyeon's hand pat my arm before he started to flop like a fish on the bed clearly trying to wake me up.

I glared at him and he threw my stuffed monkey across the room.

"Taeyeon!"

"I slept on his face all night, it wasn't comfortable and I'm mad."

"Taeyeon!" I slapped his back and got out of bed, but I got literally flung right back onto the soft mattress with him on top of me.

"Noo, stay I want to cuddle." He mumbled. I pinched his side and made him flop back to bed.

"Practice your wrestling moves on me one more time and you're taking the trash out for a week, with no slippers." I warned, pulling on his pajama top.

He groaned.

"Sorry baby." I went to get ready for work, essentially doing my morning routine but when he came down the stairs for breakfast he was kind of dressed up nicely.

"Where are you going today Mr. Kim?" I smiled, liking how he was all groomed up. I set a cup of coffee in front of him before grabbing a plate for him.

"I have a job interview!" He said proudly and I stopped what I was doing and stared at him thinking he was joking. The longer I stared the more quiet he got and I knew he wasn't joking.

"What?!" I put my fork down and grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket. "You're doing what?! Are you crazy!?"

"F-Fany, you're crumpling my suit." He said, looking at me with wide eyes. I released him and smoothed out his suit, muttering a sorry.

"Why are you working? Taeyeon, you know that's dangerous."

"I'm just doing it for fun I guess, don't worry it's like a one day thing these jobs. I get paid after my shift is over. Think of it like a gig. It wouldn't hurt for the extra pocket money right?"

"What? Taeyeon . . you know they suspended your account, all your assets got taken away from you but that doesn't mean you don't have money because I do."

"I don't want you to support me, your money is clean, mine isn't. Don't taint it by involving yourself with me."

"This is literally not necessary Taeyeon, and the risk factor is huge, what if they find you? Someone recognizes you? Taeyeon, you're basically a celebrity even before they plastered your face all over TV as a criminal."

"I've got it under control-"

"No, do you realize what you have done? You escaped prison. Taeyeon, at one point they had cops outside of my house day and night guarding me, and I know they're keeping an eye on me watching my every move."

He shook his head disagreeing with me. "They haven't found out I kind of escaped yet Fany-ah, I told you I got it under control-"

"No! No! Stop saying that! You're not invincible! They will take you away, they will lock you up Taeyeon! I don't want visit you in prison talking to you at a booth through a shitty phone for minutes at a time! I have money Taeyeon, I make enough that I can support both of us, there's no need to put yourself in this situation!"

He hit the table and stood up fuming. "Then what do you want me to do Fany-ah? Turn myself in, go and do my time like they had sentenced me to and do my time? That'd be fucking for life! I'm sentenced to life, I will never walk out of there again Fany-ah!"

I shook my head. "I hate living like this Taeyeon, this is so hard." I said, I heard my own voice struggling to get itself together, hell I was struggling to keep myself together.

My eyes felt like they were slightly burning, my eyes were tearing up and I shook my head hearing him just sit down and stir his coffee.

"Are you still going." I mutter.

He didn't say anything but he shrugged.

"I-I need to go to work." I whispered, getting up but he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"We can't leave the house on a fight." He said hoarsely, I didn't look back, just staring at the floor tiles like they meant something.

"Are you still going tot he job interview." I asked timidly.

"Yes." He said firmly, he didn't even have to think about it.

I pulled my hand away from his hold and went to the coach to put on my coat. "I have to go." I said quietly.

"Fany . ."

I left the house with the click of the door.

* * *

I couldn't go to to work. Half way to through the park on my way to the school I couldn't take another step more I felt so sick.

I kept thinking about it, this morning was just not right.

I called in sick last minute and I stayed at the park, sitting on the lip of the fountain. I tossed in a couple of coins, mindlessly watching the park come to life in the morning.

Just as I thought we were about to have normal reality hits me like a flying ball.

I didn't want him to work. I didn't want him to be exposed to the world, the world was so bad. I wanted to keep him to myself, I wanted to see him everyday.

If we weren't careful at any moment the law could show up at our door and take him away.

That Christmas party we went to? Sunny made sure the people she invited knew Taeyeon and wouldn't snitch on him.

There was a reason why Taeyeon was allowed at my school. I made him wear a costume and it was conveniently Christmas time too. . Santa.

If there was a slight chance he was going to be taken away from me . . I would avoid it.

I'm selfish, he's mine. He's not bad, he had no choice. He had to do what he had to do and I wish . . just maybe society would have a way out for him.

I checked my wrist watch, noticing it was time that most shops open now. I shouldered my bag and got up from the fountain, waving a hello as Mr. Kang was setting up his cart shop for the day.

I walked aimlessly downtown just window shopping and wandering around. There wasn't a goal, I was just trying to take my mind off it till I found myself at a men's suit shop in the corner picking out suit jackets, dress shirts and nice ties for him. I didn't even think about who it was for, it was always going to be for him.

Just across the store was the city's biggest toy shop, much like the one in Home Alone. Of course I'd walk myself in there and look around. He always liked building things, especially Lego. I was thinking of getting him maybe a rubber ducky for the shits and giggles since he likes taking bubble baths now ever since Key got him that toy boat.

Or maybe would he like another stuffed ducky in a different colour? To match the one I gave him when I visited him at the hospital.

In the end my hand held the big bright yellow paper bag that held all the items I had purchased . . for him.

I suddenly got a phone call from the local pharmacy saying I had a prescription to pick up. I didn't know what it was but since I was so close I walked there, my mood a bit sombre.

I didn't know what I was doing, or buying at the least. It was for him, that's all it really came to.

I went to the counter, waiting under the pick up counter before giving them my name. They came back and gave me a brown paper bag, I opened it outside the store and checked the label. They were chest pain pills, under my name but meant for Taeyeon. I forgot I had done this a while ago.

I rubbed my head, closing my eyes waiting for the impending headache to just not come.

There was already so much to think about, and I forgot that sometimes he hurt a lot. It would come out of nowhere, nothing would trigger it, he'd just start crumbling down in pain and waited for it to subside. In my hands were the very pills that helped ease it, they were for him.

I moved my heavy heart to the bench in the middle of the busy city.

I zoned everything out and let the bags in my hands just rest on the floor for awhile.

The big teddy bear mascot kept around carrying a sign for the new burger joint that opened, he did a little dance just like how Tae would do if he stepped on something that wasn't pleasant.

I smiled, laughing at it a bit finding a bit of happiness in that person in the mascot.

I saw him chase pigeons around before following people and comically giving them flyers, he even sat down on the floor and acted sad, on goers stopped by and patted his head and he resumed being happy and such.

It wasn't till the big fluffy bear turned towards my direction and started to march towards me, carrying his sign behind him. I watched on the bench, tiling my head slightly when he started to skip. If anything, he was like Tae; clumsy as hell.

The bear tripped and fell on the floor right on his face, but I don't think the actual person inside sustained any damages, I mean they were in like a costume right? It had to be like cushioned inside or something.

The mascot bear had trouble getting up, he kept rolling on the floor before hitting a lamp post. He tried grabbing onto it to leverage himself up but it was such a funny sight to see him just . . lay there. I didn't know if I was supposed to help him but a group of teenagers came by and helped him out.

He set his journey for me again and marched on wards to me before quickly darting into a corner and yanking some flowers near by a flowerbed, one of the city cleaners whacked him with a broomstick and he held his head like he was inured; like when I hit his head he holds it too. It was funnier because I didn't think the bear could say anything if he wanted to.

He finally made his way to one, bowing and kneeling on one knee and presenting me a dinky wilted flower, the stem came off and it just fluttered to the floor.

The bear scratched his head and hung his head low, getting up and walking away slowly with his shoulders slung, head hung and feet dragging.

I laughed so much, I took my shoe off and threw it at his back, immediately he turned around and rubbed his back before picking it up with his big fat padded bear paws and running over to me, trying to fit the shoe back onto my feet but struggling since his paws were ind of . . finger less.

"It's okay! I'll do it myself!" I laughed, rubbing the bear's head and patting it. "Thank you."

The bear ran away when I looked up, but I saw him taking a long piece of cardboard and hijacking marker before scribbling all over it. He hobbled over again and made a stop right in front of me, flipping the cardboard over.

It read in big black bold: _Sorry :(_

I was confused, sorry about what. The bear took his head off, well his 'helmet' and the man ruffled his hair up, smiling charmingly at me enough that his little dimples started to appear near his chin.

"Hi Fany . ."

"Taetae. ." I said quietly, feeling sorry for the fight we had

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." He said, sitting beside me. He held his costume's big head in his lap and I smiled, low key seeing the resemblance.

"You make a great mascot . . at least this job kind of makes you discreet if you don't take the bear helmet off."

"Mm, I just want to experience some stuff since I have so much free time, that's all." He patted my leg and sighed.

I hummed, leaning on his shoulder.

"I thought you were at work, what are you doing here?" He said, nudging my arm with his 'paw.'

"Oh, I- was feeling-" I shook my head. "I don't know."

He scratched his head and kicked air. "I have another 3 hours before my shift ends." He mumbled, sounding tired.

"That's okay, I have to attend a staff meeting and a dinner date I promised Sooyoung." I held his arm and rested on his shoulder, just resting. I liked being close to him.

"I'll be careful, don't worry about me okay?" He said, voice dripping with a bit of a chirp.

"Promise." I mumbled.

"Of course." He smiled and patted my leg, leaning over to give me a kiss briefly before putting on his costume head again and waving a bye, slowly waddling over back to his spot near the crosswalk and holding up the sign.

"And Taeyeon?" I half yelled.

He turned around, waving with his paws.

"Get a haircut? Your hairs a little long, it's getting in the way of your eyes."

He nodded and the bear head almost came off, but he pushed it back onto his head and waddled away.

* * *

The same day I found myself feel a bit lighter having 'made' up with him earlier on. I didn't realize I kept spacing out and downing a couple of more rinks than I should've at the bar I went with Sooyoung for a girls night out.

I have so many regrets walking back home alone at midnight. I told Taeyeon I could get home by bus or sky train but turns out the round of buses end at 12:30 and the sky train stops operating at 1 AM. Sooyoung couldn't drive either, her car broke.

Worst thing was, all the taxi's in the city weren't operating. They all went on a workers strike so I really was out of luck.

The day I had to walk home mother nature brewed up a storm. Heavy rain fall, extreme winds that climbed up to 40 km/hr that made my raincoat and umbrella utterly useless.

I felt like I was a plastic bag, drifting through the wind. Except I was practically tumbling everywhere, grabbing onto lamp posts and trying to keep myself dry as the wind basically flicked me where it pleased.

Mother Nature is evil.

My phone was at 5% so I had to use it sparingly. When I got off the last stop via bus, I ran to the intersection where there was at least a neighbourhood and traffic that could see me calling for help if something did happen to me.

When I had to pass the dark area of shrubs, trees and a blind spot where no one could see me I ran past it so fast because honestly I'm not doing today without seeing my husband butt naked for the 120th time. Life is too short so live it to the fullest, meaning I can't die without doing the things I wanna do first.

Apparently there were these people dressing up as scary looking clowns who would pop up out of nowhere and stare at you as you walk. Sometimes they'd even jump people with weapons as a joke or would seriously commit some violent crimes. There was no in between, they would either scare the wits out of you or beat you to death.

I am not dying to some funky Ronald McDonald looking fool.

"Baby! I'm soaked, scared and shivering! Come pick me up!"

"You said you didn't need to get picked up, whatever happened to being that strong independent woman who doesn't need her husband to escort her back to her princess castle because she's i-n-d-e-p-e-n-d-e-n-t." He mocked through the phone.

I clicked my tongue, I don't have enough time to hear his stupid sass. "The buses stop at 12 or something, sky train closed at 1 and I'm scared of the clowns Taeyeon! It's 1 in the fucking morning and I'm cold, afraid, and freaking hungry! Do you not see the storm outside? Do you want me to be blown away to another continent?!" I yelled as a gush of wind threatened to blow me away.

"Ah, ah. Okay, I'll pick you up right now. Where are you?"

"At the intersection of Glennard and Cloverdale, beside the bus stop."

"Oh you mean beside the trash can. In that case, then you're already home." He giggled and I was about to just . . kill him.

"Peanut!" I whined and kept looking back as if there was a predator lurking out for me as their next victim.

"5 mins, I'll speed through all the lights on my ride and pick you up."

"Okay, just hurry up but don't die and hurt others. But stay on the phone with me baby, I'm scared."

"What the fuck, no that's weird. I'll call you when I get there! Bye!" He ended the call and that is when my phone died.

I do not feel safe, like at all.

When I heard the soft creaky chains become more prominent, I turned around clutching my purse ready to swing. I sighed and breathed out when it was just Taeyeon, on a fucking bicycle holding an umbrella.

"What happened to a car Taeyeon!? Where'd you get that bicycle?!" I threw my purse at him which he caught and put it in his bike's basket.

He peddled around me and laughed. "You have the keys! Plus, it's my new job tomorrow, meet your neighbourhood paperboy me, Taengo!"

I held my forehead, feeling it heat up and start to form a headache. Oh god. "How did you get here so fast .. "

"I biked here duh, look at my sweet ride." He said, getting off to kick the kickstand out and modelling with the bicycle, stroking the rusty back and paint chipped body.

" . . ." He came here like . . really fast.

"Get on the back sugar-lump, we're gonna go home."

I don't know what happened but I literally stood there and busted out crying. "Peanut." I cried in his chest while he hugged me tighter. He opened up an umbrella but it was useless. The umbrella flipped and fell out of Taeyeon's hand before tumbling down the streets and disappearing.

Now I _really_ wanted to cry now.

He turned back to me and didn't know what to do but squat down to my level and pat my head. "Wha- what. Why are you crying? What's wrong? Who did this to you?"

"It was just so scary Taeyeon-ah."

"Oh my god Fany, really?" He said, looking so done with me with his hands on his hips. He has that face where he just kind of stares at people for prolonged periods of times . . wondering what the hell is wrong with them. It was funny when he did it to other people, but when he did it to me it was just like 'okay he has a point.'

"I've never been so soaked in my life. I'm the type to carry a jacket and an umbrella. But here I am. I'm walking in an ocean right now thanks to my soaked shoes, my pants are also soaked, and my hair oh my god, my hair is such a mess. I couldn't even keep my hood on without the wind blowing it off." I sniffed.

He nodded and patted the seat dry gesturing me to sit. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold. Do you want to get a some coping snacks?"

"No, I wanna go home." I muttered. I sat on the backseat which really wasn't a seat, more like rusty metal bars as he undid the kickstand and peddled this rusty ugly bike back to my house. I hugged his torso tight, slipping my hand underneath his shirt and caressing the skin there finding comfort in the way I mushed my face against his back.

"You okay little scaredy cat?"

"Shut up." I sniffed, hugging him even tighter than before, intentionally suffocating him with my hug. "This bicycle is so old, it's like from the 1960's."

He let out an amused chuckle, probably laughing from all my complaining. "Whats been on your mind lately pretty lady? You've been a lot more emotional lately. . is it the time of the month?"

I huffed against his back and nodded. "I think it's coming."

"Ah, explains your little explosiveness this week. That's okay."

I closed my eyes and just let the rain pour on me, I gave up trying to cover myself, I gave up trying to keep myself dry when I pressed myself against Taetae's warm but soaked back.

When we got back home I watched as he placed his rusty bike in the garage, he told me to go inside first but I waited for him, holding out my hand when he was done.

He held it and I pulled him closer to me for absolute no reason at all. We stepped inside and I stripped myself from the offending clothes and pranced upstairs, leaving Taeyeon at the bottom of the stairs gawking at me.

The wind was knocking on our windows and I thought it would eventually break in and disintegrate the glass at the same time.

The rain sounded like muddled gun shots pitter pattering against the house and I felt so chilly.

I went into the shower, turning the hot water on trying to get rid of everything disgusting and earthy around me but the huge thunderous clap followed by the large echo and pitch black darkness suddenly made em scream in the shower.

"Taetae!"

"Fany?! Fany!" He hollered, I heard the door handles being turned but it was locked. I didn't want to step out of the sower either, I knew I was going to slip, it was pitch dark and I swear to god a demon was going to fall through the mirror.

"Don't stand near the door or it'll start swinging at you!" He yelled and I didn't know what he meant by that then I processed it.

"Wait Taeyeon!" I heard a loud thump on the door one and then twice. Then it paused and I held onto the towel that was wrapped around my body. "Don't! Taetae I'm not hurt-"

He busted through the door, I'm pretty sure it fell off it's hinges and I saw the crappy flashlight from his phone's camera and he shone it at me, sighing out in relief.

"Did you have too break my door?!" I said, looking at the door leaning against my wall. I grabbed the nearest thing I could get my hands on and threw it at him.

"Well did you have to scream! Don't scream because if you do I'll come running to you ready to kill! I thought something happened!" He defended, trying to dodge all my flying objects.

We stood in front of each other and when outside was having a go with the weather Taeyeon pulled me into a hug suddenly and I let him. "What?" I mumbled against his shoulder.

"I just thought something happened to you, that's all."

"Nothing's going to happen to me if you come running to me as fast you did. Kinda cute."

"Pfft. The power's blown out, we gotta wait till day when they come and fix it." He led me out of the bedroom but not before taking some clothes from our closet and walking down the stairs.

"Taetae I want to change." I whined, still having the towel wrapped around me.

"Yeah, you'll change. In front of the fireplace because it's nice and toasty." He lit a match and threw it in our fireplace, poking it around with sticks and it reminded me so much of the time we were at the abandoned lodge with nothing but the clothes on our back running away.

". . . I feel like you have a second agenda." I muttered, kicking his butt.

He set the clothes in front of him and leaned back with his hands behind him propping him up. "Dress." He kind of commanded.

I threw my towel in his face and dressed myself quickly before he could see, I pulled my nightgown down and grabbed the towel away from his face to dry my hair before tossing it somewhere else.

"Heeey.' He whined, hating how I never let him see.

I pulled a cushion from the couch and a blanket, putting it beside him and curling up against his leg as he still was sitting up stretching. "Don't gloat, I'm making it so when I do strip and dress for you, it'll be like a special event. Something special."

He frowned. "You're just trying to make it an incentive type of thing or reward for me." He pouted, laying on the floor sighing beside me.

I knocked his head with my knuckles, smiling at how he figured it out. One of the most sulkiest people I ever know, he's never this expressive but when he doesn't get something he wants he silently seethes.

"Taeyeon." I cooed. I kissed his adam's apple but I accidentally sneezed in the process of it.

"Sneeze one more time and you're going to get it." He warned, staring at me and at that point my nose started to wiggle, and I felt a sneeze coming in but I pinched my nose and cupped my face. I made the softest sneeze known to man and he threw me on the couch and wrapped the blanket around me over and over again, essentially I was a human burrito.

"No! Oom-" I tried to break free but the bundle was too strong . . I felt like a bay wrapped in a blanket. "Taeyeon! that wasn't a sneeze I swear! No sneeze! Sneez-"

"That was a fucking sneeze don't shit with me Fany, we have to like quarantine you or something."

"Yah!"

"Relax my cute ass crepe. It's for your own good." He patted my head. I sneezed again and immediately cupped my face, trying to hide my crime. "What was that? Wee, woo, wee, woo, wee, woo, wee, woo." He starts yelling and ran around the room. He starts rolling me on the floor like a rolling pin and I couldn't break out of my confinement if I even tried.

"We have to quarantine you because you're a walking germ or virus just waiting to infect all of us." He laid on top of me, planking and letting all of his weight on me while I stayed still like a burrito waiting to get smushed.

"I'm just a little sick. I'm not quarantine worthy." I reasoned.

He shrugged before getting up and pushing my rolled up self with his foot, making roll back and forth on the floor. I sighed.

When he had his fun he unwrapped me and laid beside me, fixing my hair and parting it before tucking it behind my ear. He had a gentle smile before kissing me on the forehead, letting his fingers linger on my arm.

I curled up next to him. "I adore all the little things you do for me. I remember everything you do for me, it means that much to me Peanut." I whisper, getting so tired.

"Hm, everything?" I nod and moved closer to him to kiss his jaw. His lips curved to a cheeky smile and I fell in love with that playful aura he creates every time he's happy.

"You pulled countless foreign little objects out of my hair during your public dinner parties or conferences when I accompany you, one time you stopped in the middle of a busy hall to tie my shoe laces because you said there was a 120% chance of me falling and breaking my nose if I didn't. When you wake up earlier than me, you place back the covers on me. I know you whisper a good morning to me too, and give me a kiss."

"Hey! I think you'd be asleep! That ruins the surprise!" He crosses his arms and glares at me once more.

I laughed and smothered a pillow over him, getting him to hug me. "When you get up I wake up too, it's kind of a habit." I said quietly. Truth is, it developed. I'm afraid of where he'll go, if he'll come back. When he kisses me and mutters a husky good morning I know it'll be okay, then I'd fall back asleep.

"Every time I'm on the time of my month you'd take a week off work just to accompany me in my hours of pigging out, being an emotional bitch and having you rub my tummy because it hurts. Or the times you'd send flowers every 10th day of month to my classroom for no particular reason. Did I mention that when I fall asleep waiting for you to come home from work, you'd tuck me in bed whisper a goodnight to me and cuddle me close?" I felt all warm telling him.

"You still remember all of these things? It's not even a big deal though? The like routine things to me. Okay well not routine, but it's second nature to me." He muttered, pretty stunned.

"I even stole George from you and claimed him mine."

"Well, George is cute isn't he?"

"He reminds me of you." I said shyly.

"What can I say, I'm a pretty nice guy."

"I guess."

When I turned to face him, I finally noticed his haircut I asked him to get, I smiled, brushing it back before fixing it. "The_ C_ curl, the infamous comma curl." I gave him a thumbs up and he chuckled.

"You like it?"

"Mhm, handsome bear."

"I wanted to look younger so I decided to get the C curl because all the teenagers have it."

"Well, you already look pretty young from the start, I don't think you should worry."

"I'm pressing 30's." He said with a sad pout. That reminded me of the bags I bought him a day ago but never gave him because I was occupied by the thoughts in my head that day, so I slipped away into the closet and came back out with my shopping items and placed it beside him, making him sit up and cross his legs.

"For me?"

I nodded. "Well, since I did take George from you I figured maybe you'd want another replacement to him. Perfect timing too, since you lost the duck I gave you in the first place."

He went for the big bright yellow bag first of course, taking the tissue paper out of the bag before sticking his entire face into it. I heard him gasp. "Good shit Fany, I like it." He held up the stuffed Piglet before throwing it across the room.

"Taeyeon!" I slapped his back, about to rip his head off.

He crawled away from me."I was testing it's durability. According to my calculations, toy Piglet survived." He defended.

"Why do you need to know if it's durable or not?!"

"Because I can take you everywhere I go now."

"W-What?"

He went over to pick the stuffed Piglet back up, coming back while wiggling it in his hand."You're Piglet, and I'm practically Winnie the Pooh to you, no?"

I nodded, kind of.

"Well, I have you . . in the form of a stuffed pig. It's like a portable Fany I can take places. To work, to the bed, to the washroom, to the airplane. When I take the garbage out, Piglet can be by my side so it won't be too spooky trying to throw trash outside in the middle of the night in the spooky neighbourhood." He nodded to himself, tucking the stuffed animal into his shirt.

I sighed and shook my head, turning my back to him to give him the rest of the things I bought for him, I didn't want him to see my smiling like a schoolgirl, he was so cute.

I didn't know what he was doing when he left the room but I heard the heavy shuffling of material and I looked up to see him in a full blown fire fighter suit.

God.

"Before you ask, yes it's another job offer. I'm working at the fire hall tomorrow." He said excitedly, clapping.

It's been like a week and a half of him doing odd jobs here and there, tomorrow he said he was going to volunteer as a fire fighter. He's doing literally everything.

But I'll let him, it's a fun experience for him I guess. Him sitting at home doing nothing probably bothers him and I don't want him to be bored waiting for me to come home anyways. Plus, the extra money wouldn't hurt.

"Why the hell are you excited about that."

"I thought it would be cool you know? I've always wanted to go into roaring fires and come out with like 4 people on my back and a cat in my arm, walking out of the fire like a cool man." He even shoves me the shiny badge on it that said 'proud volunteer.'

". . . This is on the list of dangerous. Like very dangerous."

"Fany I'll be careful, I promise. not a single hair will be burnt from my head."

I plopped back onto the sofa, massaging my temples. Jesus Christ he was so active, I kind of wanted to keep him in my pocket or something. Taetae was cute, needed protection and always a little loving.

He laid on top of me and gave me a kiss, propping himself with his hands on either side of my head. "I'll come back in one piece, I swear or you can curse on my grave and fart on it."

I smacked his face away. He was so stupid heavy with all his fire fighter gear on.

_He better._

* * *

Here I was, trying to calm down my group of students who crowded around the tree jumping, trying to get Mr. Bubbles out of the tree. I sighed, one of the kids brought their cat to school and it just so happened it climbed up a tree and refused to come down.

I couldn't reach it if I wanted to, it climbed so high. Not even the tallest janitor I've seen in my life could reach up and get it.

"Shh, shh kiddies if you don't be quiet you might scare the cat away."

"But Ms. Hwang! Mr. Bubbles will never come back down!"

"Ms. Hwang! I need to go pee!"

"Ms. Hwang I'm hungry!"

Jesus.

"Everyone who isn't Mr. Bubbles owner can go to the playground and play, we need to give Mr. Bubbles some personal space okay?"

The round of 'aww' started to harmonize before they skipped and scattered to the nearby playground to play before I figured out how to get a cat out of the tree.

The boy who I almost damaged with my almonds happened to be Mr. Bubbles owner, he sat beside me and sighed, almost crying. "Ms. Hwang, can you call the firefighters? They know what to do!"

I ruffled the boys hair up, smiling as I knelt down to comfort him.

I dialed the number and they sent someone down to deal with it. Meanwhile I had to soothe a crying boy in my arms, trying to tell him that Mr. Bubbles wouldn't die in the tree or get picked off by birds. Kids have some wild imaginations.

"Is there a problem Ms. Hwang?" I turned around, almost fainting and face palming myself. My god I totally forgot.

"C-Cat is stuck in tree." I pointed, staring at him ad he looked so good in uniform.

Taeyeon smiled and walked past my quietly, leaning the ladder in his head against the tree. He pulled out a package of raw fish and started waving it in the air, cooing at is trying to lure it down. There was no way that cat was going to jump down. I smacked Taeyeon's head and pointed at the ladder.

He rumbled and rubbed his head before throwing the fish behind him and out of way. He fixed his red hat and started to climb up, looking like the monkey he was.

"B-Be careful!" I managed to say, getting worried when he got so high. When he climbed up on the branch he scooped Mr. Bubbles in his arm but the cat lashed out and started to shriek, scratching Taeyeon everywhere. He was on the branch squirming trying to control the cat and the tucked it in his shirt.

He came down gently and the boy jumped around Tae, getting his cat back in his arms before he ran away to join the kids around the playground.

Taeyeon had his hands on his hips smiling, feeling proud. He did look cute. I went over to fix his hair, parting it away before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Not quite what I expected of a fire fighter, but you're Mr. Bubbles hero." I mumbled, lips still lingering near his ear. I traced his hand slightly, still finding him honestly so attractive.

I quickly pulled back to minimize all the PDA and attention around us, giving him a slight smile.

He muttered a bye, giving me some heart fingers low key.

In the corner of my eye I see him walk away, but then his body practically flew and I heard him grunt.

"Oof."

Naturally I could pick up his voice and naturally I turned my head to the sound.

Seeing him laying on the floor clutching his arm made me run to him, kneeling beside him in the utmost of concerns.

Hearing him wail out and point at his arm I called the ambulance, looking down to his feet to see the culprit of the cause of his fall.

A slippery thawed out fish.

I sighed, shaking my head wanting to strangle Taeyeon.

I hurriedly called Sooyoung to take him somewhere to get treated, I couldn't leave work now and I have some kids to look after.

Even though he was whisked away from Soo, I caught him giving me a cheeky smile.

I didn't know what it meant but I was going to kill him.

Fire fighter my ass.

They called me to the clinic saying Taeyeon sustained a pretty bad injury so I had to leave work early. I mean, it was a clinic calling me not the hospital, it couldn't be that bad? Nonetheless I was still worried sick.

I walked in seeing some nurse lean into him like she was showing off his cleavage to him and I caught his eyes staring too long. I was pissed off, obviously but once I saw his arm in a sling and in a light cast all that frustration fizzled out.

"Taeyeon!" He jumped in his seat and looked at me terrified as hell before waving to me with his other arm.

Taeyeon had that cheeky smile, and I hated him for it.

I rushed over to him and punched his shoulder. "You don't get to smile after you scared me like that! Taeyeon what is wrong with you? I was, I was so scared! You idiot, you stupid, you imbecile, you pabo-yah!" My voice cracked at the end, tears spilling out of my eyes. I sniffed and wiped them away quickly, because I was a big girl and I didn't want to cry when I'm more mad at him than I was sad.

He's going to get an earful from me whether he'll like it or not.

He removed the covers off him and sat up, gesturing me to lay down with him on the small bed but I refused because in a way I was mad at him.

He sat on the edge and swung his legs before pulling me with his arm into a hug. "Wifey, you love me?" I nodded my head slightly.

"Come sleep with your little bear? I missed you." He said with a wider grin. I ultimately climbed into his embrace and rested my head on his chest. The urge to pinch him and kick him was great.

With his palms resting on my cheek, he wiped those tears away. "Sorry my love, I'll be even more careful than next time?" His rumbling voice was cute. But I'm so freaking mad at him.

He never takes care of himself, he never listens to me and it frustrates me because I'm only doing this for his own good.

I pinched his ear. "There won't be a next time if you're not careful, I told you this-"

He pinched my lips and blinked at me blankly. "I understand ma'am."

"I thought it wasn't that bad till I walked in seeing your arm like that, oh my god this is so bad." I mumbled, pulling on his sling to fix it.

He busted out laughing, I sat up and glared at him. He calmed himself down before brushing my fringe back and pulling me close so he could kiss me on the forehead.

"You'll never lose me, I'm all steel." He thumped his chest quite loudly and I caressed the part he hit, worried it did some internal damage to that 'steel' chest of his.

"Yah." I softly scold him. I glanced around the room, it was such a downgrade from a hospital room but then again it's like a clinic so.

I felt his hand caressing my head and I succumbed to the drowsiness as I laid in his hold. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Well, for obvious reasons . . cops? You know . . medical records and shit, they'll check me in or whatever and then boom, a caught bear so no thanks." He chuckled, he seemed okay. This didn't faze him, he's all steel like he's said.

"Taeyeon-ah, don't do that to me ever again. Not like that. I was so scared." I whispered, tracing his shirts collar.

"Mm, I promise."

"Promise me. You can't be doing these things once we have a family Taeyeon-ah. You just can't. Be healthy, strong and happy for me and our future family. We need you okay?" I balled his shirt in my hand and tugged at it.

His heartbeat went faster, it sounded like it accelerated. Super sonic speed, really.

"Of course my love, of course."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, scanning his tires face. "Good bear."

"I'm always a good bear." He says smugly.

When the same pretty nurse came by to just change up a few instruments on the tray I glared at her Taeyeon seemed to notice before he covered my eyes with his hand keeping me from glaring openly. I whined, smacking it away but he leaned close to my ear. "I think you're prettier." He said nodding.

I waited till the nurse walked out before I slipped off his lap and threw a ball of gauze at him. "She was literally feeling up your arm with her tits, and you were staring at her for too long! Don't tell me I'm prettier when-" He waved me off with an amused look, leaning back and shaking his head.

"I was staring at the pin on her shirt by the way. I didn't know why she had a dinosaur pin there but rest assured I was not staring at her. Promise, really."

"I feel like lately I have to fend so many more women off you than I did before, is it because you dyed your hair black? You gained more muscular? The fuck did you do Taeyeon-ah, what made you more attractive-"

"Hey! I'm always attractive! I'm probably just really cute upp in person you know, and then when they talk and meet with me it's like a charm that oozes out of me and seeps into them and it posses their body into liking me. I can't help it, it's nature. Like I said piglet, do not worry. Do not fret, do not lose a single hair over this."

"Uh-huh."

"Listen here pretty lady, my eyes are only directed at you, my heart is held by you and if at any time I piss you off you can give it a little squeeze."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to kill her if she stares at you again."

"Be my guest, but you're explaining to your father why I'm bailing you out of jail. I'm not going to do it. Papa Hwang is _fucking_ scary."

I picked up his red firefighter hat and held it, brushing off the smudges from the medallion. "No more playing fire fighter Taetae, or any other job for now on. Temporarily."

I saw his sad pout but he nodded.

I told the nurse I'd take him home and before we left the ghetto clinic I paid them, getting some extra gauze and a sling for him. In the car he kept singing along to the radio, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he broke his arm or something, he had to wear a sling for a while and I was silently seething in my seat. I wanted to yell at him, for one being stupid, two not being careful, and three taking these stupid jobs in the first place.

It wasn't a really 'proper' reason to yell at him, but he got me worried sick.

I unlocked the door and as soon as I went upstairs he tried to take his short off but he couldn't lift his shirt up and over him with one arm. He turned around cheekily with his shirt stuck halfway and blinked. "Help." He mumbled.

I went over to him and puled it off him. I helped him with his pants and before I could go into the closet to grab something for him to wear he kicked me in the leg gently. "Sorry, I have no other way of cutely asking you to give me a bath without using my arms. I'm crippled." He started grinning at me with a toothy smirk.

I patted his bum and made him get in the tub, filling it with water and bubbles before settling in his toy boat on top of the water.

I scrubbed his back, getting all the spots he's probably too lazy to reach.

He sat there quietly, being an easy bear to pamper as he stayed still. "So question, why do they sell conditioner separately? There's bottles that have shampoo and conditioner built right into them."

"The 2 in 1s are a scam. You practically rinse out the conditioner as you wash with the shampoo."

"Oh, what a rip off." He says placing down the bottle on the stand as I continue to wash his hair.

"To the left to the left baby beans, I got a little itch there." I rolled my eyes but complied anyways, massaging his head and scratching his itch.

"Ah, that's the spot. You know, I could get used to this pampering daily. Maybe being injured isn't so bad after al-" I pinched his ear and he yelped, pulling on my hand and muttering a long line of apologies.

"I dare you to be hurt again!"

"Yah! Woman! Okay! God lighten up sometimes." He grumbled.

I smacked the back of his head and threw a towel at him.

I dried him off and fixed his sling back for him, urging him onto the bed.

I settled my big bear into his bed and did some cleaning up.

He looked like a fetus in that bed, smiling at me watching me from afar because he literally didn't have anything better to do.

"Go to sleep baby."

"Uh, not without my cuddle bug. Come here." He says, kicking his feet up a bit underneath the covers.

"No, go to sleep I have some things to do."

"I can't sleep."

"You haven't even tried." I said frowning at his lame excuse.

"Psht. Come on Fany-ah."

"Baby, sleep." I said on more time. He shook his head and I left the room. From down the hall I could hear him scream loudly my name constantly, begging for me to come back.

I returned with a small glass of warm milk from the kitchen. He threw all the blankets and pillows on the floor, leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed and a disheveled look on his face.

"Throwing a tantrum because I left now Taetae?"

"Maybe." He huffed. I sat on the space beside him and handed him his cup of milk. He didn't drink it but held it in his hand. I knew this would happen so I unwrapped the straw that was in my hand and put it in the glass.

I picked up the mess of blankets and pillows and when I heard him slurping I smiled.

Only Tae in the world would be intrigued to drink milk out of a glass with a straw, only him.

I gave up and laid beside him, cautiously wrapping my arm around him. I rubbed the shell of his ear and within a few minutes he was out flat cold, snoring like a fat man.

God bless that little trick.

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't sleep despite having a dreamy day with big bear and me close to him keeping me warm.

He was on my mind.

I wanted to yell at him even more, scream st him for not being careful. I wanted to tell him that I told him so.

I turned around and faced the sleeping giant. He always sleeps so dreaming angrily. What was he so angry about? Sleep is a wonderful, beautiful, god damn blessing.

Despite me hours ago telling him to sleep, I wanted to wake him up again.

"So cute." I nuzzled my cheek to his while I smoothed out the stray baby hairs lingering from his soft bed of hair.

I played with the shell of ear and had to stifle my laugh as he wiggled his nose and moved his ear from my hold.

"Ngh, I'm tired." He grumbled and pouted with the cutest frown. His hand squeezed the curve of my waist as a protest.

"Cutie." I mumbled against his lips and he grunted again and pecked me as his hand on my back traced long strokes on the plane of my back.

I listened to the sound of his breathing or snore as I struggled to stay away from the comfort of his hug.

"Taetae wake up." He opened one eyes and frowns.

"I can't sleep, entertain me."

"Penis." He mutters.

"That's not funny."

"Go look at yourself in the mirror, you're pretty funny looking if you ask me." He fires back.

"Excuse me?"

"Just pulling your leg sweetheart. Come here, I'll cuddle the shit out of you." I pushed his face away and he grumbled while nipping my finger.

"Let's go somewhere, far away from here. Me and you."

"McDonald's." He says with a sigh.

"Taeyeon! No!"

"It meets all your requirements do you know how long I have to drive to get your nuggets?!"

"We live closer to civilization now! Unlike before where we had to drive 30 minutes for the nearest building to appear. Anyways I was thinking like a vacation."

He sighed. "Where to love? Because if it's in my pants then welcome to your destination."

"No, you byuntae. I wanna go somewhere with snow."

"What. You're a born Californian. Sun and excruciating sizzling temperatures are in your blood. Now you wanna see snow? What is this?" He rolls over and almost squished his arm but I slapped his stomach before he could to get him to lay upright.

"I don't know. I saw your baby album if you playing in the snow and I kind of felt jealous. We rarely had a white Christmas Taetae."

"Wanna go to Antarctica then." He says chuckling.

"That's too cold."

"Greenland."

"Also too cold." I whined.

". . ." He shot me a questioning frown and checked his phone, dropping it on the bed in the process. His sneaky hand went up underneath my shirt but at this time in life I've gotten so use to it that it doesn't faze me anymore.

"I can take you anywhere in the world, where would you like to go." He asks, squeezing my bum.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"Wow you're cute. I like that cute shit you say, it's cute." He pinched my nose and I slapped him to get him to stop. He only chuckled and did it again for his own amusement till I was too tied to fight back.

"I wish I never woke you up."

"Lesson learned?"

"Nope, I'm never going to stop. You amuse me." I held my head high and kissed his cheek.

My finger traced his sprained arm gently, wishing it didn't get like this.

"You promised me." I whispered.

"I still came back to you in one whole piece."

"Barely." I mumbled. Doctor said if he moves it there's a chance it'll be a broken arm. His bones were hanging by a thread.

"I still want to do this, it's fun."

I can't stop him. I nodded. "I understand."

He beamed a tired smile at me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, even though I worry you sick and make you want to chain me to the bed for the rest of my life, thanks for letting me do this."

I shrugged, tucking myself underneath his chin and draping my leg around him. "Lose a hair and you'll die by my hands Taeyeon."

"Fany, I'm having an early midlife crisis. People go do random jobs or something to like find themselves. What do they call it? Soul searching or something? I'm just finding out what I like to do you know, maybe business wasn't something I really wanted to do. Maybe being a firefighter is or whatever, who knows I might be the most famous dog sitter. I'm finding me."

I got that, I understood that and that's why I didn't fight him. He can go do his miscellaneous jobs, after his arm heals.

I might be very annoying and naggy probably complain every now and then about it, but I'm not going to stop him.

I hummed, patting his head.

* * *

I had to go to work, but I didn't want to leave him behind. So I called his two favourite people to come and look after him.

"Where is the injured stick?!" I heard the door open and their familiar shout. Tae was startled, grabbed onto my arms aND shook his head terrified.

"Bedroom!" I yelled, I turned back to Tae who was frowning.

"I'm no stick . ."

"Uh huh."

Sooyoung barged in and pointed at him, Sunny came in too laughing evily. Whatever those two had in mind, I didn't have a single care. Taking care of Tae was hard work, at least I can share it with them.

"Holy shit!" Taeyeon shrieked and hid behind me.

"Since you're stuck here getting nursed back by Fany, we are here to plan your wedding!"

Taeyeon screamed. "Go! Puppies attack!" Prince and Princess ran over to them and went around them in circles, wagging their tails and being as cute as possible instead of following Taeyeon's orders which was to rip them to shreds. "Really!?"

I watched as those two set up the TV in our room, plugging n gizmos left and right.

We both blinked at Sunny and Sooyoung who had made us sit and stare at a big flat screen TV and on it was their PowerPoint of our wedding.

"I propose we have it in the summer! Bikini wedding anyone?" Sooyoung pulled up a picture of me in a bikini as one of her evidence as to why we should go for a summer wedding.

Sunny on the other hand pulled up a picture of him posing as Santa, saying how his Christmas spirit would really match a winter theme.

Taeyeon hyperventilated during the entire 'presentation' calling them stupid and saying how they were annoying and it was our wedding and not theirs. Sunny shrugged. "While were at it, is there anything you want to do for the wedding? You know .. pick a date? Colours? Venue? All that jazz."

"Ugh, I hate planning. Maybe we should just follow with your plan and go get married without all that fancy stuff." I muttered.

"Really?!" He sat up but laid back down when he accidentally bumped his arm into me.

"No, the inner me wants my fairy tale wedding." I then picked up the remote and panned over to Sooyoung's summer wedding argument, leaning towards that theme.

"Awh." He gloats, laying around the bed scratching the puppies heads. "I wouldn't want to marry with a broken arm anyway, it doesn't make for pretty Instagram pictures."

"Well, don't be stupid next time. Do you know how many times I had to explain to my boss that I had a loved one at home injured because he slipped on a thawed fish!"

"Listen, I was trying to save lives, not my fault the city litters like crazy making me, a gracious saviour from the fires slip on trash! I was saving lives Fany!"

". . . You tried to lure a cat from a tree using fish. You threw the fish on the ground, that was you!"

He blinks. "No I didn't . . anyways why are we planning so early?"

Sooyoung coughed. "We might as well since you have nothing else to do and Fany has work. Don't worry, this is only the tip of the iceberg we still have lots to do."

He groaned, shoving his face in a pillow. I swatted his back, making him sit up. He needed to have good posture or he'll end up rolling on the floor with his arm and breaking it.

"So, what's your choice." Sunny and Sooyoung came closer to me, waiting for my response as Taeyeon wailed in the back saying how he had no say in this.

I gave it like a second thought. "Summer." I smiled.

Tae sat up, about to tear us all apart. "What?!" He bellowed. "Man! The girl always gets to make the decision. This is stupid this is unfair this is injusti-" We threw a pillow as Taeyeon.

"Shut up!" We all said in unison, seeing him frown and shrink in the bed.

Summer wedding, yeah? Why? I made the most memories with him during that season.


	3. Chapter 3

**Taeyeon**

"Uncle Taetae you look crippled." She said with a giggle, her self bouncing with slight happiness as the ribbon on top of her head followed along too.

My arms in a cast and sling, crippled indeed.

I deadpanned, sighing as I knelt down struggling to tie her shoelaces. I kind of gave up and picked her up in my other arm carrying her while I went into the shop picking up a pair of velcro shoes for her. She frowned, shoving my shoulder. "Uncle Taetae, I'm a big girl now, I don't need you to hold me!"

I shrugged. I still held her close, explaining that her shoelaces are a tripping hazard and we needed to cross the street.

I was paying for the funny light up cat shoes when I turned around and couldn't find her. I held the shoe box in my hand and walked out of the store seeing Anna press her face against the shop's window staring at a stand of dresses and toys.

"You're literally window shopping, come on Anna let's put on your shoes since I can't tie them." I beckoned her with my hand, watching as she pried herself from the window and listened well to me shuffling towards the bench. I picked her up and set her on the bench, getting on a knee to yank her shoes off.

I pulled the new ones out and placed them on either foot, only looking up when I saw how she didn't swing her legs like she usually did. That pout and her lips being jutted out made me sit in front of her on the ground, trying to catch her attention.

"You want that dress don't you?"

She nodded slightly.

I stood up and held my hand out, waiting for her to take it. "Consider this as your birthday gift or something, but don't tell Ms. Hwang. Say an alien got it for you. Promise?" I stuck my pinky finger out, staring at her from up here. My neck hurt.

She nodded furiously, skipping as she held my hand before we crossed the street again to the store she was looking at.

The moment I paid for the dress and a doll, the cashier complimented me saying how she fund me and my 'daughter' cute. I waved the lady off, saying she was my best friend and little minion and not my daughter. Anna seconded that, proudly telling everyone in the store I was her knight, slaying all the monster under her bed and protecting her stuffed bunny.

When a groovy song came on he radio in the park Anna was pretty funny. She danced funkily, looking so cute when she smiled. I remember when she looked so sad all the time, not wanting to be close to anyone but herself.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bench, I quickly placed all her belongings in the seat as I followed the smaller human's pull.

She held my hand and started hoping circles around me.

"Uncle Taetae dance!"

I scratched the back of my head, standing there awkwardly while an energetic bunny ran around me.

"I don't have the moves like you do Anna!"

She squealed and grabbed my hand, spinning me around and told me to watch her.

We did the chicken dance, and the stanky leg. I showed her how to dab and she told me it was the lamest move she had ever seen.

I was so tired out in a matter of 3 minutes and when I sat down on the ground with my legs stretched out she hopped into my lap and tried to catch her breath.

"Uncle Taetae is it time to go home?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sadly. But no worries, we can have more play dates yeah?"

"No more play dates till you learn how to dance Taetae! Ms. Hwang should like a gentleman who knows how to dance!"

My jaw dropped. I arried her without a word and gathered all her belongings to take home.

I walked her home after our play date, only keeping her busy till 6 because her grandma had some errands to do and since I was home I'll look after her, sprained arm or not.

"Uncle Taetae does it hurt?"

"My arm? No."

"It looks like it hurts."

"Nope, Ms. Hwang kisses it every night so it heals when I go to sleep. I need a thousand more kisses on my arm before it can get better."

"That's a lot of kisses."

I nodded. "And a lot of time."

She smiled and tugged on the shopping bag I had in my hand, peering into it to pull out the yellow dress.

"Uncle Taetae, are you getting married to Ms. Hwang?"

"Uh-huh, I told you about it remember?"

"Can I come? I have a dress now!" She said giddily, holding onto my hand with both of her hands.

I smiled like a fool, nodding. I lifted her up with all my might, a single arm can only do so much. She looked at me about to probably poke my eyeballs out from carrying her but I ha no choice.

I tucked her hair behind her small ear and smoothed out her baby hairs. "You can come to my wedding, only if you become my flower girl."

Her eyes lit up and she clutched my shirt. "Okay! I promise Taetae!" I kissed her forehead, don't really know why but . . I kind of did. Maybe I did think she was like my daughter.

I cleared my throat and set her down on her feet before I opened the gate to her house, looking around me before gesturing the little lady to go.

"All clear Princess Anna." I said in a hero's voice.

I slid her backpack off my shoulder and handed her the things I bought for her today, kneeling down once again to match her height because I felt as if our conversation were more genuine when I did.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, holding her Mr. Bunbun to her chest, her backpack hanging loosely on her back.

As soon as the door opened abruptly it wasn't the old crinkly hunch backed grandma I thought would be home yet a man in a slick suit was in front of me. He looked like he was in his mid 50's and it startled me. The cold look in his eyes and posture didn't seem like as if he was a father, it was odd.

Instinctively I pushed Anna behind me, shielding her away looking at the house number on the side to check if I got the right house and I did, so this was even more freakier to me

I had to remind myself that I had a child in my care, I was handicapped with only one arm available, I must not do anything rational and if anything happens to Anna, Fany will kill me a hundred thousand times.

The guy and I had a staring match and my eyes met every part of his body, trying to etch him in my mind and depict any clues and details I could make out.

Anna happened to squeeze in between my legs and run towards the guy and before I could pull her back into the safety of me she had already reached the man. "Uncle!" She said happily.

I blinked. The guy possessively held her and was about to shut the door but I wedged my foot between it, trying to peer in her house. "Uh, hi."

He didn't say anything but blink, Anna giggled and I invited myself in.

"Anna do you know him?"

She nodded. "Daddy came home yesterday, this is Uncle!"

I blinked twice. "Oh." Wow, her father came home? No wonder she's been overly excited. I thought no one was home, didn't think her father would ever come back too let alone her uncle.

I looked around the house just for a quick moment, seeing how it was lived in and a couple of suit jackets draped over the chair.

I saw Granny peering out of the kitchen before waving at me, she never did smile but she did wave. I've gotten used to it and this will be the best I'll get from a grandma's affection. She came out placing 4 bowls of something steaming on the table.

The stairs started to creek and before I could look up to see who was descending down the stairs with some manly legs the Uncle covered my vision and smiled small at me.

"Thanks for bringing her home." He said curtly, and I didn't notice he was shutting the door in my face as I once again stood outside looking through the frosty pane.

I squinted at the glass, trying to make out the man who did descend down the stairs and when I saw the small girl jump up on him I felt a bit warm. I stared at the back of his head scrutinizing it.

Oh how I used to do that with my father.

I gulped and peeled my eyes off those two, maybe a surge of jealously and want shot up my body but it was enough to deter me away for now.

I felt relieved, knowing that this wasn't necessarily going to be anything over the ordinary. I should stop being paranoid, stop being so skeptical of anything that goes good. The bad is gone now, I chased it away long ago.

I held my head up high and looked both directions, stepping out of the house's entrance and back through the park eager to get home to a warm supper and my favourite lady.

* * *

I guess having Sunny and Sooyoung over so frequently for the purpose of watching over me because Fany was overprotective and motherly wasn't too bad. She was scared I'd do something stupid and break my arm to the point where I'd need a full on cast.

It miraculously let us bond and I'd like to say they were kind of my best friends now. Kind of, not really, kind of.

"Why does she look so angry?" Sunny whispered in my ear.

I looked over my shoulder to see Fany frowning while looking at her pile of papers. I didn't have to look twice to figure out what was wrong.

I stood up from the couch and dug in the fridge, slipping snacks into my arms as much as I could carry and walked over to her just to unload it all on her papers.

I walked back to Sunny, sitting beside her and yanking the blanket back to me. I grabbed the remote and started to channel surf.

"What the hell, she looks so happy now."

I shrugged. "Pretty lady was just hungry."

"How did you know."

"I just do." I said cheekily.

Sunny clicked her tongue and continued to eat her ramen, surfing on her laptop. I watched her click the notepad, seeing everything about our wedding on it.

"Just so we're clear, this is my wedding, not yours right?"

"Mhm."

"I feel as if everything you said or contributed was to make your ideal wedding."

She shook her head. "You're just a simple guy, Fany isn't. I will make damn sure you don't fuck this up and she gets her Disney wedding down to the very last detail. This is all her." She said, highlighting all the notes.

I didn't really say anything but when I didn't she smacked my thigh and I flinched.

"You know you're getting married in a week right."

"What?!" I stood up one hand on my hip.

"We've been talking about it for like 3 months now Taeyeon . . daily! How do you not know?"

"I-I thought it was like a couple of weeks later!"

"It doesn't matter Sunny, he's easy. All he has to do is show up, wear a suit and that's it. Meanwhile . . " Sooyoung stared at Fany and she choked on her milk and cookies.

"Still need to finalize the dress."

"You fuss about the dress way too much."

"I think any dress can work Fany, you'd still look pretty."

The girls all stopped whatever they were doing and grabbed the thing within the reach nd started to throw it at me. I hid behind the couch shielding my poor self.

"I was complimenting Fany! Why am I being attacked!"

"It is not that easy picking a dress, plus in 3 months we got all of this wedding planned and all you did was jut nod pay for it and sleep!"

Sunny and Fany laughed, sitting on the couch across from me and I looked up in horror seeing Sooyoung tower over me. Oh gosh, I've never felt so small in my life.

I didn't know the wedding was a week from now. . . no one told me.

They just talked more about it and I got pretty bored. They weren't wrong when all I did was nap and pay for it.

I dozed off into a quiet nap but when those three loud woman in my living room started to gossip widely about one of Sunny's business partners I woke up and frowned, resting my chin on the sofa and glaring at those three lounging at the kitchen.

"Baby bear is awake." Fany cooed and I smiled and gave her cuteness.

Sooyoung bursted out laughing. "He looks homeless."

"No, he looks like an alien." Sunny shot back.

Stupid Sunny and stupid Sooyoung.

Fany came over to me and patted my cheek, rubbing my head and leaning down to give me a kiss.

"We're going to go out now."

"Wait what why."

"Girls night." She said while pulling on my sprained arm gently, trying to fix the sling around it correctly. Her soft fingers touch my neck, unraveling the twisting fabric so ti wouldn't give me a burn,

"Can I come." I asked quietly.

"No."

I stared at her long enough waiting for her to say yes. She didn't.

"I didn't want to go anyways." I mumbled. slumping back into my seat.

She combed my hair back to it's place with her fingers and got off the couch, dragging me upstairs and made me sit on the bed.

I watched her as she took off her top and I sat up straighter. I gulped.

"Stay right here Tae." She purred and I nodded. She shut the bathroom door and I heard the water being turned on.

I found myself dozing off, laying back onto the soft mattress kicking my feet up waiting for her. When the bathroom door slid open again I groaned when I saw her body in a towel, hair all wet.

I think I was drooling, for sure my mouth was agape because it felt sore. But I was still so sleepy, I didn't know what she was planning to do. Seduce me? I'd be too tired.

I heard the closet being opened and the sound of the clothes hanger dragging along it's pole, I knew this was a trap.

"Does this make my hips look wide?"

"Dunno." I mumbled, grabbing a pillow to smother my face in.

A few seconds later. "How about this one? I feel like it makes my butt look bigger."

"Don't care." I shrugged.

"Oh my god, okay we have to decide it's either this one or this one. I bought it yesterday-"

"Don't care." I mumbled, picking at my scabs and scratching my arm that was in the sling, finding it itchy.

She didn't stop. Fany doesn't stop. "Pink or red?"

"Red." I said abruptly, just pick a colour woman my god.

"Wrong answer bitch." She threw a pillow at me and it hit my face, it didn't hurt but it took me by surprise.

I looked up from my pillow to see a red Fany, face all fired up and fists ready to swing at me.

I blinked. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Pay attention to me!"

"I am!" I defended myself, holding the pillow in my lap.

"No you're not, you're just saying whatever to get rid of me! Fine!"

She stomped into the bathroom and slammed it shut. I gulped and saw Sunny and Sooyoung snickering at the doorway, watching in amusement.

"Go away."

"We are, just waiting for her before we go."

"Go away."

They both shrugged, but Sooyoung really liked to push my buttons and throw another pillow at me.

"Be careful! My arm!" I shouted, shielding my precious limb away from the attack.

Another click of the door and I watched as Fany stepped out in literally clubbing clothes.

She looked so fucking hot, those shapely legs in booty shorts? That marvelous abdomen and chest in a white lacy top.

Wait.

"Why the fuck are you wearing booty shorts? Your fat ass is falling through them! A-And why is that top so fucking revealing! Take it off! Off! Off!" I screeched. This is my nightmare. Imagine if I saw my daughter in this. A heart attack.

"No! Eat my ass Taeyeon!" She picked up her purse and shouldered it, walking past me.

"Hey!"

"No! I asked for your opinion and since you didn't want to give me any I'm going to dress without them!" She said descending down the stairs as I watched from the railing upstairs.

"Fany!"

"No!"

She left and I sighed. They were probably going clubbing but I shrugged. I can't always get my way. I trust her too.

**Taeyeon:**_ Uh. Bring her back home to me in one piece please._

I sent it to Sooyoung and she left me on read. Well, gotta accept it as it is.

* * *

I felt like an old man walking outside of my house sitting on the floor of my doorway watching as the car rolled up to my curb.

Sooyoung came out of the car with a smile and that can never be good, she's evil.

She opens the passenger door and Fany was in the seat still jamming to spice girls, slurring her lines ad she giggled and started shouting.

Always loud, that Fany.

Well, since I couldn't do anything I sat in my spot watching them in amusement as Sooyoung struggled to get Fany out of the car but when my sunshine saw em waiting for her she skipped towards me, albeit sloppily.

"Taetae!" She squealed and stumbled into my arms, wrapping her flailing arms around my neck.

Oh goodness.

"Hi Fany. . ." I pointed at my lady and Sooyoung shrugged.

"I was designated driver today so, yeah."

I nodded. "Mkay. Bye." I tried to dismiss Sooyoung.

"I don't even get a thanks?! I returned your princess to you in one piece and I don't even get a thanks?!"

I stood still and then turned around. "Eh. Goodnight." I waved her off.

"You little-"

"Fany! Wave bye to Sooyoung!" I cooed to Fany who was resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Bye Sooyoungie!" She giggles and buried her face into my chest.

"Goodness. You're a mess. Anyways, come on piglet lets get you to bed." I would've carried her, but with one arm the best I could do was just hold her close to me as we walked to the bedroom.

She muttered. "Taetae, Taetae."

"Yes?"

"Taetae!" She suddenly screamed, my ear drums bursting.

"Okay."

I got her to the bed and laid her down, running around the room trying to figure out what to do.

"Taetaetaetaetaetaetaetae!"

Goodness. I peered out of the closet and watched as she rolled around in bed before taking a pillow and hugging it.

I went to take her makeup wipes from the bathroom and a wet towel, walking to her and taking her makeup off. One hand was hard enough, but when a squirming piglet was all giddy it made it increasingly hard.

I finished off by wiping her face clean, but when she kicked me in the crouch I almost fell on her and almost fell on my bad arm too. I had to roll off her the other direction.

She rolled to my direction too, clinging onto me, arm wrapped around my neck and leg intertwined with mine.

"I think you're sooo cute. Cute Taeyeon!"

"Okay." I got up and hovered above her, taking off her clothes and quickly going to the laundry basket to discard them.

"Taetae. . ."

"Yes?"

"Come to bed . ."

"In a sec, just putting away your clothes."

"Now!" she practically growled.

"Wow, you're the feisty kind of drunk."

I quickly took some pyjamas from the closet and shuffled my way to the bed, getting under the covers and facing a sleepy Fany.

Despite her still being giddy, half dozing off and laying limp on the bed I managed to dress her. Kind of with my one arm.

I turned off the light and laid back on the mattress, scooting closer to her.

Her hands immediately went under my shirt, rubbing me up and down and I shivered at the cold hands.

"Take off . ."

"It's like 4 degrees outside I'm cold."

"Take. It. Off." She grumbled against my neck, biting on it.

"I-I can't." I can't, because usually you're the one who dresses and undresses me. I can barely do it with my crippled self.

She became quiet, looking at me with her eyes that had some sort of glossy look to it. Despite the alcohol intoxicating her she still managed to show me her gentle eyes.

She hummed against my neck and I gave her a peck but she started to eagerly press her lips on mine, roughly kissing me.

"F-Fany?" I mumbled against her lips, half sitting up, the sling twisting in an awkward position against my neck and rubbing it hard, giving me some sort of a burn.

"Hubby . ." She muttered, moving towards my neck.

Hubby. . . all right.

I felt my neck start to become wet and it felt like hot tears. I sat up, turning the lamp back one once more and cupped her cheek with my one palm, bringing her to look at me.

She buried her face in my neck and I let go, patting her bare skin due to my poor buttoning job. I couldn't even dress her properly, the pyjama top was half slipping, held on only by a couple of shitty buttons.

"What's wrong?" I said quietly, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Don't get hurt anymore, please don't." She said, tracing the the edge of my sling. She shook her head when the images in her head were too vivid.

I wonder what she was thinking.

"Okay, okay I'll be careful. I'm sorry."

"That's not enough Kim Taeyeon." She said, my name falling out of her pretty lips in the tone that made me feel as if I had to get myself together.

I didn't know what else to say but she pushed me back roughly, my head hitting the headboard a bit too hard. Just as I was about to express my injury she had her lips pressed against mine roughly once again tonight.

It was eager, like we shouldn't miss another heartbeat.

I laid there, hand on her back trailing down from her bare shoulder to her clothed back and underneath her shirt once more.

I may think my sprained-almost broken arm may be nothing, but to others and especially her it pains her to see me like this. I need to be considerate of her, I need to be careful.

* * *

It was 4:13 AM. I couldn't sleep, I laid on my back wide awake with little piglet right beside me.

I didn't know where I got all this extra energy from but it didn't seem to go away anytime soon.

I turned on my side, looking at her pretty backside.

If I could just . . .

I swung my arm onto her ass, basically whipping and slapping that booty like it wasn't nobody was watching.

The sound it made was satisfying, but the fact that it jiggled entertained me in my well early morning adventures.

Of course the movement would startle her because she jolted awake and turned to face me, her eyes basically set ablaze.

"I swear to fucking god."

"Are you fucking kidding me Taeyeon?"

"You're looking for an ass beating aren't you?! I will strangle you in your sleep Kim." She growled.

"B-But I cant sleep . ."

"Go drink some warm milk, count sheep, take a sleeping pill. There are many ways to fall asleep and I'm not one them."

I stayed a bit more quiet, letting a couple of minutes past by before I heard her snooze quietly.

I pinched her ass out of curiosity in what she'd do to me.

She launched me out of bed with an expertly aimed crotch punt.

Blue balls.

I started screaming really loudly as if I was in pain and got out of bed, making the loudest thumping noise a hundred elephants couldn't replicate.

"Taeyeon?!" Fany peers from the bed and the. Kneels down beside me holding both sides of my cheek.

I played dead and opened my eyes every now and then to see her run around the room.

"Taeyeon?! Taetae oh my god please don't scare me."

She started crying and I sat back right up. "No, no I was joking I'm alive and well look!" I thumped my chest and her eyes were lit on fire.

"You stupid bitch!" She strolled over to me to give me the biggest head whacking I've ever received and i let out a small whimper.

It hurt.

"Ow."

She angrily got into bed and curled up the blanket all towards her, not letting me have a single piece of warmth.

"Are you mad at me? I just wanted to play." I said truthfully.

"Don't talk to me, were no longer on speaking terms."

"Fany." I whined.

"No! My head hurts from a fucking hangover and you just decided to play games with me, one more time and I'm going to kill you!"

I sighed, resting on the headboard watching her instinctively curl up to me despite wanting to kill me. I pulled out my wad of Pokemon cards and started to put them in sleeves, organizing them alphabetically before switching tactics and organizing them by types.

I had so many cards I accumulated over my lazy quiet days of staying home since I couldn't even work.

By the time it was early in the morning she had woken up, whining on my shoulder as I had cards all over my chest, still sorting them out.

"The room is too fucking bright." She hissed.

"I have literally one lamp on and it's raining outside."

"The room is too fucking bright, turn it off." Scary Hwang.

She looped her arms around my neck and sighed, a frown etched into her sleepy face.

I was going to push her off and scream. She has laid on top of my Pokemon cards, probably crushing and bending the corners but I knew better than to do that.

"My head hurts."

"No duh."

"Bitch."

I patted her bum and stroked her hair, tucking the messy fringe behind her ear. "You passed out on me yesterday."

"Did I?"

"You called me sexy, and we were about to make sex but you just slept instead. You burped, giggled in my face and passed out drooling on my shoulder. See all those tissues in the table? That's all you. Then I woke you up and made you kick me out of the bed because I was bored."

"Stupid. Don't do that! I really was going to kill you! I remember that part too fortunately!"

I chuckled, straightening out the cards in my hand and placing them on the night stand.

"What a wild night."

"Wild, indeed." I agreed. "By the way, the time has come." I said, pointing to the red circle I had marked on my mini calendar on my stand.

She lifted her head up and smiled, kissing my cheek lazily. "Good, I'm happy." She said.

We got up together and headed out to my doctor's appointment in a rush since we decided to lounge way too much in our bed.

It was a happy day today as I sat eagerly on the patient's bed as Fany leafed through a magazine on the chair.

She asked for an IV drip because of her hangover and it was pretty normal to get that but ti only hindered the process of me removing my sling and my cast.

Come on woman, I'm the patient here. I need to be a free man, separated from this stupid sling.

"Alright Taeyeon, now your bone is slowly healing but if you manage to have another freak accident similar to the one you had before it will for sure result in you being a cast. Forever."

Forever?! I gulped.

Fany was in the back laughing but I was sweating in my seat. I nodded.

"Don't do anything vigorous with your arm, take it easy but you can pose nicely for your wedding photos. Congratulations you two, now I hope I will never see you two in my office as frequently as I did these last couple of months."

The doctor dismissed us and kicked us out of his office. I turned to Fany and smiled, wiggling my arm showing her that I am free.

"Good, it's another arm I can punch for things you do and say stupidly." She said, rubbing my arm seductively before skipping to the car.

"Awh."

I took the passenger seat but accidentally sat on one of her wedding dress magazines and boy, I was going to come out of the car with 3 broken limbs and maybe a bruised gut.

* * *

I hung up Prince and Prince's leashes, shooing the fluffy balls away.

"Prince! Stop biting on my slippers!" I groaned, seeing some of the fabric chewed up.

I walked into the kitchen with the bags of groceries, placing them on the counter for Fany to sort because if I did to it she'd scold me and do it herself.

But when she door opened rather quickly and slammed loudly I peeked from the sidebar of the kitchen absolutely afraid.

Fany almost never came home upset, well she didn't taken it out on me usually.

"Hi love, back home so early?" I said, smiling and waving at her.

The look on her face just spelled out 'bad day at work' so I preparedness myself and dug around the freezer for a pint of ice cream.

She took her heels off and tossed her keys to the side, she was so frustrated and she ran her hand through her pretty hair and I admit it wasn't hot but still spooky.

Fany finally glanced up and that frown on her face soon lit up with a small smile.

"Hey." She whispered, coming over to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. She had a gentle touch on my arm before walking past me.

Little lady plopped on the couch and I stood there with the container of icecream in my hand, expecting a hug.

She turned around, resting her chin on the ledge of the couch she smiled, beckoning me over to come.

"Baby." She cooed.

I shuffled over, sitting next to her she suddenly crawled into my lap and leaned against my shoulder.

"Rough day?" I asked, opening the container of dairy.

I felt her small nod, she kissed my neck and sighed.

"The new bosses are complete dickholes. They're trying to squeeze a couple more kids into my classes but there's seriously no room." She said with such utter disgust she spat with hatred and my brows were hiked to my hairline as she went off on a really long rant.

She wasn't really a hater, or much of a bad talker, often finding something good from the bad but oh no, her boss had to be bad if she's talking so poorly of him.

The whole time I tried to sink the spoon in the icecream, but it was like frozen solid and I tried to warm it up with my hand but it seemed like it wouldn't thaw out.

Shit was freezer burnt and the entire time I had Fany talking loudly as she always did, but she talked a lot with her hands and she kept moving and all I wanted to do was try to dig my spoon into the icecream.

When it didn't work I outright just stabbed it deep into the container as best as I could and when I tried to pull it out, the whole thing came out so it looked like a popsicle.

It made Fany stop talking.

"Baby, you know you could always just. ." She stopped mid sentence and I looked at her innocently, offering her a bite of the obscenely large thing I made.

"Do you want me to go beat up your new bosses?" I asked, setting the icecream aside and holding her by her waist.

She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid you'll bite their head off and kick them to the moon." She said, patting my chest she fixed my shirt's collar and gave me a small kiss on the nose.

She was right.

"Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?" I asked, sincerely but she took it differently.

Oh how the look on her eyes changed.

Her hand suddenly started to rub my arm seductively and I shifted nervously in my seat, she was so close to me.

She still flustered me, it used to be the other way around.

She kisses my lips and rubs my head, and it felt good.

"No, baby. Coming home to you and seeing you do dumb cute stuff already makes me feel better." She said, and it took me awhile to process before I yelled at her.

"Hey!" I frowned. "I don't do . . dumb stuff."

She shrugged and got off me, I turned around to see her organizing the groceries she asked me to buy.

"Baby listened well, you got everything I asked you to get."

I nodded, proud of myself.

She pulled out a bag of cookies and looked at me with an 'Are you serious look' and I turned around channel surfing as if I didn't see anything.

I tried not to doze off, but she was making lunch and it smelt so good.

"Taetae?"

"Yeah?" I leaned over the couch and rested my head on top of it, eyeing Fany who looked so busy.

"I didn't tell you but Dad moved from San Francisco to a neighborhood 10 minutes away from us, I want you to help him move in and unpack things. No buts, bye!"

Before I could even blink she left to go pick up a package. Why didn't she tell me earlier.

I sunk back in my seat, scratching the head of the two puppies beside me.

"Dear lord have mercy on me."

It wasn't long till I found myself fidgeting in my spot as I pressed the doorbell of Papa Hwang's house. I tried to do those stupid breathing exercises but it wasn't working, I still felt the sweat on my back wetting my shirt.

As soon as he opened the door he grunted, still looking at me like I killed a cat.

"Hi." I waved.

"Go get the shovels in the back and start digging out the weeds in the yard." He grumbled.

I quickly did as I was told, running away to the shed and getting two small digger things.

My knees were digging into the soil, but all I was for the day was a botanist, a gardener, a person of nature. Nature loving.

I had trouble pulling out a stubborn weed so I gripped the root of it with my gloved hand, squatting down to the ground to get some leverage on it before pushing on the ground with my legs, about to just set the weed on fire.

When it didn't help I hit the hole I made, trying again before it actually came out and I stumbled to the ground and landing right on the bones of my butt, feeling as if it got dislocated.

I threw the dead weed on the ground angrily, huffing and kicking over some pails not too harshly, but hard enough to express my anger.

I heard footsteps behind me and Mr. Hwang slapped the back of my head really hard, grumbling to himself before going over to a bunch of weeds, digging a hole around the weed and wedging it underneath the root, prying it out and I felt dumb.

He shook his head before walking past me but not before shoving the gardening spade back into my hands.

"Oops."

I did some 'terraforming' here and there, carrying super heavy buckets of plants here and there trying to make them loo pretty under his guide. He wasn't that mean, but definitely scary.

The sun outside really liked me, and by like I mean really liked to burnt me. It was at least 30 degrees and ti was humid, I was sweating ball sacks. My hair was so wet, it looked like I took a shower and when Mr. Hwang wasn't looking I ran through the sprinkler outside a couple of times in an attempt to cool off.

The thing that really shook me in my shoes was when he suddenly popped up beside me while I was trying to fix the connections to the hose in the pipes, draping a towel over my neck and handing me an open bottle of water.

I looked like a small wimp staring t him in disbelief, letting my shaky hand take it before guzzling it all down.

Nice Mr. Hwang wasn't something I see, and I would definitely not get used to.

he taught me stuff, like clipping the stems of some of the flowers and uprooting some other things. He taught me how to sprinkle fertilized evenly and to not overcrowd the flowers.

This really wasn't my cup of tea, I was honestly so bored but I didn't want to get hit yet, or make him disapprove of me further.

My phone rang and I ran back into the house to pick it up, knowing it had to be Fany.

_"Hi."_

_"Hey, how is it going? Did Dad hit you yet?"_

_"Yeah, like four times."_

_"Guess he's letting you off the hook, huh?"_

_"Dude. It's spooky. Your dads never this nice to me."_

_"Is he talking?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Oh, well. I'll come by after work, be good okay?"_

_"Of course, little bear is always good."_ I boasted.

She laughed and I heard shuffling in the kitchen. Despite the house barely furnished he placed some small dishes on the cardboard box that was on the floor, filling them up with food.

The last time I had a Korean dinner similar to this, was when my parents both were still together. That was so long ago too.

"I have to go now, I'll see you later okay? Bye." I whispered into the phone and hung up.

He sat down on the floor and started to eat, and I stood there almost hiding around the corner.

"Taeyeon, eat." He called.

I walked there quickly, sitting down too, picking up the big round metal spoon. and my bowl of rice. I was so scared, he was just there quietly eating.

I reached out and put the reddish vegetable on my bowl before quickly darting over to the egg covered spam. I filled my bowl to the rim, hunger was an understatement. I wasn't that hungry, and surely I could finish it but it was something else. It tasted like my mother's cooking.

He resembled him so much, all his actions and little quirks. Fany's dad chewed quickly on one side of his mouth, he would use his chopsticks and pick up some side dishes and it always touched the food twice before he actually placed it in his bowl. The bowl in his hand too was tilted at an angle.

The way he made that particular smack sound after eating a big mouthful of rice was like my own dad.

He placed a piece of chicken in my bowl and I stared at it as if it was a piece of gold. My heart started to become tense.

I felt a burning sensation from the back of my head trailing to my eyes.

I didn't realize what I had done till he looked at me and placed his bowl and utensils down.

I looked down, tears blurring my vision as I shoved food into my mouth. I was full blown sobbing and I didn't dare look at him.

I probably looked ridiculous, cheeks filled like a squirrel with it's acorns. I felt like a leaking faucet, my eyes were no good. Sobbing while eating, I thought Mr. Hwang would laugh.

He stood up and I thought he was jut going to walk away and leave me, just like my father but no, He just kept surprising em every moment of the day and sat beside me.

He put an arm around my shoulder, patting it before pulling me right into a hug.

He didn't say anything, most fathers wouldn't. But he did hug me, he hugged me for awhile as I let out an entire ocean on him.

Soothing pats that reminded me of my mother but quietness that reminded me of my father. The smell of the food made me cry, the memories of eating with them before made me cry.

"I hope Fany can show you what a family is. You need to see."

The sound of her name made my heartbeat faster it lurched for her and I didn't know why it affected me so much. I needed her to be here, comforting me and saying soothing words to me while playing with my ear. But Mr. Hwang was here, and he did the things she would do, something my father would've never done.

I wanted her to make me happy right now, I wanted to smile. I've fallen in way with how she does that to me, and I wanted to keep that for the rest of my life. A good happiness that would be by my side for life, never leaving. It as stable, it wasn't a temporary thing. I had to have her by me, or I'd be lost.

When he said family I immediately thought of Fany . . and him. I considered Mr. Hwang family, despite all the hardships we went through and him trying to physically lock me away in prison, I understood why he did that. If our situation happened to my own future daughter? I'd do the same, because when you're family you stay together, sailing 'd do anything, to keep the boat afloat.

I gulped, looking up to Mr. Hwang's tender eyes that mirrored Fany's. I felt a little lighter, knowing that those eyes weren't full of hatred or anger, just understatement.

"I'm sorry for the things I have done to you, moving forward I hope to be at your wedding witnessing you becoming my son." He said quite sternly.

I will be his son, and he will be at my wedding.

Oh man, pass the tissues.

It was so awkward after I stopped weeping. He cleaned up and returned tending to his plants.

So I sat outside waiting for Fany to come. I held the blue piece of paper in my palm, black pen in my fingers letting the ink effortlessly run on the paper with my endless words. I thought about her, thought about the future, wanting so much of it yet I couldn't say it. I let it write itself on the paper, hoping that maybe I'd find the courage to say it one day.

_I vow to bestow love that you've searched for so long, I vow to keep you by my side, even if it pains me._

As soon as I heard her footsteps that only long time lovers can make out, I pocketed the blue paper in my pants and ran to her, hugging her from behind, startling her but in a good way.

"I cried in front of your Dad and I feel pathetic." I whispered in shame.

She turned to face me, hands on my chest pushing me so she could at least look at me. "Wait, why? What happened are you okay? What did he say, did he hurt you?"

"No, he just did something my dad would've done before he turned into an asshole and it scared me." I muttered, looking behind me paranoid that Mr. Hwang would hear.

I poked her arm and harshly whispered, "Can you believe at one point your dad tried to get rid of me? He sold me out to the cops Fany!"

"I know right, but I told you. He'll come around sooner or later to liking you."

I shrugged. Still feeling my pride being chunked off from crying in front of him.

"He'll be your father in law soon, keep an open mind okay?"

I nodded obediently when she fixed my hair, twirling my hair around her finger giving me back my coma curl I lost moving things all day for Fany's dad.

She muttered handsome before slapping my butt and closing the car door. "Come carry the crate of oranges to the house, Dad really likes them."

I did what she said and walked to the backyard, putting the crate on the porch before taking one and giving it a rinse.

I slowly made me way to the old guy, handing it to him as he looked up from placing rocks in his garden.

"Fany is here." I said.

"Daddy!"

"Miyoungie."

I went inside moving furniture around and built the bed frame for my soon to be father in law.

I felt and saw him differently after he comforted me.

He no longer was scary to me. I cared about him then, but I care about him even more now as if he was my own.

I wanted the best for him and as soon as I settled his mattress on top of the bed frame and pushed it against the wall I patted myself on the back for my hard work.

I was sweeping his floor clean when I noticed the record player in his corner all wrapped up.

I looked around me before making a run for it. I knelt down and unwrapped it from the plastic thing, setting it up and putting it on his night stand.

I got play, not knowing what I expected but it played some old jazz music that I secretly really liked.

Mr. Hwang has good taste, but when the record kind of stopped spinning and seemed to get jammed I lifted the black record from the turntable and squinted at the yellow faded photo.

Fany. Wow. She really looked like her mother, and her father actually was not bad looking either.

The two young couple were photographed dancing and My was this kind of a retro look.

I looked up from the photo and spaced out in the empty room. The candle flickered as it did when the flame was burning off the wick.

I smiled at my thought, wanting to see if this picture could come alive.

"Taeyeon!" I heard Mr. Hwang call out for me from the back.

"Coming!"I placed the photo in the middle of his bed, quietly disassembling the record player and putting it back in it's case before carrying the whole case in my hand and blowing out the candle.

* * *

It had gotten to be well late into the night, all of us had finished showering and were sitting outside sipping on some soda.

I stayed quiet beside Fany, playing with the branches of the Bonsai Mr. Hwang collected.

"Daddy will you come to my wedding?"

"Why would you ask? Of course I will."

"I'm just making sure." Fany had said quite cutely.

He smiled and patted my leg, making me jolt and snap the small branch off the tree.

"Oh no." I whispered, holding the small twig in my hand not knowing what to do with the crippled Bonsai in my hand.

I placed the pot down and slid the twig back to Mr. Hwang slowly. "I'm sorry." I whispered once more.

He bursted out laughing and Fany laughed too except she had called me cute a billion times in the process.

I hugged my knees to my chest, resting my chin on top of it looking at the coloured setting sky.

"Taeyeon, would you fetch me a beer?"

I nodded and got up, doing what he told me. I grabbed 3, one for the each of us but when I came back Fany was leaning on her Dad shoulder and I hid behind the pillar.

"Do you think he'll make a good partner, Miyoung?"

Fany nodded. "I think he'll be wonderful."

"Are you guys doing a prenup?"

She shook her head and I smiled small.

"Daddy, you know he has a lot of money and will be making a lot of money sooner or later. He said he loved me too much to fuss over finances."

Papa Hwang hummed. "Are you happy with him?"

"Of course. I fought so hard for him because he makes me happy, I wouldn't have done that if I truly believed he didn't."

"Well, you always did follow your heart." He said, patting Fany's head.

"You know I love him, a lot right?" Fany said quietly, pulling clumps of grass from the ground and sprinkling them on her father's foot.

"Loud and clear darling." He sighed. "As long as he makes you happy and you love each other back, I think I'll just have to live with it."

Fany giggled, kissing his cheek. I smiled too.

"He's my best friend." She whispered.

"I know darling, I know that feeling." He hugged her and I coughed slightly and shuffled towards him, hanging him his drink. I helped Fany open hers and she went back to leaning on my shoulder, smiling at me like a little puppy.

Mr. Hwang got up and did the old man stretch, sighing heavily before patting my back startling me.

"You two will sleep in separate rooms tonight." He declared.

"Daddy. ."

"Just for tonight please, my house my rules Miyoungie."

"Daddy." She whined, pulling on his arm.

I hid my smile in my knees, not letting Mr. Hwang see my expression.

He kissed her goodnight and patted her arm, going up the stairs.

He cleared his throat and we too rushed back into our rooms. I leaned against my own rooms door and when I heard the click of the lights turn off and the final door being shut I crawled out of my window.

I looked up at the tree, smiling as I remembered how I used to literally climb trees to meet Fany.

I hugged the tree before holding the trunk firmly with my hand, kicking my feet up to get a steady balance on it before climbing it up quickly.

I hung onto the top of the branches and swung myself into the balcony of Fany's bedroom.

I crouched and knocked on the window once, trying to peek through the curtains to catch a glimpse of my lady.

I stood straight up when I saw movement, her hand reached for the lock and unlocked the door, sliding it open and pulling me by the collar into her room roughly.

I stumbled in, trying to catch myself from falling on the floor.

"You monkey. You'll never let my father stop you from seeing me, will you?" She whispered in my ear.

"I like cuddles, and nothing will get in between that, not even your daddy." I said, thumping my chest.

She had a quiet giggle, tapping my nose.

"I'm SpiderTaeng. Your coolest acrobatic tree climbing bear you will ever meet." I boasted, pointing at myself before going into her closet and coming back out with the record player I hid in her closet earlier.

I set it on a stool, setting it up as I felt her come closer to me before looping her arms around my neck and giving me kisses here and there.

"Hi handsome. ."

"Hi Fany, you tired?"

She nodded. "Running around town trying to get these wedding details pinned down is killing me."

"My plan of just running away and getting married secretly is still up for grabs if you wanna do it." I said, holding onto her waist.

She smiled, crescents showing as we rocked in our spot holding onto each other.

"You know the free trial for me is over now right? In a week you'll be subscribed to a lifelong subscription of well. . me."

"I know, I happened to really like the product. I gave it a review too, 5/5. I loved it so much I wanted to marry it."

I laughed, pressing my forehead against hers looking at her full eyes tonight, the flame of the candle lit in the corner filled those beautiful glass like orbs.

"I wanted to marry the woman at the candy shop when I was little, she gave me so much jelly."

"Little bear has such a sweet tooth, maybe I should book you for a dentist appointment hm?" She rubbed the back of my head and I relaxed.

I shook my head, absolutely terrified. "If I sing you a song and ride a unicycle, would you change your mind about calling those dentist people?"

She nodded, tracing her finger along the collar of my shirt. I moved us gracefully to the door, lighting up a candle before placing it next to the record player. I bumped it just right, making it play that sweet jazz music.

She cocked a brow, giving me_ that_ look.

"Can you dance with me tonight?" I bowed in front of her, extending my hand out as I had my other arm behind my arm.

We weren't really ballroom dance dressed, I stared at my feetsies wiggling my toes noticing I was just in shorts and a random t-shirt.

She placed her nimble hand on my palm and I enveloped it gently, standing up and pulling her closer to me.

She giggled, her laugh was always adorable. I had my tongue sticking out as I watched our movements. I placed one hand on her hip the other holding hers tightly.

Her soft hand trailed up to my left shoulder, the other squeezing our clasp.

"Step on my feet, you shorty." I teased.

She looked down and gently stepped on me. All her weight there and I moved jokingly, taking us from corner to corner of the room twirling her around to the beat of the saxophone.

She didn't move a muscle, we were practically gracing the room with our presence. We were one, together.

Through swiftly moving with our foot movements, I watched as her summer dress danced with us. Her smile that reflected her mother was like a carbon copy of the photo of her parents. I smiled too, it was never as bright as her but it was a good enough competition.

She had enough when she couldn't stop laughing, pulling me towards her bed before we fell on top of each other on the soft mattress.

I laid beside her sprawled out, trying to catch my breath from trying to dance with her all over the room.

She giggled in my ear, pulling on it with her fingers before kissing me on the cheek.

"You're a really good dancer."

"You think?" It's just practice.

She nodded, her smile never left her face. I liked that about her, how she carried happiness with her everywhere she happened to be.

Her hand trailed from my face to my arm, tickling me lightly before her fingers touched the middle of my palm gently.

"It's a little . . sweaty." She giggled, not out of loving teasing but knowing what it meant.

"Held hands with a pretty girl, danced with one too." I said proudly and maybe Mr. Hwang would hear.

"I love you." She said seriously, her hand on my cheek turning me there to face her, caressing it there with her thumb.

I moved closer, pausing when we were just spaces apart. "Don't ever question that I do either." I said, bonking foreheads with her.

"Not when you're like this, never." She said in a hushed whisper.

"Can you show me Fany?"

"Show you what baby?"

"Family? Can you show me how to be a father? How to be a good husband to you?" I want to be there for our children, I want them to have a father figure just like Papa Hwang. I want to be a husband to you too Fany, a companion for life.

I want there to be an old photo of us our children finds rummaging through the attic of our belongings. I want to last that long.

"I think that's something I can guide you along the way, but I can't teach you that. You have to teach yourself, Taetae." She said drowsily, curling up close to me as she was going to drift off to sleep.

Between our sandwiched bodies I held her hand that was so close to our beating hearts together.

* * *

"Miyoung?" I heard the muffled voice.

I turned on my side, feeling warm soft skin I kissed Fany knowing she had to be sleeping next to me.

"Miyougie." The low husky voice said and I buried my head into the crook of Fany's neck, holding onto her tightly.

It was too early in the morning, well to my standards. I wanted to sleep more.

The door opened with a small creek and I didn't register it in my big fat head that I was sleeping in Fany's room.

When I wasn't supposed to.

"Ah, this little trouble maker huh?" Papa Hwang chuckled and I still haven't really woken up. I frowned in my sleep, whining just a bit as I flopped my leg over Fany's body.

"Mm." She hummed.

"He'a a heavy sleeper?"

I felt Fany's head nod.

"Daddy? Please don't yell at him, he only wants cuddles." I felt her gentle hand pat my head and I snorted, feeling good.

"He's a little baby. Literally, a damn cry baby." I frowned into Fany's shoulder, movingly slightly.

"Was he? Did you make him cry?" Fany said huskily, she was still half asleep too I reckon.

"Ah, it wasn't me this time Miyoungie. We were having dinner and all I did was just place some side dishes on his rice and he just broke down. He's an ugly cryer by the way."

"Daddy, stop. He can be a bit sensitive. And don't be so loud! For all we know he could be awake and listening to us right now." She scolded him.

"Hah, the last time I came over I vacuumed your living room and he was still asleep on the couch unbothered."

I cant believe they were teasing me while I was 'asleep.'

"Here, watch." Papa Hwang said and I heard the creek of the chair.

"Daddy." Tiffany had said in her warning tone.

He pinched my buttocks and I bolted up and rolled away from Fany, hands on my ass shielding it from him.

"Ow!" I yelled. Glaring at my father in law. "Stop!"

"Get off my daughter you punk, go wash up breakfast is ready." He said in a menacing tone and just two seconds ago he was all lovey sober teasing me behind my back with Fany.

Fany giggled, hiding her pretty face in the sheets.

Papa Hwang huffed and left the room and I glanced back at Fany and poked her with my foot.

"He acts so tough and scary around me."

"I know, it's funny."

"Dude, your dad just touched my ass." I whispered.

She shrugged and nestled her head into the pillow.

She kept watching me as I scratched my back, trying to wake myself up but all I ever did was sit crisscrossed on the mattress beside her.

"Gosh, baby you're such a cute little bear." She cooed, pinching my cheeks and I swatted her hand away.

"Shut up." I muttered, plunging my head into her chest, wanting to lay on her for a couple of minutes. Her hand went to the back of my head, massaging me there before running her fingers through my hair.

"I remember the days I thougjt you were such a big alpha man, so masculine and oozed such power and dominance. Now you're so fluffy, cute, a little dorky baby."

"I'm macho man, shut up."

"Hmm, remember the days you'd wake up and immediately start drowsily working out, flexing your muscles and you would purposely take your shirt off in front of me just because?"

"Yes, I still am that manly."

She shook her head. "Dad thinks you're a total baby, and honestly you've become just that. Now you wake up frowning with messy bed hair looking all cute and lazy and you'd always look for a chance to cuddle, only waking up when I gently coax you up."

I sat up and frowned, she rose a brow and I cleared my throat.

I let out a blood curdling scream, I practically roared in the room, thumping my chest harshly like an ape and Fany squealed, giggling as I pounced around the room like a lion.

"Taeyeon! Stop fooling around! Get down here we have to plant the daisies in the backyard today young man!" Papa Hwang yelled, and he roared louder than me.

I was mid jump when he said that and I quickly gave Fany a big fat kiss on the cheek before hurriedly running into the bathroom, doing what he told me to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiffany**

"Fuck it, I can't do this. My legs are icy cold and I miss my cuddle bug." He grumbled, tearing off his shirt before crawling on my bed.

I bit on my finger, finding him kind of cute. he started to crawl towards me but I had my foot pushing him back on his right pec, giggling as he grabbed it trying to push it away.

"You aren't supposed to see the bride before we exchange vows, it's bad luck Taetae."

He scoffs, folding his arms in front of his chest, his pecs dancing at the movement. Hot. "That's such a fucking lie, your dad told me that too and I bet you it was another plan to keep me from sleepin in the same bed with you one last time."

"He will never stop trying, not even after we're married." I laughed, raising a brow as he launched himself to me, burying his face in my chest.

"Why are you in my room?" I teased.

He shrugged. "I explained my reason and my need, now gimmie you." He mumbled, raising his arms making grabby hands.

I had an amused smile on my face, running my hands through his soft hair. "Something tells me you have something else in mind."

He lifted his head from my chest, puckering his lips. "Can I please make love to you, I had to hold out for a week because you said it was good luck or some shit too and that's a lie. I bet your Papa Hwang brainwashed you to say it."

"No! I was just trying to make our honeymoon something special, gosh." I defended, pinching his ear.

"Taeyeon don't care, Taeyeon want to smash!" He roared, pounding his chest like a gorilla.

"Smash?"

"Hulk Tae want to smash you." He said, pounding his chest once more. I let him lean on me and before I knew it he had me pinned against the bed hovering above me as I caressed his jaw with lazy knuckles.

"Hi Fany."

"Bear."

"Can I love you tonight." He mumbled, getting closer and closer to my face.

I nodded, brushing his hair back, ruining his comma curl that I loved so much on him. I kissed his lips and when his hand slipped under my shirt, I grabbed his warm hands and placed it again his own cheek.

"You can pleasure me, but you on the other hand have to wait . ."

"What?! The hell?! So you get to have all the good feelings but I-I can't?! I have to wait?!" He seethed, scowling like an angry bear.

"We're already bending the rules by you sneaking in my room kay? I'll give you this at least." I tried to negotiate but he still glared at me.

"But this benefits you." He whined, tugging my finger.

I shrugged. "Take it or leave it Taetae."

"Fine. Buckle up babygirl. You're going to pass out by the time I'm done with you." He growled, pulling the sheets away from me and turned the lamp off.

I pressed on his chest again, holding him up from attacking me. He groaned, hating how I was such a tease. "Is that so Mr. Kim? You wouldn't want to tire out your poor wife to be before she steps on the altar, hm?" I teased once more, biting on his lip.

"I hate you, but I love you _sooo_ much." He grumbled, hands slipping way up my shirt.

He was so good at making me feel good, I guess the sound of bliss was to loud for my room and I heard a couple of knocks on the door here and there while he was doing his husbandly duties.

I got annoyed when the door was knocked several times at 2 in the morning my bridesmaids telling me to open up.

I was supposed to go out with them for one final party. I just wanted to stay in and cuddle with bear but I could do that anytime. I pushed Taeyeon off me, glancing at his marked up red back caused by me. I kissed his cheek, whispering sweet nothings into his ear which caused him to smile drowsily into the pillow.

I patted his cheek and leaned in once more, kissing him. "I love you." I mumbled, feeling some sort of a surge run through my body. My hand lingered on his face longer than usual, the pink ring glistening on my finger catching my attention.

In a matter of a couple of hours, my status will change—in the best way possible.

"That's cute." He said, still talking to the pillow.

I pulled the sheet up to cover his butt, throwing my stuffed monkey onto his bare back.

"Oof." He mumbled.

I wore the dress I had draped over my chair that night, closing the bedroom door and setting an alarm for him at 4 in the morning so he could get up and return to his own hotel room at the other side of the hall before his groomsman come screaming in the morning running around in circles searching for him.

Still had to take care of him.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting the male specimen for the first time marrying my sister at her wedding." Michelle tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, tilting her head when she thought it didn't look right.

I smiled, lowering my head in slight shame. "Sorry, you were always so busy and I didn't want to bother you."

"Hm, he seems okay. I saw him sleep walking in the hallways, when he saw me and recognized me he bowed to me right down to the floor. Pretty weird, but I'll take it. You look pretty. I'm proud of you baby."

I beamed at her, feeling proud of myself for having her approval.

"Ready?" She whispered. I nodded, holding onto my dress and nodding again.

At that moment when I was ushered to the chapel doors, I stood t the side watching through the glass pane all the commotion that was stirring at the altar.

People were setting in, people I knew people I loved. My eyes eagerly searched for the one I wanted landing on him who was fidgeting on the stage.

What saddened me was there was not one family member or any relative close to Taeyeon that attended our wedding. I didn't bring the topic up, but he said that's hes okay and my family is enough.

At least his brother in law was beside him. My brother was there, standing still and firm. He too met Taeyeon for the first time here, at our wedding a couple of hours ago.

Leo smacked Taeyeon's back for awhile and I watched along as he gave him that 'talk' a big brother would.

Taeyeon's face turned pale and he fidgeted even more, just nodding at the words also had said and I shook my head. They were scaring him too much.

I didn't notice how far I was leaning against that glass pane but when I didn't hear my father barking orders at people in the waiting room he was barking something at Taeyeon.

I'm going to guess he too gave him the father y'all because when he turned around and walks back to my area, Taeyeon looked like he saw a ghost.

Poor baby.

"Sunshine come here?" Michelle calls for me, her hand beckoning me to come to her.

I nod slightly and hold her hand, getting pulled to the front of the doors. My father stood there with his hands behind his back, smiling widely before hugging me tightly.

"You look beautiful, Miyoungie." He said, hands on each side of my arms. I felt a little nervous.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry and you didn't even say much yet." I mumbled.

I saw the pink dress that managed to catch the corner of my eye. I turned my head to Anna in such a pretty dress. I gestured her over and she skipped to me, her flower basket spilling over with pretty petals.

"You look so pretty today!" I tugged on the ribbon and tied it into a nice bow.

"Uncle Taetae bought it for me!"

I shook my head, finding her look so cute. I held her hand and was about to say something but we all got lined up in order indicating that the ceremony was about to start. She ran away and before she disappeared into the curtain taking her spot she waved at me.

I waved at her and stood back up. Nerves started to build up, it wasn't the eyes that'll be on us. I was nervous about Taeyeon.

I stood beside my dad, holding onto his hand. "What if he runs?"

"Then I'll drag him back by the ankles and beat him with a couple of oranges."

I snorted. "No but, what if he regrets it? What if he leaves me. . ?" I whispered, glancing down from my chance of tone.

"You can't be doing this now Miyoungie, you had last night to think about it. Or he had last night to run. Did you steal a glance at each other at least when you had breakfast? You should've at least caught a glimpse of him at the lobby, no?" He said softly, kissing my head and rubbing my back.

I smiled at last night. Yeah, in fact we slept together, he made love to me, I kissed him good night and said 'I love you' to him.

What I thought about last night was about today, there was nothing about him leaving, or me leaving. I didn't second guess anything up until now just minutes before the ceremony starts.

I shook my head when I took too long to respond, trying to figure out what my dad said before. "He's here Daddy, I saw through the glass window pane. He's standing there right now waiting." I pointed.

He gave me a pretty impressed looked and patted my head. "Then, no, he hasn't run and he won't have time to run. Like I said, if he runs in front of me it's going to be me dragging him through rocks and back onto the altar. Bloody scratches or not."

I'm just a little scared. _Just a little._

The wedding bells scared me even more, it was like it was officially starting.

Michelle cupped both of my cheeks and stared at me firmly, she was so tall that she towered over me. "Breathe, you'll be okay. Just smile like you always do, and if he does anything funny I'm going to wax his eyebrows, okay?"

"What if he runs away?"

She gave me that serious look and my dad did too. "Then I'll drag him back by the ankles and strangle him with his own tie."

I snorted. "You're just like dad."

When the music started playing and the big door opened I guess it was my cue to walk. She smiled warmly at me and I wanted to whine just because she was my older sister. I had every excuse to.

I didn't know if I was nervous if I was worried, maybe a mixture of both. The only thing on my mind was just being with him, I wanted to tell him how much I loved him.

I glanced at my dad, linking arms with him as we walked down the pretty aisle.

From that seemingly long distance he still stood there quietly. He didn't run away.

The first steps up the altar and I saw how tender his eyes were. I've never been looked like that before, today was different.

He looked so handsome, hair slicked back in that perfectly tailored suit? I think he's so attractive when he smiles because before he kind of never did; at least genuinely. My favourite colour was on him too, he didn't even bat an eye when I told him what colour our wedding was. Pink.

He has that dorky smile, the one where his chin dimple makes an appearance. His eyes grew softer, and then it was glossy. His lips quiver and they tugged to a small smile. His expression turned into a gentle cry.

Taeyeon wipes his hand on his trousers roughly and as quickly as possible in preparation.

My dad handed my hand to him, patting both of ours and grunted as if he had his approval.

Taeyeon turned his head away and with his other hand quickly wiped his tears away trying to compose himself.

I stepped closer to him, tugging onto him.

"Hi."

"H-Hi."

"You l-look so pretty." He stuttered, still looking so small despite being so tall and big.

Cute bear.

He smiled sheepishly and I squeezed his hand reassuring him.

I caught that look where he slightly relaxed but it wasn't enough. In that small amount of time I got up there and stood next to him it felt like such a long time.

He turned his head to the audience and I watched him gulp whatever it was down his throat. I've never seen him with so much jitters before.

I pulled him slightly once more getting him to train his attention to me. I mouthed the words 'relax' and motioned with my eyes to the priest who was talking.

"Did you take your medicine and the vitamins?" I whispered when the priest was getting too boring.

He nodded.

Good bear.

He looked like he was going to faint and I guess when it was time to exchange vows he bore his eyes into me, not blinking. The audience had noticed too, finding it unbearably funny.

I judged his foot and he straightened up, shifting uncomfortably.

"Taeyeon?" The priest had called.

He cleared his throat and smiled unsure.

"I-I." He took a deep breath. "U-Um."

He became kind of a laughing stock and he scratched the back of his head disappointed with himself but I'll wait here patiently as long as he wants me to.

I can wait.

"I don't know what to say but you look so pretty and if it wasn't the bazillion eyeballs staring at us I'd take you against the wall right now." He said it with such confidence and a bit too loud that the hall erupted in laughter.

Oh my, my stupid bear.

I wanted to face palm myself, but these are the things I can only imagine him say. I found it funny too.

He let go of my hand and patted his pockets furiously, checking his suit pockets before staring st me in panic.

"Oh no." He whispered.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"I lost it."

Jonghyun who stood so charmingly beside Taeyeon to the side started to panic too. He slapped the back of Taeyeon's head and pulled him closer.

"Did you lose the ring? Wait no Anna should be carrying the ring." He hissed.

Taeyeon shook his head. "No, no my paper I lost my blue paper! I had the things I wanted to say in case I forgot!"

Kris groaned and kicked Taeyeon's foot teasingly.

Sunny and Sooyoung glared at him, probably going to give him an earful and I watched as Michelle stared at amusement.

I didn't dare look at my dad or my brother.

"I was better at proposing than you than I am now marrying you." He muttered, his hand still sticking deep inside his pockets.

He frowned when the audience laughed a him, I've never seen him so sensitive before. The chance of him turning around and causing some sort of fight was pretty high.

"I like you, so much." He said firmly. "I also have a big fat gigantic crush on you. I've fallen in love with you, and I'm so happy. I love you, really." He breathed, I knew in those set of eyes that were casted on the ground and the palms that were getting sweaty, he had so much more to say.

I didn't mind, I know. I know he'll tell me someday, be it driving in the car with him, us in the kitchen, watching a movie on the couch or something like that, he'll tell me soon enough.

He didn't have to say it for me to believe it, he's already shown me.

I don't know how such a short amount of words can bring so much joy to me but it did, he's said that so many times to me but today it just seemed so much more genuine.

He was never good with words and even if he didn't give me a glorious 20 minute speech of me it didn't matter.

I know.

"Oh bear."

"One of the Hwang's are going to kill me after this, please help." He said sheepishly.

He was so good at entertaining the guests, it was just laughter after laughter of whatever came out of his mouth.

I love the stupid things he says.

He snapped his head to the priest when the laughter died down.

"Can I kiss her now?"

The priest blinked and didn't know what to exactly say. "She hasn't said her vows yet."

He muttered an 'oh' before silently making signals to run away through the door behind me and forget about the wedding. I shook my head slightly.

"Taeyeon wants to run away and take me with me while cutting this wedding short." I tattletaled.

His eyes were wide open and his shook his head, waving the accusation away as he turned to the guests calling me a lie and saying he loved being here with everyone.

"Mr. Hwang I didn't say that! I swear!" He said in bewilderment, gawking at me.

Even the priest had a little chuckle.

I didn't have to memorize what I wanted to say to him. I just let it go, but when his tender eyes was set on mine I melted. "On this day in front of everyone in the world that matters, I want want them to remember. I promise you that if you need someone to lean on, to talk I'd be the one you can come to." I paused, letting go of his hand to caress his cheek, wiping away that tear that managed to trickle down.

"I love you, and I want to love you and show you continuous, unconditional love. You deserve every part of me, and I'm willing to let you in my once guarded walls and have you protect me like you said you would. I trust you, because after everything we've been through we still manage to be together. If that's not destiny then I don't know what is." I whispered, meaning everything I said.

He nodded, a slight frown on his face I knew he was thinking about how harsh our journey has been.

But it wasn't always bad, Hell, the good outweighed the bad. Its been such a joy with him.

"You were always a cute bear, a gentle kind one with good intentions. You're were the runt of the litter that I chose above everyone else. Do not mistake this as a bad thing. Happiness comes to you rarely, but I see it when you're with me and as long as I am beside you, I hope you can recreate that feeling. You've just always needed a little loving, and I want to fulfill that for the remainder of our lives, together." I said softly, being careful to convey my words I wanted to say as best as I could.

I glanced towards my dad, he was nodding and did have a little smile. As keeping the tradition of familiar weddings alive, I uttered those famous lines that have been repeated over and over again countlessly by man couples all over the world. " I, Stephanie, take Taeyeon, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer-"

He choked and started like, sobbing. The whole entire room was crying and I was like the only one not crying. I thought the room would be filled up to the brim and we'd be swimming in tears. I stopped what I was saying and blinked.

"Fucking Fany." Taeyeon hissed, sniffing as he grabbed a pocket square from one of his friends and dabbed his tears away.

I didn't think whatever I said was that moving, but the entire lines of groomsmen were in tears, crying sobbing and leaning against each other.

My Tae was crying. He didn't even try to hide it. I reached up and cupped his cheek, wiping away those tears and I know tonight I'm going to tease him till my grave.

"Stupid Fany, making me cry and shit in front of everyone." He hissed as quietly as possible.

The priest said some other stuff but the whole time Taeyeon was just sniffling and waiting eagerly to get this over with. I didn't even finish whatever I had to say but by then Taeyeon had so many one liners and how I already said most of what I needed to say, we just ended up ending it early.

"I pronounce you husband and wi-"

"Can I kiss her now? I can not wait." Taeyeon had interrupted, blinking seriously at the man.

"_I pronounce you husband and wife._" The priest glared at him. Taeyeon then took the ring from the cushion and held my finger, slipping it on with trembling fingers.

"Ring me, babycakes." He said quite obnoxiously, dancing his fingers. When I picked up his and tried to put it on but it got stuck midway.

"Your fucking fat fingers Taeyeon." I hissed, mumbling as I tried to stick in in further. I stepped closer to him and we looked stupid ridiculous.

"Ow, ow! Fany! It won't fit stop!" He flicked his fingers away and I had to fight him for his hand.

"I'll make it fit you stupid! What else is going to keep women away from you?!"

A couple of seconds later with me about to just glue the ring on him, his red finger was evidence of my forcefulness and when it finally got in I smiled.

"It's cutting off my circulation and when you dance with me tonight and my finger falls off, that's on you." He muttered, side eyeing me teasingly.

The priest sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You may kiss the bride."

Taeyeon pulled me close by the waist, dipping me and I thought I'd fall, I squealed and held onto the lapels off his suit.

"Pucker up baby cakes, you're in for a long ride with me." He declared, smothering me in kisses and I heard the whistles and loud shouting from his groomsmen encouraging it.

I smacked his shoulder and he stood up straight, the confidence shot right back into him but he carried me bridal style easily.

"Fuck you've gotten heavier, did you eat a chicken nugget meal before this?!" He shouted through the crowd as I kicked my feet in his hold while looping my arms around his neck.

He earned another hard slap on the chest when I figured out what he had said through the cheerful roads of the crowd. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out.

"Deal with it."

He looked down at me and smiled, looking like a happy bear. I rubbed his jaw with my knuckles in which he started to nuzzle his cheek to my open palm.

"My wife, my piglet." He said with his head held up high.

I was too happy, I had trouble seeing out of my eyesmiles, my fave permanently lit with joy . My face was kind of tired from all that smiling but it was alright.

"My husband, my idiotic bear." I cooed, he scrunched his face up and walked through the downfall of confetti.

"There's a shit ton of flying flowers and shit getting stuck in my hair and face. I'm pretty sure I've accidentally inhaled and ingested a pound of confetti." He grumbled, frowning as he kept shaking off the things in his face.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry." He continued, spitting out colourful paper.

"Can we make a pit stop to McDonald's? I want another meal of nuggets." I whined, hoping he'd say yes.

He nodded, I don't know if he said yes because today was a happy day but. . I'll take it.

* * *

I really hated receptions or whatever the hell this was. It's not that I didn't enjoy socializing or that I hated just sitting around, eating and having all eyes on me because it was my special day.

It was because I just wanted to be with my bear, alone, in a hotel room.

Cuddling, of course.

Plus my body felt as if it was pulled down by the stupidly heavy dress and my feet hurt from the heels.

"Taetae." I whined, hugging his arm.

"What's up?" He mumbled, a crab leg sticking out of his mouth as he nibbled on it.

"My feet hurts . ."

Underneath the table no one knew I had taken my heels off, nor they did know I had placed my legs on Taeyeon's lap.

He wiped his hands cleaned and grabbed another table cloth, letting it disppear underneath the table to massage my feet.

"Can we go back to the hotel room now?"

"So soon?" He said amused, he tugged on the pink bow tie around his neck probably uncomfortable but since it was our special day he didn't take it off.

"I'm bored." I muttered, taking another chicken nugget from my plate.

"Wow, that's a first." He chuckled. Some of his slicked back hair had fallen out of place and in front of his eyes, I went up and messed up the clean slicked back look, bringing the hair to the front and giving him back his comma curl style. I twisted that strand to form the curl, pecking his lips when I found him so handsome.

When dad called me over on the dance floor I got off Taeyeon's lap, slipping back on my shoes and walked over to my awaiting father. I beamed at him because he wasn't his grumpy self, he looked handsome today too. Happy looked good on him.

"Hi Daddy."

"My little Miyoungie, so grown up now." He chuckled with his deep voice, giving me a peck on the forehead,

"Not that little." I muttered, resting the side of my head on his shoulder.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. You grew up to be such a beautiful lady, I almost don't want to let you go."

"Daddy, stooop." I whined, blushing.

"I didn't have much protests for Michelle or Leo getting married. They're just not as cute as you, or as little as you." I kissed his cheek when he said that, knowing he's looking at me with adoring eyes.

I had come to realize as I looked around in my dads hold the amount of people staring at me lovingly.

My eyes met my husband, he gave me a nonchalant wink with a grin, nodding as he held Anna on his lap. She too waved, giving me a small thumbs up before pulling on Taeyeon's tie.

My best friends off in the corner waving at me too as I looked around the room.

Jonghyun was right beside Taeyeon, smiling back at me as he had Taeyeon in a headlock, roughing up his hair as Taeyeon fidgeted in his seat.

He has that gentle smile towards me and nodded too.

At that point I realized I was loved, very much so by a lot of people. I was like the puppy of the group, they tease me for the fun of it but come running to me when I cry. The thought of them always treating me like the baby of the group made my heart beat faster.

Love from them was great, but love from Taeyeon was different, and I yearned for it.

I had my eye on the banner with me and Taeyeon's name written in cursive writing hung across the room.

_Congratulations Taeyeon & Tiffany!_

This was normal, this was what was supposed to happen in my lifetime.

"I love you Dad. Thank you, for taking care of me. I promise to take care of you when you can't feed yourself no more or tie your shoelaces."

He patted my head and caressed the back of my head like he did when I was too scared of monsters underneath my bed. "I'll still take care of you, run to me when you need to. I am your father, it is my job but now I think I'll give some of it to Taeyeon."

I nodded, smiling into his shoulder. "Mom would love to hear this coming from you, I don't think she will ever forget the time you chased away my 7th grade prom date away."

"Oh goodness, I made you cry so much that day. Your mother made me sleep on the floor for making you upset." He chuckled, the crinkles by his eyes were starting to become more defined.

I know mom was watching me, wherever I went she followed, she had witnessed so much. I hope Dad does the same, protect me where I go.

He looked up and sighed. I followed his line of vision seeing Taeyeon try to stuff as many french fries in his mouth as he can, probably a bet with all his friends since they were all taking pictures of him. "If he makes you upset, punch him. If he makes you cry, call me."

"Daddy. ."

"I'm just saying my required fatherly lines. Just so we're clear, I do not like him. I don't think I ever will and till the day I die, I still will not like him."

I slapped his shoulder and frowned, looking at my smiling dad.

"I'm just joking. I like him just a slight bit." He said making a small sliver with his finger.

That made me happy, his approval enough created so much joy, relieved so much weight off me.

"You're so happy today, your mother would be happy too. Seeing you getting married who makes you happy and loves you? I think she would like him."

"I took Taetae to see her one day, I think she approves of him too. I think I was more worried about you not coming around with him."

I leaned on his shoulder, rocking gently back an forth in my pretty white dress about to pass out.

I didn't realize the song had changed when I felt like falling asleep in the arms of my father but when I felt a tap on my shoulder I frowned, about to yell at anyone and everyone who woke me up from my potential nap. "Can I have this dance, my lady?" My gentle bear had said, even bowing and presenting himself like a Prince.

"You're cute, but I have a husband, sorry. Plus, daddy said I'm not allowed to date boys yet."

He made that 'oh' expression and was about to walk away before he turned around. "Wait, what?! I am your husband!" He hissed, stomping his feet and earning a few giggles from some people.

I looked up at my dad and he nodded, but before he let go of my hand he stood in front of Taeyeon and grunted. Taetae looked so small under his gaze it was funny.

"Listen here you punk." My dad raised his fist and I didn't know what he as going to do other than hit him so I got pretty worried. "Boop." My father had pinched Taeyeon's nose and had walked away.

"I hate the Hwangs. Your brother did that to me to, your sister kicked my butt and pinched my ear because she said my hair was not appropriate." He mumbled, grabbing on to my waist.

"They're family now Taetae, so have fun for the rest of your life."

He scoffed, sending glares at my sister.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight? Makes me want to drop my pants." He said so truthfully, there was no lie in his voice.

"You know this is the only day you'll look better than me for once? I swear." He continued.

I glanced down and squinted. "Throughout the night I can't believe I married a man who forgot to zip his trousers up." He glanced down in horror and I gently cupped his jaw, making him look back up.

"I'll move to the side so you can have at least 0.5 seconds to zip it up in front of people without it being suspicious." I then moved to the side as according to plan and I heard him fumble behind me and after that I moved back and he smiled sheepishly.

"Jesus Christ, what a code red." He muttered, scanning the room to see if anyone caught him.

He slid his hand down my back and squeezed my ass, and I knew he was doing it staring at my father because he started chuckling and had that evil menacing look.

"You are a total pervert but that's my baby bear and I love him for it." I said, pulling his head down a bit so I could at least mutter sweet nothings into his ear. "Dad's going to kill you though."

"Heh."

I started smiling widely and when he leaned down to bonk our foreheads together I kissed the corner of his lip.

"Step on my shoes baby, I'll take you from corner to corner of the room." He whispered.

I froze and tried to remember where i heard that familiar line from. "Our ballroom dance practice at our dads house. . you planned this didn't you." I said, catching his proud smile.

"Yup."

"Stupid." I teased.

He grabbed my hand and pulled us too close, way too close and I yelped. I glanced down and slipped out of my shoes, stepping on his.

"Drop me and consider our marriage over." I warned.

He laughed genuinely, pressing his forehead against mine and holding my hand tighter. "You're a Kim now, welcome to the cool club."

"Daddy thinks I should combine it to be Kim-Hwang. That's his compromise to marrying you, I guess."

"I like Kim better." He nodded at his own opinion.

"Of course you do." I patted his cheek, kissing him lightly. "I like it too."

"It has a nice ring to it, _Kim Miyoung._" He giggled, I smacked his shoulder.

"Don't call me Miyoung, I hate it." I whined.

He shrugged. "I think it's really pretty, I always have. I won't stop, you can't make me, I'd rather be punched to death by you than to stop. _Miyoungie_." He pulled me right up to his chest and held his head up high before stepping backwards. He was really good at ballroom dancing or whatever the hell you called this.

With my heels in the middle of the dance floor, we danced quietly. Absorbed by our light conversations and small talks, we ignored everyone around us, the music, and everything irrelevant to us just for a small time period.

It was as if we both had our own spotlights on each other, he only mattered and I only mattered to him at this very moment and very day. But _damn_ we looked like a Disney couple.

* * *

It wasn't a good idea to get stupidly drunk at the reception. After the important people like family or relatives that seem to have something to say every second of their deteriorating lives had left, we turnt the hell up.

Shots? Shots. I haven't seen Taeyeon drink so much in his life before-happily.

Taeyeon held me up, and I held him up too. We propped each other up. One of our friends drove us back to our hotel, I think it was Sooyoung because she was ranting about how the catering service she had prepared wasn't up to par with her.

All I could remember was giggling in Taeyeon's lap and hearing her say that taco's were mediocre, the fried rice was delicious and how the spring rolls were under cooked.

I never signed up to be best friends with a food critic, really.

Taeyeon sung a song while we were trying to make our way to the elevator, I think it was a Christmas song. I can't be too sure, my eyes were staring at his backside, wondering how fine his ass could be in trousers.

I glared at anything moving that stared at my husband, feeling a bit more defensive as I slipped my hand into his shirt that I managed to untuck from his pants.

I refused to get into an elevator if anyone else was in it, too scared that I'll have to fight anyone in that small space over my bear.

"Hey my handsome crybaby, how are you holding up?" I asked while holding his hand and kissing his jaw.

"I'm not a crybaby. Fuck you Fany." He snarled at me before resting his chin on my head and possessively wrapping his arms around my waist.

He seemed so tired, and I wondered if he was too tired to skip the traditional love making tonight.

He spun his new ring on his finger before taking it off. He angled it just to see the little engraving I asked to get on it.

_Put it back on, bitch. - Miyoung_

He nudged me by the shoulder and I looked up at him from my super tight hug on his waist. "Really? Of all things you could've in the ring you put that?! I went full on romantic Taeyeon on yours and put something that was meaningful, meanwhile you're here policing my damn ring."

"I think it's kind of cute. You're my little bitch." My little smug face was so obnoxious.

"Please stop swearing, you never swear and when you do it makes my blood boil down there." He whispered shyly. He covered his eyes but made ample space between his fingers to see me.

"Pfft. Crybaby Taetae."

"I'm not a fucking crybaby. You're such an asshole wifey." He hissed. He kept looking at the display that showed what floor we were at in the elevator.

"Mm, that's not what happened when I said my vow hubby." My hands start to roam around his ass before slipping it between his pants.

"Hands off the tired groom please, he's going to faint anytime soon." He plucked my hands off of his ass and placed them both on my cheeks.

I started to fake gasp and look disgruntled. "My hubby?! Tired?! Refusing sex?! What have they done to my poor Tae?!"

"Shut it Hwang, I mean Kim." I was shocked at first, but when I realized what he had said I smiled along with him too.

I fixed my collar and looked him in the eye. "I feel like a mafia wife." I said as I smoothed out his suit some more.

"Well you did marry an underground boxer."

"Mm. Sexy." I purred.

We fooled around in the elevator some more by getting a little frisky with each other. We fumbled our way to our hotel room as he smothered me in kisses everywhere he could land them and our giggles and grunts filled the hall.

He couldn't even put in the key card for our room without me naughtily slipping my hand in his pants.

"You ready buttercakes?" He asked with a smirk before opening the door and pushing me in.

I kicked off my heels and pulled him by his collar and shoved him towards the big fluffy bed.

As soon as his back touched the mattress he kind of stopped whatever he was doing and let himself be a floating blob.

"Yah! Are you going to sleep on our wedding night? Tae!" I whined laid on top of him, poking his on the face to try and get him to open his eyes.

"Please let me sleep. I had a hangover yesterday along with many regrets and bad decisions. Then I had to get married to you which took a lot of energy plus keep up with you on the dance floor after that. I'm dying right now baby." He mumbled. Even though he was tired, his hands absentmindedly stroked my back as he untied the silky strings that held together my dress. One by one he unraveled the ribbons and he got a hum from me when he tugged it down.

"King Pervert is sleepy?" I teased. He shrugged and continued to feel my skin.

I myself was snuggled up against his neck as I held onto the lapels of his suit jacket. I smiled against his skin as he undid my pretty white dress.

"What did you even do yesterday? Did you remember to get those flirty thirsty hoes away from you? Because I wasn't there to fend them off and let them know you're mine." I mumbled as my hands went up to play with his pink bow tie.

"Yes ma'am. I wore a sash that said 'taken' before I headed out to get stupidly drunk. By the end of the night I saw your brother make out with a mannequin and Minho twerking. I passed out before I could even do anything incriminating."

I giggled before kissing him lazily on the cheek. I got off him and he grunted, feeling the weight of me off him.

I stepped out of my gown and let it pool at my feet and when I walked away from him I looked back just seeing him barely staring at me. I walked seductively that was almost tipping the edge of teasing.

I checked up on the tired bear who was rubbing his eyes and sprawling on the bed. My hands were busy making sure I was all set and pretty wearing his favourite lingerie.

"Honey." I purred.

He did a half ass sit up and looked dazed as stood in front of the door frame giving him a teasing smile.

He moaned at the sight before falling straight back to bed. He turned on his front and stuffed his face in the pillow.

"Tae! I am not wasting these!" I hissed, stomping over to him and sitting on his back, tugging at the back collar of his shirt.

"Fuck you. I haven't got laid in a week and now you're showing up wearing that while I'm barely hanging on to consciousness right now. Wake me up when I've slept for more than 6 hours, you can have me then." He mumbled in the pillow, refusing to lift his head up and see me in such a provoking manner.

"But Taetae."

"No! Fany-ah! Go put on a friggin shirt!" He swat my hand away but of course I'm the most persistent person on the planet as I continued to pry at him.

"But why!"

"Because you won't be able to walk after I'm done with you tonight!" He shouts at me as I sat up. I looked at him with a cocked brow before straddling his hips.

"You naughty." I whispered sultrily in his ear.

He breathed out and closed his eyes. "Only you can make me like this." He muttered before wrapping his hands around my exposed skin of my waist.

He traced a lone finger along my lacy panties, slipping his hand underneath them grabbing as much ass as he could greedily get in his hand.

"Mm Taeyeon, fuck me." I gave him a wink and tackled him on the bed with fast hands making his buttons pop left and right.

He pushed me back, hand holding my back and I whined. "W-Wait wait wait, my ring is seriously tight as fuck, I really do feel like I'm going to have a purple finger-"

"You're keeping it on. The ring even tells you to put it back on!" I hissed, wanting to strangle him with a pillow.

"B-But-"

"Weren't you the one who said the ring told everyone that I'm taken? Same goes wit you, take it off and I will never forgive you."

"Can we upgrade into a bigger size?" He said as a compromise. whining and kicking his feet trying to throw me off him.

I shrugged. "Maybe, now fuck me you're cute." I giggled, he finally had a smug smirk and flipped us around, making me squeal.

I don't know who was beside our hotel room, but I hope they brought ear plugs.

We made love till morning, every time we had a break we'd drift in and out of sleep before we woke and started to get pretty frisky with each other again.

I had given up trying to sleep, there was no point sleeping if Taeyeon got up waking me up along too with kisses along my face just to make more love to me.

I rested the side of my head on his chest, gracing my fingers along the area where his heart lays.

It always went to the fading scar that was getting less and less prominent as days go by. I smiled small, it was still there. Maybe a small part of it will never fade away.

My finger pressed on it lightly, I had rubbed it gently and when he hummed I kissed it, hoping that it'll do it some justice.

Every time I've always done this to him he always lifted my face up to see him, making me kiss him till we were out of breath.

It was always his move to make me not think about that scar and how it got there, it worked— temporarily.

"Taetae." I said quietly, hand laying flat on top of his pec. My ring glistened and contrasted against our skin, the dazzling band was so simple yet elegant.

He knew my style, and I absolutely adored him for it.

I pulled the ring out, curious to what he had engraved.

_I vow to you, _미영_ \- Taeyeon_

I had slight tears in my eyes, it's like I could hear his voice when I read it. It felt so eniune, it's something he would say too. I lifted my head up from his chest and saw him dozing off here and there quietly, hand rubbing my arm in soothing motions.

I sat on his hips, straddling him as he absentmindedly caressed my waist. I reached over to our nightstand, one look of the floor and it was clear that we kept the post-wedding tradition very very alive.

"Baby, can we talk about today?"

"You mean my really bad wedding speech? No." He muttered, cuddling me even harder and squishign himself close to me, being all shy and cute and shit.

I smiled, twirling that one strand of his hair around my finger. "I thought you were cute . . " I cooed.

"No. I had the chance to tell the world how much you mean to me and what I'd do for you if you married me. All they heard was my desperate ass trying to kiss you and my baby cries. I never wanna see anyone from the wedding ever again, that's too spooky."

I chuckled into his shoulder, kissing his skin there before sitting up trying to get his attention.

My hand dug around for the small silk pouch and when I did I had to prop myself with my other hand planted next to Taeyeon's head.

I struggled to unravel the ribbons to get what I wanted and when I felt the metal ring loop into one of my fingers I grabbed it and sat back more comfortably on my husband.

He opened one eye, curious as to what I was doing and when I was just about to slip my other rings on my finger he took it from my and held my finger firmly, putting it on for me before laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head proud of himself.

I showed off my finger daintily.

"Promise ring, engagement ring and a wedding ring all on one finger. Now this is bling that'll keep lurking men from me."

He chuckled hoarsely. "On your fingers it's my vows of, I promise, I will, and I do."

When he just said that I melted into a puddle of mush. I cupped his cheeks and smushed them together, kissing him because he was just so damn cute.

"You're attractive when you're happy." I said, cuddling close to him.

"And you're just well, attractive all the time." His sly hand went down the plane of my back, rubbing me there gently before slipping underneath the covers.

He cleared his throat and I shut my eyes just for a moment, wondering how sleep would feel.

"Wanna go for round 8, Mrs. Kim?"

"Go to hell Taetae. Mrs. Kim is done for the day." I hissed, turning my head way from him. I saw our reflection through the glass pane, smiling shyly at how close we were, how his hands were lovingly placed on me and how comfortable I looked with the sheets draped just slightly below my waist.

I felt so warm pressed up against him, yet the open window and balcony door ajar let in cool breeze that danced around my exposed skin—which was a lot.

"Why? I'm just getting a head start on our family." He chuckled and I heard the vibrations through his chest. I knew he had that stupid smug smile too.

You're always trying to get a head start on things, you idiot.

I hid my face into the crook of his neck, kissing him there. He returned the kiss on the crown of my head, tucking some strands of hair behind my ear.

I hummed, the last images of his gold wedding band on his finger slowly etched into my mind as he withdrew it to hold my hand on his chest.

"You're warm Taetae." I said softly.

He snorted and started making helicopter noises to annoy me and prevent me from napping.

_And you're mine, and you're also a dick but that's okay because you're my baby bear._

"I can't believe I married you." I said teasingly, roughing up his soft hair.

He laughed wholeheartedly, patting my bare back as he too snuggled close to me. "I can't believe you did either."


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiffany**

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?" I poke Taeyeon in the stomach and he had a laughing fit before calming down and leading me to the boarding gates.

"Somewhere special." He says, kissing me on the forehead to shush me before tugging me along.

I was skeptical. He told us that he'd take care of the honeymoon aspect of the wedding and that we would have nothing to worry about.

Coming from him, he can either be very predictable or surprise the hairs out of me.

We reached the boarding gates and he asked to upgrade us to first class. They couldn't since it was all full and Taeyeon was flaming mad.

"What do you mean you can't upgrade me? I'll triple whatever I'm paying you!"

"S-Sir we can't, they're all full. No one is willing to downgrade since the seats are so pa-"

"Quadruple!" Taeyeon had even waved a wad of crumpled cash in front of the receptionist's face and I rolled my eyes.

"Si-"

"Fucking bullshit! What kind of airline refuses me?! Do you know who I am? I am Tae-" I cup his mouth and kick his shin, he limps away in pain and I smile at the receptionist, mouthing a sorry and saying it's fine while ushering him out of there.

He pulls me to a halt in the middle of the airport and turns me around.

"Fany-ah! Why did you stop me! I wanted better sets for us! Willing to pay an absurd godly amount but you just had to pull me away fro-" He walked in the middle of the airport, throwing a tantrum. I rose a brow and he zipped his lips.

"You were practically shouting at them. They were scared. Taeyeon, sometimes we don't get what we want so we just have to accept it. Money can't buy everything, so let's just leave it and fly in economy. Plus, you can't just go telling people who you really are." I said softly as he sulked like the toddler he is.

"Okay?" I mumbled, opening his passport and nodding when his fake passport had another name and last name. Plus, Jonghyun paid off some of the insiders to keep quiet about our travels, making it easier and less likely to get caught.

"Okay. . ." He mumbled. Still a little upset from my interruption.

Thing is, he never flew economy. He didn't go to the airport with a few hundred people crowding it. He didn't wait in line to go through security.

He always flew in a private jet so this was literally the biggest change for him and it was so amusing.

I had to guide Taeyeon to our seats because the man doesn't know how to look for it. The airplane wasn't his, the seats were designated. There's 350 people on board flying with us, so yeah.

"Is this it? 64A and 64B? What's with 64C?"

"We sit in 64A and 64B, another persons going to be sitting with us too." I pointed.

"Uh uh. You're sitting away from them, god forbid you sit so close to a stranger." He growled quietly.

"Taeyeon-ah, your legs are long. If you sit on the outside you can stretch them in the aisle."

"No, you're not sitting beside a stranger for the next 14 hours. The next thing you know they'll pull out a knife and stab you and I can't be there fast enough to stop it." I rolled my eyes at the stubborn mule of a bear. I can't really win this one so I might as well let him have his way, even though I'm just looking out for his best interests.

He's going to start complaining mid flight, I just know it.

When he stood up I felt like I had to police him, or like take care of my toddler. "Taeyeon-ah! Sit down you're blocking the aisle."

He mumbled a sorry and sits before getting up again to stow away our carry on.

"What the fuck how come it's so full? Where the fuck do I put my luggage! Why the hell is there 2 other bags in here? I thought this was ours!" He hissed.

"Taetae, you share these among people. It's not just you who gets the whole compartment. Now shut up and put away our things." He nods his head and shoves our thighs aggressively up in the stowaway as he glared at anyone who was staring at him.

When he settled down into the seat in the middle he gave the guy beside him a death glare, signaling his 'dominance.'

I smiled at the man and muttered a sorry. He nodded and smiled back. Taeyeon nudged my leg and also shot me a glare but I smacked his thigh and he yelped and quickly got rid of his glare.

As promised, midway into the flight I saw him massaging his legs, shaking them and even hitting them roughly.

I sniggered and kissed his cheek, trailing up to his ear.

"I know your legs hurt hm?"

"No, they're just asleep." He shot back.

"Mhm. Do you want the outer seat big guy?" He shook his head and I knew his big fat ego was in the way.

I stretched my legs out into the aisle, moaning and massaging them as I stared at Taeyeon. His eyes twitches and he quickly shoved me off the seat and sat on it as we switched.

"Told you, pussy." I teased. He glared at me and pouted while he gave his legs a good stretch.

"Baby go change your suit, it's going to be uncomfortable."

"'No, I'm completely comfortable. In fact I feel wonderful."

"Stop being a little bitch about it and go change. You're itchy and the shirt is tight on your chest." I said as I went up to unbutton his shirt and tug at his tie. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head too cutely.

I took off my cardigan and buffed up my chest, showing him how free and unrestricted I am.

He grunts and before I knew it he stood up and opened the carry on compartment, digging for a shirt and a pair of shorts.

He came back and threw his clothes at me which I happily folded; only because he listened to me.

"You never did tell me where we were going."

"Patience. You'll see it when you get these gosh, why you trying to pry."

I shrugged.

I've switched over to give him the window seat because when he looks out of them during landing or takes off the look on his face is so pure, and he seems to enjoy it quietly.

I asked the nice man just before we took off for his window so we can transition later on the flight. He was kind enough to say yes, he was more amused by the babbling grown baby.

I squeezed between his leg and laid on his chest while looking out the planes window. Endless amounts of clouds and a super bright sky just made me close the shutters and bury my face in my bears arm.

"Well aren't you just as bright as a sunshine. What are you now? A vampire?"

"Hiss. Be afraid." I muttered.

"I'm always afraid of you." He laughed.

"Shut up Peanut. Any complaints can be submitted to my personal mail box on Saturdays from 1 PM to 3 PM weekly."

He slouched back in the chair and tried to stretch, cuddling was not an option in economy class.

"Can your new wife have a little hint to where we're going?"

"We're going to go make 5 babies, more if its possible."

"Tae." I kept tapping his hand and nudging his face. He sighs and I know he caved in for me.

"Disneyland."

"Really?!"

"No." I punched his shoulder lightly and he chuckled before sticking his tongue out at me.

". . ."

For the rest of the flight he complained about how there was limited leg space, crappy food, rats hole of a bathroom and horrible movie selections for the entire flight.

"Peanut shh, you're a bit loud." I said super amused. He was getting impatient staring at the map of the plane moving slowly to our destination.

"This is stupid. I hope the damn plane hears me. This is the shi-" I cupped his mouth and kicked his leg.

"Say one more word out loud and you're never getting any again." He sat straight up and I didn't hear another peep from him for an hour.

He was eating a roll of gummies, watching the tiny screen uncomfortably while mindlessly shoving pieces of candy in his mouth.

"Fany-ah, this is ridiculous I just ate 5 green gummies in a row. What the fuck. It tastes like grass."

I was reading a magazine and he kept poking me in the arm, whining and mumbling my name over and over again.

"What." I hissed.

He gave me puppy eyes and I wondered what this man child was up to.

"What do you want."

"I want to sleep."

"Then sleep, nothing is stopping you."

He lifted up my arm rest and laid his head on my lap as he curled up his long self in his own seat. He looked like a tiny bean trying to squish all of him in a small space.

I laid a blanket over him and stroked his head, wanting him to pass out so I don't have to deal with this toddler and make myself look bad.

The charming elderly man beside me tapped me on the shoulder and smiled.

"He's really something." He poked.

"Yeah he's annoying I know. Sorry." I smiled, absentmindedly stroking Taeyeon's head. He shrugged and went back to reading his newspaper.

4 more hours later Tae gets up frowning, glaring at the little baby on the moms shoulder.

"Those tiny things cry so loud." He complained, scratching the side of his messy hair.

"They can't help it, it's a 14 hour flight and the time zones have changed. All they wanna do is sleep."

"Same, all I wanna do is sleep. But I woke up to the sound of whatever that fucking small thing is making." He growls.

"You're just like that wailing baby. Just bigger, and a lot older." I giggled.

"I'm cuter." He states, scratching his as he grumbles. He tucks himself on my lap again and covers his ears for the remainder of the flight.

When we landed we took a really crummy taxi which was extremely small. I got just fine but Taeyeon was another story.

He's so tall that he had to bend his head down for him to even fit. If he didn't his head would probably be through the roof.

Funny thing was, the taxi driver drove 100km/hr, so you can imagine the horrendous speed bumps we'd cross every time we hit one.

Our car, I swear practically flew every time we crossed one and Taeyeon's head hit the roof of the car pretty harshly.

This continued on for about 2.5 hours and when we arrived at the rural part of the country Taeyeon angrily got out of the car and took our luggage before rolling it up the gravel path and into the little shack of a house.

I didn't really ask where we were going, just knew it was Korea and now it was just the rural part of Korea.

The house looked like it was crumbling, made out of pure slabs of stone. Around the house were similar ones, there was not really anything that modernized it. No pipes, wires, or even a concrete road surrounded the area. It was still very 'poverty' like.

Didn't really pay attention to Tae, but I did pay attention to the little kids running across me. Some elderly came out with their hands behind their backs staring at me, like I was foreign.

"Fany-ah, meet my grandparents." He stepped aside and let two small elderlies shuffle out with their hands behind their backs with a small hunch, much like the ones I just saw.

I almost cried on the spot, they're so cute. His grandpa looked so much like Taeyeon, the resemblance was uncanny.

I gave each of them a hug and greeted them, only for Taeyeon to stand behind them like a lost dog.

"Grandma, grandpa. I'm -"

"Miyoung. We know." Grandpa interrupted with smiles.

"My granddaughter is so cute! We must show her to all of the neighbors, they've never seen such a goddess in the village before." She had cooed, holding my hand and patting it. I blushed and giggled, patting her arm back to show my gratitude. Grandma sure does know how to compliment your socks off.

Alongside their house were the same type of looking houses. They were the oldest in the little community and since there was such a ruckus outside they came out to see what happened.

From a plethora of children and puppies, came the villagers. They still looked at me if I was foreign. Well I was but, I wasn't that foreign.

I didn't even get to settle in our look around their house when I was pulled into other people's house.

"Ah, the famous small Taengo now comes back with a wife. Any children yet Mrs. Kim?" This man had such a zealous personality, the toothpick sticking out of his mouth and rice hat complimented his character. I giggled and shook my head.

Grandma looks at him shockingly. "Mr. Lee! Don't pressure her just yet! They just got married! Let them have a little bit of fun before giving me many great grandchildren." Oh my god.

I got paraded around, being shown off by grandma with anyone who happened to walk by. They showered me with vegetables, fruits, little wooden carvings they made. It's like I was a celebrity.

When we sat down on the stone bench just a bit far from their house I turned to her, tucking her strand of gray hair behind her ear. I did it without thinking, she was family, married or not I still thought of her as one. "Grandma, how come they treat me so well? I haven't done anything for them yet." I mumbled.

She laughed, her toothy grin deciding to appear. "It's because you're the wife of our little Taengo. He's done much for our village you know."

"Really? And why does everyone call him little, or small?" I ask, still looking at the amount of gifts I received just because I was little Taengo's wife.

"He left when he was a small child, he was a tiny kid when he was little. He grew up to be a tall strong man, ironic huh?" I nodded, smiling at he image of a chubby tiny Taeyeon waddling into random houses to wreck havoc.

"He's restored water for us, built schools, houses, he even pays a doctor to be here 3 times a week. He's done so much for the village, he went through all the trouble for us because we didn't want to move into the luxurious life." She said charmingly and so proudly. I could feel it.

I was in awe with Taeyeon. He never told me this, like ever.

"Why didn't you accept his offer? It must be hard work being farmers."

"We like it here. It may not seem much but we have lived here for over 70 years." Se had picked up vegetable and started to pluck out leaves faster than any man made machine could.

"Hm." I hummed.

"Money is not an issue, we have all we need and nothing less nothing more. Taeyeon once came home with a case full of money, but we rejected it. For him to come home every few months is all we ask for."

I smiled at the thought of Taeyeon doing this, makes me want to squish my bean even more.

"I'm glad he remembers us. We wait for him around this time every year. His mother would be so proud of him." She trails off before placing back the vegetable in our basket.

"He never told me about this, I didn't even know about you guys." I mumble, helping grandma stand up as we walked back to the house, linking arms as I continued to wave and socialize with the villagers.

I guess Grandpa was behind us because he startled the both of us when he suddenly appeared along side us. "Darling, everything is a first for him. He's a brave man, opening up when he once shut everyone and everything out. Consider yourself lucky, we don't even know him as well as you do now. He's always been a quiet boy, but very happy." Grandpa cuts in, putting an arm around his wife.

His grandma held my hand and patted it, smiling so happily. She slowly led me inside the ramshackle room and sat me back down.

His grandpa kissed my cheek and was also smiling before he walked past Taeyeon and gave him a small pat on the arm.

Taeyeon disappeared into the back and I stayed with his grandfather, sipping on some tea after that exhausting walk.

"You are very pretty indeed, Taeyeon has never brought home a woman home before."

"I'm glad I'm the first." I smiled, placing back the tea cup. I looked around the cozy 'shack.' It wasn't much, but it was enough. My eyes caught the staggered picture frames and I kind of wanted to go to it but grandpa kept talking.

He chuckles and nods, offering me another cup of tea.

I thanked him and sat down on the bamboo chair, taking in the fresh scent of freshly baked taro.

He suddenly took my hand, and I didn't really know why till he held the finger with my engagement ring on it gently. It was his before.

His lips trembled and he cracked the cutest smile on earth.

He nodded satisfyingly and I felt so relieved, I couldn't imagine if he didn't think I was the right one.

"Kim Taeyeon!" He suddenly shouted out which made me want to cover my own ears. I really had to get used to people shouting at each other loudly as a form of communication.

Taeyeon marched right up to his grandpa.

"Huh?"

"If anything bad happens to my granddaughter I will kill you!" He barked, I had to hide my laughter at Taeyeon's scared face but underneath that expression I knew he was thinking 'really?'

"Yes grandpa." He mutters.

He turns to face me cautiously before grinning. That mischievous glint in his eyes was playful and I shook my head at him.

My eye went back to the wall of pictures, the black and white prints with a slight yellow tinge to them were nostalgic. Clearly it was grandma and grandpa during their younger days. The photo of grandma in a pretty dress standing next to grandpa who was all daper reminded me of Tae and I.

I wondered how long we would last till one day we got to hung up our old as time photos of us for our kids to see.

I smiled at the thought.

* * *

I observed him as I washed clothes in a bucket, he was such a farm boy. Wearing nothing but shorts and having a towel hang on his shoulder. He was stretching up to unscrew a light bulb and when our gazes met he smiled at me.

"Don't look at me, I won't be able to concentrate." I muttered, splashing some soapy water at him.

He did a little dance on the stool he was standing on, hissing at me. "Hey! If water gets on my hands while I'm screwing this on I'll get fried Fany! Electrocuted . . The wiring here is ghetto."

I shrugged. "Deal with it."

I was hanging grandma and grandpas clothes on the sun deck a little while later when Taeyeon's shirtless figure was in the corner of my eye. Honestly, who wouldn't stare at such a hunky man like him when he plowed the fields with a hoe.

His chest was glistening with sweat and he occasionally dug the hoe to the ground before leaning on it to wipe the sweat off his forehead with his hand.

He squinted at me before waving attractively. I looked around me, afraid I'd have to scare off competition but the only competition here were old grandmothers who were fanning themselves at the sight of Taeyeon too.

Great.

Grandma came jogging outside with a rice hat, scolding him for not protecting himself from the sun. She took the towel from his shoulder and wiped his sweat away and gave him a glass of water which he took smiling at her.

He gave her a little bow and a kiss on the head as he resumed working. I knew he would look at me every now and then, it's not like I had eyes on the back of my head, but it was something long lovers could feel, I guess.

I continued prepping the peas, sitting on the ledge with my bowls beside me a bit bored.

I heard shuffling behind me and grandpa chuckled, patting my back. "Miyoung, come lets go pick apples. Grandma's got you working like a soldier." I linked my arms with grandpa and carefully walked, aiding him as we trekked on through the gravel path.

He had his hands behind his back, still linking with my arm. I kind of took a sneak peek of him, finding him very handsome and charming for someone who's at least 70 years old. He kind of resembled Taeyeon, which was weird. I guess the genes are strong.

"Grandpa, why does Taeyeon visit you every year?"

"When my daughter passed, we moved back to Korea. We wanted Taeyeon to come with us, but his father said no." He muttered something about Taeyeon's father but I couldn't catch it. "When Taeyeon got bigger he flew here and somehow found us, he came ever since."

I hummed, grabbing onto branches and pulling some leaves off just listening.

"When he brought a woman home I could not believe it. You must be very special for him to bring them here." He said with a mischievous grin, making me side eye him.

"We're married grandpa, he's my husband. So he better not be bringing someone else there than me." I beamed. He let out a hearty laugh and held my hand.

"I will hit him if he does that to you Miyoung." I nodded and we talked some more, walking along the gravel path till we walked intro a thicket of bushes.

My feet did hurt, and the gravel did go on my shoes and shards of rock pricked the bottoms of my foot.

I sat on a rock and took off my sneakers. Grandpa chuckled and pulled off a bundle of thick leaves from a nearby taking my foot and gently whacking it, getting all the dust and rocks off my feet.

Reminded me of Taeyeon.

Grandpa sat beside me and rested for a bit, we talked about stuff here and there but I couldn't stop thinking about pictures.

"Grandpa, when things get hard, how do you deal with it?"

"Asking about Taeyeon?" He said amusingly.

I nodded slightly.

"He doesn't show love the way you do. He's not that public about it, so when you guys are fighting keep in mind, he shelters himself and holds things in. Get him to talk about it, and it'll be okay."

And that's all Grandpa said because he held my hand and led me away.

When we got here I looked at the amount of trees that happened to have ripe fruit all over it. Grandpa had plucked one off the branch and handed it to me and I took a bite out of it.

Probably the best tasting apple I have ever eaten.

We picked apples till the basket we were both holding on each side was basically about to break.

"Little Taeng loves these apples, sometimes he walks up here sits down on a rock and eats them till he gets sick. Grandma has to rub his tummy till he falls asleep before waking up to take a massive shit." He had said so bluntly.

I didn't really know what to say but I knew it was pretty funny.

"Do you think we have enough?"

Grandpa merely shrugged. "For Taeyeon? No. He goes through a basket in a day. But that's okay, he can get them himself if he wants more."

Wow.

We continued to walk back to our house, and I almost slipped as we descended down the dirt hill and ended up onto a sandy path.

When Taeyeon saw me he ran up to me and helped me with the bucket of apples. His eyes lit up and he smiled widely, gently prying my hand from the handles.

"It's okay I got it love." He said, looking at his grandpa with gratitude. Who knew, a couple of apples would make him so happy.

He plunked the bucket on the ground beside the faucet, he turned it on and washed one really well, like as in he gave it its most intense apple washing bath ever.

He treated it as if he was bathing a baby.

He hobbled over to me and handed it to me.

I nibbled on it as I watched him tend to the garden, plucking out lettuce bundles and snipping the ends before placing them in the basket.

Farmer Taeyeon, hes so hot.

"What are you doing." I quipped, still squatting down with my apple.

"Well, I'm helping the old wrinkly's do their own chores since I have a healthy pair of legs, arms and a good back." He threw a bundle of lettuce at me and I kicked it back to him, hitting him in the eye and he screamed.

"Sorry!" I skipped away quickly. I didn't want to check if I gave him a black eye caused by a head of lettuce.

When I got tired of watching him I walked around the village myself, greeting others and going out on my own little adventure petting stray animals and peeping into the small school that happened to be in session.

I peeked into the classroom and found the setting quiet, downgraded. It wasn't anything special, the walls were practically rock slabs, there was only a single lone chalkboard and the chairs and tables were pretty low quality. But it was enough, it let the kids sit and have a place to do their work.

I smiled when I see all these little heads all focused with their chubby fat pencils scratching against the wood, working hard on the paper.

I looked up to the front of the classroom, looking for the teacher and when he stopped and looked up from his book he smiled, giving me a little nod.

Oh my god he's hot.

Who is he. I want to know his name, and maybe his number. do they even have cell phones at this village?

What is he doing here, looking so hot and teaching . .

"Hi." I squeaked, waving and giving him my warmest smile.

I always did have a knack for making friends, a social butterfly is what I was.

"Hello." He said warmly, sliding a chair from his desk and placing ti beside him. He gestured me to sit and I crept quietly to the front of the classroom not wanting to disturb the kids.

"I've never seen you around here before?"

"Oh, I'm not a regular. But I will be."

"Right." He placed his book face down on the desk and sat on the edge, crossing his arms ifnrotn of his particularly buff chess and a strand of hair happened to fall out of place.

I looked at the pretty cute name tag on the desk, reading it to be Yunho.

"I'm, Miyoung." I muttered. I should've said Fany, or Stephanie. Tiffany?

"Miyoung . . ?" He said, a brow raising.

"Kim! Kim. Kim Miyoung." I quickly answered.

He squinted at me before he chuckled, he looked so good smiling and oh my god.

"Do you know, Taeyeon." I asked cautiously.

He looked at me if I was joking and nodded. "Little Taengo you mean?"

"Yeah. I came with him." I said proudly.

"Oh. You must be his wife then? Yes?"

"Y-Yeah. How do you know?"

"His grandparents proposed that he wasn't allowed to come back to see them unless they bring back a wife. He hasn't visited in over a year. So if he's here that means you . . are the wife."

" . . . " I had no idea.

I guess the kids were done whatever they were doing before crowding me. all 16 of them huddled around my legs, looking up at me in awe.

"Students, this is Mrs. Kim. Brother Taengo's wife." Yunho announced, smiling at me warmly.

"How old are you? Are you married, do you have kids?" I blurted out.

Then I realized, wait. I was married. I should probably stop trying, plush e wasn't as cute as my bear. Attractive, yes but Taeyeon's cuter.

"I'm 32, single and no kids. I also happen to be Taeyeon's childhood friend."

"I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything, I was just wondering you know. I think my friend would like you." I defended. Kind of. For Sunny! It was for Sunny!

He looked at me weirdly. "You do seem like the type to be able to handle him."

"Oh, it's such hard work."

He nodded in agreement. We chatted for awhile, keeping an eye on the kids as we let them play outside.

He was doing some traveling and always came back to teach the kids in the village, but he was studying abroad and liked to travel. It just so happened he was here when we were here.

Yunho grew up with Taeyeon since they were neighbors along with Heechul, and when Taeyeon's mom had passed he moved away unfortunately and they kind of lost touched until a couple of years ago.

When I asked if he knew anything about the triad he shook his head knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"I left before they could get to me, I wish I took Taeyeon with me though." He said quietly. "I felt like an older brother to him, like I had a duty to serve to him."

When he said older brother my mind immediately wandered to the thought of Heechul. I couldn't help but think what ever happened to him.

"Has Heechul tried to reach out to you?"

He shook his head disappointingly. "No. I wish he did."

I hummed, hating how the atmosphere just got thick.

When the sun was starting to set I took my leave, asking him to come over for dinner later in which he agreed. I shook his head, it was soft and super masculine. I wanted to hold it for longer, because I had a puppy crush on him.

He made it clear he didn't want to steal Little Taengo's wife from him or else he'd throw a fit and I shrugged, walking back home but before I did I gave all the kids candy. I didn't know if I was supposed to, but I did.

* * *

I walked back in to seeing Taeyeon sitting on the ground as he frowned, grandma was rubbing some ointment on his head and I was going to guess this was for the bumpy ride we had earlier coming here.

He gave me a cheeky smile before sticking his tongue out at me and I glared at him.

"Taeyeon!" Grandma yelled, smacking the back of his head. "Don't do that to your wife!"

"It's just teasing!" He whined.

After grandma shooed him away he grabbed me and pulled me into his room. I laid on the rock bed and looked at him in amusement as he ran around trying to get a deck of cards to give to his grandparents.

Apparently it was gambling night for the two elderly so we had the whole house by ourselves.

He laid on top of me and didn't move, his little breathing signaled for him wanting to take a nap but I pulled on his hair to get his attention.

"I met Yunho today! Your childhood bestie!"

"Oh! You did? I was going to talk to him sooner or later. I didn't think you'd meet him first, how'd it go though?"

"He's so handsome." I said dreamily.

Taeyeon didn't like it one bit but I stared at him longer till he finally nodded.

"Yeah, he's quite handsome." He said caving in.

"You're cuter though." I reassured him.

"I know I am." He said confidently. I rolled my eyes.

When Grandma walked by us with a red tub Taeyeon eyed me and glared at the bucket.

What did the bucket do to him.

"If she asks you to sit down and you see a red tub, run."

"Why?"

"She's going to make you make kimchi. Dude, last time I had to do it my buttcheeks were sore."

"I want to learn."

"No you do not it's like boot camp with her." He shook his head and was about to push me away from the kitchen but I stopped in front of him.

"But you like eating it." I said, pressing on his chest, wanting to push him back into the kitchen.

His eyes twinkled and he rushed over to me and body slammed me, hugging me with his cheek pressed against my chest.

"Thanks." He said, kissing my cheek lovingly. "Wife material. I like it." He gave me a shy thumbs up.

When he got called by the 'wrinkly's' as he likes to say, they had one more chore for him as I sat outside waiting.

"Taetae! Mosquitos!" I screamed, getting distressed by the minute.

He came back out laughing watching me run in circles away from the bugs. "Legend says if you scream at the mosquitoes loud enough they'll go away."

"Taeyeon!"

"Here, grab this and go to town with them." He hands me an electric fly swatted and I turned it on, waving it in the air hearing the satisfying drying of those pesky insects.

They dropped on the floor quickly. It was a mosquito massacre and I have never felt so much power and satisfaction in my hand before. I was having my fun being a bit useless as he did a bunch of chores, but the attack of mosquitoes will never touch me.

When he was done hauling buckets of water for grandma and grandpa to take a shower he changed shirts but I told him to keep it off. He shrugged and put on a baseball cap. I held onto his arm as he placed his hands in his pocket, walking side by side with me as we took a stroll in the village.

"I want ice cream."

"The nearest convenience store is like down the road, might take awhile but we can get snacks on the way."

"I don't want old people ice cream though."

"Define old people icecream."

"Red bean. . "

He laughed and pulled his hand out of his pocket. He pried me away from his arm and held my hand, swinging it lightly as we passed by some of the road vendors who sold little snacks on sticks on carts.

"What do you want?"

"Chicken." I pointed.

"1 chicken and 1 beef please uncle."

The man at the cart thought I was pretty so he gave me two sticks instead of one. I didn't share with Taeyeon because I told him it was me who was pretty, not him.

"Piggy."

"Jealous?"

He shrugged. "I'm going to show you off to everyone I know in this village so we can get free stuff." He said proudly.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, letting him have a bite of my chicken on a stick.

When we saw Yunho sitting on the edge of the store eating a chocolate cone I squealed, holding onto Taeyeon and shaking him.

"Look! Look it's your hot model friend!" I said, patting Taeyeon's arm.

"Fany. . I'm right beside you."

"I have a huge crush on him." I muttered.

"You're married." He paused. "To me!"

"Yeah okay, I know but I told Sunny I'd bring back someone for her."

Taeyeon choked and waved at Yunho, hey sat beside each other and he gave me money to buy snacks.

I came out with a huge bag full and I sat beside Taeyeon on the ground beside his legs, scrolling through my phone.

I stealthily took a photo of them and sent it to Sunny, entertaining myself as those two caught up.

"So, when are you going to be popping out mini Taeyeon's?"

"Why does everyone ask that, we just got married." I muttered, leaning against Taeyeon's leg.

"I'm just saying, not being push or anything but we're waiting." Yunho defended.

"Wowie."

"When will you get a wife and children of your own?" Taeyeon shot back.

"Good question. My online dating life hasn't been going great." He joked.

The store owner came out with a couple bottles of beer, placing them beside us and Taeyeon opened all of them at once with his hands. It was some sort of a party trick but when he handed me one I took it.

Something about sitting outside in the breezy day just chatting with people and having a good time felt so, normal?

I liked it, it was like at this moment I was happy.

I liked the way Taeyeon was enjoying himself, eating and drinking and being all happy. I liked being with him, and I thought that all I ever wanted to do was just be with him.

Even when it got later into the day, Taeyeon randomly held my hand as he kept chatting with Yunho. He went out of his way to just hold it, there was so particular reason as to why he did it, but he just did.

when the topics of their own childhood friends came up and the mention of Heechul came, Taeyeon froze and I coaxed him along, holding onto his hand. I butted in, having a knack to steer the topic into another direction and I guess Yunho caught on and never asked about Heechul again but asked about other people like Jonghyun.

I sincerely hope one day Taeyeon can get closure from Heechul, and I hope I do too. It doesn't have to be now, but I hope it'll happen sooner or later.

We walked back to our home after Yunho said he should be going home and I thought I could take a shower and rest for a bit but Taeyeon had other ideas.

I spared one glance at him and before I knew it was pressed up against the door of our room and moaning into his mouth as he trapped me there.

"I need to s-shower." I said against his lips.

"Later, I need you right now." He said. I held onto his shoulder as my legs wrapped around his waist.

My hand got lost into his hair, pulling at the back of it as I messed it up. He grunted and brought me over to the bed and dropped me there. I did a half sit up but he tackled me onto it and kissed me everywhere.

"Why, are, you, so, desperate, to, love, me." I breathed out inbetween his desperate kisses.

"Well do you want me to stop." He said, asking seriously.

"No. Continue."

"Yeah okay so shh. Daddy Tae's going to take care of you."

"You seriously did not just call yourself that." I said, pinching his lips.

"I think I did."

"No, I am now turned off. Please leave me alone."

"No wait what. Fany?!" He grabbed my hand and gave me that look. That look that I should just let him do what he wants to or else he's going to be sad for the rest of the trip. That look.

When he led me to a pretty open space in the house that was somewhat dark and had nothing but a faucet and a couple of buckets and a stool I blinked.

"There's no hot water, you'll have to shower with that." He points at the bucket full of water followed by a little pail.

"Or, we can heat up some water till it boils and have a warm shower." I suggested.

"That'll take forever." He says, frowning.

"We can take a shower together." I said, blushing st my suggestion. Still never going to get over my hunky husband.

Taeyeon raised his eyebrows before smirking at me. He rushed out not even wearing his slippers and with his bare feet rushed into the river and dipped a huge bucket into it. He hauled the water filled bucket onto his shoulder with one hand and I can not stress how attractive hat man looks.

He came back in and put the bucket over the crackling wild fire in the little corner.

He crouched down and poked st the fire with a few sticks and stared st it.

"Now we wait." He said. I crouched down beside him and both of us looked like we were a couple of kids waiting for the ice cream truck.

I pushed him and he fell back, landing on his bum. I crawled over him and sat on his chiseled chest. He looked st me startled from my little push and was about to sit up but I pushed him back down.

"You're my little charming hubby." I said, leaning closer to his lips.

"Um. You're a little too close to me." He whispered. I palmed his chest and when he broke out into a smile I kissed hi gently.

"What's with all the sudden lovey dovey smoochy romance?"

"I heard what you do for your grandparents, I thought it was impossible to fall for you harder but I guess I was wrong."

He made that stupid dorky face and I had to hide my shy face in his shoulder.

"I don't know why I do it. It's easier to just leave them but I can't. They raised me."

"So why did you run away once your mother passed. Why didn't you stay with grandma and grandpa?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like a burden to my mom, didn't want to burden them anymore too I guess."

"You weren't, and you aren't." I said sternly.

"Hm. I guess."

"You really aren't! Taeyeon-ah!"

"Okay, okay."

The water started to boil over to the point where it tried to put out the water.

He rolled me over and got off me as he went to haul the scolding bucket of water into the bathroom.

I undressed and when he turned around he staggered back.

"Y-You." He stares st me and eyes me up and down, taking a double look.

"Naked, yes Taeyeon." I tugged at his shorts and st first he stood there clueless then when he got the message he quickly tugged it down.

He mixed the hot and cold water together, producing a warm enough bucket for us to shower without dying.

He poured some water over both of our bodies, I still felt chilly. I hugged Taeyeon close to me, feeling his back muscles.

I reached for the bottle of shampoo and poured it over his head, massaging it in as he held me close to his body keeping me nice and warm.

He raised the bucket over the both of us and when I brushed his wet hair back revealing my charming husband I couldn't stop marveling over that face.

He showed me a toothy grin before pressing me up against the cold rocky surface.

"I'm cold." I whispered, clinging onto his arms for support.

"I'll warm you up." He proposed. I shook my head.

"You really don't want me to warm you up?" He asked. I shook my head once more but I guess it was the wrong answer because the next thing you know i'm back in his room on the mat as his glistening body came into view.

Now, how do you think I feel making love with him in his grandparents's house?

* * *

I was squinting at the labels of the bottles, deciding if I should smell like mangoes or spring breeze.

Then again Taeyeon really hates strong smells.

When I felt a hand touch my back I screamed and covered myself, grasping the bottle ready to hurl the intruder.

The only intruder was this fluffy idiot smiling widely.

"I thought I was going to get killed! You scared me!"

"Hi."

"Hi?! That's it?! Ugh get out of the shower! We just fucked left and right like bunnies here, you had your turn go away!"

He shook his head. "One more round?"

"Taeyeon!"

We showered together, unsurprisingly. I pushed him out of the bathroom eventually so I could tend to my needs without his pervert hand creeping up my side every few seconds.

He was laying on the mat on the floor which was our bed for the next week, I didn't really mind honestly. This places humbles us.

"You have one heck of a beauty regime." He said, doing a mini sit up.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I exfoliated my face doing my skin care routine.

I had a bright idea and suddenly rushed to him, sitting on top of his tummy he did another mini sit up and placed his hands on my thighs.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, licking his lips.

I giggled, pushing him down to lay on the mat and placed a face mask on his face, making sure it got on right.

He sighed and surprisingly didn't say anything, letting me do this to him.

I pushed his hair away, but when it kept getting in the way I gave him a headband.

"10 minutes, then you can take it off." I said, pulling on his fat ear teasingly.

He clasped his hands on his belly, shrugging. "It feels nice." He managed to mumble.

I went back into the small bathroom, smiling when he was laying there humming.

When I came out I saw him stare at the view with his hands in his short pockets, smooth bare back faced towards me.

I stepped quietly behind him and back hugged him. Feeling that warmth surround me and the drips of water on his back wet me.

"Showering with you sucks. You're so small and so demanding that you just had to have the shower head adjusted at your height. Guess who had a cold head 80% of the time?" He complained.

"You joined me, that was your fault." I squeaked. He huffs and crosses his arm, still leaning against the balcony door.

"I kind of wanna sleep outside in the sand." He says, breaking the silence.

"You'll catch a cold." I said.

"Hey we catch colds all the time, but this time it'll be worth it. The sands clean, the waters as clear as it can get and plus I bought grandparents like a majority of this land. There's no one here."

"Woah, so passionate. Who are you trying to convince honey, me or you?"

"You, but mostly me." He mutters, smiling a bit.

I unlatch myself from him and dug into the closet. I pulled out a new bed sheet and went over to our bed and grabbed a blanket and as many pillows I could.

Taeyeon stood there still leaning on the balcony door with his arms crossed as he watched me with a cocked brow. He still looked as attractive as ever with his charming self.

I'll never get over the fact that this hunky bean is mine.

I shoved all the things I had in my hand to his arms and walked outside to lay down the bed sheets. I layered them one by one till there was a thin layer that would keep us above the sand.

I smoothed out the wrinkles and sat in the middle. I couldn't see Taeyeon's face as he walked towards me with a tower full of blankets and pillows in his arms. He plunked them down and took his sandals off before crawling to a pillow and laying on his back sprawled out and becoming an annoyance.

I made us a little bed and pulled up the covers from my body, inviting my bear in. He quickly darts to me and like a fat dog, lays on me for the fun of it.

"Taeyeon-ah." I wheezed.

"You'll catch a cold. I'm just trying to warm my butterroll up." He said.

"You're so heavy." I pat him on the back and he shifts all his weight on me.

"I hope when I wake up there won't be bugs in my nose or sand on us."

"The cons of sleeping outside on the beach eh?"

"The pros are the cool summer breeze, beautiful sunsets and starry nights. And of course my hunky hubby." I said with a coo at the end, snuggling close to him and pushing him back so he can lay on his back.

He lands with a thump and sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just a lot of work and I'm already falling asleep." He bursts out laughing after he said that. I couldn't help but pinch his hip, which made him squiggle and roll away.

"Just kidding baby." I start to get drowsy but Taeyeon's soft kisses on my cheek keep me up.

"Hm, so clingy."

"I can't sleep, plus you're like kind of really pretty."

"What goes on inside that massive head of yours?" I ask, breaking his inner thoughts as I see him become more and more detached.

"Sometimes I fear that like when I get soap in my eye and I close my eyes just for a split second in the shower, I'll die by some grudge who'll pop out from the mirror and murder me while I'm butt naked trying to clean my pits." I giggled at his endless thoughts, so that's what's happening in his little mind.

"Like when I had my teeth pulled I feared that the anesthetics they gave me wasn't enough, so I'd wake up and witness the pain and the sight of it." He cringed at his own thoughts and cuddled closer to me, I smiled listening to his deepest darkest fears.

"Wanna know something I feared the most when I met you?" I rose a brow, raising my head to slump it on his cheek.

"I feared that when I introduced you to one of my friends you'd like them more than me and eventually leave me after finding out I wasn't that great. I feared that so much."

"Never, ever." I mumbled, playing with his hair.

My heart jumped at the thought, never I could never do that to you Tae. Then again I remember the days he'd used to usher me away from anyone that has a mouth and started talking to me. "Sissy." I teased, he snapped his head st me and glared before sighing and hugging my shoulder.

"Well, when you tell me to go to the counter and ask the cashier for more ketchup, I have like a mini heart attack." He mutters.

"I don't understand that about you. You're an angry bossy, pain in the ass demanding asshole in the office. You're not scared of anything and anyone, plus you do public speaking and presentations really well. When I ask you to go get a refill or some silly ketchup packets you turn into this timid awkward anti social hermit crab who hates people, refusing to talk to them or interact. That just doesn't make sense." I said with a grin on my face, loving the fidgety soft cake of a man he was when he was shy.

"I hate socializing." He says it above a whisper.

"Correction, you don't like socializing in unfamiliar places with people you don't know."

"You know me too well." He grumbles, letting go of my hand to lay flat on his back side by side me.

"There's actually something I don't quite know, tell me why were you fidgeting on the stage when the wedding started?" I laughed, noticed how his frown immediate formed when I said that.

"Was it really that noticeable?" He murmurs, sounding a bit disappointed.

"To me it was. What was running through your mind?"

"You and only you. You butt naked in our hotel room was pretty good, but other than that my mind was focused on you walking down that aisle which I thought was too incredibly damn long."

"You looked like you were going to puke." I said, remembering the staggering Taeyeon with a pale face and a sweaty forehead. Twiddling his thumbs and not being able to stand straight.

"Oh shut up Ms. Hw-"

"Mrs. Kim." He corrected himself with a wide smile. I rolled my eyes at him and continued playing with his hair.

"It's just like. I want to be the very best for you, you know? That very stage is where you tell everyone that you do take me as your husband, to live with you forever, to care forever, to be with forever and ever. How can that not be nerve wracking? My question is how were you not fidgeting and almost puking on stage?"

"I'm never nervous when I'm around you." I said softly.

He looked at me lovingly, I didn't know what was going inside his mind right now, but it seemed to be good things.

I kissed his cheek, caressing his collarbone before rubbing down his abdomen. Before I could even go further he held my hand, bringing it up to kiss it and hold it close to him.

"I found it by the way."

"Found what?"

He smiled and held my head towards his neck, he sighed and patted my back in soothing circles.

"Would you like to hear my vow to you? I said it in my head while putting the ring on your finger. I didn't say it in front of everyone, because I wanted to make the promise to you, and I wanted you to hear it." He said softly.

I touched his forehead lightly, brushing away the hairs lightly and I nodded. "What were you going to say?" I whispered.

He giggled and patted my back, he had the cutest smile on earth right now and waiting on him was hard.

"To love you is a blessing. To have happiness and to enjoy it with you is a gift that I don't deserve, but will graciously accept. I can not give you the world, but I can try. I shall not make promises that I can not keep to you, but I will make ones that I can. _I vow to protect you from all forms of bad, vow to be all things good, to match your innocence and goodness. I vow to keep myself well and content, to keep you at ease. _I_ vow to bestow love that you've searched for so long, I vow to keep you by my side through thick and thin, even if it pains me.I promise I'll find my way back to you when I'm lost because I live within the warmth of your heart and call it home. I vow to love you endlessly till I'm laid at rest, because you deserve every bit of it. I vow to. So, remember it because I will. I want to make these promises to you, and you only. This is my once in a lifetime, and I want it to be you Fany. " _He said in his honey voice, with every word I clutched onto his shoulder tighter. I buried my face there, holding in my tears.

So that's what he found. I still didn't mind that he didn't say much at our wedding, he didn't need to because I knew.

"I was supposed to tell the whole world Fany, everyone was supposed to hear this but I-I lost the paper and when I saw you my vows I memorized flew out of my head." He whispered.

I really wanted to cry, I was very close to. It's not everyday you can hear those words being said to you, unless he said them everyday which he didn't.

"But I heard it." I whispered back.

"Hm?"

"I heard it, I only needed to hear it. You can tell the whole world I am yours, but I wanted to hear that myself. I want to keep those words in my heart." It was special, hearing it come from him sincerely while we were laying outside on bed sheets holding onto each other.

I kissed him, pulling the sheets to cover both of us as we laid underneath the fluttering sheets.

"God forbid you fuck up the next 20 years of our marriage I'm going to recite your vows word by word and drag you to the depths of hell." I warned.

"I can't wait to grow old with you so you can yell at me." He joked, sighing contently as he laid more comfortably.

I smiled and leaned on his chest, tracing that lone scar that really was so faded, but I knew it was there. It healed well.

_"_Do you really promise Taetae?"

"Uh huh."

"If you break a promise?"

"You can break my arm."

"Seriously, Taetae."

"If I broke a promise then you very well know the trust we have for each other will start to dwindle down. We tried it before, we experienced it before and I don't want it to happen again. I don't want to try it, I was scared enough back then. It's enough to make me want to keep my promises, and I should be."

I couldn't tell if he was good at talking, but it convinced me. "It was easy for me to make promises to you. It's hard for me to break my set of vows to you." I mumbled.

"I want to make us work, so don't worry. You're getting 200% effort from me."

When things got too quiet and we had nothing more to say I wanted to praise him, of course I did. I always wanted to.

"You're so good, my bear."

"Good?"

"This, you come visit your grandparents all the time. You still love them and care for them, you supported this community and built so many things for them. I-I find that so attractive." I sat up on him, poking him lightly.

"Your mom would be so proud of you, there's no doubt about that Taetae." I said softly.

You'd be a good father too, a good family man my bear.

He shrugged. "It's nothing, really. Nothing compares to them for raising me."

I shook my head. It was more than that. You did so much Tae.

I guess I stare for too long because he returned my stare. He was really good at looking creepy, I had to look away because I got so stupid uncomfortable. I smacked his shoulder.

He chuckles and turns to face me again. He had that creepy perverted smile and I pushed him away knowing exactly what he wanted.

He rolled me over and hovered above me, that creepy face getting closer and closer before I pushed him away with my palm again.

"As much as I'd like to get it on with you here, there are people watching. What happens if there's a story that leaks out 'Kim Taeyeon and wife caught having sex under a tree'"

"That would be some freaky kinky shit and I'll assume the public likes that type of freaky kinky shit." He mutters.

"You have the full two weeks to get the job done, I'm sure you can handle it right?" I caressed his jaw knowing that it'll get rid of his sulky cute face.

"I can't resist your backside, it's so provoking." He said honestly before getting up to dramatically walk away.

"Piggy back me Taeyeon-ah." He marched on wards leaving me alone. His head was held up high and with every step he took he harshly kicked sand. He's such a big crybaby.

"Stop being a little bitch." I poked his tummy and he howled in laughter before swatting my hand away and tried to hide his smile with a frown. He tried to look all serious again but failed miserably.

"Carry me, hubby." I cooed. I stood in front of him with my arms out stretched.

He rolls his eyes and steps aside and continues marching down the sandy path.

"Why do you get so mad when you don't get sex!" I shouted loudly, enough for the seagulls to disperse and squawk at me.

He turns around furious, his face looked like a tomato.

"There are people here." He hisses.

"That's what I said." I smiled.

He continues walking along the shoreline still acting like a little sulky child.

"I guess I have to find another, big strong hunky handsome muscle ripped man to satisfy my wants and needs. It's a shame I don't have a husband to do that for me. Oh no, who will hold my hand now? Yunho?" When he turned around and angrily stomped to me and held my hand I giggled into his arm.

He looked like an angry bull and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Love you." I said as I climbed into his back and he held me tight.

"Mhm. Mhm." He mumbled. I watched downwards as the shore washed up to his feet and then retract back. His scent filled my nose and I leaned against his neck closer.

"Taetae?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. I like our honeymoon. The highlight of my trip was watching you do chores for grandma and grandpa."

He smiled and kissed my cheek as he gave me that cheeky grin.

"You owe me."

"I already make your lunch everyday, what more do you want Taeyeon?"

"Babies, many babies."

"You don't even like kids." I hissed.

"I will of they're mine! Come on woman, we've been through this!" He whined.

Grandma and Grandpa came back from their 'gambling' night, looking cute as I assumed they struck riches. They sat on the bench and sighed, asking us what we did and we both shrugged.

We had a good time. A very good time.

The night was already ending and when the crickets started to sound and lights were getting turned off, Grandpa had shoved Taeyeon into a room and said to sleep there tonight.

He didn't want Taeyeon to bother me as I slept and Taeyeon was in the room just making random noises being a complete annoyance.

"I want to sleep with my wife!" I heard him say at the top of his lungs in complete protest.

"That's too bad Taeyeon!" Grandpa shouted and before I knew it we were in our respective bedrooms with the lights turned off.

I tossed and turned on my mat and got bored, and lonely. I was going to pull a Taeyeon tonight and go into his room, something he always did for me when my dad refused to let Taeyeon sleep with me in the same room.

How ironic.

I crept into Taeyeon's room, sliding the wooden bamboo door open and closing it behind me quietly, noticing how he was awake staring at the ceiling.

I charged towards him and hugged his back, hearing him exhale roughly, resting on his side and kissing him on the cheek shyly.

"Fat ass." He huffed out, trying to rotate his body to face me.

"I miss you." I honestly said, going underneath the blankets and felt his hands on my hips, wrapping me closer to him.

"Grandpas going to kill me once he finds out you're here." He says against my forehead.

"I know."

"And you're not going to do anything about it? You're the one who came in here the first place, tell him you chose to be here!"

"Hm, I'll think about it." I got off him and rummaged through his luggage, from the back of my head I knew he was watching me with an arm behind his head. Smirking with that cocky smile as he eyes me up and down, the blanket covering his torso slips down a bit and without turning around his hot body and soft hair was being cooled down by the summers breeze.

I changed into Taeyeon's shirt and curled up beside him on the the cold floor mat. He had an arm pulling me close to his chest.

"I dont get why everyone is so protective of you. Well, I am one of those people but still. Your dad doesn't let me sleep with you, and my own grandpa doesn't let me sleep with you. You're so loved by many Fany-ah."

I sighed contently and nodded. "I know." I said happily. I realized this on my wedding day, I'm loved by many, I couldn't be happier.

"I see why they would be though, we'd love to protect sunshine and happiness. You're the goodness in our lives." He said, and I squealed into his shoulder finding his words so charming.

Taeyeon couldn't sleep still, I don't think he even slept. I tried sleeping too but it was hard, maybe it was because of the floor, or jet leg. Both?

"Taetae." I whispered. He hummed and my hand rubbed his abdomen up and down slowly, trailing down his v and along the waistband of his shorts.

"Yeah honey?" He replied so huskily.

"I can't sleep."

"I can't either."

"Grandpas going to kill you when he sees us." I mutter.

"Then you better get your ass out of my room and into your own."

"I'm lonely, there's cockroaches and I miss you." I whisper.

"Okay, so wake up before the three of us and sneak back into your room. When he gets up and sees that you're still in your room and I'm still in mine it'll be all bueno."

"Ugh too much work no thanks. I'll sleep here baby."

"Fany-ah!" He whispers harshly.

"Why are you so keen on kicking me out!"

"I just don't want to be scolded by him okay? He likes you, like a lot already. If I hadn't known better I think he likes you better than me!" He whined I giggled and pulled the blanket up.

Throughout the night I kept pulling the blanket up to me and when I got fed up doing a tug of war with Taeyeon for it I kicked his back with my feet.

"Ow."

"Stop stealing my blanket!"

"It's mine! Your in my room Fany-ah! Don't like it then go back!"

"You never like sleeping alone! You never refuse cuddled with me!" I said shocked at how much he wants to kick me out.

When we let it be quite for a few seconds he turned his head to me and smiled.

"Fany?"

"Hm?"

"Hi." He said. He rolled over to me and tucked himself under my chin.

"Can't sleep Peanutbear?" He shook his head.

"The beds too hard. Feels like I'm sleeping on the floor." We literally were sleeping on the floor. I chuckled and stroked his head.

"Well, you aren't wrong about sleeping, and the floor."

"How does grandma and grandpa sleep like this? Last time I tried to buy a chair for them they shook their heads and scolded me. The next day they built one themselves."

The door slid open and Grandpa came in with a stick and poked Taeyeon's butt. I sniggered into Taeyeon's neck while he yelped and hid into my chest.

"What?" Taeyeon asked.

"You're loud, keep it down son." He hissed and smiled at me. I patted Taeyeon's shoulder while he looked so cute and scared of his Granddad.

"Yeah Taeyeon, shut up." I teased.

When Grandpa shook his head and closed Taeyeon's door, I looked over to see Taeyeon out cold, sleeping soundly.

He was out that quick. .

I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, laying beside him hoping that in 60 or 70 years from now, we'll end up like Grandma and Grandpa happily married for that long with grand kids of our own.

I held onto his hand underneath the blankets, my fingers tracing his golden ring.

_I'd hate to let you go._


	6. Chapter 6

**Taeyeon**

"Happy birthday Taetae!" The bouncing blurry figure that was an energetic piece of shit at 6 in the morning made me want to kick my wife off the bed, but that wouldn't be too nice.

"I think you got the wrong person." I mumbled, slowly kicking her away from me.

"Taeyeon. ." She whined.

"Oh my god stop." I shield my eyes from the sun seeping through the curtains and I curl myself into a ball as Fany jumped in circles around me on the bed.

"It's your birthday Taeyeon-ah! You're 30!" Oh god, I forgot my own birthday.

"I'm old, it shouldn't be celebrated." I turn around and shove my face into my pillow. The bed dips beside me and I peek through to see Fany up close and personal with me.

"Yes it should, happy happy birthday you big baby!" She pulls the covers off of me and pushes me so I lay on my back. Her smiles were too bright in the morning and I could care less about my birthday, it's not like anyone else cared for the last 22 years. I never did, I hated celebrating it.

"Taeyeon, why aren't you happy? It's your day today." She asked quietly, albeit still smiling.

"Because I don't like celebrating my birthday. I hated it."

"I'm going to change that Taeyeon-ah." I let her lay on me while I rested my chin on top of her head. She hates it when I do that, but today she had no complaints.

"Can I have my morning kiss, since you know, you woke me up from my beauty sleep?" She smiles and kisses me all over and we couldn't stop laughing even though we rolled around in bed.

"You can have as many as you want today, I don't mind." She ends up laying on my belly rubbing it up and down.

"Hm, you sure? I can have anything I want today?" I said slyly.

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Tell me your wish Taeyeon-ah."

"Can we have a bunch of sex?" Sometimes I feel like I come off too blunt.

". . ." She stares at me unimpressed.

"What?" I asked, poking her in the leg when she was unresponsive.

". . ." She deadpans.

"What about, a baby?" I said, looking at her propping up my head.

"You really want that?" She pulls herself to sit up and straddle my lap, God bless the thin piece of silk she wore.

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh, I've been talking about getting a head start for months ow, but whenever you're ready love."

She gave me a shy smile and buried her face into my neck. "If we had children, what would you name them?"

"Diabolical Child #1, Diabolical Child #2 and so on. Or we can name them, Satan-In-The-Making #666, Satan-In-The-Making #667, and yeah you get the idea." I chuckled and she snorted.

She sat up, fingers in my hair. "Seriously." She tapped my nose and I scrunched it up cutely.

"I don't know, I think it'll come to me when we see the baby y'know."

"Well, first off how many do you want?"

"If it doesn't hurt the first time, just keep poppin em' out pretty lady." 5?

"You can't handle 1." She retorted.

"I can always learn, the more the merrier. I'd like to raise a group of minions, my own damn army of kids wrecking havoc in the world." I said announcing it loudly.

She giggled. "How cute."

"Mhm. Well a man can dream right." I stretched and wrapped her obnoxiously tight to me. "You know what I really also want from you besides a little mini us?"

"Hm?" She hummed, looking up at me with big doe eyes.

"I want a thousand kisses from you every morning till the day I die. You can't abandon me anyways, and I want you to tell me that you love me every single day. I want to love you, and I want you to love me back endlessly. I want you for my birthday and for everyday, that's all I ask for." I said proudly. She rubs my ear gently and I get lost in her simple touch.

"The most important thing I ever want is you. And the Pokemon figurine, but mostly you."

"I'll grant you your wishes my Taetae."

"And a baby, yes babies. A little me. Yes yes?" She clicked her tongue and pushed my head away and I only ever came back to her asking for some love and affection.

Her fingers grazing my hair and the loving gaze she set for me was enough to make me melt.

I pulled her closer till our lips just barely graze each other. My breathing is out of place and hers hitched. I grab her hand and hold it closely to my lips, kissing it and her earth shattering smile melted me.

She kisses my temple and I couldn't help but nibble at her smooth milky soft neck. She held my hand tighter when I gently licked at it, her moan was everything. I trail my kisses back to her chin, across we jaw and onto her lips.

She parts her mouth slightly for me to slot mine into and I take her lower lip into mine as I caress the back of her head.

She whimpers when I pull back, her eyes pleading me to not leave her. I smile and flip her gently so she lays on her back and I'm on top of her.

I couldn't stop feeling her honey thighs, her legs were fucking amazing. So smooth, so pretty. She laughed and kicked when I kissed her all the way up from her ankle to the thigh.

"God I love you legs, they're so sexy." I hook her legs to my waist and I lay down on top of her as she wraps her legs around my hips. I still couldn't stop feeling them up as she looked me in the eye sweetly.

Her floral scented hair always gets me to a degree of high, something about it makes me feel all sorts of things. Can't explain it but it's like home; and it belongs to her. I stuff my face to the crook of her neck, kissing her softly as I inhaled the addicting drug like scent.

"Tonight, my wish is to love you till the sunrise." I whisper in her ear and she nods eagerly crumpling my shirt in her fist as she pulls me in again to kiss me.

"I wanna stay home today, and just be with you."

"But Taetae."

"Nope, my ass cheeks are not to even allowed to slip pass through the door. We're not going anywhere today."

"Okay, go shower and I'll make breakfast for you."

"Yeah, no. You're showering with me today babycakes."

"Tae-"

"Nope. It's my birthday you said I could have anything I want and I told you I only wanted you. So happy birthday to me and let's get it on." I shove her in the bathroom before she could protest and man, I tell myself everyday that I'm the luckiest guy on the planet.

After I showered I passed out on the bed with Fany. She fell asleep immediately as soon as she touched the bed, I guess I tired her out.

"Fany?" I whispered, poking her lightly on the arm.

"Hm."

"I cant find it." I whispered a bit louder.

She turned around and sighed. She opened her eyes and founding me absolutely distressed. "What did you lose?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

"My bow tie. The light blue one."

"In the sock drawer, 3 cabinets down and in the right hand corner right beside your bear patterned boxer briefs."

I shuffled there quietly and dug around while glancing back at her to fine her peeking through her covers. When I found it I stared at it pretty skeptical.

"There you go baby, that wasn't so hard was it?" She teased.

"How did you know." I mumbled to myself, putting it around my neck.

"I just do."

I shuffled back to her and sat down crossing my legs. My face was so close to hers. "Can you tie it for me? You do it better than I do." I whispered.

She grabbed the silk tie and looped it around my neck, tying it off making sure it wasn't too tight or I'd complain about it all day.

Fany flipped the collar back down and patted my cheek, to which I pecked her hand and got back up. "There, now you're a spiffed up bear, where are you going by the way?"

"I want to hang out with Jonghyun for two hours or so, but I'll be back! I promise to spend the day with you.'

"Mm, don't come back too early, I have a little surprise for you."

"What surprise, can I have a hint." I said, poking her.

"No, it ruins the surprise you dink." She muttered, pushing my head away gently.

"Fine, fine. Bye Fany." I waved.

"Bye handsome."

* * *

I held the pretty bouquet of flowers in my hand that was for Fany just waiting for Jonghyun at the park.

I found myself out of breath nowadays, ever since our honeymoon I have trouble breathing.

So I sat on the bench at the park, catching my breath as I rested. It wasn't out of the ordinary that my chest hurt, sometimes it did sometimes it didn't. I always slept with a stuffed animal in between my arms because I had a habit of sleeping on my side, and that made it really hurt.

It's as if someone punched me square in the chest and it left a bruise that didn't go away.

"Happy birthday you old hag, how was your honeymoon?" I turned my head to the sound of Jonghyun. He plopped down right beside me and slapped my back.

"Ow." I muttered. "Thanks. It was great, I took her to see my grandparents."

He blinked before punching me in the thigh, making me drop my flowers. "You brought her to see your grandparents!? Wow! I'm surprised she didn't divorce you right there and then!"

I rubbed my thigh. "Whats so bad about that?"

"Bro." He said seriously, staring at me as if I was crazy. "A honeymoon is supposed to be the both of you, in a romantic getaway spending time with each other in a fancy place. Not in the rural part of Korea! I bet the both of you were doing chores the entire trip."

I scratched the back of my head, picking up the flowers I had dropped on the floor. "Well, she seemed like she enjoyed herself so I don't know what you're going on about."

"She probably didn't say anything just to be nice you stupid egg."

I frowned, getting up to walk away from him because unlike him, I have someone to see.

"Stupid loner, go get a girlfriend!" I yelled.

He put his arm around my neck and yanked me close, walking beside me.

"Taeyeon, I didn't run around paying off people at the airport and getting your documents ready for you to sneak out of the country just to have you bring her to a farm buddy."

I frowned even more, pushing him away. If she didn't like it she would've said something, and she didn't so I assumed she liked the trip. God. It irritates me because Jonghyun was kind of right. Maybe I got the whole entire honeymoon thing wrong and I should've brought her to like Paris or something.

He leaned into my ear. "I heard honeymoon is for the sex." He whispered.

"Go away, what are you doing? Don't touch me, you smell like fried chicken." I said, continuing to slap his arm around my shoulder away.

"I'm bored, I missed you. Let's go to the arcade or something." He proposed. I agreed only if he'd get out of my hair.

"I tried to have sex with her but my grandparents ended up sleeping in the same room as us." I mumbled.

"You're joking! Taeyeon you're joking!" He kept laughing and even caught up t me, linking arms with me but I smacked it away. "Ugh, oh my god that was funny." He said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

We continued to walk, but we ended up going off track and going downtown.

The whole entire time we were walking around the city he kept talking about me working with him at his company. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to the office life, I liked doing stupid jobs here and there. It was fun to me, but when he brought of Fany and her own job it kind of hit me.

To support our family, I'd have to go and get a real job. I am capable of it, but since I wasn't really legally supposed to be here, it was kind of hard.

"It'll be fun! I can be your boss!"

"I don't know. I don't think Fany would like that."

"Why wouldn't she like that?"

I shrugged. I'm just assuming. "Are you still with the triad?"

"Of course not, I'd be dead. They still don't know I'm alive. I just have connections so I can pull a few strings with the law. Come to work with me, come on you're smart you have a knack for business. You'll get back your house and stuff, pretty cars and shit my dude."

I didn't really say anything but when he shoved a bottle in my hand I looked at it. The white label read some sort of medical pills, under his name. I looked at it closer and indeed they were the ones I used to have that helped me with my chest pains.

"You're stupid to think that I didn't notice. You were huffing and puffing sitting on the park bench thumping your chest. Work for me so you can take care of yourself, Hyung." He said, eyes narrowing at me.

I gave it back to him, walking quickly with my hands in my pocket.

"Yo, what the hell? These are yours." He said, baffled.

"I didn't pay for them." I murmured.

"I did."

"You shouldn't have. Do you know how much these costs? I can't, you gave so much I can't just have you supporting my health too."

"This isn't up for discussion and you know it. It's nothing, really just take it why did you ask for my help for other things but all of a sudden this is too much for you?"

"Because things like that were different, it was for Fany."

"You think these pills aren't for Fany's sake too?"

I looked at him and I knew he wasn't going to back down. I sighed. "What about Fany?"

"She called me, asking me for a favor. This favor was that, these pills Taeyeon. She noticed you were struggling to even sleep because of the discomfort. She's worried about you."

"Well I'm going to say no for her, I can't take these and you know very well how much it costs for 1 pill and-"

He smacked the back of my head and I was going to punch him in the neck for doing that to me but he stepped back.

"Why can't you just accept these pills? Don't you think your pain hurts Fany? What if one day, one day you collapse and you're in the hospital while shes at work teaching little kids? How much would she suffer, waiting for you at the hospital watching you through the glass pain hoping you'd be okay. What if, one day, you don't wake up? What if your chest hurts so much you don't get to wake up anymore-"

"I get it. I get it." I stopped him. I didn't want to think about that just yet.

He hands me back the bottle and smiles. "Just take it for Fany, please."

"I don't know how to pay you back."

"You don't. You already did."

"I did?"

"Don't worry about how you did, just come let's work together. I promise I won't be a mean boss."

I shrugged, pocketing the bottle.

"It's time for me to take care of you now, Taeyeon."

I shook my head. "You've done enough, I should resume my duty of a Hyung to you."

"You don't realize it, but you've done a lot. I cant pay you back for what you did."

"And what did I do?"

He smiled and shook his head.

Damn it, just tell me.

I didn't say much but continued to just chat about other things with him, like how my wedding was a total mess, how I was a total mess. He really liked making fun of me and all I wanted to do was just punch him out.

But that would be animal abuse, and not nice.

We turned a corner trying to cut through the city to eat some junk food before I delivered to flowers to Fany but when I did I kicked a cup over, the sound of it scraping along the concrete before rolling to a stop in a distance made me stop.

Coins fell out of it and I grumbled, feeling sorry as I quickened picked it up and placed it back in the cup, walking back over to the hunched homeless guy.

"Sorry." I quipped, turning around again to catch up to Jonghyun but the pair of rough dusty hands grabbed me ankle and I almost tripped over.

With my hands braking my fall I got up and patted my pants, upset that I got myself dirty and a lot less presentable for my wife than I was earlier.

"Come on it was an accident-"

I stopped when I recognized that scruffy face, that eccentric personality was still there in that expression yet it was dwindled down. Like life was draining away from him, he looked older.

I didn't know how long I stared, or how long he stared at me for but all I knew was it was him and my mind was freaking out.

"Why?" I whispered.

He looked at me curiously, he eyes looking dull by the second.

"You hurt her."

He didn't reply and I hated him for it. With every fiber of my being I hated him.

"There isn't a day that passes that I look at the long thing scar on her leg and think of you, how badly you hurt her and how I can't bear to imagine it every time I see her scar. You did that." I gulped. "How do you live with yourself after doing that to someone I fought so hard for?" I asked pleadingly, I just wanted answers.

Please tell me. I said through my eyes and if there was a hint of remorse or guilt in his I didn't catch it.

He looked away and at that point there wasn't even hate anymore. I couldn't hate him, not like this and not when he looks so pathetic sitting here shaking a cup for change.

I still thought of him as family, we had so many memories and yet, it just had to happen like this, huh?

"Yo, stop fucking around with the homeless hurry up I'm hungry-"

I turned around and I know he saw what I saw. That clenched fist curled up nice and tightly and before I knew it he was sprinting right across the alley towards me, his face made no mistake. He was going to pummel him.

"Jonghyun, Jonghyun!" I shouted and when he had no signs of slowing down I glanced behind me quickly.

He sat there staring back at Jonghyun, not even flinching and just before Jonghyun could pummel him to the ground and tackle him to the wall I stepped in front of him, my body shielding him away and the force of Jonghyun's body launched me back on the floor.

My head slid against the concrete, scratching it and I felt small rocks start to rub against my skin.

I didn't realize I fell to the ground with Jonghyun beside me too, when he got up he pushed me away in anger.

"Why'd you stop me! He deserves to fucking choke!" He spat, pointing at him.

I shook my head. "You can't! Not now, leave him! It doesn't benefit us-"

"Heechul, you mother fuck-" I grabbed his fist desperately with both hands.

I shoved Jonghyun out of the alley, looking back at Heechul who just sat there unfazed.

"Why are you defending a piece of shit like him?"Jonghyun bellowed.

"Look at him, he's fucking on the streets homeless, what more can we do to him?!"

"You really haven't thought about laying hands on him?"

"No! No! I don't think that no! You know very well that isn't the fucking answer to everything." I reasoned, looking around the area to see if anyone had seen our scuffle.

"Why? Is it because you think he's still family, someone you still look up to? People like him don't deserve a second chance. He had many months to stop himself from doing what he did, the affect he had on the people you love is irreversible and you know that."

He had his hands on his hips before he kicked something over, I was panting sitting on the bench.

"You hate him that much? You don't have the heart to forgive-" The pain hurt so much I stopped talking and stood up.

He slapped the side of my head and I immediately gripped him by his throat, showing him by the brick wall.

"Don't fucking disrespect me like that, you may be younger than me and we may be fucking close, don't fucking hit me." I growled. I let him go and he glared at me. "F-Fany taught me, to let go is to forgive. Get used to it, because it's something I'm trying to do on a daily basis." I explained.

"You'll be forgiving the same person who traumatized Tiffany for 2 whole months. Your Tiffany, who cried for you every night while she was in bed who still needed her father to coax her asleep. That scar on her leg is a reminder of what happened, it slowly fades yet she looks and sounds okay right? You think it doesn't fade her? Have you noticed, she's built strong. She keeps trekking on, but in the back of her mind it haunts her like your creeping illness for your chest." He said quietly, finger jabbing into my chest harshly.

"I watched her while you were sitting in prison. I wanted to take care of her for you, tell her you'd be okay but I couldn't. So I watched her trying to live through whatever the fuck he had done to her. It wasn't even that, the scary part for her was how you might never see each other again, that is what scared her the most. You leaving? Her biggest nightmare. Losing you? Her greatest fear."

I gulped. "Her father said something similar. How she didn't sleep, always called out for my name."

He let out a scoff, shaking his head.

"Start a family Taeyeon, stay away from people like him. Forgive? Sure, but don't stop people from delivering justice, well deserved justice. Don't stop me from giving him what was long overdue." He stuck his hands in his pocket and started to go. I saw the side of his profile, that sharp jawline and I ken he ground his teeth.

I palmed my chest once more, groaning out in frustration before ruffing up my hair.

My eyes immediately went to the two men sitting on the fountain with a bible, it soon went to another guy leaning against a lamp pole taking a drag from a cigarette. Dressed in an all black suit acting as if everything was normal when the whole fucking park was deserted.

I gulped, staying in my spot as I reached into my pocket and texted Jonghyun with the phone in my pocket. My eyes never left the pair of men sitting on the bench and the one by the pole.

When the incoming message rung in my pants I pulled out my phone, glancing down slowly till trying not to tear my gaze from the men.

Just as I did, I felt as if they stood up and in the corner of my eye I saw the man lowering his bible, the top of that famous pompadour started to become more visible and I thought I saw what looked like an ear piece. Their next movement instilled fear into me and with my instinct I chose flight.

_Was it him, are you him?_

I ran, I ran so fast.

Hide, hide damn it.

* * *

I barged into our home scared that they'll beat me to her.

"Fany?! Fany!"

"Kitchen!"

I shoved the door closed and locked it, the paranoia in me made me shove theh all tabble underneath it.

I jogged to the kitchen finding her stirring a pot of pasta, my favourite kind of pasta. She smiled and gestured for me to come to her with her hand.

"Baby, have a taste. Tried a new sauce today." She said, holding up the spatula for me waiting for me to try it.

I shook my head.

She looked at me and tilted her head, she stared at me for a second longer before hastily putting the spatula back in the pot and placed the dish towel on the counter.

At that moment she could tell I wasn't exactly, happy.

"Taeyeon-ah, what's wrong?" She mumbled, pulling me into her hug.

I rested my chin on top of her head, sighing with my hands gently wrapping around her waist. "I-I was out with Jonghyun today and we stumbled across Heechul."

"Oh."

I closed my eyes, kissing her forehead. "He's homeless, sitting there beside a piss stained building all bundled up in shitty blankets shaking a cup for change." I said, my voice sounding scratchy.

I heard little lady hum and when I pulled away from her I looked at her seriously. "Just was I was walking away, I swear I saw Siwon. The bible he was reading was navy blue and that's a special edition he got from the department. We both know at church no one carries that around except him. I-I think he's coming for me, I think he know's Fany."

"No. . I heard he was overseas at a conference trying to settle on a dispute with sending a criminal overseas, it's the talk of the town."

I shook my head furiously. "I saw him, he was following me, he had two other people. Fany, he was there just waiting for me!"

"Taeyeon, stop." She pulled away from me and looked at me as if I was crazy.

I wasn't crazy, no she is if she doesn't believe me.

"We have to lock the house or something, barricade all the windows. We can't leave the house, he's just waiting for the right time to arrest me-"

"Taeyeon! You're just seeing things!"

"No! No! We have to run away, fuck this we can't stay here, Fany I'll get the luggage call your dad we leave with him too-" I started to breathe heavily and I fumbled standing up, at that moment I didn't react fast enough to get my medication.

Just before I could go she pulled me back the hardest and hugged me.

"No, not this again, please." She whispered. "You're hurting Taeyeon, let me take care of you." She held me up, letting me rest on her as I slurred a bit and drooled. My chest hurt so much.

"No, we have to go he's coming I can sense it-" I whispered.

She pulled me to the fireplace and told me to sit. When I refused she pleaded, fingers grazing my ear and I did sit. She came back with my medicine and fed it to me, my head nuzzling towards her hand.

She came back with a pillow and a thin blanket, sitting beside me and placing it on the floor.

I don't know why but in the moment of frustration and uncertainty, I had calmed down. I laid there quietly with the wood crackling with my wife stroking my head in a rhythmic motion that always felt good.

I wondered how she'd deal with me in the long run.

"It hurts." I suddenly whispered.

She glanced at me for a moment and sighed. She didn't have to ask what was hurting, I say it so much and I guess she just assumes.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about it." She mumbled, hand slipping underneath my shirt and rubbing it there.

"I know you asked Jonghyun to help me with the pills."

She didn't say anything but continue to rub my chest in soothing circles.

"Are you that worried about me?"

She nodded.

"You don't have to be." I held her hand underneath my shirt and pulled it out, putting it back beside her.

"I feel like I owe you. I need to take care of you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Don't fight me on this baby, I think about it everyday." She whispered, her finger tracing my scar just below my heart.

"Why? Why would you think that?"

"You were in such a dark place. . and I watched you almost leave me forever. I never want that to happen, ever." She said.

I didn't say much but got into a better position. I wanted to fall asleep, my head was hurting and I was so tired.

"Happy birthday, Tae." She said, her voice cracking and I sat up worried.

She was crying quietly, tears pooling in her eyes and I just gulped.

"I'm sorry. It was supposed to be a happy day and. ." That's why I hate birthdays, it's always bad on this specific day and it's always haunting me. I didn't spend my birthday with Fany during the first year of our relationship, it was during that time we had broken up.

I spent that day miserable and pissed off.

She shook her head. "It's okay." She said, her voice as light as a feather.

She got up but I pulled her hand, not wanting her to leave te bed just yet. She told me softly that she'll be back.

And she did, rather quickly but when she hummed that tune I uncovered my head from the blanket and stared at the small flicker light illuminating her face.

"Happy birthday to you . . "

She sang me the birthday song and came closer to me with a small piece of cake with a candle.

"Happy birthday, dearest Taeyeon . . " Her pretty voice faded out and she didn't finish the song but stood in front of me with the cake. "Make a wish, little bear." She said quietly.

I waited a few moments, my eyes never closing as I looked at her. _I'm sorry there's pain in your eyes. _I glanced down nervously at the small piece of chocolate cake and blew out the candle.

I didn't make a wish.

She had a small smile upon her pretty face and placed the cake on the nightstand. I welcomed her with open arms, wanting ehr to sleep with me. I whispered a thank you into her ear and her response was a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'm terrified. I don't want to leave." I whispered into the thin air.

"You won't."

"I'm afraid I will." I cried quietly beside her, curling my fingers into her palm as I tried to sleep it off.

_I'm sorry I worry you._

* * *

The feeling intensifies throughout the week. I didn't go out, I refused to go out actually.

I think I barely slept, but when I did I occasionally got up just to check if the door was locked.

Today when the loud thumping hit the door downstairs I got up quickly, prying Fany off me. I grabbed the baseball bat I had kept at the corner of the room, opening our room door.

"Taeyeon, there's no one there he's not there come back to bed." She muttered, sheets shuffling with her.

She turned the other way and slept, but my mind was racing my heart was racing.

I went downstairs quietly, both hands gripping the bat. When the thumping got louder I saw how it shook with such force. I took a quick peek through the peephole and saw nothing.

Nothing, there was nothing.

The bat in my hand was lowered and when I opened the door and swung it open I leaned against one side hiding.

Nothing. There was nothing at the door and when I closed it and dropped the bat I glanced back up at the stairs.

"Fany." I whimpered.

She looked at me, she had that sort of disappointed look in me. She looked tired, I felt bad.

"Come here, baby bear." She said and I did I went back up to her and let her cradle me.

"Shh, there's no one there baby." She whispered, I shrunk in my spot and pressed the side of my face against her chest, opting to hold onto her tight.

She strokes my head as an attempt to calm me down. But I couldn't stop worrying.

"But I heard it." I whisper.

She held me tighter, whispering comforting things I soon fell asleep, to my surprise. She always ended up putting me to sleep, but I kept trying to fight it.

But I lose against her, she always wins.

I'm driving her crazy, just a look at her and anyone could see. She was so tired.

But the second time someone got off the bed tonight, it wasn't me. It was her, and it had to be just early 7 in the morning that she did.

I heard the door shut but I quickly grabbed a coat because there wasn't a cell in my body that screamed that something was wrong.

She got into the car and I got on my bicycle. she as always a slow driver, but it was because she told me she didn't want to risk anyone's lives, plus she said it would be nice to return home to me everyday.

Sometimes it drove me crazy when I was in the car for her, but I appreciate the gesture. I get it.

I pedaled behind her, occasionally going on the sidewalks just to hide myself. But when she stopped at the police station I barely could be on my bicycle and let it be on the grass.

She walked up the steps and looked behind her, she looked so secretive and I made my attempt to dive in a fucking bush.

I gulped and when she disappeared I walked fast, casing the joint as I literally walked around the building finding out where she could've been and when the east side was pitch black and the rays of light shone the other side I ran there.

At this time of day, it was cold. Mornings were blue, the sun didn't rise till later and right now it was dark as night.

I stepped on my tippy toes, the rocks underneath me looked like they were going to topple over but when I grabbed the window ledge and pulled myself up, my feet were dangling off the floor and my arms were bulging out.

God.

When I saw that one figure in between the cubicles and it disappear into the office my wife stormed her way into the empty place, I could hear her heels clicking and that's when I hopped off this window and went to the nearest one I could.

Luckily, the window for this one had been opened and I heard everything.

"Fuck you." She spat.

"Woah." Siwon turned around looking quite surprised the files in his hand were placed down.

"Fuck you and your morals."

"Excuse me?" He said baffled and confused.

"Leave us alone, let me live." She hissed, eyes glaring through him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

She slapped him across the face and I winced. "Cut the shit, asshole. Stop fucking with my husband."

"What did I do, hm?" He scoffed, leaning against the desk arrogantly.

"You think I don't know who in this town has two men following them around while leader wears a sit and carries a fucking bible with them? Stop stalking Taeyeon."

He put his hands on his hips and stepped closer to her, smiling as if he wasn't any threat. "And what if I continue to do so Ms. Hwang?"

If I could just kill him.

Fany pulled the gun out of his holster faster than he could stop her and pressed it against his forehead. He gulped and froze. "You don't even know how to use it." He dared to say.

I didn't know she had the slightest edge to do that. She doesn't have a mean bone inside and this scared me.

God what have I done to her.

She then suddenly grabbed the ammo cartridge from his desk swiftly, shoving it into the guns cavity, releasing the safety lock and cocking it back in record speed before pressing it against his forehead again.

"You think America's most dangerous triad member didn't teach me how to use a gun?" She said firmly, god she was so bad and so hot but this was not her.

I regret teaching her now to use it.

He stayed quiet.

She released the catch and let the cartridge fall out with a clang.

"Don't come near me, my husband or my family."

He gulped and his hand was crumbling up a piece of paper and god forbid he lay a hand on her I'd kill him right now. "Threatening me now?"

She stood up straight and turned around, fixing her fringe as she started to walk out."What else can I do? Sit pretty and cry while you're trying to scrape back your life together and bed me while harassing the one I love? No."

"Watch your mouth." He shouted, fist hitting a pile of papers.

I saw her scoff and turn around. "Watch where you're crossing boundaries then. I promise you, I'm not the same college girl who helplessly sat there cried and waited for someone to pick me up and console me." That fierce look on her face, fuck I wouldn't want to mess with her too.

She walked out of that office confidently, shoving the empty gun in a potted plant before existing the police station.

I totally forgot, I shouldn't be spying and fuck ironically I was doing it at the police station.

Quickly I got off the window sill and shook off my aching arms, I sprinted back to my bicycle and pedaled home trying to make it back before Fany could.

And then I realized, she did drive slow. God fucking bless.

* * *

"Taeyeon?"

I hummed, craning my neck to the hall.

She dropped her bags and came to me, she cupped my face and kissed me, it was so eager and the next thing I knew my back was flat against the couch.

She straddled me, kissing me hard and I had a hand on her back. My shirt has been pulled off of me and discarded carelessly on the floor.

"F-Fany?"

"Shh, no talking baby I need you." She said breathlessly.

I cupped her face and made her stop just for a moment, my eyes met with her and it was filled with so much guilt. She was torn and I sighed.

She didn't mention the encounter with Siwon, and I didn't mention that I knew or at least saw what happened.

I had a hand propping me up as I sat up with her on my lap. I kissed her neck, holding her tightly and when she needed me the most I was here.

"Miyoungie." I called quietly.

She shook her head, pulling on the back of my head to take her to the bed room.

"Love me, love me hard please." She said.

I don't blame her for acting the way she is right now.

She has every right to be anxious, guilty and completely off the rails after doing something so bold.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise I got up again, for the week it had been like this anyway.

This time, it wasn't a bat that I was carrying it was a fucking axe I picked up at a local hardware store.

I made my way down, doing what I did usually and leaning close to the peep hole to get a look.

The thumping happened again and I squinted, it happened right in front of me.

The grip on the axe increased by a ten fold and I stepped away.

A second later his face was all up near that little hole. "Taeyeon, open the fucking door I know you're in there!" Fuck his voice, I recognized it.

Slowly I backed away from the door, fearing what I had feared the most. I didn't want to go away, not just yet.

I ran back upstairs, the axe in my hand falling out and just as I got into the room I lodged a chair underneath the door knob.

I knew that wasn't going to do anything, but to me it bought me a few seconds.

I didn't realize the day would actually come.

I stared at the small lump in the bed, she got up annoyed and when she laid eyes on me I shook my head. "Fany . . " I said nervously, my back against the door.

"Taetae? What's wrong." She got up from the bed but I held out a hand, making her stay put.

When the door started to thump behind me I held the handles of it tightly, too scared of letting go and letting them in.

"Taeyeon." Fany said sternly and I didn't know who to be afraid of, her or the people behind the door.

"Open the door Taeyeon!" The thunderous voice came

I closed my eyes at Siwon's voice. I knew Fany was staring at me.

"What did you do." She said, almost growling at me.

"They're going to take me away." I breathed out.

"My fucking god Taeyeon."

The door kept thumping and thumping and all I ever did was just stand there leaning agaisnt it trying to act as a barricade.

I stared at Fany, watching my life just fall apart within her eyes and she snapped that gaze.

Soon, the door opened and I got flung back from the force.

I looked up and saw the words LAPD written on some guys chest before his hand reached into his belt, at the look of it I thought it was a gun but instead it was taser as I soon found with with volts of energy running through my body.

I laid there after the shock, drooling on the floor and the words 'hit him in the head' rang in my brain. I felt like my eyes rolled to the back of my head but then the knob of the back of some guys button hit my temple.

It felt like my head now was ringing and I saw black for the first bit and then I closed my eyes. My head hitting the floor and staying there, without a movement.

I heard Fany's cries, her screams.

I turned my head to face the sound of her voice, but I didn't want her to see me like this but I did it anyway.

I laid there breathing heavily, one eye closed and one eye faintly open.

I saw . . everything.

* * *

"Don't you fucking dare touch my husband!" She screamed, her voice getting husky. "I will never get back with you, do you realize that? I don't want to be with you, so stop taking away things that make me happy!"

When she was angry, it was terrifying. She could get really angry, she was loud too in the sense that you don't want to have a shouting match with her because you _couldn't_ win.

"I've never taken things away from you! You know how much I loved you!" He reasoned, trying to get close to her.

She stepped back, huffing. "You left without a word . . when you left you took my happiness with you. But I've over you, it didn't take long. I realized how much of a douche you were, how I deserved better. You were my happiness at one point, but it didn't last."

"You'll get over Taeyeon too-"

She shoved him on the chest for that. "No. I left him twice, and I've always come running back. Both times, I couldn't get over him. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't . . I love him so much. I wish you understood what you and I had were different, what me and Taeyeon _have_, is different." She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"You're working so hard to put him behind bars again, to take him away from me. For what? Why?" She whispered.

"Because it's the right thing to do." He had so confidently said. Even in my dazed state I wanted to kill him.

"The right thing to do, or are you upset that you can't have me so you'll force us apart because of you're fucking jealously Siwon."

He was panting, he looked like he wanted to hit her and if he did. . . this floor won't be occupied by my body only.

I watched him let out a blood curdling scream getting closer to her before she shoved ihm back and smashed her laptop against his head. He growled and I watched him pull out my drawers, going through my clothes. It wasn't long before he went into our closet, pulling things off it's hooks and angrily shaking containers.

"If I find anything offending I'm throwing him back in prison and slapping another charge on him for escaping prison. He won't see another ray of light-" But when he held up a handful of clothes he threw them angrily at the wall and stomped over to the bed.

He went underneath the bed, kicking whatever was underneath it out in the open.

A box slid across the floor smoothly, the contents inside it rattled but when it came to Fany's feet she picked it up cradling it as if it was a baby and backed off to a corner.

"What's in the box Tiffany!"

'No, no please don't ruin-"

He yanked it out of her hand and opened the lid, throwing it somewhere before taking a handful of whatever it was inside them out.

God, it was the coins. The blue paper wrapped coins I had meticulously wrapped.

"No! You're ruining them!" She lunged for them but Siwon had an arm against her and shoved her back, she fell to the ground but got up again grabbing at Siwon pleading for him to stop.

I tried to get up, but I felt limp, nothing was working my body wasn't working.

"What the fuck are these Tiffany? Are you hiding drugs for Taeyeon?! I can charge him for possession of illegal-"

He stopped when the little blue pouch in his hand opened and I saw how his eyes read the words. I saw the thick black printing of my printing in his eyes and the more he looked at it the more angry Fany got angry.

"Have you had enough Siwon? Is it so hard to believe that he's not a bad guy?" She hissed.

She shoved him the hardest, he stumbled still holding onto the papers eyes scanning them over. "What have you found Siwon? Guns, drugs? An incriminating evidence that showed if he had fallen back to his old ways?"

"They're fucking love notes Siwon, 90 of them. He wrote them for 90 days to me before he proposed. Not drugs, not guns, nothing illegal. Notes, ink on paper." She said tiredly, tears streaming down her face.

I grunted, more like whimpered. My hand was stretched out, I wanted to reach for her.

She threw something t him, what it was I didn't know but she slid down the wall and hugged her knees. "Your father knew what kind of man Taeyeon before he met me. You think he'd just ask anyone to go, run away and start a family with me?"

Siwon gulped and ruffled his hair angrily. "Shut up! Shut up! What does my father have anything to do with him!?"

"There was a night I got shot. . I was in so much pain and Taeyeon carried me on his back. I thought I wouldn't make it, but I did because he took me to see your dad. I'm alive today because of your dad Siwon." She gulped.

Siwon stopped, his eyes widening. I inched my body forward, trying to crawl to Fany.

"Your father told Taeyeon to take us somewhere where we can start a family. He made Teyeon promise him that or he wouldn't take the bullet out of my abdomen Siwon . . your father saved me and his wishes were for me to be with Taeyeon-"

"D-Dad?" He stuttered, the piece of papers in his hands falling to the ground.

"I'm only here because of your father, he used to call me daughter do you remember that?"

He gulped.

"Please let your dad have his wishes?" She pleaded, her face had desperation written all over it.

"Enough! Enough!" He yelled, kicking over our nightstand.

I grabbed Fany's hand, I blindly patted it and she pulled me closer to her. I laid on her across her lap, gurgling whatever I had in my mouth. Whatever he was going to do to us, I hoped he did to me.

_Don't touch her, please? Not like what Heechul did._

He threw the picture of me and Fany across the room, letting it hit my full length mirror and shattering both the mirror and the frame into pieces.

"You're not off the hook." He said angrily, pointing at the both of us.

He bit his lip before looking the other way, hands on his hips. "You have a choice. Become a witness and testify against the 18K. You'll be a walking bounty for the triad though, they'll want to kill you before you can incriminate them. So we'll implement you and Tiffany into the witness protection program in which you will leave behind your life and start with a new identity somewhere. That means cutting ties with the old you and under no circumstances will you ever be able to contact anyone related to the old you; family included." Siwon's expressionless face made it even worse, I felt so anxious and Fany clutched my arm at the notion of never talking to her family again.

I guess Siwon said that because he clicked his tongue and slicked his hair back, still looking dominant as ever in his LAPD jacket. "In return, you criminal records will still be attached to your new identity, but the charges and impending sentences will be wavered off for now. You'll be a walking man under the bright sun breathing in clean air."

I could hear myself grind my teeth. She held my fist, warning me silently to not fight.

"Or don't do any of that and I'll put you behind bars, letting you rot there for your lifelong sentence. On the bright side, your beloved wife wouldn't have to leave behind her good life here in L.A." Siwon said with a chuckle and Fany almost let go of my fist. His laugh deserved a good punch from me.

"Choice? You call those fucking choices Siwon?" I managed to say, hand palming my chest.

He shrugged. "Take it or leave it, you broke the law and you have consequences for it. I'm being nice and giving you a couple of options to get out of it."

"You think you haven't broken the law too? Coming in here searching my house without a warrant, bribing us with your fucking ultimatum." Fany hissed and I held her hand, keeping her from slapping him silly.

"Yeah and your precious fucking husband escaped jail. You think I didn't know? Of course I knew, I let him run around for a few months as I built up a case against him. A bigger, strong case, one that'll get him life for sure. Add that to the list of shit he has done with the criminal organization and _bam_, your mans never gonna see you or your children grow up-"

My hands that were holding my gentle wife's were soon gripping his throat, I shoved him through the door to the hall tumbling as I hovered above him repeatedly pounding punches at him at record speed.

"You don't fucking talk about my wife like that, you don't ever talk about my family like that." I growled, my spit getting all over his face.

I felt hands on my shoulder and it tried to yank me away but I went to town with Siwon.

"Fuck, you, stupid, two, faced, piece, of, shit. You had enough? Have you had enough?!" I sneezed into his face.

I'm angry.

I'm angry that no matter what I do here it won't let me be free.

I'm angry that he was building something against me, to get me back to jail for longer.

I'm angry I'd be taken away from her again, that I won't be able to start my family.

I'm angry that my happiness was so blissful just for a moment till I saw him.

I'm so angry that being happy was short lived.

* * *

A simple phone call and Siwon was dragged from our house.

It left the both of us alone.

We sat beside each other in our messy bedroom. The room that was filled with bliss in the morning. I greeted her with a smile today on the now disordered bed sheets, the drawer that was placed in the corner was tipped over.

My photo frame I liked to wake up to because it reminded me of how in love I was to my little one was shattered into pieces.

"I-I don't want to put the weight of the world on you. I don't want you to choose yet I want the best for you." I said, hands in my hair just holding my head.

"Taeyeon."

"Listen baby please listen?" I held her hand and cupped it in mine, kissing the back of her hand and sighing heavily, pressing my forehead against it.

"I-If we go through the witness protection program, are you willing to leave everything behind? Family, friends, job, your little kids? You morning walks by the park, smiling at Mr. Kang for the flowers, commuting to Mr. Moon's shop for a bagel? You can't do that anymore. Simple stuff like that, you'd have to drop just like that. Tell me, baby honestly. Do you want that."

She sighed. "No, I don't."

I swallowed the guilt down my throat. "O-Or, you don't even have to drop your life here, you love L.A. You were born here, you love the weather, your friends and family are here. I-I'll just. . do my time behind bars and maybe hope for parole or something that'll make me come out earlier-"

"You know that's not the case. You're in there for life Taeyeon, there's no chance."

"You can still visit me at the visiting ward, or call me? Write letters maybe?"

"That's not. No I can't have you like that. Who are you trying to convince Taetae, you or me?" She held my fingers tightly, looking at me with tears.

"I-I don't know anymore! Fany, it's hard, it's so fucking hard!" I let go of her hand abruptly and turned the other way.

I shook my head.

I wiped the tears from my face. "This is my choice and you're going to follow what I pick."

"No, no! I know what you're going to do, don't!" She held onto my shirt but I pushed her away.

"We can't! Fany! We can't give up your life for mine! I won't allow it, this had nothing to do with you and you shall not be interfered with!"

"I married you, I promised you that we would get through things together Taeyeon! Did you forget your vows, the promises you made to me? Our relationship is not that fragile and _we've been through some shit_!"

"Well now maybe it's changed Stephanie!"

"Why is it that one incident happens and all of a sudden promises are broken and you fear the worst for us Taeyeon?"

"Because I do what I have to do to keep you Fany!"

"You have me, I belong to you. I'm yours, I thought we established that. What's the matter? You're scared aren't you." She whispered.

"You're going to live a quiet safe life here in L.A while I do my time behind bars. It's what I promised you when I had once told you that all this triad shit was over."

"No! I'm not going to if you're not-"

"It was never over Fany, the moment I escaped that prison it had just begun." I growled.

"Then what are you doing? Making a decision for me? Does this mean you're leaving?" She said, holding my two fingers.

"I'm going back. That's my final decision. It would be selfish of me to ask you to wait for me, but I want you to. I don't want to be divorced from you."

I'm greedy. I am selfish.

To think I can get away from prison and live normally. .

* * *

I laid beside her too nervous to turn my head the other way.

She made me look at her with a firm but soft hand on the side of my face.

In the dark I saw her angered expression and frankly it terrified me to the bone.

"Taeyeon." She said so softly, and when the night light in the room flickered I saw her tears eyes.

"Please don't cry? Fany, I'm sorry." I quickly tuned to her, cupping her face and begging her not to shed a tear.

She shook her head and bit her lip. "How can I not?"

I held her head close to me, wanting her to sleep it off but instead she squirmed out of my hold and left the room.

I didn't chase after her, she's upset at my decision but I let it be.

I don't think running away can solve anymore problems. Maybe I should just fix them legally. Like normal people.

"Take the deal, testify against the triad and let's go live somewhere else as new people. I'm begging you." She sobbed.

"This isn't about being together anymore Fany. If I take the deal you're never going to talk to your dad again. Your friends, you can't reach them anymore. Your teaching job? Gone. Your kids that you love to see everyday? Also gone."

"I'll live with it, Taetae I just want to be with you." She shook her head and pulled on my ear gently.

"Don't be so blinded by us. This puppy love-"

She shoved my shoulder and wiped her tears away harshly. "You did not just call our love or our relationship puppy love." She sniffed and got out of bed.

Well fuck. I placed an arm over my eyes, so tired of this.

* * *

We had another screaming match about the same thing again.

I was so close to just walking out, but she grabbed me by my collar and did her best to shove me against the wall.

And I let her, the look in her eyes were like trialing blazes of fire and it screamed to me 'stay.'

"Why can't you just do something that I want for once!"

"I always do things for you!" I yelled through gritted teeth but she shoved me again, and I thought she was going to take off her heels and throw them at me.

"Dont you ever think about the things I've sacrificed for you too?!" When she was mad, she was mad but the way her chest was heaving, how her eyes were so serious yet fierce, it got me feeling some sort of way.

Shes dangerous, and I'm so in love with her.

"Tiffany." I mumbled.

She rose a brow, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Tiffany, huh?" She said mockingly, started to hit my chest, and with each hit it moved me back and soon I felt the door handle pressed against my back.

"Tiffany." I repeated once more, and she lost it, her eyes suddenly becoming glossy but the angry demeanour never ceased.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed, her perfect hair was tassels every hit she made on me but it didn't hurt.

I watched, how distraught she was but did she know I felt the same way too?

"Fuck you Taeyeon! I hate you, I hate you so so much-" She hiccuped and when I thought she was going to walk away I held her tight, but she shook out off my hold and continued to try and hit me, but I was as stronger than her.

I'm frustrated.

I held her arms, watching her squirm and choke while she cried and I pressed her against the wall. I looked into her eyes firmly, my own chest was heaving and I lessened my grip on her arms, because I didn't want to hurt her.

Her eyes spelt 'hate' to me, she was still so upset yet I didn't know how to handle myself.

Seeing her all worked up, so mad at me? In a black skin tight dress that ended above her knees, exposing her honey thighs while she wore those black stilettos with them red bottoms?

She was always so hot when she was mad, the way her pretty brown hair fell into place. .

I kissed her, even though she bore into my eyes with daggers, breathing heavily or how she wanted to practically kill me for choosing to leave her, I kissed her.

She squirmed about for a couple of second and she landed a firm slap on my face but I didn't stop. Naturally, she relaxed, her arms stopped resisting, her lips moved into sync with mine and soon I had her gasping.

She pulled on my tie, yanking it tight and I had my hand trailing up to her thigh, making her legs almost give at me touch she broke apart the kiss and was catching her breath.

Her lipstick was smudged, she didn't utter a word till we had silence between us for a couple of seconds.

It's like we both knew what we want because we ended up lunging for each other. Our hands were all over, she went for my belt buckle, undoing that while I felt her smooth backside, searching for the zipper.

When she got my belt undone I felt her hand give me a firm hold, and I flinched. She had a devilish smile against my cheek and just as I was about to respond to such touch, she pulled apart my shirt hastily and with such passion kissed my neck, giving me wet kisses there she trailed downwards and licked a straight wet one down my chest, her hand was rubbing my erratically flexing abs.

That naughty giggle of hers almost got me off, but she tossed my shirt somewhere in the room, I didn't know where because all eyes were on her at this point.

We rustled about with each other, our tongues battling out like an intense dance she whimpered in my mouth and I felt my back hitting a drawer.

Some things fell over and it made sound, but it didnt matter.

I turned around, lifting her leg to be wrapped around my waist and I flipped our to position, putting her on top of the dresser.

Her soft hands cupped my face taking her kiss deeper and I tugged at her dress, frustratingly trying to get it off.

She pushed me, and practically growled so seductively at me because she ended up taking it off herself and I stood in my spot aroused as can be staring at the beauty of this angry woman she is, sitting on top of the dresser in her lacy lingerie. She threw her dress somewhere in the room and started spreading her legs for me.

She glanced at me and narrowed her eyes at me, calling my name; no she practically demanded my name.

"Taeyeon."

I slotted myself between her legs, coming back to her and eagerly kissing her with all I could, I felt a war between our lips and she was winning, fuck she was winning.

"I fucking hate you." She hissed, biting on my lip, her finger curled behind my ear rubbing it gently.

I shook my head. "I love you, I don't care if you hate me I love you." I mumbled, frowning when we pulled away.

"I want you to take the option I want." She said, but I glanced down, kissing her smooth neck sucking on it and marking her. She tugged on my hair urgently, wanting to make me look at her but I continued downward, licking her collarbone and down to the middle of her chest I kissed the valley that was her breasts.

"Taeyeon!" She yelled, that snapped me out of it and I quickly carried her and lifted her away from the drawer.

She stood up again, she was so undeniably attractive in such lacy lingerie and her black stilettos, I didn't want her to go.

But she looked like she was.

"Tiffany." I called, she took a couple of steps and didn't turn around. "Tiffany!" I shouted, and she stood her ground.

I chased after her, pushing her against a wall firmly once more, I heard her little yelp as I pressed my front against her back, kissing her nape she whimpered.

She shoved me and I staggered back, only to have her come to me eagerly and kiss me, tongue sweeping against mine she took full control and I had no idea where she was leading me.

I felt my back hit firmly against the only desk in our room, my arms tried to hold myself up but I ended up feeljng all sorts of stationary underneath my palms and I blindly swatted it away, trying to clear that desk she still had me keep my eyes on her.

We were so intoxicated that I didnt register my phone ringing, she had me everywhere in the room we were in. I had always been in control, always. But this time . . angry Fany . . she had control.

I felt my legs touch the side of the sofa and I sat on the arm rest, hands on Fany's waist she let me kiss her. She smelt so good, like a floral lavender. I couldn't stop myself.

"I hate you." She moaned, looking up at the ceiling giving me every inch of her neck to have. She had a fistful of my hair in her palm and everytime she liked what I was doing, I had a firm tug.

"Stop saying that." I whispered in her ear, feeling her stroke my excitement through my trousers.

She pinched my arm, and I went over to kiss her bare shoulder, pulling one of her bra straps down.

I couldn't stop rubbing my hands on her hips, she looked so sexy.

She suddenly pulled away and I looked up like a lost puppy wanting treats, I didn't want her to leave again.

The click of her heels sounded divine, but when she looked behind her shoulder at me she smiled with a devilish like grin, bending over my desk she spread her legs and fuck those heels look so good.

"Hate fuck me." She simply said.

But my only answer to that was that I loved her.

I could never say I hated her.

* * *

No matter how hard we _fucked_ each other tonight, or how much this love making session was really a 'hate-fuck' I still treated her like my queen.

She was panting, and I felt her intimate parts start to quiver.

I gave her a gentle kiss, brushing some hair back I didn't know how else to tell her how much I loved her, other than to kiss her in places that I knew she liked.

"I love you, I'm sorry we're such a mess." I whisper. She had a hand pushing on my chest and I sat up.

I pulled out and immediately started to clean her up. She whimpered when I touched her most sensitive of places but I soon finished up and dressed her in one of my clean large t-shirts before carrying her to bed.

I took note to clean up our trashed room, the amount of randmoly scattered clothes and furniture that was out of place needed to be picked up. It served as a reminder of our fight.

I placed her down gently and she curled up and sighed, I knew she was tired from all the yelling and crying and . . the thing we just did right now.

I stood back up and straightened myself, wanting to take a shower and start cleaning but I heard her small hum.

"Stay, stay with me." She said quietly.

"I'm just going to shower and clean up, I'm not le-"

"No stay, as in let's take the deal, please." She whispered, her head on my pillow I clenched my jaw.

I picked up a loose t-shirt and put it on. I hated this, but I didn't know how much till I blew up so I quietly left the room.

This time, I walked out. I told her I was going for a walk yet I didn't want to leave.

My foot barely left the door and when I stepped back I shut it and kicked it, turning around only to find her staring at me with sad eyes at the top of the stairs, looking away.

I couldn't leave. I pressed the side of my head against the wall sighing.

"Miyoung." I called out.

She didn't reply to me and when I went into the living room she had disappeared somewhere.

I didn't chase, no I was too tired to chase.

Back then I used to be stubborn. I hated apologizing first, I hated surrendering.

Now, all I ever do for my beloved wife is to apologize first, whisper sweet loving words into her ear after every fight. I've changed, in a good way I might add.

But these past few days I haven't done that.

No, I haven't. And I know in the back of my head it feels like shit.

There were many fights between us, and every time we fought we still slept together on the same bed just facing away from each other. Sometimes we hate fucked too.

These days it wasn't even like that. I slept in the guest room and she slept in our room.

I didn't sleep well at all. Of course I didn't, with my chest paints, the lingering fight between us, the situation with Siwon, the thoughts about Heechul and the loneliness that has crept up upon me that used to be filled with my wife, I didn't sleep.

I didn't know where she was but when the bed was empty for too long I went downstairs to look for her.

I heard quiet sniffling and when I peeked into the living room she had been sitting in front of the fireplace with a blanket around her.

The dogs were by her side too, seeming to give her comfort but when the neat pile of blue paper were beside her I felt like tearing myself apart.

She carefully took one out of the box and opened it gingerly, stacking the coin on the side.

I think she got through 20 but when the other stack of crumpled papers Siwon had ruined was kept also in a neat pile appeared she took them one by one, placed them on a book and smoothed out the wrinkles with her hand.

By the time she had done that she was hiccuping, biting her lip terribly hard to cover her cries and I felt so bad.

I told her before,

_'I only ask of you to open these coin pouches when you're mad at me, when we have a fight or when you're thinking about leaving me.'_

_'To read my small journal entries of us when things between us get bad, when you're sad, or when you need a good laugh when I'm not here.'_

And she was doing that right now.

I hid behind the wall and bit on my knuckles, I felt so sad. For me, and for her. For us.

I went upstairs to use my phone and hated how her side of the bed was so neatly made.

_"Jonghyun?"_

_"What's up?"_

_"I'm not fine."_

_"What?"_

_"It's not fine."_

He hummed and I got off the bed slowly, palming my aching chest as I grabbed a coat and slipped it on.

I drove to his house, desperate for something and when he opened the door he pulled me into a hug.

He knew, of course he knew. He was always there for me, yet there are times where I thought I hadn't been there for him.

"I feel like complete shit. It's heavy, my heart is heavy." I mumbled on his shoulder.

"Tell me." He said, patting my back and I followed him.

He placed a warm cup of tea in front of me and a chocolate biscuit.

I took the cup into my hand and sighed. I placed my phone face down on the table.

"I feel sorry towards her." I gulped.

He nodded. He studied me for a bit more, and when I heard the drips of the tea on the table from my horrendous shaking he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll handle it. Leave it all to me. There are some things that I haven't told you, but it will be okay."

"Are you just saying that because it's the right thing to say, or are you saying that because you mean it. I need truth, not some bogus sugar coated hope."

"I mean it." He said, nodding.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and began telling him. "Siwon. ."

* * *

"Where have you been?"

I was going to say out. But that would've seemed too cold. I didn't want her to think I wanted to fight some more. "Jonghyun."

"Why."

"I just went to talk to him, that's all." I said quietly.

Usually she'd just ask me one question and that's it.

"Your eyes, they're red."

"Hm. Just tired."

"You've been crying." She said firmly.

I didn't have the heart to face her and talk to her face to face. She knew me well.

I took off my socks and laid on the couch, an arm over my eyes and I wanted to fall asleep as fast as I could even though my heart was pounding.

I felt weight being tackled onto me and it didn't take long for me to figure out that it was her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt breathing on my skin, she was close to me.

"Did I make you cry?" She asked.

I didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry, tell me what's wrong."

"Fany."

"Please? I feel useless as a wife to you if you talk to someone else about what you're feeling."

"No, you're not useless. Come on Fany."

"I vowed to you, I promised that I'd be there for you if you needed to talk and we fought so much that in the end of it you didn't."

"There's just a lot that has piled up you know, I can only take so much and I'm stressed out. "

She didn't say anything.

"We fight too much, it's get bad. I hate it, I don't want to be in this situation." I laid a gentle hand on her back and when she didn't respond negatively to it I stroked her head, missing the close proximity of her.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, looking at me, her face potrayed the hint of innocence.

"What is it?"

"Can you do something for me, for once?"

"Fany, what the hell." I sat up and frowned, looking at her thinking that she can't be serious.

"I've always done things for you."

"I feel as if my sacrifice to you was greater." She murmured.

"Excuse me?" I got up and pushed her away gently, I couldn't believe my own ears.

She didn't say anything but by now I was angry.

"You couldn't even tell me you loved me for so long." I said quietly.

"That's different and you know it."

"Everything I had done, was for you." I whispered.

"Let me be selfish for once, please Taeyeon." She begged, looking so out of it.

She never was selfish. Her personality wasn't like that so when she asked to be for once I realized how desperate she was.

I shook my head. "No, no. You're not changing my mind. I'm sorry. I'll do what best for me, and right now that's doing my time correctly. I'm sorry."

"Taetae, please let me explain."

"Later, please." I walked to the door and opened it, I was halfway down the stairs but I heard footsteps behind me.

I stood still, hands in my pocket. "I want to go to dads house for the night. I left something for you on the bed, please open it when I leave. It was for your birthday." She said, and from the far end of the stairs I could hear her unsteady voice.

She walked past me, shouldering her purse and when she disappeared from my sight my eager self went upstairs, grabbing the envelope only to open it and find a thicker piece of paper. My hand felt the glossy side of it and I turned it over.

I've never seen one before in person.

_If my heart could beat the fastest it could ever, today was the day._

_I've never wanted something so much before, wished for it almost on a daily basis and yet . . _

An ultrasound, no. Never.

She's pregnant, my best friend and wife is pregnant.

That's my baby, in this photo that was our baby and my best friend is walking out with them right now.

My finger caressed the picture, not knowing that a single image can bring so much happiness to me. _My little baby._

_My wife, my dearest wife don't go._

I launched myself out of the bedroom and stumbled down the stairs, desperate to hold her close and protect her.

"What do you want me to do, I'll do it, Miyoung I'll do it." I had said loud enough for her to hear. She didn't stop though, but she had walked slow. Her feet seemed to be carrying a lot of weight, a lot of my problems.

I hugged her from behind, my chin resting on her shoulder.

"Don't go." I whispered.

Don't leave, don't leave me alone and walk out on me. Don't take our baby with you too, I wouldn't know how to live with myself if you did.

My hands instinctively went up to her waist, trailing upwards to her tummy. I laid a gentle hand there, protecting her and my baby.

Her head was held high. "I wanted you to take the deal, so we could finally have a way to start our family. I wouldn't want them to grow up in such a horrible environment."

I didn't know, I'm sorry I didn't realize.

"When were you going to tell me?" I said quietly.

"Your birthday. But you were so scared of getting taken away that I held off because it wasn't the right time." She said sadly. I didn't have to look to know she wasn't happy.

She held my arms that were around her waist. "I haven't forgiven you."

I choked on my tears, nodding on her shoulder. I let the softest 'I know' out, struggling to keep my sobs in.

"I'm angry at you, I want to cry Taeyeon."

I nodded understanding.

"There will be days I will be annoying, upset, and randomly cry. I'll hate you for no reason at all." She said.

I fell down on my knees and pulled her hand, leaning against her nodding at everything she said.

I understand.

"At the end of it, I want just want you to be a good father to our baby." She whispered.

In the middle of the hallway as I was pathetically on the floor beside her as she stood tall, I shook my head.

"I want to be a good husband to you, and a good father to our baby. I am sorry, I love you. I mean it." I cried, kissing her hand.

Before she even said anything I wanted to tell her.

"I want to go home Miyoungie, I want to go home with you now."

"Hm? This is home." She said, stroking the side of my face lovingly.

"I feel sad, and when I'm with you I don't feel like that. I want it to go away before it spreads and grows bigger. It'll hurt by then." I said, tasting the salty tears I had streaming down my face. She knelled down to my level, our foreheads pressed together.

"Home with you is when we're both happy. Not when we're fighting." I continued.

She palmed my cheek and kissed it.

"I still love you, even if I'm mad at you."

"Do you still love me even if you haven't forgiven me?" I dared to ask.

She nodded small. Her tender eyes just had love written all over it and when she held my hand and pulled me up the grip of her hold was firm.

I believed she wouldn't have let me go and I trusted that she wouldn't leave either.

"I once asked if you could teach me how to be a good father and husband but you said I had to learn myself yet you'd be there to guide me."

I glanced down at her tummy, knowing that inside is our little baby. "I want to be a good husband to you and a good father to our baby and to start it off I have to be a good lover to you." I caressed her flat stomach lovingly, praying to god she'd be healthy and our baby would be too.

I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

The phone in my pocket vibrate and I looked down, taking it out carefully.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the text. I dropped the phone, wanting to hold her instead,

"Jonghyun will deal with it, but I no longer want to hear about it. Talk to him if you want to know how, but I don't want to know. It ends now, there's going to be no more fucking drama. I'll stay, I'll stay with you I'm sorry for everything." I mumbled into her hair.

She nodded.

"I choose you, Fany."

"My choice has always been you, Tae." She said, looking up at me as she placed two warm hands on my cheeks chasing the tears away. I had done the same but I felt as if I had cried more. I smiled when she pulled a tissue from her pocket to clean me up.

"Don't cry." She had cooed. I nodded meekly, holding the edge of the photo in my hand was we stood in the hallway together.

"Happy tears, manly tears my love." I said, chuckling.

I feel it. Happiness? Yeah, it's starting to come back now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tiffany**

I combed his hair to the side, touching that one single strand that won't go back into it's place.

"Why do you look so small?" I muttered, pinching his cheeks. He shrugged and moved his face to the other side, swatting at my hands.

I laughed and got out of bed, tucking the sheets right underneath his chin because he always complained that when I left the bed it was always cold.

I went to take a shower and as soon as I got out I wrapped my body in a towel, stepping nto our closet.

I was pulling out a set of pyjamas but the warm hands on my shoulder trailed down my back slightly before undoing my towel.

His chin was rested on my shoulder. I smiled shyly, pressing the side of my face against his in content.

The towel dropped at my feet and I wanted to cover up, but he had his warm hands caressing my waist before trailing up to my tummy and placing his hands over it.

I watched him through the full length mirror, seeing how he was caressing my body so lovingly. I caught his genuine smile too. I wish he looked up so our eyes could meet at the mirror but he just kept smiling and smiling.

"Lil belly." He murmured.

I hummed. "Little cub is growing." Taetae named my bump Little cub, in honor of him because he was big bear. I found it adorable and ever since then we've been calling them that.

"It's cute." He said, chuckling into my shoulder before laying a kiss there. "It's like you got a beer belly you know, it sticks out a bit. Not too much, but enough to know you're carrying my baby."

"I'm only 9 weeks along, it's still got time to grow."

He sniggered. "Were you sick this morning? How were you feeling."

I turned around and looped my arms around his neck, kissing him gently on his lips. "I feel like shit. I was so nauseous this morning and I threw up more than usual. I'm also really craving pickles and onion rings."

"Why do you crave stinky food that plague your breath."

"Because it's yummy."

He rolled his eyes and slipped on a loose dress for me, tidying up my hair.

I also felt super clingy, but I know some parts of the day I want absolutely nothing to do with him. "You should probably shower and get ready for work, I'll have your morning coffee ready."

"Mm." He mumbled, giving me a final peck on the cheek before going into the bathroom.

I saw his broad shoulders, seeing how tense they were and I knew he was nervous.

He had to go to work today. It was his first day back at the office after weeks of persuading him to go work with Jonghyun.

I mean, all he ever did at home while I was at work was just lay around do chores and play with the puppies. He toned down all the weird one time jobs after his freak accident with his arm.

I opened the closet where I had neatly kept and hung all his suits he used to wear a lot before, after the police seized his business and shut it down Taeyeon wanted nothing to do with suits. Unless it was a special occasion.

I pulled out his favourite one which happened to be a darn navy blue. I laid it on the bed for him to get dressed after he took a shower. My eye caught his black leather briefcase and I smiled as I placed it against the foot of the bed.

The real challenge now was lunch and what I could make for him so he'd look forward t working diligently till that time to eat. He was always a good bear, ate everything in his lunchbox and never complained about what I had packed for him.

The thought of doing my former morning routine which was to make him breakfast, set is clothes aside and pack his lunch. The fact that now maybe, he's doing work that didn't involve anything remotely close to the triad.

The thought of it made me caress my tummy._ Little cub, your father is incredible._

It made me happy, he's always been very keen and intelligent in business. I'm just glad he's back doing what he's good at.

I was just setting down his cup of coffee when he came down drying his wet hair with a towel before loosely hanging it around his neck.

Didn't really expect him to be in his boxers only, but I did enjoy the sight of his glistening chest.

He looked up at me charmingly and walked over to me, getting closer just to give me a kiss but I had a finger on his lips.

"You smell like flowers and honey."

"It's a new body wash I'm trying, I accidentally picked it up when I went to the store to get your cookies."

I pushed him away gently. "The smell nauseates me." I said apologetically.

He sulked but went to grab the cup of coffee, taking a sip.

"Why aren't you dressed?" I asked, pulling him close when eh placed the cup down. At that point the smell of lavender didn't bother me anymore, I just wanted to be close to him.

"I feel like I need to downgrade my attire. I don't want to seem as if I'm superior than anyone else there."

"Your position honey is basically the kick ass sidekick and right man of Jonghyun. What you're wearing is appropriate for the work place, now get your butt upstairs and get dressed because you really smell like lavender and I'm going to vomit all over your sparkly clean chest." I pushed him gently and slapped his butt, urging him forward.

"C-Can you dress me? He said turning around looking like a kitten. He was playing with his hand by then and I sighed leading him upstairs.

In the same walk in closet I was just in this morning where he caressed me lovingly was now presented for my turn.

I handed him an undershirt which he slipped on, but instead stuck his head into one of the arm holes and then he got his arm wedged in there too so it was just a big cluster fuck of moving limbs in a shirt.

I smacked his head lightly, laughing too hard that I thought I peed my pants a little. I whined but he told me it was all part of the pregnancy and it was normal.

I questioned how he knew so much but he told me it was a secret.

When I pulled the undershirt over his head and fixed his hair I stopped for awhile just looking at his eyes. He had a shy smile and cleared his throat.

My fingers danced lightly on his arm, trailing downwards and when I held up his white dress shirt he bent down to my level to fit into it and a did a little twirl, raising his arms asking me if it looked okay.

I nodded once, pulling him close by the collars of his shirt before letting go and smoothing out the wrinkles.

He had put on his pair of slacks and I started tucking his shirt in then buttoning it up. I did it unite slowly, not wanting to release him in the wild just yet.

"You think the workers won't walk out or something at the sight of me?"

"Why would they do that?" I asked, putting his waistcoat on an buttoning that too. He did look good in black and white and I wondered if he should wear the suit jacket.

"I don't know, I'm painted as a pretty bad person." He mumbled, glancing down and smoothening out his belly.

I shook my head. "You're a good bear." I whispered. I placed the suit tie around his neck, making a pretty knot just to make him extra presentable and when I stood back and saw how professional he looked, it made me miss it.

Little bear used to be a CEO, a big butt of a boss. It's how I really met him.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look more than okay." I said with a smile, getting on my tippy toes to kiss him. My hands felt up his arm, trailing down to undo the shirt's wrist button. I started to roll up his sleeves, giving him maybe a modern look to his attire.

"No suit jacket today?" He asked amusingly, staring at it and fixing his other sleeve.

"You look better without it, plus your arms bulge out. Looks good babe, now come here lets give you a comma curl."

He bent his head down just so it could be at my height and I palmed his cheek, moving up to his hair to style it. He was breathing a bit more rapidly by now and in the corner of my eye I saw how his adam's apple bobbed.

I went to the room and came back, unfolding the temples of his glasses. I tip toed just to put it on for him, sliding it gently and adjusting it so it sat on the bridge of his nose.

He looks smart. I'm in love with this look.

"You'll be fine today, I'm sure you'll do great. I bet you Jonghyun wouldn't even assign you to do anything today. Maybe you'll go pet some puppies or take a nap. Two of your most favourite things." I said, holding his sweaty hands.

"I'm a little nervous. Not scared, just nervous. There's a difference." He grumbled. He pulled on his tie just a bit and I slapped his hand away.

"Oh who are you kidding Taeyeon? You're scared. Grow a pair of hard steel balls and take life by the hand and strangle it. Tell it who's boss!"

"You are not a good motivational speaker, but I'll take what I get."

I giggled and when I heard the car's horn outside it was time for him to go. He turned his head to the window and his brows started t knit, he let out a big sigh and I hugged him.

"You'll be okay, trust me."

Just as we reached the door he held his briefcase and his brown paper bag that had his lunch in it in the other, having one foot outside the door.

"Be good for me okay? And make sure you let all the ladies and men, that you're married, you're mine. Don't forget to get me onion rings on your way home."

"Bye Fany." He waved and started to walk. That inconsiderate little piece of shit.

Before he left I threw a shoe at his back, crossing my arms in front of my chest and leaning against the door.

"You didn't give me a kiss." I muttered.

He picked up the shoe and jogged back cheekily, giving me a kiss. "Sorry love, lounge around, pig out or something. I'll be back to you and baby later, bye bye." He threw shoe far into the living room and just as I was about to scold him the puppies went after it.

"Me and baby want onion rings you twat!" I yelled, Taeyeon just pranced to the car and laughed aloud.

I waved goodbye and when Jonghyun lowered the window to his car he made a heart with his hands.

"He's my bitch for the time being, sorry!" He shouted, giving me a thumbs up. Just as Taeyeon walked by he whacked his briefcase at him before rounding off the car and getting into the passenger.

"I better get him back to me for the night or I'm coming for you Jonghyun!"

"Yes ma'am!"

They drove off and I closed the door, leaning against it.

What the hell was I supposed to do for the next couple of hours?

* * *

"Can I have a nugget." I asked.

"No, you ordered a cheeseburger. I ordered nuggets and fries so I'll eat nuggets and fries." He mushes a bunch of food into his mouth and starts obnoxiously chewing. He never really liked American food, but when he was hungry oh boy.

"But you know how much I love nuggets! This isn't fair!" I whined, tugging his arm.

"This isn't fair my ass baby, I asked if you wanted anything else and you said no so you're not getting these nuggets." He retorted, glaring at me.

My hormones, off the chart. I'm seriously considering strangling him. "I want nuggets!"

"Then you should've ordered some when I asked!"

"No! Just give me one!" He smacked my hand reaching for his nuggets.

"Taeyeon I'm having cravings! Stop being an asshole or you're sleeping outside, on the couch, with no blankets!"

He grumbled and handed the whole thing to me, sipping on his iced coffee. I think I finished the box in the time we had two red lights before he turned over to me and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, your cravings have gotten worse. Ever since you stopped feeling nauseous you inhale everything, you bring PigFany to a whole new level babe."

"I'm feeding another cute being inside of me, can you blame me."

He snapped his fingers. "Touche."

We were driving to the supermarket and honestly I was so excited. The amount of snacks I can buy.

He happened to pick me up from work and ever since he has been at the office he's been pretty happy. It was just second nature to him, he already knew what to do. It's been a couple of weeks now and man did I enjoy seeing him walk out of the house in suits every single morning.

The first day on the job Jonghyun made him fetch him a newspaper, a cup of coffee, organize pens in his cup holder and hand out business cards.

It was a joke, but at the end of the day Taeyeon came to me upset and complaining endlessly that Jonghyun was making him do secretary work when he should be ruling the world.

I laughed so hard, knowing that Jonghyun was just pulling his leg.

I started giggling in my seat and when eh asked me what I was laughing about I said him. He shrugged. "If it's about me tripping on the stairs the other day, you never saw it."

"You tripped so hard that your briefcase ended up flying to the door from upstairs. I've never seen you look so distressed before." Now I was giggling.

When we got a parking spot after Taeyeon yelled at like 4 drivers, I immediately ran to a cart, standing on it as Taeyeon pushed it around, telling me to get off but I didn't want to. When we passed by the supermarkets 'food court' I squealed, digging into his pocket for his credit card to go buy myself some food.

"Oh my god stop eating those. We haven't even shopped yet and you've already gotten your hands greasy. You're gonna be bloated." Tae plucked the bag of onion rings from my hand and placed them in the cart. I glared at him before retrieving it, sticking my hands into it and worshiping my damn onion rings as if it was a freaking religion.

"Over my dead body Taeyeon, take those away from me again and you'll have a little taste of death." He rolled his eyes and continued to slip in 'healthy' food that I was supposed to eat.

"Ow." I mumbled, feeling a bit of discomfort in my back.

"What?! What's wrong?! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Baby I'll call the am-" I shoved a fistful of onion rings in his mouth and he frowned while blinking blankly at me.

"You stupid no, my back just hurts. It's like the baby is trying to announce it's growing or something in there."

Taeyeon nodded then out of nowhere threw the onion rings on the floor and I kicked his shin so hard for that.

"Owie." He growls as he rubs his leg.

"Pick that up! I don't want to see a single speckle on that floor! Lick it clean if you have to!"

He mumbles something I couldn't hear before crouching down to pick up the fried goodness with a wad of tissue. He came back still rubbing the floor with a cloth, making it shine sparkly and clean.

He looks up at me still crouched on the floor, cleaning it with an excessive amount of force. "What? You gonna give me a spanking if I don't clean it up right momma bear?"

"Oh momma bears gonna give you a fucking spanking alright if that's not clean." I growled back. He gave me a cute dimpled smile and I couldn't be angry at him anymore.

"Wasting my damn food as if he's some entitled rich prince." I muttered under my breath. I heard him chuckle behind me as I nibbled on my onions some more.

We checked out and I was trailing behind him opening a can of soda when he ran out with the cart, riding on the edge of it like a 12 year old.

"Taetae! Wait up!" I whined, waddling over there trying not to spill my drink.

"Come on stubby penguin, we got things to do!"

"Taetae I didn't get my straw!"

He turned around and pulled a straw out of his jacket. "I got it covered love, come on let's go slowpoke!"

My jaw dropped. "Shut the fuck up bitch. You're actually getting on my nerves like honestly I'm pregnant with our child and you're expecting me to run to you when I could have fallen or something, you know what Mr. Pushy? Why don't you carry me once in a while-"

I didn't even realize he was in front of me when I walked into his chest, it felt like a marble slab.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, what can I do to fix it?" He said in a monotone voice before picking me up in his arms and walking us to our car.

"Stop being a stupid dick but that's not going to happen any time soon. I have a feeling my mood and tolerance for you is going to worsen. Consider this a warning Tae."

He nodded. "Understood Mrs. Kim."

As soon as we stepped into the cart Taeyeon reached behind us for the bag of snacks, opening a bag of chips and shoving them in his mouth as he drives us out of the supermarket.

"And you call me bloated. Look at you, Mr. Potato head. You're getting fatter, you had an 8 pack like two weeks ago. I counted last night and there's only 6." I said confidently.

He knitted his brows and squinted. He lifts up his shirt and checks, counting his abs loudly.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. . ."

I smirked at him, knowing I was right.

"7, 8. Alrighty, 8 on my tummy. Let's go home." He quickly pulls his shirt down and accelerates on the pedal.

"There's 6! Open your eyes and count! You're losing your muscularity!"

"Shh! Damn it accept me for what I am right now because in a few years I'll have a beer belly like all those dads have! Leave me alone!" I giggled and patted his arm, feeding him an onion ring for his troubles.

"There are fucking gross. They taste and smell like shit. What the fuck is wrong with you." He scrunched his face up as he keeps chewing. Did I want to punch him in the face? Yes. But I knew it was just the hormones making me violently more aggressive.

"Is it weird that I kind of want to put sour cream on these"

"You're gonna make me gag."

"Whatever."

I really liked how he didn't complain when we went to get groceries. I told him we had to make a pit stop to a giant department store so we could look at baby furniture and he didn't even say a peep. Not one complaint, or a groan.

Good bear.

* * *

"Taeyeon! What are you doing!" I hissed, looking around me to see if anyone was seeing that I was seeing.

He gave me that look as 'what do you think I'm doing' and the dumb expression made me just wonder. "I'm trying out the stroller, seeing if it's safe enough for my baby."

I face palmed myself, shaking my head. "You're fat ass is going to break it! Get your bitch ass out of there!"

"I'm just testing it before we buy it, don't worry." He tried to defend, his leg dragging against the baby's tray in the stroller.

"Only one of your legs can get in it, stop! You're too big!" I said again and when he really did get stuck I just turned away.

He got stuck and he stared at me, pointing at the stroller. I shook my head, walking away.

"Hey, hey get your pretty self back here and help me out."

I rolled my eyes, seeing the sales associate walk past me and freak out seeing Taeyeon man handling their displays.

"Sir! Please don't break the displays!" The lady said as if it had happened before.

"I'm not breaking them, I'm just taking them out for a test run." Taeyeon said calmly.

"Sir, you are stuck."

"Yes, I am stuck. Please help me before my wife leaves me in this mall." He said, and I could feel the glare he was giving her.

I walked to the other side of the baby section hearing him call my name throughout the department store and when he couldn't find me he used the store's microphone, announcing it to the world.

"Would Taeyeon's wife please come to customer service and pick up her husband. That is again, Taeyeon's wife that goes by the name Kim Miyoung?" I heard through the speakers.

All the ladies in the store looked at me, as if they knew it was me.

Fucking Taeyeon, he knows I hate that name.

I held onto my purse, ready to whack him with it. "Taeyeon-ah." I called. He turned around with raises fists that were covered with purple hats.

"Yo look, this baby hat is the side of my fist. It's like a glove." He wiggles his fingers in them and the hats popped off, he chuckled before picking them up and putting it back on the stand when the cashier glared at him.

"Can you behave?"

"Sorry. I'm a little excited." He said with a cheeky smile, I pinched his cheek, pulling him alon by the ear to get our next item.

"Why do we need a baby crib when the baby can sleep with us, on our bed?"

"Because you're a fucking heavy sleeper, you roll around and snore like a damn lion. You'd disturb our baby."

"Okay but. ."

"Stop, this is not up for discussion we are getting a crib."

He sighed, running his hands all over the cribs before pointing at the one in the off corer

I walked to him eyeing the pretty large crib. I honestly didn't know what expected but he started climbing into the crib, squishing his big self into the small space.

"Oh my god you're going to break it and then we're going to get kicked out." I hissed.

"I'm testing the baby crib." He stroked the interior before smiling pervertedly at me. "Come to bed, honey." He said seductively and I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him leaving it in the crib.

"You have 20 seconds to get out of there before I shove this baby bottle up your ass."

He tumbled out and did a somersault, rolling over to me and patting himself neatly as he had an arm over my shoulder. He gave me a cheeky kiss and leaned against me, being so overly affectionate.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm raising you. You're my big baby."

"The best baby." He said, pointing to himself.

"Why do you have to be so extra."

"Dunno."

"I miss that shy hermit crab Taeyeon."

"That Taeyeon is still deep inside me, but I have to be bolder for my baby." He said, holding his head high.

"Pfft."

When I walked to our car I didn't expect to see a bunch of carts and workes loading things into it.

"Taetae. . "

"Everything you saw on your iPad I ordered. We really just came here to pick it up."

"Wow. ."

He kissed my cheek and started loading the big cardboard boxes into our can, at the end of it there were so many things that a truck had to follow us home to complete the order.

I grabbed the monkey plushy from the bag, bringing it to the passenger seat so I could hold it while Taeyeon drove home.

I smiled, thinking how he was already one step ahead of me.

* * *

"Wait I think this piece goes here. I think." I walked into Taeyeon piecing together a crib, and when I saw Jonghyun emerge from the shadows and grab the instruction booklet from him, I smiled.

"You're fucking retarded, it goes right there? You're reading this thing upside down. Dude you're also reading it in Swedish. The English side in on the Fucking back."

"Fuck off, Mr. Know-It-All. Don't tell me how to build a crib, I'll build one as snazzy and as fucking unique as I want it to be. Maybe baby wants a 10 foot long wooden leg sticking out of the side for protections against intruders, who knows!"

"By the time you're done you'll be calling it abstract art you dumb shit." Jonghyun murmured and before he got smacked by Taeyeon he was fast enough to smack Taeyeon first and I winced. Men are so rough. "I'm here stuck on a Thursday night building some crib with a dimwit who reads instructions backwards, and in a foreign language. You're going to be the worst father on the planet at this rate."

Taeyeon's head shot up and there was a plyful glint in his eyes, and I knew they were going to start wrestling and having a WWE moment in here.

I knocked on the edge of the door and slipped myself in.

Tae dropped everything in his hand and rushed to me.

"Honey?! What's wrong?! Why are you awake?! Did something happen?!" He grabbed me and slightly shook me, I was already annoyed and he blew it up.

"Oh my god calm down you emotional boob."

"Jonghyun there's food downstairs, I made your favourite." I chimed in. He nodded eagerly and walked past me, but not before giving me a quick kiss on my head.

"Thanks Fany." He said happily.

I followed him downstairs as he grabbed a bowl of dinner to eat. I was beside him, propping my head up with my hands as I waited for him to finish.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering. . how are you dealing with the situation, you know with Siwon?"

"You're pregnant the last thing I want for you is to worry."

"Can I just have a brief summary?" I asked. When he shook his head I put on my best puppy eyes. "Please?"

He sighed, placing down his spoon. "Right now Siwon is being taken care of by my higher ups, I know a few people so he's keeping his mouth shut. If and it's a small if, if he talks or says anything about Taeyeon we've built a law suit again Siwon for bribery or some shit. He committed a few..wrongful deaths."

"So he's a corrupted cop?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Right now we're fabricating a story for Taeyeon, saving how he was wrongfully accused and how he was imprisoned wrongfully too."

"How is that going to work?"

"Well, you pay the right people and say the right things it'll work. Some of the celebrities you see today you'll be surprised by how much they got away."

"Will it work for Taeyeon?"

"I haven't broken a promise to Taeyeon, and I've always been there for him and made things work. Look how far we've come. Taeyeon's is there being a stupid dumb fuck trying to build a crib. You've gotta admit, you can trust me."

I started crying quietly and when he stared at me not knowing what to do I grabbed the tissues out of his hand and tried them off.

I know a lot of these promises revolving around law or whatever or the triad as a matter of fact are always on the edge.

Ive seen them being broken so many times.

But I trusted him because he was right. He has always kept his words and there wasn't one time where he just hasn't.

Taeyeon's here now and that's proof.

"Hormones." I muttered.

"Right, gotcha." He laughed and continued to eat, scrolling through his phone as if nothing wasn't wrong. He was normal, it's as if the problems he's trying to fix for Taeyeon weren't a big deal.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and showed me away, telling me to help Taeyeon.

I walked back up, feeling a bit more relieved. The questioning said had been following me for weeks.

I sat next to Taeyeon, leaning against his shoulder as he had his tongue sticking out of his mouth still reading the booklet.

"I'm almost done." He said softly before folding it up and lacing it on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

"Large, hostile, and hungry."

He laughed. "Little cub just doesn't stop, huh?"

Taeyeon had a bun beside him and I sneakily dragged the wrapper to me, opening the package and eating it right in front of him.

I got up and inspected the crib, it looked so cute. I love the pink. Even though we didn't know the gender of the baby which we chose now to know yet, I insisted we get the pink one.

No child of mine is going to not love pink.

"Shall we move the furniture?" He suggested.

I nodded, sitting on one of the stools he had put in the room.

Taeyeon blinked twice at me, staring at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to help?" He asked, as if I was supposed to help.

"Nope." I shrugged.

He started pushing things around and when eh didn't meet my expectations I threw whatever was closet to me to get his attention.

"Move it to the right."

"No to the left."

"Taeyeon what part of to the right don't you understand!"

"You said left, baby you said left!"

"I fucking said right don't make me slap you."

Jonghyun was cackling at the doorway, his mouth stuffed with food and when eh walked by Taeyeon he laughed in his face.

"I can't wait to have my god daughter pop outta Fany and scold you like Fany does."

"Oh yeah, that's going to be a good show." I agreed and high fived Jonghyun.

"Stupid assholes."

"Don't swear in front of my fucking baby Taeyeon, don't make me slap you."

"Y-You! You just swor-"

I glared at him and he shrunk in his spot, grumbling something to him and when Jonghyun gave me a juice box I sat at the stool and sipped on it, watching them slave away to me.

* * *

There were days where I was just not having it. The mood wings were something that really threw me off. I haven't felt so annoyed at Taeyeon so much in my life.

I didn't want to do anything but lay in bed and that caused Tae to stay home with me for majority of the week when my sickness got a little overboard. But it was worth it because I can't wait to see and pop out my little bundle of joy.

I got annoyed by every little thing Taeyeon did. I felt like I could've hated him but obviously I didn't.

"Taeyeon, stop making that sound with your mouth. It's annoying."

"What sound? I'm just chew-"

"That sound! Stop chewing then! You're bothering me and it sounds gross!"

"Okay, okay. I will stop."

"And stop wearing that cologne! I hate it! It's making me nauseous!"

"Really?! You love it though."

"Yeah but not anymore!"

"Alrighty then."

I felt bad for my Bear because of my horrendous mood swings and random cravings. I'm a hormonal crazy pregnant lady. I remember two weeks ago I refused to have him sleep with me because I needed the entire bed and I thought he was taking up too much space plus his snoring was keeping me awake.

Never in my life have I ever refused Taeyeon's cuddles. Till that day.

Did I also mention that I'd wake up at 2 in the morning poking Tae awake asking him to take a nightly drive downtown to my favourite sushi restaurant to get me my favourite tuna roll? Yeah, that happened. It happened on many many occasions but being the good hubby he is he hasn't protested; yet.

"What are you doing?" He asks me as he pulls me down from the counter I was standing on.

"I want my chocolate biscuits." I said as I squirmed in his hold before being placed down by him.

"Never stand on counters darling, dangerous for you and baby. Plus, what chocolate biscuit?"

"The ones we bought at the grocery store today."

"We did?"

"Yeah?! I can't find it where did you put it."

"What packaging did it have?"

"It was red and gold."

"Oh." He looks away.

"What?"

"I think I accidentally threw it away. I think."

"Taeyeon?! Kim?! I didn't even get to eat it!"

"I thought it was garbage okay?! You ate a box of wafer cookies in the car and I thought it was just packaging from that so I threw it away when we got home." He defended, stepping back knowing I was going to get violent.

"Taeyeon! Are you fucking stupid? Why would you throw away an unopened box of cookies? I fucking hate you!"

"Woah, why are you so mad?"

"I hate you!"

"Oh my god are you that upset over freaking cookies honey? They were $5. I can buy you a billion dollar mansion honey. Hell, I'll buy you 600 boxes of that stuff."

"No! That's the point! It was $5 and I didn't even get to open the biscuits or eat it before you threw it away! You're throwing my biscuits that I bought with my own money that you basically threw in the trash! I'm so pissed off by you!" I started sobbing uncontrollably and I kept hitting him on the chest.

Was I overreacting over $5 biscuits? Yes. Was I actually upset? Yes.

"Oh my god Fany, stop crying. I'll buy you another box."

"Promise me and our baby."

"I promise you and baby I'll feed you with a box of diabetes."

"I love you." I sniffled and wiped my tears on his shirt.

"Yeah yeah, 2 seconds ago you were screaming 'I hate you Taeyeon!'"

Another occasion where my mood was bouncing off walls was when I was in his office watching him put together his new projector on the table. He looked so incredibly nail biting hot. Black suspenders, shirt's two buttons undone,sleeves rolled up, hair slicked back to my favourite little side part undercut, that distinct vein that liked to protrude out of his arm that for some reason I had a weird kink to.

Ugh, attractive, handsome and all mine.

Was I turned on? Yes, very.

"Peanut, take off your shirt."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it, its for your own good."

"W-why?"

"Taeyeon, strip."

He shook his head and continued to play with his new gadget. "Stop being a horny perv watching me from my desk and let me finish this." He muttered, I slammed the book on his desk and he looks at me with horror. I strolled towards him and he inched himself all the way back till he fell on the couch and embraced himself.

"P-Pany, wifey?" He stutters and grabs the edges of the couch.

"I have grown increasingly horny these past weeks and you've done nothing to satisfy me."

"I-I don't want to hurt the b-baby."

"We went over this a bajillion times honey, you won't hurt the baby. I even went to the doctors."

"You even went to the doctors?! Oh my god, please turn yourself off."

"Is it because of the weight I've gained? Are you indirectly calling me fat?! Is this why you don't want to have sex with me?!"

"No, no no no no. It's nothing like that babycakes, here sit sit sit. I'll get you your chocolate bar and your favourite soda." Before I could whine some more and accuse him of not finding me sexy anymore he left the room and slammed it shut.

I seethed in my spot and threw a plastic cup at his stupid projector.

"Stupid gadget, taking all of my hubby's attention."

He came back with an armful of my treats before sitting down right beside me and pulling me in his lap.

"Are you crying? Oh my god you're crying. Why are you crying."

"I-I don't know why." I hiccuped.

"Did I make you cry?"

I shook my head but nodded it right after.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Come here." He pulled me into his lap and I sniffled there.

"It's like I can't even control the tears coming out of my eyes, why am I crying?!" I whined.

"Yup. I know right?"

"I hate you." I said, elbowing his rib.

"I know."

"Ugh I don't know now I love you again."

"I know."

"I hope you know I look like a bloated whale."

"You're the most beautiful bloated whale I have ever set my eyes on."

"Stop trying to flatter me, my fingers are getting a wee bit fat to the point that it's getting swollen and I can't wear my wedding ring anymore."

"I love your sausage fingers." He cooed, bringing my hand up to kiss everyone of them.

"Ugh. You make yourself so loveable sometimes." He nods in agreement before slipping his hand on my back. Even little touches like that made me so eager to have him.

"Later baby. When we're at home okay? Not here because I'm at work and there's 30 people who could watch us doing the nasty." I whined and poured hoping my best puppy eyes would persuade him but he shook his head and slid me on the couch.

When we got home I pestered him again. He was just about to sleep till I pressed my front against his back and snaked my hand up his shirt, tugging on his little golden necklace I gave him and kissing the back of his neck.

"Taeyeonie." I said with a singsong voice.

"Hm, not now I'm tired."

"You promised."

"Well the promise is on hold because I can't function properly as we speak right now."

"But TaeBear I need you. I'm like getting, hot down there. Burning, on fire, lit."

"Not now Fany. I'm closed for today, out of order. Please try again later."

"Tae. Please? You promised me at your office today."

"The person you have tried to reach is currently out of service, please try again later. For additional help dial. ." He paused and i didn't know what he was doing til he slipped me a piece of paper.

_'1-800-TURNED-ON-FANY-NEEDS-TO-STOP-HARASSING-HER-HUSBAND.'_

". . . Peanut."

"I have a ceremony to go to tomorrow. It's 2 am Pany-ah I'm tired. I need sleep okay?"

"Are you really going to ignore me."

"Mhm."

"Fine! Go sleep on the couch!" I kick his back and push him out of the bed.

"Are you serious? Are you really going to make me sleep outside?" He sits up and with his messy bed hair and angry scowl.

I nodded and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He sat close to me and I kicked him away. He opened his arms big and side for me like an invitation to hug him. I yet again kicked him away.

"Aww, come here."

"Get away from me. I didn't say you could sit that close to me." I hissed.

"I hate you."

"Well I love you." He said so dreamily.

"Don't talk to me."

"But I wanna talk to you."

"In your dreams."

He sighed and went downstairs and I was so close to crying. But he came back in with something behind his back before presenting me a jar of pickles.

"Look, yesterday I was really tired okay? You know how much I love your sexy pregnant body. Plus, I always satisfy your desires. But last night I was totally burnt out from work." He said quietly.

"Excuses." I muttered and tried to grab the jar from him.

He took it away from me and out of my reach. I squirmed to get it, sitting on his lap to reach it but his long arms were freaking damn long.

"If I give you this jar of nastiness, you have to forgive me right now."

I shook my head.

"Okay, guess this jar of pickles gonna have to go in the tra-" He was going to get up but I smacked his shoulder.

"Okay! Fine! You're forgiven!" He handed me the jar and I popped it open.

"Mm. Now, let me rock your world tonight and marvel your gorgeous body hm?" He said, forehead pressing mine and all he was doing was just bothering me.

"No. I'm not in the mood anymore. I hate you."

"Can I love you then."

"No."

"You can't resist this!" He rips open his pajama and the buttons fly everywhere. I stare at him unimpressed, I wasn't going to sew those buttons back onto his shirt.

He starts to roll up his sleeves, and my God that is like my biggest weakness.

He smirked at me and touched my inner thigh. I hated him for denying me once but I couldn't resist him again.

"Fine! But you better me gentle!"

"Taeyeonie promises love, gentle bear coming right up!"

* * *

I stared at the full length mirror. My belly has grown so much, it was the size of a basketball or something.

We were okay, the baby and I. The pregnancy went by smoothly, Taeyeon was by my side and helped a lot. I was lucky.

I caressed my gigantic belly, smiling at how in a couple of months that were going to go by quick, a little us is going to be born.

_Grow up to be strong and healthy, make your daddy and I happy._

Suddenly I turned around frowning. I could just feel the change of mood instantly.

"Peanut, honest answer do I look fat?" I say, turning around. He cocks a brow and clicks his tongue. He placed his gaming console down and tilted his head.

"I'm like not answering that question whatsoever. It's a trap waiting for Tae bear to step on and bam! There goes like 2 of my limbs."

"Answer me, truthfully."

"You want my honest answer?" No I don't want your honest answer.

"Yes I want your honest answer."

"Yeah, you look fat." My jaw dropped at his bluntness and I elbowed him in the stomach before stomping away to the closet.

"Yah! You asked me for the truth! God damn it I feel like I got shot! Why did you hit me!" He screeches, holding his stomach as he made his way into the closet with me.

"Well you didn't have to be brutally honest with me! Sometimes moments like these I wish you lied!"

"Baby you are still the most prettiest, dick hardening, little daisy I have ever met." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"That was the grossest compliment I have ever heard. Thanks." I said, scrunching up my face as he kissed me tenderly behind my ear.

"No problem, flattering you since '16."

"You're such a flirt." I giggled, loving the way he looked at me from the mirror.

"But seriously, you look hot still."

I nodded. I walked down the stairs carefully as he held me close, making sure I didn't fall and when we got downstairs he quickly went to fetch me my shoes.

"Come on pretty lady, let's slip this on for you." He said happily.

I smiled as he put them on. I held onto his back and the railing I couldn't even see my toes.

"Love you." I said when he knelt down to tie my shoe laces. I love it, belly was so big I couldn't even bend down.

He patted his shirt down and smiled. "Love you too." He held my hand and lead me out. "Let's go."

Just before we left the door I saw him turn around and I heard the crinkle of the chocolate bar.

"Put that down Taeyeon, or I'll beat the brains out of you."

"I'm hungry." He whined, stuffing his face with as much chocolate as he can because he knew I wasn't bothered enough to walk to him.

"No chocolate for breakfast." I warned and when he didn't stop I threw my shoe at him. "You're testing my patience, you're going to get sick!"

He picked up the shoe and turned around, mouth full of chocolate and he jogged over to me, bending down and slipping it back on for me.

"Sorry ma'am!"

* * *

I was twirling around in his office chair bored out of my mind and trying to ignore the dozen of eyes staring at me at the meeting room.

"Taeyeon, do you think we can drive by the Chinese takeout place after this? I'm kind of craving the shrimp dumplings."

"Sure, just after this meeting okay?" Tae turns around apologizes for my interruption and continues his presentation as I sit in his big boss chair scarfing down my bowl of strawberries.

I mean, Taeyeon didn't want me too far from him during my pregnancy so I've been following him in the office for the past few weeks.

Tae goes from a super cute bean to an overly serious lifeless man in a second. I love how he changes for me. "So, if you look at the pattern here there's a clear spikes during the months of February to June. That is wh-"

"Peanut, I think we should paint the nursery pink regardless of the gender because honestly, my child of mine will grow up to love pink and I don't care what you say."

"Uh, okay. Shush for a few minutes okay? Just sit pretty and eat your fruits. Wait, you've finished that too? It's your second bowl honey." He looks at me with confusion and was going to return to talking about boring charts till I threw a pen at him.

"Excuse you, last time I checked you didn't have a mini Taeyeon growing inside of you. I suggest you shut up and get me another bowl of fruits before the pregnant lady gets upset."

". . . B-But we're in the middle of a meeting." He whispers quietly. He pouts and I shook my head while twirling around in his chair.

I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

"Taetae, go."

"Fine." He throws his hands up in the air in defeat before disappearing to get me something to satisfy my cravings.

"He's really whipped huh." One of the senior partners piped up and I had to turn my chair to face the charming old man.

"Yup, he's a trained bear if I say so myself. I married myself a good one."

"You should take over the company." He says approvingly. He gives me two thumbs up before Taeyeon barges in and places my snack in front of me.

"I can't, world domination is up on my list. Taeyeon's company is too much for a little lady like me to handle."

Taeyeon turns on his heel and faces the old guy with gold spectacles. "Excuse me. Mr. Hughes I'd like you to know that I run my company very well and I'd appreci-"

"Bear, sit down. Cuddle me to sleep and give me a back rub, my back hurts."

". . ."

I smiled cutely and opened my arms big and wide for him. He blinks blankly at me as he looks at all the people in the room staring at him.

He was reluctant at first. But he loves me too much to say no.

At the end of the day I was on Taeyeon's laps listening to his cute rumbling voice through his chest as he was giving his presentation from a chair with me cuddled on his lap. I grabbed the lapels of his suit and fell asleep right there. Being pregnant has its perks; special treatment 24/7.

* * *

I was laying in bed with my foot resting on Tae;s lap as he gave me a foot massage while typing on his laptop. This man is a working mule, he can multitask so efficiently to the point where I thought I married a cyborg.

"Baby."

"Hm?"

"Sleep with me?"

"I got a little bit of work left to do. Maybe in a couple of minutes hm?"

"Okay."

2 hours later he was still typing away on his computer and I kicked his tummy to get his attention.

"What!" He shouts, startled and looking annoyed.

"I'm going to start crying if you don't bring me upstairs and cuddle with me." He groans as he turns off his laptop and carries me in his arms.

I enjoy this type of pampering.

We laid on the bed as I read a book to him, it was just one of those days where I suggested we slept early. I liked being close to him, because I was a bit bored. "I swear there's a mini me inside that Buddha belly of yours because you're getting heavier everyday." He suddenly said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?!"

He sat up and smiled. "Let's name your bump, Little Cub. Because I'm Tae bear, aka big bear." He puts his ear right up my belly and palms it and I wanted to flick his forehead so bad. But he looked so cute.

"We already named it Little cub."

He gave me a quiet 'oh.'

"Can we name the bump Peanut?" He then suggested.

"No, that's your nickname."

"No, they're embarrassing." He whined cutely before tapping my enlarged belly.

He rests his chin on it and looks up at me and winks. I have no idea what this man is up to but I'm sure I'm in for a ride.

He kissed my tummy and I ran my hands through his hair, coaxing him to sleep. "Hi. I am your father. Grow inside your mother for a few more months then come out and wreck havoc before ruling the world with me okay? Just don't cause your mom too much trouble inside there or else I'll have to deal with your mother too. I think between me and you, we both don't want to put your dear father into misery for the entire length of your mothers pregnancy. She's a pain the ass to deal with. So please be an easy baby." I honestly couldn't stop smiling at the way he talked to our baby in my stomach. I felt like crying when he said all those things but I didn't want to be too emotional because he doesn't know what to do when I cry. Men these days.

"Oh, and by the way. Please stop craving pad thai, the only shop that's sells your mothers favourite junkie food closes at 2 am daily. I hate getting up half an hour before 3 just to fetch you and your mother super late midnight snacks." I smacked Taeyeon's's head and he curled up right beside me and my belly. He put his arm around it and nuzzled his face into my shoulder.

"Goodnight my beautiful pregnant bloated whale, and goodnight my future villain. I love each and every one of you."

"You're so cute." I mumbled.

He got off of me lightly and laid beside me, tucking the strands of hair behind my ear and I thought I was going to put him to sleep, but he was making me sleepy.

"Taetae?" I called.

"Hm?"

"What kind of father do you want to be?" I was curious.

"A father who is like a best friend to them, and someone they know who will protect them." He said charmingly, pulling me closer to him.

He smiled in the dark and kissed my forehead. "I don't want to be anything like my own dad, I'm going to raise our child unlike how I was raised."

"Cute." I chirped.

He starts laughing a bit. "If its a daughter, I want to smile at her, make her giggle, let her use me as a giant teddy bear and kiss her so much."

"But if we have a son I'm going to be a scary dad."

"Taeyeon! You can't just be a sucker for your daughter and then . . no, baby!" I hit his chest gently and frowned but he only ever shrugged.

"It's how it's going to be, blame nature, not me."

I rolled my eyes and whispered death threats in his head that left him squirming away from me

"Sometimes I can't sleep."

"Hm?" I hummed, closing my eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening you know? We're going to bring life in a couple of months and I don't know. I'm just so happy." He said and I didn't have to look to know those sincere eyes. "You're a cute little penguin, waddling around because of baby. . "

I can't believe it either, but I'm glad you're happy, I really am.

I felt his fingers caress the side of my face, he kissed me on the forehead a couple of times but the last thing I heard from him was,

"Thank you, Miyoungie. For everything."


	8. Chapter 8

**Taeyeon**

I had a shitty lamp turned on as I had my head lowered down almost right into the floor. I glanced back up from the corner of my den, seeing if pregnant little penguin would walk in.

I resumed stitching the little handkerchief with the silky thread one by one, taking care where I placed my threads. I bit my tongue on several occasions from concentrating too much.

I unfolded my legs from criss-crossing them to for too long, the right side of my butt cheek hurt too so I squatted for awhile, adjusting the glasses that was barely hanging on the ridge of my nose back to ir original position.

I should probably turn the light on, but that would draw way too much attention from the outside and plus if she walked in I could shove everything under my table and stand up.

I was deep into the corner of the room anyway, what is she going to do? Waddle over to me with her precious cargo to see what I was doing?

Pfft, she'd take too long to reach me.

With the last letter being 't' finished up, I folded the handkerchief nicely into a triangle, putting it into a box that had tissue paper before putting the lid back on.

I dug into my drawer and placed bandaids all over my finger tips, trying to patch them up quickly because I had pricked them with the sewing needle a few good times.

It was good timing because I had Fany screaming my name at the tp of her lung, obnoxiously ringing the little bell I set beside her just in case she needed me.

"Taetae!"

"Yes yes?" I opened the door to her room and peeked in, finding her sitting on the edge looking angry.

"I'm hungry! I want to make my special snack!" She pouted.

"I'll make it for you! Just sit pretty-"

"No, I want to make it myself because I am a strong independent woman that doesn't need your fucking help." She hissed.

I stood there with questions marks all over my head. Why did she call me then.

"Help me downstairs."

"I thought you said you were indepden-" I cut myself off.

Do not argue with her.

I helped her downstairs and just as I placed her down she gave me a kiss on the cheek, telling me how much she loved me and how great I was.

Still as moody as ever.

I followed her into the kitchen, watching over the kitchen island with my chin propped up by my arm and palm.

I smiled as she tried to reach for things but her big belly got in the way.

I laughed when she placed the tub of cream cheese on the top of her tummy and started to walk towards the counter, essentially it was really a portable table.

When she tip toed to reach the cereal on top of the fridge and failing to get it, I circled around the coutner and stood in front of her, hugging her and being obnoxiously close to her.

"Hi."

"You're crowding me and baby's breathing space."

"Hi." I continued.

She pushed me back gently. "Go awaay."

I laughed and pulled her close to me, taking care not to nudge her bump or baby would be doing sme kung fu moves in there tryng to defend itself.

"You're about to pop any moment." I mumbled against her forehead, caressing her tummy.

She poked me with it and I knelt down, pressing my ear against it.

I felt the baby kick me, and it kicked the side of my eyeball and it kind of hurt. "Ow."

"Baby's learning well." Fany giggled.

"Baby takes after you, violently hitting me and shit." I muttered, rubbing my eye. With that kind of kick, my little baby's going to be a soccer player or something.

I was reaching up to get the box of cereal as Fany kept lifting my shirt up and own in amusement, rubbing my back just to bother me when she suddenly stopped and punched me right in my spine.

"God lady, you actually hurt." I rubbed my back and turned around only seeing her freeze and hold the counter.

"Are you okay?!" I dropped the fruit loops on the floor and helped her back straighten up.

"My water broke."

"Your water what."

"M-My water broke."

"How do you break water, what the fuck are you? Some sort of water bender from outer space?" Oh my god.

"Taeyeon!"

"You can't be serious." I hope she's not serous.

"I can't believe I married you, the baby is coming out! Help me!" She put all her weight on me and I struggled to keep her up.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god. What do I do what do I do. stop screaming why are you screaming. Can you not scream because if you start screaming I'm going to start screaming holy shit." I tugged at my hair and started pacing around in circles.

"Taeyeon! Get the overnight bag and drive me to the hospital you fucking idiot!" She even managed to slap the back of my head.

"Okay okay okay! Overnight bag, overnight bag." I rummaged through our closet and yanked the duffel bag out of it before throwing it over the stairs. I ran back into the room and picked Fanyup in my arms and made my way to the car.

"You're leaking liquid all over my arm. Can you not." I had to shake my arm out.

"Taeyeon I will fu- ah!" She was about to smack my forehead but she winced in pain and clutched my shoulder so hard to the point where I thought her hand was an iron clamp.

"Fany? Are you okay? Oh my god." I started panicking and she gestured me to keep walking. With my trembling arms and stalled out brain I sat her in the car and buckled her seatbelt. I almost forgot the duffel bag if she hadn't screamed at me to get it.

"Kim Taeyeon! Drive faster! It's hurting!"

"What the fuck is our kid doing?! Why are they so eager?! Stay in your mother! The worlds not that great!" I shouted at her belly and she clutched my hand tightly on the gear stick. I've never been held like this before.

Imagine what it would be like once we get into the operation room and she's holding my hand.

I zoomed pass a bunch of cars, weaved through each and everyone of them and even told off an elderly man who was clipping his nails and nose hairs while fucking driving, who does that?!

The damn police sirens made me pull over. I thought it wasn't because of me, but it was. As soon as the chubby bowling ball looking officer took a glance at my screaming pregnant wife he provided me a police escort to the hospital.

I almost ran over a fire hydrant when I arrived at the hospital but that's okay. I carried my heavy wifey in my arms and ran into the emergency section and placed her in a wheelchair. She stared grabbing my arm and squeezing it like she was making lemonade. God damn that hurts.

"Tae-Taeyeon, it hurts so much." She whispered while clutching her stomach and looking down. I felt so useless, I couldn't really help her.

They settled her on the bed and as soon as the nurses stepped in I demanded they give her a shot to help ease the pain.

"Give her something! She's in fucking pain can you not see?!"

"Sir, this is normal. Just relax, breathe and we'll take care of the rest. Remember, you're in a hospital."

"What?! What do you mean relax? She's screaming her fucking head off a human bein is coming out of her! She's a small woman and there's a higher chance of complications in smaller women! If anything happens I will stomp this hospital to the rubbles and make sure your family will never see another pen-" I don't know if that's true, point is I'll sue.

"Taeyeon! Shut up! Calm down you idiot!" She clawed at my hand and I shut up.

"Sorry, sorry."

They had to dilate her or some shit so that took another few fucking hours.

I sat beside her and let her play with my hand as we waited. Occasionally she'd bite her lip and whimper which made me sink in my seat.

I can't stand to watch her give birth because it's going to hurt, like a shit ton.

I hate watching her in pain, I've already went through that a couple of times and it was not a very fun time.

I called Mr. Hwang and he came over and watched us amusingly, Fany then was calm but I here was pretty much biting my nails rocking back and forth in my seat.

"I was like you too when I had my first child." He said, leaning against the chair and sipping on a juice box.

"If you fall asleep, you won't get to see any of it." He said cheekily, and he patted the seat next to him.

I sat next to him, really close to him. "Really?" I whispered.

He lapped the back of my head. "Of course not! You better be standing beside her holding her hand and watch the birth of my grand daughter then you'll see how painful women have it!" He barked.

I shrunk in my seat and nodded. "Sorry, dad."

He shook his head and I walked back to Fany's room but I stumbled back when they pushed her bed out of the room and I stood there panicking.

"Fany?!"

The nurse said they'll take her to the operating room and that I shouldn't be panicking or fainting and I nodded.

But I still stood there, worried about her. There were so many things that could go wrong, and I didn't want anything to happen to her, or little cub.

I shed a bit of tears with my nose being a bit red from the sniffling and Mr. Hwang stood beside me, side hugging me and whispering to me that it'll be okay.

* * *

I had to wear these really cool scrubs, it was like a mint colour plus the cool hat. Were they called scrubs?

I thought I had to scrub my baby clean but one of the nurses laughed and told me I was so clueless.

I was shoved in by Mr. Hwang and I asked if he could come in but they said only one guardian was allowed and Mr. Hwang said it was okay and that he'll be outside waiting.

I sat next to her and when the doctor's weren't looking I took my glove off and blew into it, making a balloon and tying the end off and making a balloon animal out of it.

I had her giggling so much she peed the bed a little and the nurses all glared at me.

"You ready to pop out our babies?" I said. She shook her head and I pulled out George from the overnight bag.

"You brought George along?"

"Do you not want him?" I said as I swung the monkey in front of her.

This was literally contraband, the nurses will burn me alive for this.

"You're such a good husband, like I'll never find anyone like you in the world. You take such good care of me, you're so considerate, kind and so gentle and patient with me. I love you so much Taetae." She starts sobbing uncontrollably and I sat there super confused. The nurses looked in awe and wiped the tears coming out of their own eyeballs but what was there to even cry about?

I quickly threw the stuffed animal away into the corner in fear of myself being skinned alive.

"I-Is this like a side effect of taking that epidural shot? Or is she just having her hormonal mood swings again bec- Ow. Stop hitting me." I ducked and covered my poor head as she furiously smacked my head left and right.

"I can't even praise you for being a good husband without you opening your stupid mouth and saying something dumb!"

"Relax, relax. You'll stress yourself out and it'll be bad for the baby!" I coaxed.

Yup, just pregnant lady things.

But when things started to ger serious and the room started to have a bit more commotion I went back to my worried self, no longer joking around or trying to make her laugh or even make light of the situation.

I held her pretty hand, it was so small and slim compared to mine. She had curled a couple of her fingers against my pointer and my middle finger, pulling on it.

I eyed her shyly, seeing how she had a smile on her face too.

"I'm all right." She had managed to say.

"You still look pretty with that ridiculous frilly scrub hat on or whatever it's called."

She laughed tiredly. "Don't worry, Taetae hm?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"I promise that you'll be okay." I said, kissing her palm.

So hours of agonizing pain and ear piercing screaming, hours of constant push, hours of her gripping my hand so tightly that I swore it turned purple and she had cut off my circulation,and hours of Fany biting her lip trying to suppress her screams of pain so she won't scare me off or cause me to faint she finally popped out my little baby.

We both heard the sound of the baby wailing, and my god that was such a relief.

I looked at Fany and smiled, seeing her exhausted look in her eyes, she squeezed my hand weakly.

"Tae." She whispered and I nodded.

I had slight tears in my eyes and when the doctor turned at me I perked up.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl born at 6:28 PM."

A little girl, a beautiful little girl as a matter of fact.

In the short moments that had passed, I had cried into Fany's hand, my forehead laid right down on her bed and I felt her hand slide off and touch the back of my head.

Even at this time she still had consoled me she had even whispered that it was okay and she was doing fine.

"You've given me a family, I'm so thankful." I whispered, still looking down at the bed.

"Oh honey, you're more emotional than me." She teased and her one finger poked me in the eye by accident.

I shook my head, sniffling as I wanted to look more at our little girl. "I think we'll call her Seohyun." I said firmly.

"Seohyun?"

"Kim Seohyun." I said proudly. Smiling when little baby was alright.

She had smiled and stroked my face weakly. She nodded, she approved. "I think that's a pretty name, my little bear."

Baby started wailing pretty loudly and we both turned to her little limbs kicking in the air. The nurse gestured me to come over but when I was unsure I stood up but didn't go. I felt Fany's hand weakly push my bum and I went.

They handed me a pair of scissor looking thing and I held it like what was I supposed to do with it? Cut the doctor's hair?

But I was supposed to cut their umbilical cord. I glanced at my baby girl wailing as the nurse held her and I cut it carefully, watching as they placed her down to wipe her clean.

When little cub was squeaky clean she was in her bundle of blankets as the nurse handed it over to Fany as she laid there tired. She held the little baby, crying and I wiped her tears away.

"Isn't she pretty?"

Fany nodded. "Seohyun." She whispered.

Just when they were going to hand her over to me, they talked about skin to skin contact and how it calms the baby if they hear a heartbeat, but Fany needed to do a bit more examinations and I was too reluctant to let my wife go.

Little baby wailed and I smiled, agreeing as I looked at Fany to see if it was okay, if she'll also be okay too.

"I'll see you later, don't worry." She said, waving me away.

I was a bit giddy, so I followed the nurse out but not before looking one more time at my wife and having that reassuring nod from her.

* * *

I was put into another room and Mr. Hwang walked in, sitting on the other side as he watched the nurse come over to me as I sat up on the bed.

I unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my chest as little cub was being unwrapped from her blankets.

She looked so small and I couldn't fathom how tiny she looked.

"You're doing a great job Mr. Kim." The nurse had said, and that was when she placed baby onto my chest. It's little hands started thumping on it as she yawned a bit and closed her eyes, getting used to the warmth.

The moment she pressed the side of her small face onto my chest, it made my heartbeat faster. It was almost surreal. She was my little baby, small and cute. I couldn't get over it and when she was on my chest and peacefully resting I didn't know what it was but it was like I felt like a father.

_I'd give you the whole world, protect you from all evil like I did for you mother._

"Feel good tiny baby?" I cooed, holding her up and patting her by the bum. My hand stroked her back as I too felt her warmth.

She looked up at me with sudden curious eyes and I was a bit surprised.

She's beautiful, so mesmerizing and innocent. She's not an exact copy of me, or her mother. I can't tell yet, but I know she's very pretty.

She squirmed in my hold a bit as she stared at me with curiosity. She didn't cry, yet she smiled and looked so adorably happy. Her tiny hand started grabbing the air so I stuck my pinky finger out and she grasped it with all 5 of her little fingers. I was tearing up as she did that. "You are so adorable, I want to cuddle you forever and ever and ever." I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed my little girls tiny forehead before smoothing out the little hair she did have on her head.

I loved her eyes, her big glossy eyes. How they were so innocent and pure and how I wanted to protect them.

"I thought the only person I could ever love was your mother, but I think you're competing against her. I didn't think i'd see anyone as pretty as her but you also challenge her. I chuckled to myself, finding her smile with her toothless grin.

"You'll be a great father. The way you look at her was the way I looked at Miyoung."

My father in law came right beside me, patting her head.

"You've done well, Taeyeon. I'm proud of you." He said, and when I glanced up at him he meant it.

He really meant it. I don't think I can overcome the fact that a father figure had said that to me in my lifetime that I thought once was nearly impossible.

I smiled, the corners of my mouth reaching high.

"D-Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded, his eyes getting a bit teary.

* * *

It was a day later and Mr. Hwang was packing Fany's things up while I played with my baby.

"Go change her diaper and fetch me a jar of peanut butter. Kind of craving that right now."

"Why me?!"

"Because you need to learn." I groaned for a solid minute and when I placed Seohyun down because she was such a small little bundle of blubber who just kept trying to wiggle out of her blanket cocoon. God damn the blanket made the poop smell significantly stronger.

Just when I thought changing diapers was hard, there were a lot of things I didn't know that had to be done.

"Fany. She puked all over my back." I muttered, patting little cub's back as I turned around to let Fany see.

"Did you burp her after I fed her?"

"No! I was playing with the little hat that she wore. No one told me to freaking burp her! Now her projectile vomit is everywhere!"

She laughed and shrugged. "Time to learn."

"Wha- why is being a dad so hard." I muttered, handing Seohyun back to her as I slipped out of my shirt

Mr. Hwang too kit from me and shook his head, folding it nicely before putting it in a plastic bag.

"You try carrying a baby for 9 months and then pop them out. Then tell me it's hard being a parent." She said, pouting.

"Sorry ma'am." I bowed deep down and sat at the edge of the bed, massaging her feet and smiling from ear to ear.

Man, she looks so exhausted but nonetheless happy. I can't even change my kids diaper without plugging my nose up with wads of tissues.

"Ready to go home babycakes?"

"Oh my god yes. I hate this place with a burning passion. I'm never wearing this turquoise gown again, ever." She squealed in her seat and reached out for me. I sat on the edge of the bed and she straddled me and looked so happy.

"Can't show too much affection, your dad's here. I don't want to scare him."

She stuck her tongue out at her father and he walked out of the room getting the car ready.

I pulled her into a kiss, hugging her tightly. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I love you."

I chuckled. "You love me?"

"Always."

She then got off me and changed into different clothes. I watched from the corner of the room and she threw her hospital gown at me.

"I could honestly go for some fried chicken right now."

"No, fried chicken is gross and greasy. I'll order you a salad. You need to be in tip top shape for the kids. Not chubby and fat; not that you already aren't bu- ow! You know your pinches hurt! Fuck off!" I hissed, throwing the hospital gown back at her.

"You're gross and greasy, fat and chubby! I just gave birth to our child, grass and leaves aren't going to make me satisfied you inconsiderate piece of shit. How dare you even suggest a salad?!" She punched my shoulder lightly and pouted.

Mr. Hwang walked back in and told us kids to get in the car before he takes his grandchild away for a long car ride that doesn't involve him coming back for us.

Fany had Seohyun is her arms, touching her little smooth cheeks.

"I can't believe she's ours."

"Me too, love. Me too."

Just before she got up the bed I made her sit I held little baby Seohyun and slide a box next to her.

"What's this?" She asked, picking the box up and inspecting it.

"A gift, from me."

She undid the bow and took the lid off. She moved the tissue paper out of the way and held up the three handkerchiefs.

"Taeyeon?"

"Remember when you almost got beaten into a pulp by those evil men when I first met you?"

"Yeah?"

I waited for a bit and sat on the bed, looking down at Seohyun who had fallen asleep.

"I never told you, but you know that same handkerchief I gave you had my name etched in the corner of it? Remember, you noticed I had a drawer full of them. It's actually a family heirloom that gets passed on generation and generations. The recipient gets their name sewed in the corner of it."

After a while her face lit up, she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You're starting a new family line?"

I nodded. "I think it's something I want to do. Anyone that needs a helping hand, the Kim's handkerchief will be there."

She felt the edges of the silk cloths, seeing how my name, her name and one that said 'baby' were sewn in the corner. I scratched the back of my head when she raised the one with 'baby' on it.

"I didn't know what we were going to name our little darling yet, so I just wrote baby. As you can see, my fingertips have been through war. I showed her my fingers, some of which still had bandaids on them.

She laughed and kissed my hand, looking at me lovingly.

I have both girls a kiss and Papa Hwang too. He smacked my face away and helped Fany get up as I propped doors open and bid our farewells to the , and I mean Papa Hwang and I ended up getting her fried chicken on the way home.

* * *

The first night back home? Man, I was clingy as hell.

I dragged my $600 office chair into Seohyun's room, rolling it quietly near her crib.

I also took a blanket and a pillow from the closet and put it on the chair.

Tonight I was going to watch her sleep, only because tiny little humans fascinate me and she's my daughter.

I love her to bits.

"Are you really going to be here all night?"

"I wanna spend as much time with my little girl as I can."

"You'll be doing that for the rest of your life."

"I wanna get a head start."

Fany giggled and shook her head, I patted my lap waiting for my cute whale piglet hybrid to sit on it.

Still looked beautiful as ever.

I looked down at the crib, seeing how she moved her tiny limbs.

"Can you believe how little she is? Like I thought you were small, but look at our tiny baby!"

"You're fascinated by things shorter than you."

"Only because I find them cute. Like you, for example. Or baby Seohyun!"

She hummed and kissed my cheek.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?"

"Daddy duties, I want to protect my precious baby."

"What about me?"

"You'll survive."

She shoved my shoulder and stomped away.

As much as I wanted to guard my little baby and watch the small thing sleep, I got a bigger baby to tend to.

Of course, I gotta pamper her. She just popped out a little mini us that she kept inside of her for 9 months.

I opened the door to see her huddled underneath a blanket, sniffling.

I sighed, damn it. Post pregnancy emotions still are all over the place.

"Miyoungie, love?" I used the name I call her rarely, knowing how she always softens up.

"Taetae." I heard her muffled call.

"Come here, big baby." I got settled into the bed with her and she cuddled close.

I was surfing on my phone enjoying a little break from my daddy duties when I was reminded of a task.

"We have to send Jonghyun like 18 photos of baby Seo. He says he's sorry he couldn't make it to the hospital but he says he'll come back with your favourite designer bag."

"Hes too sweet." She laughed, pulling on my collar.

I sent him a selfie of us laying in bed.

"The mans an angel my love, he takes care of me, he takes care of us."

"It's only right we make him the god father of our little girl." She said.

I nodded agreeing with her.

He works hard, he deserves it.

Just before she slept she had kissed my chin, urging for my attention.

"My brother and sister want a set of pictures of Seohyun. I think Dad wants one too."

"Your Dad practically visits everyday, he sees her everyday!"

"Oh, let the old man have her as his phones background! Gosh."

"I beat him to it, wanna see?" I unlocked my phone and swiped all the way to the right, revealing a picture of baby Seohyun plastered all over my phone screen.

"Where is me?"

I locked my phone and showed her the lock screen.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first thing I see everything I open my phone."

She pinches my nose and laughed, kissing my neck and I dropped my phone beside her.

I liked having her beside me, having her on my phone is not enough.

* * *

Babies are such a fricking handful. Like seriously. It was at least 4 in the morning, at least. I woke up to the sound of our baby monitor blaring or the cries of a tiny human. I nudged Fany who was tucked underneath my chin, she snuggled closer to me and hummed to my nudge.

I plucked her hands away from my chest and buttoned up my pyjama top. I immediately got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I was so tired but I didn't want Fany to go.

"I'll get her Miyoungie."

She hummed.

I groggily shuffled to the baby room, turning the light on.

"Hey what's bugging you little one? Who does Daddy need to beat?"

I picked up Seohyun and she was radiating a rotten egg smell. This girlie poops all day, everyday. God that made me gag but being the father that I am I stuck a clothes pin on my nose and changed her diaper.

Once I was done I glanced at the crib, I didn't really want to put her back into it.

I wanted to be close to her.

"You're so cute." I cooed as I snuggled my face close to hers. Her small hand grabbed my ear and started tugging it and I smiled despite feeling the pain of a baby potentially ripping your ear out.

I smooched her face and she giggled while swatting my face. My little girls baby babbles were so friggin adorable, made me want to squeeze her cheeks. Which I did. Her fingers kept hitting my lips and kept trying to pry open my mouth. I frowned and she imitated my frown which I thought was extremely cute.

I was going to place her in her crib but as soon as she sensed it she started whimpering and I didn't want her to cry so I reverted my decision.

"You're just like you're mother, clingy, needy, cute and know just how to get me to do anything for you." I carried my princess in my arm and as soon as I stepped out and back into my room with awaiting lump #2.

"Why can't she sleep in her own crib?"

"Every time I try to leave she starts crying."

"Gosh you're so whipped honey."

I cradled my small bundle in my arm, pulling on the little blanket to see her tiny face. She watched my every move curiously and innocently, looking so happy as she did.

"Hi."

She just looked at me in awe, being a quiet happy baby.

"I have fallen in love with you." I said softly, rocking her gently.

She batted her pretty eyelashes and giggled, her toothless gums making her look so adorable.

"You're already my best friend little one, my number one princess."

My daughter is the reason why Fany hadn't left me. When I look at her pretty eyes I see how I need to love her and be there for her, like a father should.

I didn't want to have her grow up fatherless if I had chosen to go back to jail.

I didn't want her to experience what I had to experience growing up with my dad leaving.

Our small family wasn't split because of you, my little love.

"Shut up Taetae, you sound icky."

I shrugged and continued to coo at my new love, touching her cheeks with a gentle finger.

I brushed her small face and kissed her head, loving her the most. "I promise you, my little baby to be a good daddy to you. I will protect you from scummy men, all the bad bugs and evil doers in the world. I will make you happy and smile widely, and at the same time show you unconditional love that you deserve. I love you, very very much already." I even shuddered and cringe at my own words, but started to smile like a complete donkey.

'I will be there for you every step of the way, Seohyun." I promise you this, because my father couldn't do the same to me.

When she fell asleep I didn't want to place her back in the crib again, instead I held her for a long period of time throughout the night.

Fany has laid beside me eyeing with tired eyes, after giving birth and returning home all she ever wanted to do was relax and sleep.

"Taetae." She whispered.

I smiled and told her to wait. I rolled over the other crib I built next to our bed instead of putting her back into her own room.

Gently I placed Seohyun in her bed and tucked her in, walking around it to slip back in bed.

As soon as I closed the lights I felt a gentle hand caresses my abdomen, Fany had snuggled close to me and tangled her leg with mine.

"Cute bear."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, less hostile and happy."

"Can you believe we made that?"

She laughed, nodding. "Mhm."

I chuckled as I slipped behind my wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. My hand caressed her abdomen and traced the lines of her stretch marks which I found beautiful nonetheless.

She got over growing insecure about her weight and those stretch marks but I don't think she knows I still find her the most beautiful precious being who's still my number one girl.

But damn, post pregnancy she promised me she'd get back into shape and she really did start. She's hotter than ever.

* * *

It had only been a few weeks anyway, maybe up to 2 months since my little blub had kicked around in bed.

Fany already knew I'd dote on her a lot, she was afraid if we had any more children that I'd ignore them and spend a week's salary on Seohyun. Which was a horrible assumption, I'd love all my kids equally.

I took my loves everywhere, we walked in he park we went to get ice cream together. I pushed the stroller all the time. I wanted to show Seohyun everything, but all she ever wanted to do was eat, sleep, stare at me and Fany and sleep some more.

There wasn't enough time in the world to show her everything fantastic.

I was happy, really happy. Spending time with my two little fairies made me ask Fany if she wanted another child.

She hit me on the head and said she needed to rest. I nodded eagerly, I told her I was going to keep asking till she said she was ready.

I want two more, or three. Four? As many as she'll give me.

"Taetae?"

I turned around bouncing slightly as I had Seohyun on my back as I had her wrapped in my baby sling.

"Yeah?"

"There's a letter for you?"

"Who is it from?" I ask, she handed me the letter and didn't say anything.

She smiles small and takes baby Seo off my back.

"I think you should read it."

I sat down on the couch and moved the baby toys under my bum away, squinting st the front.

The first thing I noticed was the handwriting, then I kind of knew who it was already.

I looked at the senders name and sighed.

_Taeyeon,_

_I saw you and Tiffany walk in the park with a stroller. You both sat on the bench and cuddled your baby looking extremely happy. I haven't seen you smile in so long, I've never seen such a lop sided one too._

_I didn't know you guys were starting a family. I realized that I won't be able to know what's going on in your life anymore._

_I came to the conclusion that I will never get to experience that joy with you or yet come close to that beautiful child._

_I'm sorry I complicated our relationship and I'm sorry I deprived you of someone you needed the most in your life._

_You have a family now Taeyeon with the woman you love and I tried so hard to replicate it and when I couldn't I tried to take her away._

_The strain I put on you and Tiffany's relationship was too much, it shouldn't have been like that._

_I didn't want anything to do with you. When you saw me at that alley, I didn't want to answer you. I didn't want you to see me. I am a disappointment._

_I won't look for you, nor should you look for me. I think it's better that way. I won't come near your family, after what I have done I don't want the baby to see what kind of person I was or how I treated you two._

_I'm getting help though, I really am. After seeing you, I'm trying._

_I'm not asking for your forgiveness, that would be a stretch. But if there is one day you would like to call me Hyung again, I'm here for it._

_Congratulations._

_Heechul_

I slipped the letter back into the envelope, touching the sides of it. It wasn't mailed from a house, it was mailed from a homeless shelter.

I sighed, glancing between the garbage can and my desk. My hand moved on it's own and I dipped the letter into the bin, but brought it back up and placing the letter on my desk.

I couldn't bare do that. It was wrong, it's as if I still held a grudge against him.

I started to walk away from my desk, but yet again I stopped in the middle of my room, taking a deep breath as the open door just beckoned me to just leave this room with the letter but I couldn't.

I walked back, staring at the dingy faded out envelope he had written to me.

Beside it was a stack of polaroids I had taken of Seohyun. I was going to hand these out to my family members like they were business cards, I wanted to show everyone my little girl.

But I took one from the stack, placing it on top of Heechul's letter.

Little Seohyun looked so cute in this photo, showing me her toothless smile and eyes full of expression. She's so happy, so joyful and there wasn't an ounce of hate in her. Not yet, she hadn't seen how harsh the world is.

I can't force her to hate somebody she doesn't know yet I didn't want her to see what caused me and her mother so much hardship.

I begun to take a piece of letter paper out and a beige envelope and I sat down.

I touched my fountain pen and started to write, only looking up to see my wife holding my baby daughter in her arms smiling small at me.

My little loves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tiffany**

**2 Years Later**

I heard the front door open and smiled. I stopped what I was doing and looked at the swinging door.

Taeyeon was aggressively kicking off his shoes and throwing his keys mindlessly on the table. The loud clang hurt my ears and before I knew it he has chucked his briefcase against the door and started to walk forward.

I looked up from my book just observing him quietly. We've been together for a long time now but when he's angry it frightens me slightly.

In the timeframe where we had just gotten into a relationship, he would always scold me, raise his voice at me and yell.

But I learned as time went on he really wasn't that type of person.

I've learned he's calm and likes to watch from the side. He only steps in when he needs to, he's a natural leader.

He hasn't raised his voice at me for the longest time, he rarely does.

He always apologizes nowadays to me when we have a fight, that's something that changed from the beginning and it's actually how he was usually.

But when he set his gaze on me and tugged at his neck tie he came to me quickly.

"Taetae, you're home so earl-" Before I could finish what I was saying he had plucked the book from my hands and placed it on the table beside me.

He pulled me up roughly and kissed me, my eyes were open for a split second and I saw how eager he was.

We fumbled on the stairs and without breaking the kiss he untied the apron around me and started pulling on my blouse.

My hands covered his fast ones and when I managed to just pull away from the kiss and catch a breath he came right back in.

I felt myself being lifted from the stairs and the door of the room was pressed against my back before it opened and swung to the side and kicked closed.

His ragged breathing was a sign.

He grunted in the kiss and I held his face, trying to get him to look at me but he shook out of myhold and started to kiss my neck.

"Taeyeon!" I managed to say and grasp his shoulder to get his attention.

"What!" He growled, panting with his fierce eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" I asked gently.

He shook his head immediately

He threw me on the bed and I propped myself up with my arms behind my back and saw him untucking his shirt and unbuttoning it.

He had so much trouble, he was too fast and didn't take enough care so he ended up fumbling with it and when he got upset he tore the shirt apart into two and slid it off him.

Just when he was kneeling in front of me about to take my shirt off I held his hands again except holding them firmly.

He looked up at me and wanted to continue what he was doing but I held his hands again.

We stared at each other for a couple of moments and he loosened up.

"Rough day?" I asked.

He nodded meekly. He retracted his hands and I let them go gently.

I cupped his face, pulling him forward and he sighed and followed.

I caressed the side of his face, looking right into his red eyes that only appear when he tired and didn't get enough sleep.

I kissed his brow lightly, trailing downwards into his ear.

"It's okay, there's always tomorrow."

He hummed and rested his chin on my shoulder.

My hand was trailing up his thigh, rubbing it lightly as I nibble on his earlobe hearing his breathing become more quick paced.

"Can I help you relax?"

He nodded.

I heard the door handle being shaken and when we both turned our heads our little girl slowly opening the door.

I quickly got off Tae and got dressed, I threw a pillow at him and fixed my hair.

A part of her hair was sticking out and she dragged behind her monkey George.

She rubbed her eye and whimpered, about to cry.

I glanced down and buttoned up my shirt scooting over to the edge of the bed to pick her up.

"Umma." She murmured.

"Baby, how was your nap?" I said quietly, rubbing her back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I tucked her hair behind her ear and fixed her fringe, loving the bob cut.

She blinked and stared at her dad who was smiling small at her. He pulled on her stuffed animal and waited.

"Daddy's home, go give daddy a kiss baby." She crawled out of my lap and stumbled into the arms of her dad.

He laid back on the bed, hand patting the back of her gently as he had another arm wrapped around her.

He smiled, kissing her and telling her quietly how much he missed her and how she makes him happy.

I closed the door and picked up the apron from the stairs putting it on and tying it around me.

* * *

"Taetae, do you want something to drink?"

He didn't answer me but instead tapped furiously on his keyboard.

"Umma?" I heard Seohyun's voice and she was playing with paints so I had to go tend to her. I closed the door to his den when all I heard was furious keyboard strokes and left him without saying anything.

I carried baby Seo in my arms watching her yawn slightly and press her cheek against my shoulder.

I set her down in her high chair and sat down beside her, usually she'd always ask Taeyeon to feed her only because he made animal noises and the occasional helicopter sound that she loved.

I held the spoon as I watched her stare weirdly at the cartoon on the TV.

When she fell silent and suddenly jolted I laughed, the cartoon character jumped around abruptly and it scared her.

She looked at me with sad eyes and I knew at any moment she was going to bawl.

Oh no.

"No, no Seohyunie it's just a cartoon! It's not real!" I cooed.

Her trembling lips and tear filled eyes was so innocent and she dropped her toy on the floor and cried.

I placed the spoon back in the bowl knowing that it was now well over dinner and picked her up rubbing her back.

"Seo. ."

"Scary!" She hiccuped, holding onto my shoulder before burying her small face into it.

She calmed down almost instantly once in my hold, her cries never lasted more than 30 seconds.

I walked near a glass pane and saw resting her small cheek on me so cutely.

"Shh, shh."

So reminiscent of her father.

I patted her back and walked in a bit of a circle, gently cradling her to soothe her. She suddenly straightned up from slumping over my shoulder and looked at me with a frowny face.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy's working right now."

"Papa." She pointed upstairs and wiggled in my arms. I placed her down and watched her gather all her favourite stuffed animals and put them on top ofa blanket. She folded the blanket and held it with one small hand as best as she could but when it all fell apart she stood there so small and looked up innocently.

"Try again baby."

She sat on her bum and threw one of the stuffed animals across the room but hurriedly ran over to it to place it upright nicely.

I let her figure it out herself for awhile.

It was around 7:16 PM, we had dinner pretty late but he didn't come down to eat with us.

I placed it nicely on a tray and got his favourite coffee. I didn't forget the little package of jelly too.

I came back to see her squatting and squinting at the pile of toys she couldn't hold all at the same time.

I laughed and helped her drag the toys upstairs but I thought she wanted to bring them into her room but she waddled over to her father's room and tip toed trying to reach the handle of the door.

I stood there patiently and when she got the hang of it she pulled on the door knob and opened it slightly. She knocked on it twice knowing that because I taught her to.

"Papa?" She said quietly, peering in but not all the way in.

I peeked in too frowning when he didn't respond to our little button.

She grabbed monkey George and dragged it behind her, walking in and because she was so small I don't think he could've seen her from the height of his desk but when she went past it she stopped beside the couch and looked behind me silently asking if it weas okay.

I nodded. "Taeyeon-ah." I called.

Seohyun approached his legs she patted them gently and looked up with a giant smile on her face awaiting for her best friends attention.

I did'nt expect him to furrow his browns in an instant.

"What?!" He yelled and looked right at me. I set my glare right back at him and casted them downwards at his daughter who was startled and started to step back.

He didn't catch on, and continued staring at me. He then shook his head and sat down clearing his throat and continued typing.

I looked down at the tray in my hands and took a deep breath. I had to keep my cool. Usually I was the moody person and he'd just nod and agree but I guess we're switching today.

"Taeyeon-ah, you haven't eaten all day." I said, walking over quickly and covering Seohyun behind my back and touching her head gently urging her out.

She wrapped her small arms around my leg and whimpered quietly.

"Hm." He continued typing and honestly it reminded me of the old days where he was focused on work and was a total cyborg.

I liked it yet I hated it.

I placed the tray on the table and stepped closer to him, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

I pulled back expecting it back but he tilted his head to avoid the view of me and look at his computer.

I sighed, and I sighed pretty loudly and just left him be.

Seohyun slipped through my legs and her innocent self tilted her head slightly and reached for her father but he didn't even see her.

I picked her up and I thought he'd at least look at me but he didn't, if he did he'd see his beloved daughter.

* * *

I woke up at the sound of Sooyoung spamming the group chat with pictures of her new recipie book she had just got and it was at least 2 in the morning.

I turned around wanting to tuck myself back into warmth only feeling a cold spot.

I grumbled and sat up, annoyed as heck and about to strangle him.

I squinted at the empty spot on the bed once more and looked at the bathroom and when he wasn't there I slipped on my robe and marched to his den, opening it and seeing the dim light illuminating his face followed by the tray of food I left.

"Taeyeon!" I hissed quietly, not wanting to wake you Seohyun.

He snapped his head at me and stood up, the anger in his eyes showed and I didn't know why he was so angry.

"What!" He said whole slapping the book on his desk.

"It's 2 AM, you're still working and you haven't eaten?!"

"I'll eat later." He grumbled, sitting back down on his chair.

I walked right up to his desk and took the tray of food, going downstairs to heat it up and when I came back up he hasn't moved from his spot nor looked at me.

I walked around the desk and stood next to him, tray in hand with all the food and when I nudged him he shook his head.

"I'll eat later, I told you."

"I don't care, eat it now."

"Tiffany." He grumbled.

"Don't call me that, eat it now do the dishes then go to bed." I said urging the tray infront of him and when I covered his monitor he stood up and threw his hands up in the air.

"Come on, stop bugging me fuck!"

"Why can't you listen to me for a day? I'm asking you to eat!"

"I don't want to eat Fany!"

"Well, I'm still asking you to eat because I care for you!"

"Why can't you take no for an answer Fany, no!"

I kept urging the tray to him and when he pushed it away and I pushed back and the soup started to spill and when I shoved his shoulder for doing that he smacked the tray out of my hand and panted.

"_Get out._"

"Taeyeon." I said firmly.

"Get out, Stephanie!" He hollered while pointing at the door I flinched at the tone.

I looked down at the dinner I prepared for him all over the floor and I looked at him once more.

I hate you at the moment but you're still my little bear I'm concerned with.

His red eyes softened me and although I was angry I didn't want to agitate him more.

I heard the door open and when I saw Seohyun stumble into the room with teary eyes and her stuffed animal in her arm I felt like her too.

"Papa, no yell." She said quietly, she ran to us and her small feet padded the floor.

I watched Taeyeon's expression and it softened at the sight of her, it finally let up all these hours. His shoulders dropped and he looked st her tenderly.

He knelt down and she hugged him, wrapping her arms on his neck and he sat on his deck kissing her.

"Papa? Happy?" She asked, bringing the stuffed animal she had to kiss his cheek and he laughed, snuggling to her head and kissing her there.

Taeyeon always asked Seohyun that, 'are you happy darling?' everytime it was a happy moment.

"Happy. Seohyunie, I'm happy now that you're here." He pressed his forehead against hers and she giggled. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and made funny faces to her.

I bent down and started to pick up the dish and tray that was on the floor, I was going to reach for a towel but he had a firm grasp on my hand.

"I'm sorry, let me pick it up. I caused this mess and you always pick up after me." He said softly.

I was going to just do it anyways but he pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. Seohyun wrapped her arm around me too and hugged both of us her small self could possibly.

"I'm sorry I was like this, I'm just figuring something out."

"What is that something?"

"I'll tell you lat-" I stopped him and pulled away. I defensively stood back and I wanted to punch him.

"Remember the last time you kept something like this from me? I'm not here for it." I picked Seohyun up from his arms hiding my own glossy eyes as I made my way out of Taeyeon's den.

I guess he didn't register it in his fat head but he turned to me and looked upset but didn't say anything.

"Let's go to sleep baby, daddy has more important things to do than be with us." I bitterly said, knowing he'd here but a part of me knew I shouldn't have said that.

I heard his feet shuffle and I didn't dare look back.

"Seohyun-ah." I heard him say.

"Daddy." She mumbled back, her head was bobbing with each step I took.

I picked her favuorite small blanket up and went upstairs with her, settiling her in her bed and tucking it in.

I got annoyed that the night light in her room wasn't working so I went and swapped it with mine.

Just a precaution so she doesn't wake up terrified of the dark.

I curled up beside her on her bed and stroked her back to sleep. I slept in her tiny bed that night, cradling her close in my arm protectively.

I wouldn't want her to see the two of us fighting.

Just as I was going to fall asleep I heard the door creek open and honestly I've develped a mother's instict and I leaned up to see who the hell dared to bother me and Seo.

Little bear was rolling a small chair to the bed and when he pushed it to me and sat down and turned around he didn't expect me to be sitting up.

"Court stuff. It's in a week and I've been researching and stuff, I'm sorry."

I sighed. "You worry too much, how many times did Jonghyun tell you he's got in under control? He has some of the best lawyers for us."

"I can't help but worry. I don't want to go away you know? I don't want to be away from you two fairies." He glanced over to Seohyun and patted her back.

I stroked his face and sat on his lap, he kicked the side of the bed to roll us away from Seohyun's bed and I kissed him eagerly.

"You want to be mad, then be mad." I whispered.

"Fany, I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "You we're out of line today."

He nodded. "I know, that's why I didn't want to sleep it off. I didn't want to wake up still fighting with you."

I kissed his neck and slipped my hands underneath his shirt. "Hm, I taught you that."

He hummed.

"Taetae, why don't we finish what we started earlier today."

"Can I have you tonight?"

I nodded, standing up and he took my hand following me.

He let go for a second to jog up to our baby's bed just to lay a kiss on her forehead before rushing out and closing the door securely.

* * *

I was panting.

I laid on the soft pillow but turned around just to see Taeyeon's lopsided tired grin cheekily towards me. I naturally gravitated towards him, wrapping bare self around him and his warmth.

I stroked his tummy feeling it rise up and down from his breathing. My hands felt his abs, fingers tracing them all over.

He got up and I was too tired to look where he went but it had to be at least an hour of me drifting in and out of sleep when I didn't find his familiar warmth.

I found him sitting up from the bed next to me, he was scratching the back of his head and staring at the other side of the room.

My fingers touched his leg, caressing his skin and he glanced down and smiled.

"What's keeping you up at night?" I murmured.

He smiled cheekily and shrugged.

"You can tell me." I urged, shifting my body to face him better.

"Court stuff."

I sat up and slipped onto his lap, cupping his face and making him look at me.

"We're going to win and you will finally be free from that triad shit. You'll be cleared from it, your name won't be associated with it anymore. Please don't worry, okay?" I patted his cheek.

"Okay, okay. Gosh you're scary when you're serious."

I giggled and pushed on his chest making him lay back into the bed.

"Sleep, a bear needs to recharge his energy pack before waking up and guarding predators from his cub."

"I thought that was Mama bears job."

"I scare them away, you just have to walk around her in circles give her love and affection and make sure nothing gets through you before it gets to her even if they got theough me."

He blinked.

He laid back on the bed and curled up next to me.

"You really think we can win?"

I nodded and leaned against him. I pinched his waist and he squealed.

"Fany." He whined.

I kissed him and squeezed his butt.

"If we don't win, which wont happen because we will, I'm snuggling you out of there and I don't give a shit what will happen because I'm not letting Seohyun grow up without both parents."

"You're fierce as fuck."

I beamed a smile to him.

"Taeyeon, you're not afraid of anything."

He nodded.

"Wanna know one thing I'm afraid of?" He said with a cocked brow.

"What?"

"I'm scared of you." He laughed and couldn't stop laughing.

I started hitting him as hard as I can.

"I'm not scary!"

"Oh, I'm scared of you. Like I was scared of you before but then we had Seohyun and you're like even more scary. Momma bear bites."

I bit his shoulder and he went on a minute rant about how I'm a biter and that I need to stop.

"Do you find me cute?" I asked curiously.

He nodded furiously and sat up.

"I think you're the cutest when you sleep but especially when you eat."

"When I eat and sleep. .?"

"Yeah because you don't talk when you eat and sleep and that's cut-"

He rolled around in bed trying to avoid my slaps and pinched but he was giggling like a little kid the entire night and I had to shush him every 5 seconds because I didn't want Seo to wake up to her dumbo dad.

* * *

**A week later**

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah. He didn't sleep well last night. It's not like he ever does every time we have to make a court appearance."

Jonghyun chuckled and flicked Taeyeon's ear. The bear swatted the hand away and grunted in his sleep, turning the other way on the couch.

We had just finished another court session regarding Taeyeon and his offenses involving the triad and that whole fiasco.

It didn't surprise me that Jonghyun had everything figured out for the court. In terms of Taeyeon's 'story' and reasoning behind the Triad, he made it seem like Taeyeon had no choice to be involved and was manipulated.

Which really was true. Those are facts, but if we told them the real truth he'd be locked away for good.

Down to the pin point details our lawyers were just straight up _good._ Everything from the witnesses and evidences it felt so real.

_"You're just lucky the media doesn't really know anything about you, it made it kind of easy."_Jonghyun had once reminded me.

I was married to Taeyeon, so they couldn't make me testify against him. It made me feel better.

For a year, everything was smooth sailing. I didn't lose that much sleep over the legal proceedings, but Taeyeon did.

He was nervous and afraid that he couldn't step out of that court

I had no idea what happened to Siwon, he had evidence that Taeyeon escaped prison and knew that 'person' in his cell wasn't really him. So if he ever dropped the bomb on it, we'd be even in a bigger pit.

I really have to givee it to Jonghyun, every time the 'fake' Taeyeon had to be transported from prison to the court they'd swap the look-a-like out and Taeyeon would sit in court. I asked Jonghyun why couldn't the look-a-like just sit in court for Taeyeon since he's never actually called upon to speak.

He said that if anything does happen and there might be a chance to be prompted an answer, Taeyeon is the only one capable of coming up with something that is true to the story on the spot.

I just shrugged and accepted it as it was. I didn't question it anymore and let it be.

"Do you want to come over for dinner? Baby Seo misses you."

"I can't today, I promised my sister I'd go see a movie with her. She couldn't stop begging, it's almost as bad as when Taeyeon begs for something." He chuckled and flicked Taeyeon's ear again before sticking his finger in it.

"You fucking asshole, eat ass dude." Taeyeon hissed and sat up from the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Gotta go, see you later. I'll tell you when's the next court date. Tell Seo Uncle Jong misses her."

Taeyeon groaned and tilted his head back. "When will it be over, it smells like old people in there."

"It's almost done, we're winning by a land slide." Jonghyun said, pulling some candies out of my purse and I almost hit them out of his hand for snooping in my bag.

I liked hearing the sound of us winning.

I was always competitive, and I hate losing but this was important.

"Soon, you'll be able to rebrand yourself Taeyeon. You can walk freely with your own name, open up your business again and take care of you and your family openly without hiding and whatnot." Jonghyun mumbled with a bunch of candies in his mouth.

He said it so casually that I don't think he realized how much this meant to us.

Taeyeon blindly waved his hand in the air and when Jonghyun held it Taeyeon sat up. "Kiss my hand."

"Fuck you."

"Kiss my hand, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Eat a dick."

Jonghyun punchd him in the arm and Taeyeon got up and chased him around the lobby till one of the security guards told them to stop.

I shook my head and pulled Taeyeon along to our car, waving goodbye to Jonghyun.

"I miss Seohyun, let's go home to our daughter."

"You say that like ever 5 minutes."

"Is it wrong to miss the love of my life? No. Zip it." He got into the drivers seat and as soon he buckled his seatbelt he put his phoen in the dock, facetimign Sooyoung.

She picked up and he cooed at Seohyu wnho was on her lap, waving at her.

"My little girl!" Taeyeon said happily at the screen.

"Where's my greeting?" Sooyoung muttered.

"You're not special. My little girl! How are you!" He continued, making funny faces for Seobaby.

"Papa!"

Sooyoung brought he phone to have her face her and only her, the entire screen was filled with her face and she wasn't happy.

"You know what. I'm sick of your little ass-"

"Language!" I shouted at the phone, glaring. She couldn't see me but I knew she felt my glare.

"I'm sick of you never saying hi to me, you're like using me to babysit Seohyun and everytime you call me you put Seohyun on the phone and never bother to ask how I'm doing-"

"I'm going to pick her up in 20 mins." Taeyeon then hung up.

I was going to scold him for always picking on Sooyoung but I knew it was kind of just friendly banters.

"Where are we going I thought we were picking Seohyun up?"

"I'm stopping by to get fried chicken for

Sooyoung."

Oh so he does care about her, cute.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Fany-ah, I'm bored."

"What do you mean you're bored? Seohyun should keep you pretty occupied."

"Yeah, but lately she's been quiet. All she ever wants to do is watch cartoons quietly, colour and pat Prince and Princess. She even pats me!"

"Why are you complaining? She's an easy baby to take care of you dink."

"She's too easy to take care of. When I asked her to take a nap she does, when it's time to eat she sits quietly and waits for me to feed her. She doesn't throw a fit either and it worries me."

"It worries you? Taeyeon-ah, our baby is a good little angel."

I sipped on my organic juice and continued to listen to all his complaints.

"Can you bring home some candies, a chocolate cake would be good too. It's for Seohyun."

"She doesn't even like those. You're using her as an excuse for me to buy you them."

The other line went silent and I laughed.

"What are you doing by the way?" He muttered.

"At the salon, you told me to go relax so here I am."

"Papa!" I heard my baby shout. I heard the shuffle of the phone and I knew if she ever called Taeyeon he'd come to her as fast as a rocket.

I chuckled and said bye loudly, maybe he heard me through the phone but either way I hung up.

It was only a couple of hours later when I looked at the glass pane and saw those two little monkeys outside the salon trying to hide from me.

When I spotted them I waved happily and Seohyun jumped around. She had a cute hair band on and a neat dress but her bangs got into her eyes and I figured Taeyeon didn't know how to do her hair just yet.

She ran in with a bottle of juice and I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Hi baby, is this for me?"

She nodded. "Daddy say Mummy piggy." I took the bottle of juice and smiled at baby.

I glared at Taeyeon who just walked in with his hands full of her small backpack and toys.

He strolled over to me and leaned in to give me a kiss. "Did you dye your hair?"

"Mhm, it's black now do you like it?" I asked, showing it off.

"It's my favourite hair colour on you." He smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'd do you right now but we are in a public settings."

I elbowed his leg and smacked him away.

"How dare you say that with Seohyun so close to us." I hissed.

He shrugged and wiggles his eyebrows.

I looked down on Seohyun on my lap and she batted her pretty eyelashes and continued sipping on a carton of milk.

"Find a man that isn't as kiddy like as your father." I murmured to her.

I finished up at the salon and when Taeyeon asked what I wanted to do I dragged him around the mall.

Taeyeon just stood there carrying Seohyun just nodding at everything I said.

"I know I have too many bags but this one is honestly so cute."

I held up the white one and he stepped closer and flipped the prove tag over.

"If you want it get it."

"Really! Taetae!"

He scratched his nose and bonked foreheads with Seohyun, giving her kisses and when he turned to look at me he smiled.

"Fany, get it if you want it. I'll pay."

I kissed his cheek and picked up a wallet and he scoffed.

I silently asked through my eyes quickly if I could get this too and he never said no to me.

Whatever I want or what Seohyun wants he'd grant it.

He nodded with a smile, shaking my head at me and Seohyun copies her father.

I carried my new bags in my other hand while I held Taeyeon's. I was a happy child too and I was swinging that bag slightly. I would've skipped down the entire mall but Taeyeon held my hand tightly.

"If I let go you'll go shopping and spend more money."

He had a point.

Taeyeon carries Seohyun on his shoulder and whistled a tune for her. She started dancing on his shoulder and by dance I mean jumping on his shoulder.

We were walking around the mall before he lead me into a shop and before I knew what it was I walked right into a piano.

I glanced up and saw all sorts of pianos on the floor of the store and naturally Seohyun was excited.

She jolted up on her fathers shoulder, patting his head before clapping her hands and the innocent look on her face didn't go away when he placed her down on her two feet.

She was still kind of small for a 1 and a half year old, she could walk but it was more of a cute waddle and when she turned around and made grabby hands at Taeyeon it was a signal for him to pick her up.

"You want this big white one Seohyun?"

She sat on the big piano chair and started smashing the piano keys.

I laughed and found it cute, only was it then he scooted onto the piano bench and pressed a couple of keys for her in melody that she stopped and stared at his fingers.

"She likes it." I whispered near Taeyeon's ear.

He had a gigantic grin on his face.

"It was as if she was just crawling yesterday." He kissed her forehead and she crawled on his lap, smashing more of the piano keys and when the sales associate looked worried I just game him an apologetic smile.

"Let's buy it for her."

"It's 10 grand a piece, Taeyeon I wanted to go to Hawaii as a family."

"Okay but my little girl's artistic capabilities and interests are first. Hawaii can wait."

"How do you know she even wants to play?"

"I just do." He said seriously.

When Seohyun touched the white keys she pressed a couple of them but it wasn't just smashed keys. It was kind of like a tune and when Taeyeon played a couple more she mimicked him the best she could and we both had the fattest grin on each others face.

I was clapping like an overly excited mother and Seohyun giggled, loving the reaction she got from us.

I had to pull Taeyeon out of the store and reason with him that the big grand piano had to wait. He kept whining and saying it'll make Seohyun famous but I shook my head and pushed him away.

We got into the car and when a Seohyun was in her car seat she couldn't stop mimicng the sound of the piano and all we heard were 'da da da da daaaaa'

"She's quiet like me but when she wants to be loud she's a blabber like you."

"Pfft."

When it got too quiet Taeyeon glances behind him and smiled like a fool.

I glanced at the rear view mirror finding her dozing off in her car seat with her thumb in her mouth.

"Look, isn't she cute."

"Mhm, she's cute when she sleeps like you. Except she doesn't blabber as much as you."

"You know what I really hope?" He asks suddenly turning to me.

"Hm?" I pushed his face forward making him keep his eyes on the road.

"That when Seohyun grows up she won't inherit your short genes."

"Excuse me? I happen to be average height and then some. Short girls are cute."

"Yeah. . . but when I hold her hand I have to bend down a bit because I'm so tall and she's so small. ."

I laughed and shook my head.

"You know, when I was a little I was actually really short? I got mad fun of for a pretty long time till my senior year of high school. I grew and now I'm over 6 ft."

"Wow maybe she got the short genes from you and it'll stick this time."

"I don't want her to be that small. Maybe she'll be like a basketball player or something."

"She's a baby." I pointed out. Still more time to grow.

"Mhm. A cute baby, but now that I think about it if she is small height wise when she grows up then she will always be my little girl. Always."

"Regardless of her height even if she's as tall as Godzilla, she'll always be your little girl you protect and pamper endlessly." I pointed out.

"Yup. I don't want to see her grow past the age of 6 though, because then she'll become much older and more mature and then bam. Next thing you know she's going to school, then she's gonna get married have kids." He said bitterly.

"I'm curious, what do you want her to be when she grows up?"

He put on his thinking hard face and then looked at me briefly. "Like me, I want to give the business to her."

I scrunched up my face and shrugged.

"Why? You don't like her in business?"

"Honestly, I hope she becomes what I could never be." I said quietly.

He thought long and hard for awhile and when he figured it out Ihad a warm smile on myface.

"A singer? An actress?"

I nodded and touched his hand. "Promise me that whatever she wants to do in life, we won't stop her? We love and support her no matter what? That was never stop her from chasing her dreams?"

"Of course, whatever the wife wants. And my little girl." He said smiling.

She could be president of the country for all I care, but whatever she's going to be I'll support her.

Every now and then I'd Facetime Taeyeon's gradparents just to chat with them and keep in touch, they absoloutely loved it. At first they declined our gift of a laptop but once I told them they could see the both of us and our little baby more often they accepted it without a second doubt.

I talked to them for awhile on the way back home and when I was going to hang up grandpa filled the entire screen with his face making me promise to come visit soon.

He looked and acted like Taeyeon so much that it kind of creeped me out. I glance beside me to see him lurking all over the phone screen trying to fit himself in too.

Kim's . . .

Just as we pulled up to the garage Seohyun raised her head from her the car seat and whimpered.

Out of nowhere Taeyeon came flying in scooping her up and babying her.

"There there my love, there is no need for tears, Papa Taetae is here to strangle all the bad monsters."

I patted his bum and told him to bathe Seohyun, but when I walked in the bathroom 20 minutes later the floor was entirely soaked.

Those two cheeky monkeys were in the bathtub together splashing water everywhere and playing with bubbles.

Taeyeons toy boat floated at the surface and Seohyun's toothy grin made my day.

"Babies. . you made a mess."

I smiled and sat on the ledge, my hand wavering in the water as I watched those two play with each other.

"Sorry, she's hyper and apparently loves bubbles."

I shrugged. "We can clean this up later."

When I wrapped my baby in a towel and brought her outside she pulled the towel off and ran onto the bed butt naked.

She usually was really good behaving but this time it was too mischievous.

"Come here you slippery bunny." Her dad cooed.

"Daddy no!" She giggled, running around the couch.

"Daddy yes." He quipped.

I was wiping the floor when I walked out and saw those two cuddled in bed all dried up and dressed. My heart lurched at the sight of her sleeping on her dads chest. Reminded me of the earlier days where Taeyeon could not let Seohyun go.

It got to the point where I argued with him because he was hogging her.

I leaned on the bed and the weight of me made the bed dip. "Taetae?"

"Hm?" He started to pat the empty spot beside me wanting to find me.

"You're attractive when you're on daddy duties." I whispered.

I kissed him on the lips and covered the two with the blanket, turning the light off before squeezing myself in.

* * *

I absolutely loved lazy Sundays.

"Seohyunie don't go too far!" I shouted, she turned around and nodded. The puppies chased after her and she was giggling like no tomorrow.

Prince and Princess make cute guards.

I opened the mailbox and shuffled through all the flyers and useless junk till the familiar envelope appeared.

I grabbed the edges of it and reluctantly pulled it out from the pile.

Heechul

I sighed.

Honestly when I first got the letter from him two years ago I wanted to hide it from Taeyeon.

I wanted nothing to do with Heechul, but maybe Taeyeon did.

I hid it under my pillow for the longest time but there were times when Taeyeon and I would make love and our bed sheets would always be messy. It didn't make for a safe hiding place but when I remembered the day he saw him and wasn't hostile against him I gave it to him.

I hated what's Heechul had done to me, I will never forget it but if Taeyeon wants to still talk to him I'll let him.

But Heechul will never lay his pair of eyes on her or even touch Seo.

I'd be lying if it didn't make me anxious. They'd be sending letters back and forth but I didn't have to say anything to Taeyeon about it.

He knew the boundaries and he never really brought up Heechul. He knew how much to tell him and what to say, I had at least that trust for Tae.

I sat on the curb watching Taeyeon tease the heck out of Seo.

Every time Seo waddled over to Taeyeon he'd take a step back and Seo stomped her feet asking politely if he can hold her.

"Taeyeon, be nice."

"I am, look how cute she is watch." He demonstrated by walking to the other side of the street and she turned around searching for him before doing that little cute kiddie run to him.

With open arms he had that obnoxious smile and she stumbled into his arms and whined.

If I was her I'd smack Taeyeon.

Just as I was leaning against my chair watching those two play outside, Taeyeon rolled out a small old school tricycle.

It was one of those retro ones but it was brand new, I wonder where he got it.

He made a big scene out of it, making sound effects and music with his mouth before he lavishly presented it to her.

She only ever tilted her head to him with big doe eyes, wondering what this funny bear is up to.

My jaw dropped when Taeyeon squeezed himself onto the small tricycle meant for a 1 and a half year old toddler and I immediately stomped over to him.

I saw little Seo waddle and try to catch Tae and it looked so adorable because she was orobabaly distressed seeing her dad peddle away.

"Taeyeon!"

"Catch me if you can, losers!" He cackled and sped up.

"Oh my god."

When Seohyun stood in the middle of the road and her lips started to tremble Taeyeon instinctively knew and turned around.

"Wait, wait don't cry!" He pedalled back in a hurry towards her and got off the tricycle, he dusted off the seat and knelt down beside her.

"Look! Look it's all yours pretty lady!"

She hit him on the head and he laughed, sitting on the ground watching her get on it.

I waked to him and hit him on his head too.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"Stop teasing her!"

"But it's funny."

Taeyeon helped her on the tricycle, settling her in nicely and when she pedalled slowly Taeyeon frowned.

"Go faster sweet pea! It's more fun that way-" I threw a shoe at Taeyeon, interrupting him.

"No! Seohyun, go slowly and be careful!" I shouted, glaring at Taeyeon.

He let her run around and tire herself out and they played for awhile. I went to go get snacks for them.

"No more Seohyunie, papa's tired." He said while laying on his side on the pavement.

She pouted and kept pulling on his big arm. She even made that puppy face.

"Seohyun-ah, maybe in an hour okay?"

She shook her head.

"How can you be tired already." I said.

"It's a dad thing you won't understand." He said jokingly.

I punched his shoulder but when he went to lay on the couch within a couple of minutes he was asleep and snoring.

Seohyun was a good baby girl and played on the floor beside him quietly. She never made obnoxious sounds but every once in awhile she's stand up and lean against the couch just watching her father sleep.

Then she'd sit back on the floor and play again.

"Baby do you want snack?"

She heard my voice and came waddling over to me at the sound of snacks.

"Umma?" She asked while looking up at me.

I gave her a sweet potato and she took it in her smal hands before running over to sleeping Tae and climbing up on the couch to sit on top of him.

"Papa!"

"Papa! Papa!"

"Daddy!" She continued.

"Taetae!" I gasped when she called him Taetae.

He jolted awake and did a mini sit up staring at our creation in his lap.

"Say it again."

"Daddy."

"No after that."

"Papa."

"Seohyun." He whined, his feet kicking up in the air.

"Taetae?"

He ended up looking at her in awe with a giant grin on his face asking her to repeat Taetae many times.

She got up not caring and her only mission was to share her sweet potato with her best fiend and that's what she did by shoving pieces into his mouth.

"You better not eat all her snacks as a joke. She'll cry, she loves sweet potatoes."

"Can I have my snack?"

"No dinner is just around the corner."

"Party pooper."

I picked up the envelope from Heechul and handed it to him. He pulled Seohyun into his lap to sit properly and looked at it.

He looked at me once and smiled shy.

"You don't like me talking to him huh?"

I glared at him. He didn't have to look long to guess.

I nodded.

"I'll stop. I kind of guessed for quite a while you were feeling this way."

"No, it's okay you can keep talking to him. I'm just a little you know . ."

"You sure?"

I nodded and he gestured me with his arm to come to him. I sat next to him and rested my cheek on his shoulder, my other hand stroking Seohyun's back.

He kissed my forehead.

"Whatever you ask me to do, I'll do it."

I laughed in his neck. "Please paint her room pink."

"Anything but that! No!"

But you said whatever I ask.


	10. Chapter 10

**Taeyeon**

"Why do you have to be so noisy." I groaned while putting my head under a pillow.

"Hm? Sorry did I wake you."

"Yeah I hope you die a slow painful death." I grumble lowly.

"Grumpy man in the morning huh?" I felt her presence sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Go away." I shooed.

"Fine. Go back to sleep honey, you have a lot on your schedule today." She rubbed my back and I banged my head multiple times on the mattress.

I went to wrap my arms around her tummy, only finding a different material other than her silky night gown. "Hng, where are you going?" I finally said when I sat up. I looked at the full length mirror and saw my hair sticking out in places and she was patting it down finding it adorable. It didn't last for long as I then plopped back down to the bed.

"I have a workshop to attend to today with other teachers. I won't be back till 7 today." She said quietly.

"Nooo. Workshops . ." I blindly pat the bed for her arm and when I found it I squeezed the hell out of it and rolled to her lap and closed my eyes. She patted my head and ran her hand in through my hair while soothing me back to sleep.

"That means you have to cook dinner okay? Take care of our baby or I'll kill you."

"I'll wait for you." I said mumbling into the pillow knowing exactly what I'll cook; ramen.

"You'll be starving by the time I get home." She said laughing still rubbing my back.

"Nooo." I whined again.

"I'll see you later Peanut." She said with a final pat on my cheek.

I quickly sat up and put on my glasses, squinting at the bright light.

"I'll drive you."

"No it's okay, you're tired go back to sleep."

"No." I rubbed my eyes and pushed the glasses properly up to my nose before taking her hand in mine and holding it tightly. I scanned the room wondering if I should wear some clothes.

"I'm pretty aware that I possess two legs and a pair of eyes that can perfectly assist me to the car." She said, swinging my arms.

"I want to drive you please, I don't like that new guy." Was referring to the student teacher she has in the classroom.

"Are you going out like this? Shorts, no shirt and your bear slippers?" I looked down at my attire and wiggled my toes in my slippers.

She laughed and pushed me down back to the bed and covered me with a blanket, rolling me over the bed before throwing a pillow at my face.

"Go to sleep, bear." I shook my head, pulling the pillow away. She held my arm and started inspecting it.

"You still have a small streak of pink paint." She said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes. "I painted Seohyun's room pink like you asked."

She had a satisfied smirk. "I know, thank you, you're the best." She gave me small peck on the cheek and she went to go get her bag or something.

I thought Fany left but she actually stood above me and tapped my head.

"When Seohyun wakes up, give her some probiotics in the fridge. The probiotics dies so mix it in cold water-"

I tuned her out and drowsily stared st Fany, seeing her pretty face explain something to me.

"-oh and make sure you do the laundry and change the sheets, it's a little cold and I wouldn't want Seohyun to be sick-"

Wow she's so pretty. The things I'd do to her if I wasn't so sleepy.

"-feed her like this if she eats in 3-4 hours because lately she hasn't been eating well and the doctor-"

I always admired her style, she looked so classy in everything she wore. I felt bad since I always dress a bit . . homeless looking.

"Oh yeah, wipe the mat and fix the heater in Seohyun's room-"

She kept talking and I nodded periodically to let her know I was kind of paying attention.

But I kind of fell asleep and she pinched my back and I opened my eyes.

"Did you get all of that?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay good, now don't forget or I'll beat you up."

I grunted. I heard shuffling but I put myself on low battery mode to conserve energy.

I rolled over and closed my eyes but when I felt my small blub's weight on my chest. I opened one eye, seeing curious tiny meat sack of my baby rolling on me like I'm a mat. I lifted my head up seeing Fany close the door.

Fany just had to bring her to me. Good, a human teddy bear.

"Seohyun-ah, 5 more minutes." I grumbled, patting her small back.

She crawled up on me, resting most of her body on my head. I mean, if she likes that spot that by all means sleep away my yam.

"Taetae?" I snapped my head towards my baby beside me.

Oh no, another person to add to my list that'll forever call me that horrendous nickname.

But she was just so cute when she said that!

"D'awh, you cute ball of flub." I cooed, pinching her cheeks and kissing her all over.

She had this really cute giggle and it reminded me so much of her mother.

She was laying on her side watching me with drowsy eyes and I kept patting her back.

"Do you like me Seo?"

She nodded.

"How much do you like me?" I asked.

"I love you _big_ much Daddy." She had said, stretching her itty bitty arms.

I chuckled and smushed my face near hers. I tucked her stuffed monkey George into her arms and watched her fall asleep.

Funny enough, that same stuffed monkey I swooned Fany over with was the one I gave Seo a couple of days after she was born. She has never been without it, George was her companion and she adored him just like how Fany didbut it was a bit more cute.

"It's George's birthday today Seo, did you know that?" I whispered.

"Birthday?" She said back quietly.

I nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"We should celebrate it today." I pinched her nose and she swatted my hand away hating it when I tease her.

"Cake?" She asked.

Ooo. I like the sound of that.

I pulled the stuffed monkey out of her arms when she had fallen asleep and groggily made my way to the laundry room. I tossed it in and turned it on, only finding her standing behind me grabbing onto my leg.

She squeezed between them and stood in between my feet and looked at the tumbling monkey in the washer going round and round.

"You're not tired? You woke up really early today darling."

She shook her head and sat on the floor rubbing her eyes just watching the washer.

I sat down beside her too, scratching the back of my head. It was too early.

"Will Georgie be okay?"

I nodded. "Your mother used to take him to our vacations, she left him on the bed of the hotel every night. He was lonely, but he survived."

She crawled onto my lap and leaned against my chest. I knew she'd fall asleep, the washing machine was kind of quiet, but it did lull her to sleep and when I almost fell asleep too I stood up holding her as gently as I could.

I didn't want to wake her up, she would hit me.

I placed her on my bed and laid beside her, shutting my eyes but not before glancing at the clock that read 7:00 AM.

* * *

"Hey lovebug, rise and shine baby. Time to go on a date!" I poked my little girl on the cheek and she squirmed and went back to sleep.

I kept lightly touching her nose, making it wiggle and she turned the other way.

I kept doing that till she rolled over to me and sat up.

"Daddy." She whined.

Just like her lazy ass mother.

"Seo, wake up wake up." I pulled the pink and white blanket off her which was decorated with cartoon sheep.

She opened her eyes and immediately started to cry.

"Oi, don't cry."

"Daddy. Sleep." She pouts and crawls into my lap. I patted her tiny back and kissed her forehead as I smoothed out her jet black hair. She shakes her head and hides her face in my neck as I felt her small fingers linger on my nape.

I patted her bum and placed her on the bed to change her diaper. Fany thought of potty training her but she's only about 2 years old now and she's not really ready.

Every time I set her on the toilet she screams and cries probably thinking she'll get sucked in the toilet bowl and float around.

She rubbed her eyes and her strong legs always tried to kick me playfully while I changed her and when I held her foot she giggled and squeaked.

"Is it that time where you're noisy now?"

She nods.

I put her on top of the bathroom counter and brushed her teeth for her. She had trouble staying awake and I had to prop her up before she fell asleep on the sink. I chuckled but she kicked me and said 'no funny.'

I brushed her hair straight and put in that hair clip that she always wears before disappearing and coming back with a polka dot dress and some squeaky cat cartoon shoes.

Every time she'd take a step the shoes would let out a loud squeak and honestly it's too adorable to hate the annoying sound.

I picked her up in my arms and made my downstairs. When we walked to the balcony Seohyun covered her eyes and whined.

I walked back in and dug in the drawer and pulled out an aviator and put it on for her. She looked like a bug, small body but with huge bulging eyes that were created by the sunglasses.

I laughed at my creation for a good 7 mins before walking out again.

She kept touching the idea of the glasses, curious and baffled at how it made the sun less bright.

"Papa?" She questioned while smudging the lenses with her hands.

"Yes?"

"No." She says cutely.

I placed her down and the dogs ran over to her, circling around her and jumping in excitement.

Something with kids and dogs are so precious.

"Honey, why don't you go take them to the park? It'll be great for them to play and make some friends." I turned to Fany seeing her making breakfast for us.

"No, she doesn't need friends she has her dogs and me. I am the only friend my child needs."

"Honey."

"No."

"Tae."

"I can't watch a mini drunk human and 2 doggies. That's too much."

"Well you can try. You can do it baby, I know you can. If you can handle it , then you can conquer anything in the world and that includes taking over your rivals company."

"God damn it that man grinds my gears. He gets on my flipping nerves every single day, how is he even breathing? Why is he even breathing. He's taking precious oxygen from my child with his useless sel-"

"Shh! Go to the park! Comeback in an hour!" She slaps my ass and I grumbled.

I kissed my beloved and held her hands stopping her from preparing breakfast.

"Will you put out tonight?" I whispered, looking around for Seohyun before I said that.

"Maybe, if you're a good bear." She whispered back, biting on my ear.

Ooo.

I kissed Fany's cheek and she squeezed my arms and pushed me away.

In between our feet was Seohyun who stood in between them staring at us unimpressed.

"Yucky." She mumbled.

I laughed and saw Fany's pretty smile.

I quickly gathered my small human cargo in my arms and marched around the house carrying her like a sack of potatoes. I placed her on the foot of the stairs and got all the clothes I thought she'd need to wear.

She never really struggled when I put clothes on her but when I looked at her in satisfction she had the deepest frown and sulked.

"Seohyun-ah, wear your jacket properly it's a little chilly and windy outside." I knelt down to put another coat on her, zipping it up and putting on a scarf, mittens and a toque.

She turned around and looked at me frowning.

"What's up little darling?"

"Too much!" She grumbled, trying to pull off her scarf.

"Seohyun-ah, don't pull that." I said sternly.

I heard Fany come down the stairs and gasped.

"Kim Taeyeon! What are you trying to do to our daughter?! Suffocate here?! Sweat her to death?!" Fany slapped my back and rushed over to Seo, pulling off my mittens, scarf and hat and the coat I had just put on her 30 seconds ago.

"She's going to catch a cold!"

"It's not that cold outside you egg! Go wait in the car Taetae!"

I dropped the extra scarf in my hand and backed away. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you two ladies alone."

Well, it was pretty sunny, but you never know it could rain at any moment and then she'll catch a cold and she'll feel like poop for a week.

I sat on the hood of my car and waited till the door opened. Little Seohyun came running out for me in a dress and I scratched my head. I guess my weather judging skills were off as fuck.

"Bring her back to me in one piece or I'll kill you!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Bye babies!"

"Bye mama!" I waved, watching Seohyun try to climb up my legs.

I picked her up and held her. "Byebye mommy!" Seohyun had turned around and waved and I strapped her in her car seat.

We were on our way to central park when I noticed she was just sitting there quietly eating her piece of bread.

When the traffic light turned red I turned around and smiled. She looked up at me curiously. "Seohyun-ah, you're not allowed to get married. You can marry me and live with me forever."

She deadpanned. "No, I don't!" She said so sternly and so articulately it freaked me out.

"First of all, the person you might marry I. The future if they get past me . . they have to be more handsome than me. They have to be stronger than me. They have to be taller than me. They have to be smarter than me. They have to be funnier than me. They have to be more loving than your daddy and you heckin' know that ain't possible." I said with such authority and these were facts.

Mine.

"If your significant other can pass all of those, then you have my blessing to marry them." I said, nodding to myself.

"But daddy, impossible!" She whined, kicking the seat slightly.

"I know. So you're staying single for the rest of your life. Have you considered becoming a nun?" I joked.

"Daddy!" She wailed. I don't even know if she understood that I said but I couldn't stop laughing.

I laughed so hard.

She knew I was teasing her when I laughed and she always had a negative reaction.

I gave her a rice cracker as a snack and she nibbled on it quietly watching the window.

See, now she's okay now and won't hit my head anymore or be upset. Snacks is the secret to her heart.

* * *

"Little lady, hup two three four!" I shouted.

Her small legs were so slow at climbing the stairs but nonetheless I held her hand and painstakingly walked her up.

I clapped my hands, sitting on the top of the stairs as I watched her take massive steps up.

"Daddy." She whined, making grabby hands at me.

"No, there's a couple more steps baby come on you can do it! We're almost at the park!"

She looked at me and stood up, about to cry and I gave in and held her up, holding her as I finished off the steps.

A lot of ladies gave me some flirtatious looks and I guess Seohyun noticed because she hit my head and covered my eyeballs.

"Hey!" I said, moving her hands from my sight.

"Mommy says no looking."

"I'm not looking!" I muttered. I even kissed her on the cheek just to make a statement.

"I only look at pretty girls, like you or your mom."

Seohyun let out a squeal and hit me on the head again, she gets this from her mom and she's so unnecessarily violent.

When she got tired of me holding her I placed her on the ground and I guess after her power nap she had a huge bubble of excitement. She didn't stop running away from me.

I had to pull her back watching her keep tugging my fingers but I didn't know where we were.

"Daddy is going to be lost?"

I glanced down at her. "Your Appa is a human GPS." I pointed to myself.

Five minutes later we hit a dead end and I scratched the back of my head looking down at the frowny mini human.

"Mommy always says Daddy stubborn."

"Hey." Awh. Man, I feel like I just had Dad points deducted. That's -40.

She shook her tiny head and grabbed two of my fingers, her hand too small to grab my entire hand.

With her pull I walked carefully behind her, my steps were always further so I had to slow down.

"Where you taking me buttercup?"

"To the right place!"

"Oh come on, you don't know the place! Can you even read maps Seohyun-ah?" I handed her the paper map just for fun but she whacked my hand away.

She didn't answer me and still tugged me along.

When I saw the red gated area with the sign that read 'park' I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Damn it she's so smart.

"Ta-da!" She says excitedly.

I slapped my forehead. "Please don't tell your mother about this? She's going to laugh at me."

"Daddy's clueless."

I frowned. We were just walking at the parks entrance and she wouldn't stop talking.

Not that I complained, but she kept asking a lot of questions and I thought that doesn't happen till she's 4 or something. Early as 3, but she was kind of smart. Too smart.

She talks early, she understands a lot of what I say, she was a bit quiet at first but nonetheless she's a total blabber.

"Papa, I want icecream." She pointed when we walked by a shop.

"You wanna go buy it yourself?" She nods and I was spooked.

Do I really want to let my 2 year old toddler go in a supermarket alone to buy herself icecream. Yes, I want to see her be independent.

I pulled out a $5 bill from my wallet, handing it to her as she took it and skipped happily into the sliding doors of the supermarket.

"Papa is going to wait outside okay Seohyun-ah!"

"Okay Daddy!" She skipped and made a turn to the corner.

When she disappeared I had a freak out, regretting the moment I let her go.

I'm so clingy as a dad.

I panicked and ran into the store, being only a few steps behind her as I hid behind shelves.

I smiled as she looked up curiously around the place, glancing up to see the amount of tangible objects in her reach.

She walked around the aisle, having trouble seeing the items on the top shelf as she tip toed.

She had a clear frown on her face and when she approached a store employee she pulled on their apron.

"Can you help me?" She said quietly, tugging on the guy's apron.

The store employee bent down to her level and I swear to god I'm about to smack him to the moon if he did anything funny to my little yam.

"Hi! What can I help you with?"

Seohyun had her thinking face on. "Icecream?"

He directed her to the icecream aisle, giving her a step stool so that she could reach in the cooler.

She pulled a strawberry cone out and then waddled back to the front of the store where the cashier was.

I had trouble following her because she kept turning places, I ran into a bunch of boxes with bananas and they all fell on the floor.

I hurriedly put them all back in their boxes and apologized, scratching the back of my head as I raced to meet back with little Seohyun.

I hid behind a counter and watched as she struggled to pull the massive paper bill out of her pocket and she had to tippy toe to give it to the cashier.

"You're so cute! Where's your parents?"

"Daddy is outside!"

I even stared at the cashier too, afraid she'd find Seohyun too cute and take her with her.

When she was done she was dragging her grocery bag across the floor and marched outside. I stumbled outside too not wanting her to cry if she didn't see me there.

"Daddy?" She whispered, turning around in circles in search for me.

"Oh, Seohyun-ah! You got it?" I said, picking her up with my arm and tugging down her dress.

She nodded and brought up a plastic bag.

"Daddy I got banana milk for you!"

How considerate.

"Mine, can I have all of it?"

She shook her head. "Papa, share?"

I nodded and placed her down to get my drink but as soon as we started walking she made a pit stop again.

We passed by a food cart and when she smelt sweet potatoes she stopped in the middle of the street and gazed up at the woman who was selling them intently.

When her cute looks couldn't persuade him to hand her one she marched over to me and patted my leg. I squated down just to be on the same page as her but her small hands ended up digging in my pockets.

She pulled out my wallet and ran right to the vendor, waving it in the air like it was nothing and the old woman chuckled.

I had to take super long strides and avoid getting trampled by tourists in this area to retrieve my wallet back.

I shook my head. I wonder where she inherited her appetite from.

"Ahjumma, I'll take one for the little girl please." I said, I plucked my wallet out of Seohyun's hand and watched as she looked up at me with big doe eyes.

"Oh, she's so pretty! Baby are you sure you're his?" She beamed, leaning down and giving Seohyun an extra snack.

I laughed and looked down to see her reaction

"I am Kim Taeyeons!" She stomped, running behind me and holding onto my leg, glaring at the woman through my legs.

I had to stop laughing or Seohyun would hit me. I shook the woman's hand. "She's mine." I said proudly.

"She must have a pretty mother!" I nodded agreeing.

"I am my fathers!" She yelled once more before holding my hand, tugging on it asking or me to carry her.

"Did I upset her?"

I looked at Seohyun and she had a deep frown, looking like she was going to obliterate the woman.

"Yup." The lady apologized teasingly and I held the sweet potatoes in my hand and carried my precious cargo out. I made Seohyun wave becuase it was rude not to but she hid her face in my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're mine."

"Papa I'm yours."

"Yes yes, you are mine." I patted her bum just to reassure her.

She ended up sulking stuffing her mouth wth the sweet potato eating quietly.

I gotta say, babies are the best accessory. I had so many women look at me, not that I wanted them to but it attracted attention.

I bobbed my little girl in my arm and let her eat while I did all the walking.

I wonder how it feels to be carried around everywhere.

I sat her on the bench and let her eat, every once in awhile she'd pat my arm gently and I'd wipe her mouth. She did eat like a pretty little lady.

"Appa, hot, hot." She mumbled, slowly raising her sausage stick at me. I blew on it for her to cool it down but she kept staring at me with wide eyes and started to jab it towards my mouth.

"Can Daddy have some?" I asked.

She nodded and I decided to tease her just a bit. I hit my own sausage stick behind my back and ate hers in one entire go, my mouth was full of sausage and when she saw that stick become nothing more than just a stick with no sausages on it she blinked twice.

"I didn't eat, Papa." She said quietly.

She hiccuped, and before I knew it she went into a full blown wail, crying like a loud siren.

"Appa!" She cried, hitting my arm. God I laughed so hard, I didn't think a sausage would break her heart into two. I couldn't stop giggling and I even offered mine to her, but she didn't want it.

Not at all, she wanted nothing to do with me at the moment and I might've cried in laughter. Gosh, she's so cute. I picked her up and held her, trying to coax her to calm down, but all she ever wanted was her sausage back.

Hah.

"Hi!" I heard that loud cheerful greeting knowing who it comes from.

Fany looked so pretty in her simple dress, she was on lunch break I think. She happened to be close by at the park so we met her here.

"Look, it's mom." I pointed. She lifted her head off my shoulder and squirmed.

I placed her down but didn't let her go it's as if I was winding up a puppy who really wants to go chase butterflies.

"Umma!" I let her go and watched her run to the other side to Fany.

I walked up placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey."

"Umma, Daddy look at other women. Daddy eat my snack."

Her cheerful looks then turned into a dark one. I didn't turn around and busied myself placing our stuff in the bench.

I could feel the holes Fany was creating on the back of my head.

When I heard the click of her heels come closer I put my hand sup.

"I didn't! I really didn't! She's getting to the stage where she's causing mischievous okay. You know how kids are! They're the loudest at this age!"

She glared at me and sat on the bench, holding my arm pretty possessively.

I sat relatively close to her, holding Seo's little juice box and monkey George in my hand as she went and played in the sand pit.

"You're on lunch break now right?" I said, whispering.

She nodded. "It's so boring, I hate going to workshops and conferences."

"Me too."

She buried her head into my shoulder and sighed.

"What if I want to spend time with you guys?" She whined slightly.

"You can, just not now." I rubbed her thigh lightly and smiled looking forward. The fact that she can manage us in the morning, then go to work, then come back and manage us for the day man. I don't know how she's going to do it when we have our 20 other kids.

She pinched my cheek. "What are you smiling at?" She said teasingly.

"You. I think you're incredible." I mumbled.

"Shh." She turned beet red and bit my shoulder. I tried swatting her away but we ended up playing tug of war on my arm.

When I heard the familiar loud wail I snapped my head towards Seo's direction, seeing how she was full on crying with her hand covering her head.

I got up, about to stomp my way to her and beat up the kid who made my little girl cry.

"Taeyeon-ah, they're kids. Please don't go screaming or bullying the little boy?"

I turned around. "Oh. Right. Okay. Sure. Whatever you say."

I treaded carefully, making me way to my little cub being cautious of stepping on tiny humans.

"Daddy!" She sobbed, getting up and running to me while clinging to my leg.

I picked her up in my arm and wiped her tears away, glaring over the oblivious boy who continued playing with his plastic toy truck.

Pfft, boys.

I really wanted to bark at the boy, but seeing how he was the size of half my leg and like 3, it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Plus, he was a tiny person who wouldn't have known better at least that's what the logical part of my brain said.

But it didn't make me want to disintegrate him less for making my daughter cry.

I turned around, seeing Fany on the bench glaring at me as f she's warning me not to do it.

How childish can I get? _Very_.

When the boy wasn't looking I hid his plastic truck behind him and ran away, seeing a teary eyed Seohyun look drowsy and sleepy.

"What happened Seohyun-ah?"

"Umma, the boy hit me." She said with a frown, threatening to cry again. I held her tighter, kissing the top of her forehead to soothe the place she got hit. When Fany tugged at my shirt I was reluctant to give my yam up.

"Do you want your mother?"

She shook her head, wrapping her itty bitty arms around my neck.

"Look, she's so clingy and a baby when she wants me." I sniggered and gave her back her juice box. I walked around the playground terrorizing the area intimidating them with my gigantic stature.

My phone started to ring and I took it out of my pocket and having Seohyun answer it for me.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Seohyun! Can you give the phone to your dad?"

She pressed the phone against my cheek and I took it to my ear.

"Yo."

"Important meeting, spontaneous as heck be here in 15. Also we gotta talk about something after the meeting."

"But I'm on a date with Seohyun right now."

"Just bring her to the office, it's urgent." Jonghyun hung up and I stared at the dead call.

Huh.

I walked back to Fany and saw a bunch of other 'dads' talk to her. I don't care who they are and I don't want to know.

I placed a hand on her waist and pulled her to me, kissing her on the lips a bit longer than usual.

That'll show them.

"Jonghyun summoned me to his office, I'll bring our butterball with me so we don't have to find a baby sitter or whatever."

"Mm, okay. I don't think I'll be back for dinner, so don't wait."

I nodded, kissing her one more time and seeing the crowd of men go away.

"They're the fathers of my students Taetae. All happily married." She giggled.

I shrugged.

"Please don't feed her cereal, ramen or a cheese sandwich. Make her a real meal." She warned.

"Can I order-"

"No."

I frowned. I put on my jacket and picked up Seohyun's belongings. She knew we were leaving and acted all sad, clinging onto my neck.

"Mom has to go back to work now baby." Fany said while caressing Seo's cheek.

She reaches out for her mother and wrapped her arms around the both of us.

"You can sleep with daddy today till I come home okay?"

She nodded small and for a couple minutes Fany held her knowing that Seo was clingy when we had to leave.

But baby Seo knew she shouldn't hold Fany for too long and it still kind of baffles me how an almost 2 year old would know that.

"Be good babies." She had said before shouldering her purse and started to walk back.

I stared at her backside and wow, she is so pretty. The way she walks . . she knows she's pretty too. I loved her hips, she had a fat ass and I was practically drooling.

"Daddy!" Seohyun whined, hitting the side of my face to get my attention.

"Yes, yes?" I said. not really wanting to look away from Fany's backside.

"No looking!" She said, covering my eyes.

"I'm looking at your mother!" I tried to defend myself, pulling her hands from my eyes.

"No!"

* * *

"Come in young lady, the winds going to blow you away sweetheart!" I yelled, opening the big glass door for her while holding her red lady bug backpack.

Don't really know why we had like a wind storm today but it was strong and the day turned gloomy.

She turned around distressed, running back to me scared she slipped into the building and I walked behind her, greeting everyone politely.

"Appa!" She squealed, pointing at the cafe. I sighed, little baby was probably hungry.

I held her small hand and then carried her she pointed at the menu she wanted everything. I ordered a kids meal with spaghetti noodles and it came with a toy.

I sat her down on the chair and went to get the tray, she sat there waiting for me patiently.

"Daddy, sit here please!" And so I did, I'd walk through a wall for her.

She grabbed the fork and twirled the noodles around it gently, but before she ate she silently offered me the fork.

"Hot, hot Papa." She mumbled, a gentle finger curling behind her ear I smiled when she always asked me to cool it down for her.

I blew on her spaghetti, making sure it wasn't an appropriate temperature and she ate it in one go.

Like an obedient one, she ate calmly, just chowing down like her mother. A buncha foodies.

I peeled back her yogurt container and inserted the straw in her juice box, making sure she was well fed but I didn't need have to worry. She ate well and as a father, it made me ridiculously happy.

She got some sauce on her lips and I went up to get a napkin, but was met with stares of the employee. I quickly muttered something, looking away before rushing back rn o my beloved and wiping her clean.

When she got up and stood on her chair she went over to hug my neck.

"Done eating darling?"

She nodded and I quickly cleaned up. I placed her down on the floor as she loved to walk by herself.

Little baby found a kids play area though and she zipped right into it and I sighed, I didn't have the heart to tell her I'd be running late for a meeting.

Seohyun kept going on the slides over and over again, but when she went to sit on a rocking horse some little boy wanted to go o it, and she did let him on, but it was when sat on it again the little boy returned and tried pushing her off.

I didn't know what she'd do, and I was ready to just intervene, but she ended up frowning and saying 'stop it'. I didn't think she'd actually push the little boy away, but she did. She pushed a boy and told him to 'stop it.' or 'Daddy will yell!' she said, pointing at me and I covered my laughs.

Fierce, I gotta thank her mom for that little 'gene.'

"Come on honey, I think that's enough for today you made a boy cry." I tried ot usher her out of the play area but when she wouldn't nudge I knelt down and held her under her arms and she squirmed. "No, Daddy, no." She whined.

She tried to raise her arms up wanting to be a slippery little one and get away from me but I sighed and stared at her.

"You really don't want to go?"

She shook her head.

"Okay then, Daddy's going to go then." I said aloud, starting to walk away from the play area. I didn't even look behind me but I heard loud little steps come my way.

"Daddy, don't go." She said softly, and I turned around seeing her toddle over to me cutely. Ahh.

This is why father's love their daughters.

I nodded, patting her head as she pulled onto my pants.

I swung her backpack by my two fingers, she tip toed pressing the up button for the elevator.

I knelt down and held her cheeks in both palms of my hands, looking at her seriously.

"Seohyun-ah, Daddy works here and is about to go to a very stupid important meeting. Can you promise me you'll be good and quiet?" I asked softly.

She nods and I hold her hand as I enter the meeting.

I opened the door and let small bear enter through the doors but once she saw 10 dressed men turn to her in sync she quickly tried to turn around but ended up hugging my leg. "Good afternoon, please excuse me today as I have my daughter with me." I turned her around and carried her in my arm.

"No worries." One of them said.

"Shall we start the meeting?" I asked, taking my seat.

Seohyun sat on my lap and pushed my jacket open, taking my pen from my breast pocket and leaning towards the table.

I was a bit distracted but it didn't stop me from continuing the meeting.

I eyed my little nugget as she took my sticky pads and started doodling on it quietly.

I sighed in content and patted her side, happy that she's my well behaved cute daughter.

"So, does this mean we get a raise?"

"Yes, everyone in the building gets a raise and a Christmas bonus."

The room started to become louder at the announcement, happy cheers and sighed reliefs.

I smiled and kissed the top of Seohyun's head, maybe it's because she's here that I'm so generous.

I let the group talk among themselves a bit as I watched in awe from the top of her head.

"What are you drawing?"

She pointed at it and it looked like a bun.

"Chocolate bun." I cocked my brow, looking at her and usually in her little backpack she would have snacks but all I saw were wrappers.

I chuckled and carried her to my office, nodding goodbye to the senior executives.

I placed her down and closed the door, finding my office a bit too professional.

She made her way to the sofa and sat on it, touching the remote and pressing random buttons determined to put on her favourite cartoon.

"Need help little darling?"

She looked st me and shook her head, it reminded me of her mother how she was a bit stubborn but very determined to get it done herself.

I actually shifted the couch around so I could see her from where I was sitting and when I sat down she hopped off the couch and walked to me quietly shuffling her feet.

I glanced down, turning my chair about to pick her up and put her on my lap or desk assuming she wants some love and affection but she held my finger and pointed at the door.

"Uncle has snacks."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay, go ask Uncle Jonghyun for some snacks. Don't forget to say please and thank you."

She nodded and made her small self out of my office and to the next one.

"Uncle!" She said, tapping the mahogany door.

Jonghyun opened the door and squatted down, doting on her like I did and when he picked her up but saw me he kicked me in the leg.

"What."

"Wanna order some toys for the office?"

"Why?"

"For Seohyun, you know if she comes hanging around here."

He nodded thinking the idea was pretty good.

"Would you like some toys in your Daddy's room?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes started to drop clothes and just like that she fell asleep quickly on his shoulder.

"Add to that order a small bed that will fit in my office just in case she sleeps. Oh, and a little desk so she can draw and stuff. Wait, add in a mini fridge so I can keep snacks on hand for her."

"You're pimping out your office for Seohyun, it's like it's her own tiny house."

"Don't forget a stool, she needs it for the bathroom to reach things."

Jonghyun looked at me amusingly and every time I brought up the idea of making my office an arcade he said no and told me to go back to work.

But for Seohyun, he'd give it to her.

I let her mingle around the office floor knowing all the workers would treat her well.

"I'll talk to you later Taeyeon, I have to buy lunch for my sister."

I waved a hand at him and walked back to my office.

"Can I take Seohyun too?"

"Yeah, but lose her and Fany will kill you, not me!" I yelled back.

It wasn't a couple of hours later she came back with a bunch of snacks in her arms and a smiley face.

"Daddy!" She said happily hobbling over to my desk.

She stretches her arms out wanting me to carry her and only held the good snacks.

I placed the small blub on my lap and she raised her yogurt drink at me.

"For me?"

She nodded. I leaned in my computer chair and kicked my feet on the table.

Life seems good.

* * *

I had her sleeping on my lap, her head rested right against my shoulder as I typed away.

A fat head peered through my door and I threw a crumped up piece of paper at it.

"Forgot we had to talk." Jonghyun stepped in and sat on my couch.

I pointed at my little bundle of joy in my lap. He gave me her blanket and I wrapped it around her making sure she was nice and cozy.

"We're almost done with the case, but I think there's something that will clear your name definitely. " He said. crossing his legs.

I squinted at him. "Do I have to sell my legs or some shit, the fuck you talking about?"

He looked at me and he swallowed. "Heechul, he wants to turn himself in and testify against the triad too."

I threw my pen at him and he moved his head to the side to dodge it.

"You don't involve him in any of this." I hissed, saying it through my clenched teeth.

I tried to be quiet, but I was already about to throw my keyboard at him too.

"He asked to so why not-" He shrugged and said so casually.

"No! Leave him alone!" I sat up straight in my chair and Seohyun jolted awake. I had a hand on her head cradling her but my heart wasb eating so fast.

How can he just throw him away like that. He's still a person, he's no harm anymore.

"Why do you still care about the guy!" He said, not even caring my little girl was scared.

I threw my keyboard at him and stood up, kicking the chair at him but I couldn't forget Seo was in my arms.

"Fuck you! You stupid shit!"

"I'm trying to help you, I told you not to get in the way of me delivering justice!"

"He doesn't desve-"

"Look at you! You think Tiffany deserved it? Seohyun doesn't she never asked for it so don't make it!"

"Don't talk about my family!"

"I am your family!" He bellowed.

I felt my shirt being clutched and I glanced down to see Seohyun burying her head into my chest, she was trembling and whispering 'daddy.'

We were yelling so loud that in the middle of him shouting at me so I covered her ears, walking to place her in the break room where the employees quickly went and entertained her.

I knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Papa, no yell." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." I patted her head walked back into my room and slammed the door back open.

I pointed a shaky finger at him.

"Do it and I will never forgive you."

"What if I told you that he wants to do this, that he's voluntarily doing it?" He emphasized.

I couldn't breathe at the moment.

I shook my head and walked out packing my stuff. I went back to see Seohyun and told her to come to me.

She came to me quietly, not saying a peep.

I held her small tender hand gently in my big rough ones, shouldering her small backpack.

I strapped her in the car seat and caressed her cheek, sitting on the edge of the car seat just watching her for a bit.

She looked so sad, so innocent and I didn't want her to know what was happening especially anything to do with the triad.

"I'd hate to lose you, my darling." I said quietly. I patted her hand.

She didn't say much but wiggles in her seat and had her arms reaching for me.

I leaned in thinking she wanted to whisper something to me but she hugged my head as best as she could.

"Papa, I love you big much." Her small voice was cute.

I closed my eyes for a brief second before sitting up to kiss her cheek.

I ruffled her hair, giving her a little good side eye.

She had no idea how that made my heart flutter.

We drove off and left the office early, she didn't ask me where we were going like she usually does but I arrived at the homelsss shelter a couples of minutes later with a box of sushi in my hand.

I looked behind me to see Seohyun trail behind me looking at all the people sitting on their camper beds.

I gestured for her to come and she cane waddling over.

I turned the corner and saw him sitting on the floor turned into a corner. He was charging his gaming console and I smiled.

He still liked to do that.

It was only a few steps till I'd get to talk to him but t still made me nervous.

Its different from talking to him through letters and we've done that for two years now, but I always wrote back.

I placed the takeout box beside him and he looked at it pretty surprised. It wasn't till he turned around that his eyes got wider and he stood up.

"Hey."

"How are you." I asked.

He wipes his hands on his pants and I shook his head quickly, wanting to get over the awkwardness.

"I'm doing okay, thanks." He said while scratching the back of his head.

I felt a small tug on my pants and I glanced down and Heechul followed my eyes and instantly recognized her.

They never met.

"You got a little one. . right." He whispered.

I nodded. "My little girl."

"Baby Seohyun?" He squatted down to her level and smiled, even through pictures I had sent him he always said she was pretty.

"Uncle?" She said back, she was a bit reluctant to touch him because he was someone she didn't know but little baby loved people and would always warm up to them.

He had a finger wanting her to grab it but he looked up at me and retracted it.

He stood up and cleared his throat.

It sucked to see that. I didn't have a problem if they high fived or something, but I knew bringing Seohyun here to see him wasn't a good idea.

Fany doesn't like him.

When he stood back up Seohyun let out a small whimper and made a granny hand at him, reaching out to him.

She walked to him and held his finger, tugging on it while smiling.

"Don't take the blame, don't testify against them. Just live quietly." I said, roughing Seohyun's hair up for being a good little darling.

"I owe you this, I will do it." He said firmly, eyes still on Seohyun.

"No, you will not. I can win the case without you."

"People want someone to blame Taeyeon, and if they have the chance they'll jump on it. I will do it. I have nothing to offer for this world."

"No." I said firmly, not knowing what else to say.

"Look where I'm at now. Then look at yourself." He pointed. He pulled on the lapels of my suit.

"You have a good paying job, a little girl who's the kindest soul and a loving wife." He looked back down at Seohyun who was quietly looking up at him with big doe eyes.

"She deserves a father that'll love her for a long time, and she can't have that if you don't stay out of prison."

"I don't need you to do this-"

"But it guarantees it. It becomes 100%. It's something I want to do, I want to owe this to you and your family. I've thought about it a lot before Jonghyun approaches me, please don't change my mind. I want to help society bring down that damned triad. It'll make it a safe place for Seohyun." He said quietly.

"Then I want you to know that I don't personally like what you're doing."

Our eyes did the rest of the talking but I thanked him, by hugging him tightly.

"I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago." I said near his shoulder.

I felt his chest heave and he cried on my shoulder, we hugged each other tightly.

I patted his back and sighed.

_Oh how I want to call you Hyung one more time._

"I'm so sorry."

I nodded on his shoulder.

"You don't need to do this, you really don't."

"I'm lost, Taeyeon."

"I know, I know you are." I muttered.

I looked down at Seohyun who was pulling on Heechul's shirt.

"Uncle, no cry?" She whispered.

* * *

I went home early with her, it was only 5:30 PM but I didn't want to stay at the office, not when me and Jonghyun were fighting.

I cooked dinner for her chicken pasta to be exact. She played quietly but she did ask about Heechul, saying he was a pretty uncle.

I just told him he was an uncle, I didn't know what to say but there was that.

I spent a whole day with Seohyun, then we just laid around in the living room till she dragged me up to her bedroom to play.

"Daddy?" She said, holding onto my shirt and snuggling deep into my neck.

I bobbed her in my arm slightly, patting her back while laying myself onto her freakishly small damn bed.

Little cub couldn't sleep though, she had a burst of energy and I just watched as she crawled around her bed and grabbing my hands to play with.

I tucked an arm underneath my head, observing how a small 2.5 feet looking thing can have so much life, yet be so tiny with room to grow.

God, the concept of toddlers fascinate me, especially if it's my own. I made her.

But when it got closer to her bedtime I pulled her in my arms, wrapping her tightly yet gently there. She squirmed and giggled, wanting to play some more.

"Papa wants you to sleep. So sleep." She had a hard day, but she was still a good baby.

"When I count to three you will fall asleep. 1, 2, 3." I snapped my fingers, staring at the expressionless baby who probably thought her father was a dumbass.

"Fine. I'll cuddle you to sleep, it always works on your mother."

It's as if she knew. She calmed down, stopped wiggling and started to go to sleep.

"Papa will always tuck you to bed and scare off bad monsters for you." I reminded her, kissing her forehead.

"I miss mama." She said drowsily.

"I know, she'll be home later."

I felt so tired, physically but also mentally. I was so exhausted. I felt like I was heavier.

My chest felt like it pulsated, but I didn't know if it hurt because of what happened today or it was just my condition.

I had trouble sleeping. I liked watching Seohyun sleep, it helped me sleep but lately it just doesn't happen anymore.

Ah, I'll be okay.

* * *

"Taeyeon?"

I rolled to the side and lifted my head, suddenly a surge kicked into my body and I jolted up from the bed patting all the sheets to find my little darling?

"Seohyun? Seo? Seo?" I said hoarsely, hand running through the sheet.

"Taetae. ." I glanced up and saw Seohyun in Fany's arm. I breathed a side of relief and slumped back into my spot.

I heard Fany sit on the bed and she proceeded to stroke my head. I just laid down on her lap and stared at the other side of the room.

"Taeyeon you slept for 7 hours straight."

"I did?"

i was supposed to take a nap with Seohyun only for an hour or something.

She stroked my back and hummed.

"You okay?"

"I think I'm just tired. Today me and Seohyun went on so many adventures I thought I really tired her out." I reached out for Seo and Fany let go of her.

Baby cub crawled on top of me and patted my tummy.

"What did you do to make you hibernate for so long?"

I shrugged when Seohyun giggled and smushed her face into my neck.

"Seo got so bored she called me with your phone."

"She what?!"

"Yeah, she was awake after you told me you and her were taking a nap an hour and a half later. I was on my way home so the meeting got cancelled."

I whipped my head at my innocent darling.

"What was she doing when she was waiting for you while I was asleep." I mumbled.

Fany had a bright smile on her face and stroked Seo's cheek.

"Seohyun say I play quiet beside Daddy!"

I held her cheeks and squished them, cuddling her tightly and giving her too many kisses that annoyed her.

"Good baby."

"How are you going to sleep tonight if you've already slept."

"Mrs. Kim, I guess you'd have to tire me out." I said with a raised brow.

She gasped quietly and told me to go give Seohyun a bath.

Just as I turned around she had a mischievous smile on her face and pulled a robe out.

"Alrighty, let's get you squeaky clean and right to bed you little baby." I commanded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tiffany**

I slid the key in the lock as slowly as I could, turning the door knob and stepping in quietly. I took my heels off and left them by the door, something I usually don't do but it was too late to wrestle with the closet.

I thought my babies would be asleep but I heard the TV in the living room playing some 90's sitcom and I walked in seeing little bear curled up on the sofa frowning.

I set my bag on the coffee table, sitting on the edge of the couch as lightly I could. I touched his cheek, caressing it with my thumb till he kind of stirred. He had that tight knit of his brows and I raised a brow.

It's been so long since I've seen him like this. Him not sleeping well? That happened a long time ago, now it seems as if it's coming back.

I continued to watch him when he grunted in his sleep and kept tossing and turning. I placed a hand on his chest and shook him awake. He slowly opened his eyes but took a deep breath.

I combed his hair back with my fingers, gently waking him up. I leaned forward kissing his forehead.

"What's keeping you restless?" I whispered.

His hand searched for mine and he held it, our fingers interlocking and when he sat up from the couch he shook his head.

I stood up and I led him upstairs, he climbed the stairs slowly and he stumbled close to me till he ended up resting his chin on my shoulder, he pressed me against the wall and we just stood there.

I wondered if he had any drinks, but his breath didn't reek of alcohol. Why did he stumble like that, was he that dizzy, or tired?

I rubbed the back of his head and steadied him, guiding him up the stairs some more but when we past Seohyun's room he fumbled with the door knob and opened it.

We both peeked in seeing her all wrapped up in a blanket sleeping soundly.

Baby Seo had a fever and she's in bed sick with the cold currently so we doted on her quite a bit.

He nodded and closed the door, his eyes drooping close as he shuffled into our bedroom.

He landed in the mattress with a thump and I st on the edge of the bed just rubbing his back.

I helped him take his shirt off but he continued to lay in the middle of the bed awkwardly.

I was about to get off the bed to take a shower but he had a sudden firm grip on my wrist despite his head turned the other way while he laid flat on his belly.

"I need you, here." He mumbled.

I curled up next to him and he sensed that, he turned to me and held my hand tucking it close to him.

I watched him as he laid a wet kiss on the back of our clasped hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing, I just feel tired."

"You've been feeling like that a lot recently." I said, playing with his dumbo ears.

"I'm trying to be the best daddy as I possibly can." He said with a drowsy smile.

There's my Taetae.

"You're her best friend, she absolutely adores you." I whispered when I noticed he really was going to fall asleep.

"Me and Jonghyun haven't been on good terms lately, and it's kind of all I think about these days." He muttered, I guess this was plaguing his mind for the day.

Right, the Heechul thing. Honestly for me, I'd let Heechul turn himself in. This wasn't out of revenge or anything like that, but it was for Seohyun. I didn't say anything to Taeyeon, I remained indifferent and shrugged. Even if Heechul didn't testify I know we still would win the case.

But a part of me wants him locked up. For the things he's done and how I still remember them.

"Just give it some time, you two will make up sooner or later. Or I'll force you both."

He smiled into the mattress and chuckled. "Stay here, just until I fall asleep, please." He said, holding my hand close to his cheek.

He sounded like me 3 and a half years ago, when I couldn't sleep I'd ask him to stay just until I did. I told him, I couldn't sleep without him.

"Okay."

* * *

It was only 7 in the morning but me having a routine I usually wake up at this time anyway.

I rolled over and stared at Taeyeon who was awake and scrolling through his phone.

I slapped the phone out of his hand and crawled on top of him.

"Give me attention." I said with a smile.

". . . Why are you like this." He says, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I kissed his lips and leaned against his forehead.

He shook his head.

"I don't know if it's because I was worried about Seohyun, or if it was you also moving about the bed at night." He said hoarsely, rolling over me.

"I didn't sleep because Seohyun's sick." I mumbled.

_You didn't sleep well at all, but you seem fine._

I let go of Tae when he got up and slipped his pajamas on. I followed him drowsily when the door bell rang.

I stepped to the side, only because I wasn't really dressed appropriately to get the door.

"Package for . . Stephanie Kim?" I giggled and leaned against the wall watching him squinting in curiosity.

He pointed at himself. "Husband, thanks." Taeyeon mumbled, quickly signing the paper and the delivery man ended up sliding a couple of boxes in the house.

Taeyeon closed the door hut immediately looked up at me with a cocked row.

"What is all this, darling?" He asked, hands on his hips.

"Makeup, and all the other stuff I ordered online." I said quietly, skipping over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

I giggled in glee when I opened a couple of boxes, taking my makeup palettes and lipsticks.

He still had a frown when I bumped into him.

"Think about it this way, I buy these so I can look good for you!" I patted his cheek but he pulled me close to him not letting me get away.

"Was this all on my card?" He asked with a devlish smile. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah." I said a bit ashamed, but he never said anything and helped me carry it upstairs.

It's kind of been routine, I use his card to buy a lot of things nowadays. I love it when he shrugs and sometimes reassures me by saying that he prefers it when I do.

I saw him peeking into her room as quietly as he could after he left me alone to play with my new stuff.

He opened the door wider for me and I held his arm watching little baby all curled up in her bed.

"I feel bad for her." He muttered, sitting on the edge just rubbing her back.

I felt her forehead and nodded.

We watched her sleep for a couple of minutes before she stirred awake and whined.

Taeyeon patted her back and she fell back to sleep, holding onto his hand.

I snuck outside and grabbed a pair of scissors coming back in and when he was leaning on his arm staring at me with a confused look I was so excited.

"I'm cutting her bangs, she'll look so cute with a bob cut and a wispy bangs." I practically squealed.

"Give her a mushroom bowl cut and I'll never forgive you Fany. We are not putting her through what you went through." He hissed, about to tuck her away in his arm and march out of he room to try and protect her from my DIY haircut.

I punched his stomach and made him flip Seohyun over.

She already begun to stir awake but a couple of soothing pats from her father and she was back to sleep.

I gathered the hair form the center of her head and made it all lined up. I twisted the bunch once and I slid them in between my two fingers and cut the center.

I heard Taeyeon gasp and when I let go he held his breath.

I smoothed out her hair and oh my god.

"Dude, you fucked up."He hissed.

"No I didn't!?"

"Yes you did, look it's like uneven!"

"No it's not!"

I combed it out and it looked so good, honestly I did a great job.

"It accentuates her face, the bangs now don't get into her eyes and she looks so fucking adorable, eat my ass." I said proudly.

He was skeptical and he hovered about her, squinting and when he smoothened out the hair once more he smiled like a love struck puppy.

He woke her up with a dozen kisses, tickling her and I sighed, imagine if I ruined her hair. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"You're such a cutie, my little flower." He cooed.

Seohyun wasn't impressed and ended up smacking him right in the nose.

"Daddy, nose." She whined and like the obedient whipped ass father he was he grabbed a tissue and helped her blow her nose.

He continued to play with her for awhile and I went to the bathroom to get ready.

I went downstairs to make breakfast for those two but not without taking Prince and Princess out for their morning duties.

The two fluff balls knew what our routine was and sat patiently at the door.

I smiled, rubbing their heads for being so obedient.

"Let's go puppies."

I let them do their business when I opened the mailbox and shuffled through the junk mail.

I saw a huge 'classified' written across the letter for Taeyeon but I opened it anyway.

I pulled the big letter out and stepped forward into the sunlight trying to get better lighting to read it.

I scanned through it when I thought it was just another overview of what we needed to do for the case like we always had been given. Those lawyers Jonghyun had always sent us something like this.

I put it away but another similar beige envelope was right behind it.

Of course, I recognized it. We've been getting the same ones from Heechul for the past two years.

Sometimes I opened it, sometimes I didn't.

I decided to open everything today and out of curiosity I read the letter. I scanned over it but when my eyes rested on that one line I immediately tore up the letter and threw it in the trash can.

I clenched the empty envelope in my hand and crumpled it.

My face felt like it was heating up and my first instinct was to go upstairs and unload my anger.

I saw Taeyeon holding Seohyun in his chest coaxing her to calm down after she cried, probably from the discomfort of her illness.

I didn't have the heart to yell at him, he was a good father he really is.

He turned around and saw me, he broke into a cheeky smile and pointed at me. Seohyun lifted her face from his shoulder and reached out for me.

I held her tightly, turning around to walk downstairs with her.

I didn't know why I did that but I left Taeyeon in the room. Protecting her from what? Her father. . ? It felt like an instinct but I didn't need to do that.

He didn't think anything out of the ordinary from that because he came back downstairs to kiss me on the cheek and help make breakfast.

I had her on my hip, she drowsily rested her head against my shoulder clinging onto me and being quiet as I walked around in the kitchen making breakfast. She kept pointing at the blueberries so I washed a couple for her, letting her have the bowl.

She kept feeding me some and when she turned around she squealed at the sight of her father.

"Appa!"

"Wow, your hands are really full and you can still hold her while you're cooking?"

I hummed. "I guess as a mother I develop these traits."

"You're amazing, really." He beamed, helping Seohyun out of my hold to keep her occupied. I couldn't help but look at his back and hwta he had done.

I felt like I hated him.

* * *

We walked in together through the automatic sliding doors with Seohyun between us holding both of our hands.

She had carried George in her backpack and when she looked up at me and tugged my hand I smiled.

"Mama, where we going?" She asked, tilting her head.

"We, are going to get you checked up!"

"Check up?" She said, unfamiliar with the word.

"Uh-huh, to see if you're healthy baby."

She didn't ay much but when she pulled on her dads hand he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're going to have a shot today." Taeyeon joked and Seohyun stopped in her tracks and looked concerned.

Her head was titled up to state at her father intently, and I held her hand before she ran away.

"No, you're not having a shot." I said sternly, about to obliterate Taeyeon for scaring her.

"I don't want shot Mama." She said so cutely, she looked pretty concerned and tried to walk out the door again.

"It's just a check up today, don't worry." I picked her up and tried to calm her down but she squirmed in my hold and I placed her down only to have her run from me and I sighed.

"Seo, come here." I said seriously. This one time I needed her to listen to me, she didn't.

Taeyeon has to jog to catch up to her and carried her on his shoulder. He laughed and she squealed.

"No shot!" She whined.

We sat in the waiting room for a couple of minutes, watching her play in the kids area with blocks and coming back ever few seconds to give Taeyeon a toy.

He made this action figure do some inappropriate pose and I flicked his head, trying to make it look normal but all I ended up doing was making it look more dirty than usual.

He leaned into my ear with a wicked smile. "You like that position? We can try that tonight." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I kicked his shin and he grunted before leaning into my ear again. "Wanna play footsies?" He said suggestively and oh my god I'm going to rip this man apart.

I pinched his ear and yanked him toward me. "We're in public baby and if you ever want to touch this body again you should probably zip it. Especially because Seohyun's here."

He straightened out his back and for the next couple of minutes he was on his best behavior, opting to sit in the small kids area with Seohyun to play tea party with her.

"Seohyun Kim?" I heard the nurse call and I gathered up my babies and went into the room.

"Ah, my favourite child. Hello Seohyun!" The doctor has a creepy laugh but I knew he meant well. He was so nice and Seohyun adored him too, I can't tell if it's because he gave her a candy bar each time she visited but yeah.

"Uncle!"' She said, walking right into his arms and she sat on his lap.

"Basic check up today, she had a cold a few days ago but I think other than that she's fine."

He nodded and I looked around the room seeing Taeyeon lean against the door frame playing with popsicle sticks.

I continued rubbing Seohyun's back while she sat obediently letting the doctor do his things but I still couldn't stand being in the same room as Taeyeon, not when I know what he had done.

"Doctor, will I have shot?" Seohyun asked concerned.

"No, no shot today sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Daddy said I have shot." Sh said, pointing at her father who ever only had a grin.

I glared at Taeyeon.

The doctor laughed and shook his head. "Only naughty people get shots, like your dad."

Taeyeon froze and blinked. He pointed at himself. "A-Am I scheduled for an appointment today." He then looked at me asking for confirmation.

I shrugged, the doctor shrugged.

"Oh no." He said quietly. He too was terrified of needles.

When the doctor finished checking on her heart beat he took off his glasses and nodded.

"All seems well for now. Her symptoms of the cold she had a few days ago are still lingering, please do come back if it persist for moe than a week."

"Uncle I am okay?" Seohyun piped up.

Doctor nodded and gave her thumbs up. "All good sweetheart!" He dug into his drawer and gave her a chocolate bar.

How long that's been there, I don't know but I need to police it and inspect it before I give her that junk food.

I stopped him before he signed us off. "Actually, I wanted to get maybe a more intensive check up on her? Her father is allergic to peanuts so I was wondering if she had anything like that."

He made an 'oh' face and nodded. "We can do this as early as next week, is that fine with you."

I nodded. I leaned closer to the doctor and he offered me his ear in which I whispered, "My husband isn't feeling well these few days, and he blames it on tiredness but I can't help but think it's something else."

He looks up at Taeyeon and gestured for him to sit.

As confused as he was, Taeyeon sat and Seohyun ran to his lap, climbing on to him.

The doctor pulled out Taeyeon's file and studied it for a couple of minutes, Tae has slipped his hand into my lap and squeezed it.

It was a little sweaty, so he was nervous.

I let go loosely, but he gripped my hand and didn't let go.

"When's the last time you've had a check up?" The doctor asked looking up from his glasses.

"I don't know, a year ago?" Taeyeon shrugged.

"You've experienced fatigue, chronic chest pains and now you're having trouble falling asleep."

"Is it super bad?"

The doctor shook his head. "We can't pin point it now, we don't know what it is but it's not normal. Do you know any medical illnessss you're family has had?"

"My mother died of breast cancer." He said quietly.

"Your father?"

"Haven't seen him since I was little."

The doctor nodded.

"He was an alcoholic though. . if that helps." Taeyeon quipped.

He made Taeyeon sit down and started doing a basic check up on him too.

When he was done and had him button his shirt up he turned to me and shook his head.

"When Seohyun has her more intensive check up, he'll go with her too. We can schedule them together on the same day."

Taeyeon looked up at me like a sad puppy.

That feeling in my gut, he's not okay.

* * *

A couple of days later those two spent a lot of time at dads house. Those three musketeers went out hiking and to the aquarium while I was at work.

I hate only spending time with them on the weekend, what if I wanted to go to the aquarium too?

We were outside at the park after Taeyeon and Seo picked me up from work.

I have to admit, I was nervous. A week from now they'll have to go get checked up and I don't know what to expect when the results come back.

I just hope that it's not too bad.

I watched him walk around the fountain chasing Seohyun all over but I noticed he had some sort of a limp to his walk.

I leaned forward and watched his foot turn inwards at a slight angle.

I didn't know if that was normal if he walked like this all the time but I didn't question it.

He had Seohyun walk in between his legs as he let her hold his two fingers. Just like when she was first learning how to walk.

Taeyeon rushed to the green slide and ushered her all the way to the top before jumping down to wait for her at the end of it

Seohyun loved slides, she'd go on it over and over again. She loved it so much she even got Tae to buy a mini one for her that he put together and it's in her play room, but it doesn't beat the real thing.

She climbed up the stairs carefully and when she saw Taeyeon sitting on the floor clapping his hands waiting for her. She slowly pushed herself but the slide was a little too high and too slippery.

She zipped by like a buttered potato and ended up face planting on the floor.

She lifted her head up and touched her nose.

Those quivering lips . . she's about to be my wailing siren for the next three minutes.

"Umma!" I heard her cry and I looked up from my lap to see her getting picked up by Taeyeon.

Oh she was definitely crying.

"Don't cry, it was just a fall baby girl." He cooed, kissing her on her cheek cradling her like she was a sack of potatoes. I always admired how he carried her so effortlessly, always in awkward funny positions too.

"No, no no. No crying Seohyunie, Taetae says no crying, stop it." He said, trying to wipe it away while kissing her nose.

Surprised it wasn't bleeding. . Not that I wanted it to.

She shook her head and wailed and when Taeyeon placed her down I got up from the bench and knelt down to inspect her injuries.

I lifted her dress up slightly and touched her knee, finding it pretty badly scraped and it was bleeding. I grabbed some wipes from my and cleaned her wound up, only having her flinch and try her best not to cry some more from the stinging alcohol of the wipes.

"Shh, no more crying. Big girls don't cry."

"Mama," She sniffled. "I'm 2." She said, pouting.

I laughed and had trouble placing on a sailor moon bandaid on her knee cap without laughing so much.

I kissed her 'booboo' like I've always have and she quietly crawled onto my lap always looking for love and affection that I was so willing to give her.

I fixed her hair, still adoring the bangs I cut for her and dug into my purse for a treat.

I looked around to see Taeyeon gone but I saw the figure across the street bending down into a freezer probably getting some ice cream.

I kissed the top of her head, making her look up at me.

"Seohyun-ah, have you met Uncle Heechul?"

She nodded eagerly and smiled. "Pretty uncle?"

"Sure, pretty uncle. Did you meet him with daddy?"

"Yes mummy, I hold his hand!"

"You hold his hand Seohyunie?"

"Uncle give me bobo." She said tapping my cheek.

It took me a while to process what the hell a bobo was and I totally forgot that it was what Taeyeon called a kiss when she was just starting to learn words.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and at the sound of rustling plastic and a call of her name she hopped off my lap and went flying into her father's legs.

I didn't know what he said to our baby but he gave her an ice cream and she hobbled around with it standing beside him trying to open it.

He's a good father, of course he is.

He wouldn't dare jeopardize Seohyuns' safety, not in a heartbeat but did he ever think maybe that . . I didn't want her close to Heechul.

I didn't want to hold a grudge against him, nor did I want to be petty about it.

I'll ask him, I don't know when but maybe not during a time like this.

Maybe I stared at him for too long because I noticed he had his concerned face going on. He had his head tilted slightly and he knew I was thinking too hard.

He read me so easily and sometimes I wished I was better at hiding it.

He smiles widely and jogged to me, but I noticed his right foot again had that same sort of limp to it.

My smile dropped a little but he seemed happy to see me.

He looked like a little kid, this bear was coming to me like a fluffy one.

Maybe in this moment I only saw him and everything faded out but I saw him lean to the side before tripping on himself.

The side of his face landed first on the pavement, the impact making his body jolt.

The force was so strong there was recoil as his head slammed the pavement and came up an inch or so.

I felt like I heard him fall.

I knew everything was suddenly blurred out to me and I ran to him, touching his back and kneeling down to see his face.

My favourite golden rimmed glasses that he wore ended up being shattered on the edge, the crack evident on the crystal clear glass.

He laid there, mouth quivering and I shook him gently.

I called out his name, pushing his hair back to reveal his charming self.

He didn't respond to me, his hand digging into the concrete and when I lifted his head up slightly his face was already bruising from the fall.

My hand never left his side, I searched for his hand that was by his side and pulled it, wanting to hold his hand.

I looked around frantically for Seohyun, she can't be lost now I can't lose her but I saw her kneeling beside Taeyeon's side, patting his back.

"Taetae, papa hurt?" She asked, he kept patting his back but he couldn't respond.

I looked at Taeyeon who had a gaping mouth open, his fingernails were scraping along the concrete and he was trying so hard.

He clutched his shirt, pulling on it and I looked up from him. The crowed surrounded him and all I did was scream at them, desperate for help.

Not like this, don't leave me again. My worst fear, don't you dare make it come true.

I'll hate you, I'll never forgive you for breaking your promise.

* * *

All I knew was that I was by his side the entire time.

His hand was trembling, it wasn't even holding onto mine, it was me keeping it clasped together.

I knew the doctors wheeled him into a private room for further examination but I was outside barely keeping myself together.

I had a fistful of my dress in my palm, barely sitting still in that plastic chair. I wanted to cry, but I didn't.

I heard small foot steps and looked at Seo who held a small plastic bag.

"Umma?" She said quietly, walking to my legs and tried to climb them.

I choked out a laugh, she's such a baby monkey. But I wasn't her father, she always did this with him and if she was lucky he'd lift his legs and do leg extensions and have her practically fly through the air.

But she always was near his legs, because it meant she wanted to be picked up so she could sit with us or whatnot.

I caressed her small cheeks, seeing some kind of resemblance of Taeyeon there.

That's us Taeyeon, she's ours.

I lifted her onto my lap and peered over her shoulder, finding whatever that plastic bag was on her lap.

I sniffled and tried to control my voice. "What's that baby?"

She dug into the bag and pulled it out.

"Daddy's glasses mama, it broken?"

I couldn't, the smear of blood in the corner of the glasses that seeped into the cracked glass made me look away.

My little bear always wore these, he looked so charming with them and he was just smiling as he wore them an hour ago.

But now . .

I heard my voice just stop, I couldn't say anything. I just stared at them on her lap as she unfolded the temples of his glasses carefully.

"Umma, what happen to papa?" She asked curiously.

She was there, she saw how her father fell how he practically fainted and I remember how she was knelt beside him touching his back as gently as she could.

She called him, 'Taetae?' a couple of times and when her best friend didn't reply she cried.

She didn't understand what was happening but she did get that he wasn't well.

But when she asked me how she was I couldn't answer it. How was I supposed to tel her, how would I? I looked the other way and bit on my lip, my lips were quivering.

But when I saw her put on his broken glasses I felt myself crumbling I was choking on my tears. She had looked at me and with his glasses barely staying on her face I cried.

She always said how she wanted to be like her papa.

Quickly she got off my lap and turned stood on the bench, she was alert and she hugged me.

She hugged my head tightly her small arms would allow her.

"Umma, no cry?"

I held her close and hugged her with everything I had.

"I'm not losing you baby, not you too." I whispered close to her.

* * *

I opened the door and led her in, I was so exhausted.

But when I heard that I could visit him my adrenaline was pumping. Me and Seo had been walking around the hospital. The whole time I carried her in my arm, refusing to let her go.

I smiled at him when he was propped up against the hospital bed nodding at the doctor and nurse that tended to him.

He smiled weakly back, he looked relaxed in the bed but he never did break that gaze with me.

"Papa!" I heard Seohyun squeal, she was at the side of the raised bed and jumped up and down.

"Seohyun, love." He smiled widely, enough to show his dimple. He picked her up and placed him on the bed, kissing her.

"Papa, okay?" She asked, playing with the medical tags on his wrist.

"Papa is okay." He reassured her.

I sat on the edge and combed her hair just adoring her.

"Hey." I heard his honey voice, he stroked my hand and made me look up.

I didn't say much but I knew he saw I was disappointed.

He leaned toward me and suddenly kissed me.

I thought he just wanted to say something quietly to me but no, I was so wrong.

I immediately had my hands wrapped around the back of his head pulling him closer.

Without it being spoken our eagerness between our lips said it. He told me not to worry, that he will be okay.

I was breathless but I didn't want him to go, not too. He felt so soft, but when I flt my chin being hit I pulled away.

"Mama! Papa! No kiss!" Seohyun whined, marching right in between us.

We both gave her a kiss on the cheek simultaneously and she giggled.

He smiled apologetically at me and laughed, he tackled her down to the bed and bombarded her with kisses.

* * *

Seo sat in between her dad's lap, playing with colourful toys on the bed a nurse brought to our room.

I was siting on the other side of the room texting my family about what happened. I needed to tell Jonghyun and his close friends too, I don't want him to work as much anymore.

I heard a nerf dart whiz by my ear and it got stuck on the wall behind me. I looked up and glared at Taeyeon who had a cheeky smile. Tae played well with her, only because Tae himself was like a little kid. It worked, and I found it so cute.

Both dorks.

I fell asleep watching those two annoy each other, it was mainly Tae annoying Seo but it was funny.

The last thing I saw before dozing off was Taeyeon picking Seohyun up and smothering her in kisses. She giggled, trying to pry Tae off her.

My heart popped but my body was exhausted.

I knew I had a smile when I went to sleep.

"Your umma's asleep Seo." He said a couple of minutes later.

"Mummy is tired." She pointed out.

"I know, I know." He whispered back.

I heard the bed creak but I shut my eyes tighter, staying unmoved on the couch.

"Baby cub, go give the blanket to her."

I heard small steps and air pass by me.

The said blanket I felt was draped over me loosely up to my shoulders.

Then I felt baby soft lips on my cheek.

"Good job baby, now umma's protected from bad monsters!"

"Daddy you sleep with mummy, protect her from monsters?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Of course, I have to defend your momma or else bad people steal her away."

"Mummy is lucky." She said. I had to hide my smile.

"You are too love. You're my princess I have to protect from boys."

_Shut up Taeyeon, you sound like pure cheese._

I smiled in my sleep, possessive boy hunting Taeyeon was always cute.

I snuggled closer to my blanket, hearing my two loves laugh and love each other.

* * *

"Miyoungie." I heard my father say and I woke up from my nap and sat up. I held his hand and sighed, leaning against him.

My first instinct was to look where my babies were and Seohyun was still quietly playing in between Taeyeon's legs. He was dozing off, he kept jolting awake every time he slept for second. Each time he would smack his head lightly trying to stay awake.

"Seohyun-ah, Daddy needs rest." I said. She dropped her toys and shook her head.

Seo sulked and cuddled closer to her dad. Taeyeon wrapped his arms around her too and both of them were sulking at the same time.

"Taetae. . ."

"But I want my little cub. She helps me sleep better." He said trying to reason with me too.

I scoffed and dad had a little chuckle.

"Seohyun-ah, chicken? My birdie do you want to eat chicken?" Ironic as hell, call her your birdie but you want to eat a bird.

"Grandpa, chicken?" She said happily.

She reached out for him and he carried her out of the room, promising to return her back after dinner.

That man feeds her way too much.

I made my way to my husband and he pulled the covers away to invite me in.

I laid down and rested my head on his chest, tracing his tummy before slipping my hands in between his hospital gown and feeling up his abs.

I glanced up seeing him look at me too, my hand instinctively left that warm skin and caressed the side of his face. My thumb stroked his bruise, it looked so bad tht hideous mixture of purple pained me too.

"Be careful, baby." I whispered, trying not to nag.

He hummed and kissed my forehead and stayed there. I felt his cheek pressed against my head and I stroked his chest.

"I know you're worried, and I'm sorry for putting you through this. I don't know what happened."

I fought the tears back, already tearing up. "I know it was just a fall, but it could've been anything you know. You laid there unresponsive and I was so terrified of losing you."

"I'm fighting, whatever it is I'm fighting with all I possibly can." He said against my head. It didn't sound right though, what he said? The tone coming from him . . it felt so unsure and that wasn't my Tae.

He then held my hand and I felt him tugging slightly at my ring.

"Do you want to take a shower Taetae?"

He nodded. "I smell like babies."

"What are you trying to say." I said, looking up at his chiseled jaw.

"I smell like Seohyun and you, and that's icky. Girls, pfft." He chuckled and got up from the ebd but I quickly went to help him. He can walk, of course he can but you know, what if he fell again.

I watched him reach the bathroom himself but that faint limp never left, he still had it and . . I needed to ask the doctor.

My husband took off his shirt and slid it off him. His strong taut back seemed tense and I wanted to relieve it from all that tension.

Luckily my dad asked for a clean new set of hospital shirts for him. I grabbed those and walked in already seeing the tub had already been filled up and he was sitting there.

He had one arm out, curling his fingers into his palm repeatedly and I didn't know what he was doing till I set the clothes on the counter and kneeled beside the tub.

"Taeyeon?"

He had a dark expression resting on his face, it changed and his bruised eye looked as if it was twitching, almost throbbing as he kept staring at his outstretched arm.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered, begging me to answer his question.

"I wish I knew baby." I carefully said.

He gulped and retracted his arm, dipping it into the warm water and I combed back his wet hair. "I thought it wasn't a big deal, that I didn't have any serious complications. But. . when I fell like that. . it hurt. It really hurt."

I turned his chin to face me, I didn't want him to say more. I wish I knew was happening with him. We pressed our foreheads together nd I had a finger tracing his collar bone, feeling those wet droplets of water.

"It will affect everything. I just know, whatever I have . . it's not going to be good. But we will go through this together hm? You will be by my side right Fany? I will have nothing to worry about . . will I? You'll be here?" He whispered, he closed his eyes and his wet hand held mine.

"I vowed remember?"

He smiled. "If you ever forget my vows to you Fany, just ask. I'll tell you."

"I don't think I can forget." I muttered against his lips. All I heard was the sound of the dripping faucet and the movement of water in the tub.

He nodded, he kissed my lips with trembling lips and sighed. "Can you just . . take Seohyun out or something? I don't want her to see me like this, at least not now."

I looked at him a little bit more, wondering if he really wanted this.

When he looked away and leaned on his arm I patted his cheek.

"I'll send her home with dad for a day or two till we get this sorted out." I said, getting up to turn the faucet on and fill the tub with warm water.

"Okay."

* * *

I watched as Seo was nestled in Taeyeon's arms, sleeping soundly and looking like a small button compared to him.

Even then Tae had a smile in his sleep.

I declined the bed slightly for him to sleep better instead of a pretty steep angle.

When dad came back after doing some errands, I told him to take her home.

"Are you sure?"

"Just for a bit Dad."

He nodded and when he looked back at me I had to reassure him.

He took her out of Taeyeon's arms and had her sleeping on his shoulder. I helped him take the bag out of the room and walked with him to the car.

Dad went to fetch the baby car seat from our car and I held Seohyun, patting ehr back to soothe her. But she kind of knew . . the air wasn't exactly comforting, it was a bit too chilly at 11 PM and she woke up. She frowned on my shoulder, moving about.

"Daddy . . " She muttered, squinting at the bright lights of the hospital.

"Seobaby, you know daddy loves you a lot?" I ran my hand through her hair, fixing her bangs and adjusting her dress.

I wet to take a seat on the bench, hopefully maybe she won't get too upset. At this point she was too drowsy to ask questions.

She sat on my lap, occupied by monkey George.

"Daddy say it everyday." She said quietly, touching George's hand.

"I'm glad he does, you know I love you a lot too right?" I propped the plushy monkey on my lap and he squeezed his hand.

She nodded, rubbing her eyes and leaning towards my chest, letting her small body relax in my hold.

"I love you _big_ much mummy." She murmured.

I stroked her head, glad that she's healthy and happy.

When dad rounded the edge of the car and opened the door it was time for her to go.

I looked at her and tapped her chin.

"Mommy and Daddy have to do something really important with the doctors okay? You'll have to stay with grandpa for a night."

At the sound of that she had to process it but when her grandpa was standing nea a pillar and leaning against it just watching her waiting for her to come to him she shook her head. She grabbed the end of my shirt and shook her head frantically.

"Daddy, I want- Taetae!" She wailed. She started crying hysterically when my dad came to grab her hand. She kept pulling away from him and shook her head, I've never seen her like this before. It sucked, as a mother it_ fucking _sucked.

She was always quiet, understanding.

"Mama, hold hand!" She made grabby hands for me but I shook my head.

"Stay with grandpa okay? Be good baby." I knelt beside her and kissed her cheek. I turned around and waved a quick goodbye to dad, kissing his cheek too before quickly running back through the sliding doors of the hospital trying to hold my tears back. II looked behind me, I couldn't help it.

"Umma!" I heard her squeal and tried to run after me but Dad had a grip on her hand and picked her up.

I heard her cries throughout that parking lot and I leaned against the wall of the concrete parkade, muffling my own cries seeing her like that.

I felt like I was separating her from her beloved father, her best friend.

* * *

"That was the hardest thing I have ever done, as a mother." I muttered as soon as I got back to Taeyeon's room. I didn't realize he was up. He had that same menacing expression, he looked so visibly upset but I was too.

I quickly darted to him, I crawled on the bed and threw myself on him.

He had a hand on my back, patting it.

I didn't cry at least not in front of him.

We were quiet that night and I was glad.

"I don't want to think about this. I want to just be. . positive."

You know we can't ignore this Taeyeon.

"Promise me we'll just be happy for a couple of days." He mumbled.

I silently hooked my pinky finger wth his, closing my eyes.

I didn't really want to talk about anything else, not about his fall, not about Seohyun or about anything.

I needed him.

I listened to his heartbeat, and it was beating faster than usual. Slowly, I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled back one side of his shirt. I got up from resting on his chest and sat up straight, I looked at his chest, tracing that fading scar that was there.

He didn't think much about what I did but when he fell asleep I tucked him underneath the bed sheets and got off him.

I looked around the hallway seeing if there was a doctor I could talk to and when I walked into the one treating Taeyeon I had a tired smile on my face.

"Mrs. Kim, how can I help you?" He said with a smile.

I gulped. I held my breath but then exhaled. "My husband .. I didn't get to ask you but, he's not okay . .is he?"

He had that apologetic look on his face and suddenly I didn't ant to know.

He fiddled with his ID badge and when I touched his arm I was practically begging him to tell me.

He shook his head.

I really did feel as if everything just stopped, that pin drop quietness enveloped me again and I didn't know how to get out of it. The void wanted to engulf me and I was ready to allow it to.

"Fany?" I turned around at his voice, finding Jonghyun looking disheveled.

I turned to the doctor and told him I'd find him later, but when I turned back to Jonghyun he came rushing to me hugging me.

"Please tell me he's okay, that dumbass has to be fine."

"I-I don't know. I. . I want to believe he is." I said with a shaky breath. He hugged me once more and I buried my face into his shoulder.

He was breathing harshly and I reckon he was running here. "Fuck, I was so worried . . that donkey . . I told him you know, to take care of himself and-"

"I don't think . . it's his fault Jonghyun." I whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration.

He suddenly whipped his head at me. "Where's Seohyun, is she okay?"

"She's with dad for the weekend . ." I pulled away from him and linked arms with him, leading him slowly to Taeyeon's room.

His steps quickened he was so eager to see him, I don't think those two have talked after they had a screaming match at each other.

I pulled him to a halt, only letting him see a glimpse of the window but it wasn't enough for him to see Taeyeon.

"You two . . make up." I warned, glaring at him and then glaring at Taeyeon.

He finally cracked a smile and nodded. His fluffy messy blonde hair bobbing with each nod.

We walked past the window of Taeyeon's room but stopped when he was sleeping soundly.

His brows creased, he looked like he was in pain, but what kind of pain.

Jonghyun looked at me apologetically and had an arm around my shoulder, side hugging me.

We both knew. He doesn't seem okay.

* * *

"Taeyeon-ah." I called, sitting at the kitchen table with a spoon in my hand.

"Okay wait, look." He pushed one of Seohyun's colourful toy trucks around with his foot and they started rolling to the other end of the hallway.

He came back and I fed him with the spoon, making sure he got every bit of that rice.

I scooped up so more but before I could feed it to him he was back playing with Seo's toys out of curiosity.

"Can you believe we bought this for her? How in the world is this safe? It could poke her eyes out you know." He muttered, still chewing on his food. He came back to me and opened his mouth wide open and I shoveled food in, wiping his lips with a napkin.

He was my baby for the day.

"Tired yet?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go play some games now that you practically have me home bound from work." He turned on his console and I slightly pulled on his head, not really wanting him to play but be with me.

"You're not going back till I think you're ready." I mumbled, cleaning up the dishes.

He pulled on my hand pinned me against the kitchen island. I placed the dish in my hand in the sink and before I could even look he lifted me up and I sat on the cold marble.

"What." I whispered, he looked up at me and smiled cheekily. I instinctively caressed his jaw, wanting to protect him and be so gentle for him . .

"Can I love you, Fany?" He said quite innocently.

I smiled and lifted his chin up, holding it as I turned his head to see how his bruise was doing.

It still looked ugly. He shook out of my hold and I caressed his ear, kissing him on the lips.

"Can I?" He mumbled, kissing me back.

"You need rest." I tried to reason, knowing he will do everything in his power to say no.

He huffed and laid his head on my lap.

I started rubbing his head, getting my hands lost in his hair.

"I love you. You know that, hm?" I muttered, glancing down at his back that I once thought of has the most perfect shapely smooth back I've ever seen.

Now it was marked up with 'battle scars' as he'd call.

He stood up and nodded at the sound of my voice. He gave me a thumbs up.

"I do hope so. I wouldn't know who else to love back." Gosh, I really do think he's so charming.

I hopped off the counter and pulled on his rough hands, leading him upstairs and he was already crowding my breathing space.

His one hand on my hip never seized and he kept trying to inch up my shirt.

I opened the bedroom door and turned around.

I found him shuffling to me and I caught that limp. He didn't know he had it.

He never mentioned it, he thought the reason he fell and passed out was because he was fatigued.

It wasn't, dear god it wasn't.

It was worse than that.

But I didn't know how to tell him.

My heart sank and I sat on the bed watching him heart breakingly walk slowly to me.

I patted the space beside me and lifted the blanket up, he smiled tiredly and dove in. He laid himself beside me and I felt as if he's gotten smaller.

I had myself tangled around him with a gentle hand caressing the side of his face.

He turned around and faced me, eyes dropping close so fast and if I had given him a couple more silent minutes he'd fall asleep.

"You sleep too much."

"You said to get rest." He protested, squinting at me.

"Because you need it." But you sleep too much, you can't help it and I don't know how to explain it to you.

"Doctor said I'll be fine?" He asked me, as if I knew the answer. He said it with such an unsure tone that I didn't know what to say.

I kept brushing his hair back and looked st him quietly. Hiseyes followed mine and he poked me in the nose.

"Can I know what you're thinking about that's gogten you looking like the most emo kitten in the universe?"

"My baby bear. . you. . you're. ." I stopped and held my breath, I about to just cry thinking about what the doctor had said.

Scratch that. I had too many things that I kept thinking about.

_Him, him, him. Taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon._

_Doctor._

_Heechul._

_Seohyun_.

Taeyeon knitted his brows and his understanding eyes spoke a million words I needed to hear from him.

He sat up and tackled me on the bed, rolling me around the bed before straight up just laying on me.

I choked and wiped my tears away, pushing on his chest.

"What are you doing." I laughed, still trying to stop thinking about it.

"I'm not getting off you till you stop crying. No cry Fany!"

"You sound like Seo." I muttered, still trying to pry him off me.

He smiled with a toothy grin and kissed me long and hard. "Smile."

"Fuck you." I hissed.

He snorted and laid all his weight on me again.

"Taeyeon I cant breathe." I wheezed, slapping his back.

"No crying, no emo phases and smile for me."

"You're such a bitch-"

"Fany!"

I smiled for him, grabbing his chin to make him see me smile widely for him.

He scrunched his nose up satisfied and I dropped that smile so quickly, he teasingly slapped my inner thigh and I yelped.

"Fany. I'm all steel." He said, thumping his chest twice harshly.

God he looked like hulk and I rubbed the area he had thumped gentle with a finger or two.

He stated at me with his tongue out and didn't blink, I couldn't take him seriously and started laughing. I pinched his skin and made him get off me, taking my position to straddle his hips.

"I adore you." I said, leaning against his forehead.

He brushed my hair back and nodded.

"You're not losing me, relax honey. . if that's what you're thinking about." He whispered, lips brushing mine.

It wasn't a surprise he knew what I was thinking about.

I just didn't want to say.

He held my hand with a gentle grip, making me touch all over his body and his face repeatedly.

"I'm okay, I'm okay look." He kept smacking his face with his hand and I frowned.

"I get it." I squealed when he slipped my hand in his pants and I pulled away. "Taetae!"

He had an evil cackle and got off the bed. He slipped on a jacket and offered me a hand.

"Let's go pick up our daughter."

I took his hand and he pulled me up, twirling me around and holding onto my waist like our wedding dance. "You sure?" I asked once I made him stand in the middle of the room.

I had unconsciously stepped on his feet.

"Yeah, I feel better and most importantly I feel like a beefy dad who can save Seohyun from robots." He boasted, buffing his chest up and waddling to the door.

When I took too long to get down he came back up the stairs and threw me over his shoulder, walking down the stairs as I kept hitting his back threatening to kill him.

I heard his panting, but he was all smiles. But panting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Taeyeon**

"Umma why did you leave me?" Seohyun asked, looking upset.

She hasn't seen us in two days and that was the first thing she asked.

I was surprised she didn't squeal my name or Fany's.

She was pulling on her stuffed plushies hand and didn't look too happy.

Oh.

"What?" Fany asked quietly. I didn't really believe what Seohyun said either.

"Why did you leave me?" Seohyun asked, patting herself.

Fany looked pretty upset and she didn't say much but reach out for her.

Seohyun came running to me though, patting my leg to make me carry her but when I did I kissed her tenderly and turned to Fany.

Fany really did look like she was going to cry, it's tough to hear that coming from your own child.

"She didn't mean to leave you Seohyunie, I asked her to bring you to grandpa for a sleepover." I whispered.

"It no fun daddy." She muttered, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." I said, patting her little bum.

It had only been 30 seconds but when I turned around Fany was already cleaning the dishes and busying herself.

There is no doubt in my mind she will be blaming herself.

I could tell by the way her lips jutted out slightly and how she always had that certain look in her eye when she was mad . . man that was always scary.

"How about a snack? Hm?"

She nodded, looping her arms around my neck.

"What would you like my darling?"

"Grape." She pointed, nibbling on a piece of banana. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a giant handful and washed them.

I held the small bowl and placed her on the floor, watching her sit and wait patiently for me.

"Alright. Who's the handsomest Daddy on earth?"

"Papa."

I giggled and fed her a grape.

"Who is the smartest Daddy in the whole wide world?"

"Taetae."

I clapped and patted her head, giving her another grape and at this point she was just sitting on my feet.

"Who are you going to marry Seohyunie?"

"Not Papa."

". . ." I hid the grapes behind my back and Seohyunie panicked.

"Papa!" She whined, pulling on my arm.

I heard Fany gasp and laugh, looking at us sweetly.

"You can marry Georgie. Your stuffed monkey. It doesn't have to be me but I'm just saying little baby, I will not give you up easily."

She blinked at me and tried to reach into the bowl of grapes and when she couldn't' she marched away from me, sulking in the corner.

I scooted over to her and poked her in the back.

"Seohyunie." I cooed, smiling like a total idiot.

She shook her head and sat closer to the corner.

"Daddy no fun. I want grape Papa."

"You have to beat me in a game if you want a grape. Do you want to play with me darling?"

She thought about it and turned around, still frowning but I smiled and held her small hands.

"Rock paper scissors? I'll go rock okay?" I held my fist out. "You go paper Seohyunie."

I smiled and when I counted down I held scissors out instead of rock and she looked up at me with teary eyes.

"No." She said cutely before putting her head dwn on my lap and covering her face, wailing.

"A-Appa you lie!" She sobbed.

I panicked and held her up, making her sit up right on my lap.

She kept crying and hit me on the chin, her small fist kept rubbing her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay you win. I'll let you win, see baby look it's rock." I held my fist but she shook her head, leaning against my chest and burying her face there just crying like I ended her world by not letting her win.

I patted her back and made her face me, I wiped her tears away and stared at her.

She slowed down her sobs just a bit and when I kept staring right into her eyes without blinking I placed both hands on her cheeks.

"Taetae." She mumbled, frowning because of how weird I was.

I looked at her with wife eyes and she sniffled, wiping her tears away with her hand she frowned deeply.

"Taetae stop it." She mumbled.

I blinked.

The great thing about babies is that they don't hold a grudge.

Seohyunie forgot about me pulling the prank on her and got up.

I quickly held her and sat her down in a corner and when she wanted to leave I didn't let her.

"Seohyunie, your mom didn't leave you with your grandpa on purpose. You see, your daddy wasn't feeling well. We couldn't look after you so I asked grandpa if he can take you home for the night." I said, looking into her pretty eyes.

I felt really bad for Fany.

It was already hard for her on that day to let Papa Hwang take Seohyun, and now Seohyun is kind of self aware to the point where she asked her why she left her.

Seo played with her fingers and crawled into my lap, I didn't know if she's understood me but I tried explaining it again only to have her crawl out of my lap and walk away.

I followed her quietly, watching her climb up the stairs which took forever and probably tored her out but she opened the door to our room on her tippy toes and walked queerly to Fany who was folding our laundry.

"Umma." She murmured, waddling over to her pretty quickly and sitting on her lap, startling Fany.

"Yes?"

"Papa, tease me." She mumbled, glaring at me and I was on the floor laughing from how she looked at me.

"Daddy tease you?"

She nodded. "Mummy." She huffed, curling up to her.

"Mummy no leaving Seohyun." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around her neck.

I didn't know if Fany knew I was here but I heard her mumble okay and hug her.

"I'm sorry. I love you." Fany said, patting her back.

Seohyun's small face was rested on her shoulder and she looked at me sadly.

I gestured for her to give her mother a kiss and she did, I saw how Fany smiled and when seohyun got off her and climbed up our bed I sat beside Fany.

"I think you're a great mother, don't ever second guess that."

Before she could even think, protest or breathe I pulled her up and led her to the bed. I laid down and had baby crawl all over me but I patted the empty space and she laid down with me.

They curled up towards me and I patted their backs to sleep. I laid there not being able to just take a simple nap, maybe because it was these two by my side sleeping soundly.

It made me happy.

I saw the relieved relaxed smile on Fany's face as she slept, and I know I've done my job.

* * *

She rolled over and laid on my chest, whining a bit as I patted her back still half asleep.

My other hand went to touch Fany, but I ended up accidently whipping my arm too fast and hit her on the butt hard.

She punched my gut in return. "Bitch." She hissed.

"Daddy wake up." Baby mumbled, pulling on my shirt. "Daddy I'm hungry." She continued to whine.

"Daddy, go get Seobaby food." Fany finally said, patting my head.

"Why me. ."

"Daddy!" Seohyun squealed and I got off the bed carrying her upside down just for fun.

I sighed.

I carried her in one arm as I made my way downstairs with loud thumping feet. I could barely keep my eyes open.

I turned the corner and opened the gigantic fridge, bobbing baby Seo in my arms to see what she wanted to eat.

"Carrot." She pointed.

"There's a whole slice of cake in the fridge and you want carrot?"

"Celery." She pointed again.

"Seohyun-ah, you have to be smart about this. Right now, you're with me and your mother is upstairs sleeping. This is the perfect chance for junk food."

She frowned and continued to pat my chest, making grabby hands at the vegetable compartment of the fridge.

I held up a cookie and she grabbed my hair and started pulling it. "Ah! Ah! No!"

"Appa! Carrot please!"

I grabbed a handful of whatever was in the vegetable drawer and closed the door, sitting down atr the kitchen tabe and placing her on top of it.

I went to get a plate and a knife to cut it for her but she ended up just grabbing it from my hand and started munching on it.

"Seo. . that's not lady like."

She crawled on the table and faced away from me just eating her snacks like a barbarian.

"Bye babies! I'll see you later!" I stood up and leaned over the table trying to see the hallway. "Wait, where are you going? Fany!?"

"Sooyoung's wedding? I was supposed to be there an hour ago!"

"Oh."

"Come later okay? Dress well, and make sure to bring a blanket for baby Seo, or I'll kill you if she catches a cold. Bye Seohyun!"

"Bye bye mummy!" Seo waved. I brushed her hair down, she looks like me when I wake up.

I left here there at the table while I started cleaning, picking up all her toys and tossing them into a bin. I folded all the blankets and tried to be as neat as possible. I kept staring at the time to make sure we weren't late. Me being late with Seohyun . . Sooyoung would kill me.

I was walking around the house mopping the floor as fast as I can, I hated doing this but here I am trying to use my skateboard to do it faster. I held two mops too, maybe that'll make it faster.

I had Seohyun run after me trying to catch up to me and her excited giggled were absolutely glorious.

I happened to round off a corner but stumble into a chair and Fany's purse fell on the floor. I quickly picked it up and stuffed everything inside despite it being messy, mom told me to never snoop in a lady's bag.

I tried to stuff like 3 envelopes in it but it kept getting caught in the corners and honestly, who the fuck buys a $3.2k Gucci hand bag that can't fit envelopes.

Right, I did. I bought it for her.

It was really hard not to stare at the contents of the envelope, she had a history of hiding envelopes from me. Especially Heechul's, which isn't really a surprise but she'd end up giving it to me like 2 months later.

My eyes laid on the hospital one addressed to me.

I wondered how much it costed us for that hospital trip.

Not that it mattered, we can afford it . . but the trip to the hospital via ambulance costs average Americans a fucking leg and an arm.

I sat on the floor and Seohyunie occupied herself with the TV, dancing to the baby shark on the screen.

I stared at the date the mail supposedly came to us and it was dated a week ago. It too was unopened till now and I was gonna change that. I ripped open the envelope and pulled the sheets out, sifting through them only to find the bolded heading of the page, which were my test results.

I held my breath and shut my eyes.

I quickly shoved them back into the envelope and left the papers on the table.

I'm not reading it, no no. I'd rather not know. But I'm more angry that she hid this from me.

I picked Seohyun up and she wiggled in my hold, whining slightly because I did it so abruptly.

"You love me?"

"Daddy, I love you big much." She said, mumbling it but still wiggled for me to put her down.

I carried her on my shoulder and went into her room, digging into her closet for a suitable formal dress. I took the jacket I was supposed to bring and placed it on the chair along with monkey George.

I looked behind me finding Seohyun sitting on the rug playing with her toys and when she couldn't understand why one of her toys didn't work properly she brought it to me. She never asked me to fix it, she always asked me how to fix it herself and how she can make it work.

The more I think about these small gestures and how she's learning and thriving at such a young age I don't want to leave.

I can't help but assume the worst with what I have, but the fact that she didn't tell me pisses me off.

* * *

I put on my waist coat and buttoned it up. At least tried to, my hands were slightly trembling and I didn't know why those buttons seemed so slippery, or they were so small. I couldn't grip it right. I finally got in the last few buttons and I slid my tie in and it didn't look right.

It was so crooked.

Fany usually tied my tie for me.

It looked so bad and I squinted at myself in the mirror before marching into my closet and picking up those clip on bow ties Fany made me swear to never use or have. I kept one in secret, just in case.

I knew how to tie a bow . . it's just I wanted to look extra good today and I wasn't doing myself any justice.

I looked behind me just to see Seohyun run around our giant closet going through all the hanging clothes.

She giggled when she wore one of my hats. She found her mother's shoe collection and took one off the shelf, placing it down and stepping into it. Her little feet inside an adult shoe made her look like she had clown shoes on.

I sat on the floor with hands behind my back and my legs sprawled out not caring if my trousers would be wrinkled.

"You're so cute." I said to Seohyun, she didn't really listen but had fun hoping around me with those shoes.

I caught her and placed her on my lap, making her face me.

"Promise me you will be on your very best behavior tonight?" I said seriously.

She nodded. "I promise Daddy."

"You sure?"

"Papa, I am always good!" She pulled on my tie and I kissed her little forehead.

I laughed and pinched her cheek excessively to the point she hit my head back.

"Do you want to become a little princess tonight? Well, you always are, but you can really really be a pretty princess today." She squealed and stood up on my lap, jumping up and down and even thoguh she was small it hurt my legs.

I picked her up in one arm and walked to her room, opening the closet to see what color dress she could wear to match me.

Pink . . a light pink? Yes?

I held up a classy pinky dress and she nodded.

I placed her down and changed her into it. When she got up and ran to a mirror the glint in her eyes made me melt into a puddle.

I love to entertain her imagination.

I continued watching her as I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and little Seohyunie always came running back to me.

I smiled when she sat there obediently letting me comb her hair nicely.

I tied her hair in a ribbon like I used to do with Fany. I don't know but I always thought this hair style was pretty.

I patted the side of her cheek and gave her a fat kiss, earning one back from her.

"Appa, what about Georgie?" She asked, lifting the plushy monkey in her hand for me to see.

I had the brightest idea and undid my bowtie, tying it on the monkey instead.

"Ta-da, now he looks as good as me."

She hugged the stuffed animal and held my finger.

"Good Daddy."

I stood up and had her stand beside me too. We were matching, and she'd be my little date at Sooyoung's wedding to that super whipped guy who didn't let me have some of his toast.

Fany was already there helping her best friend get ready so I'd have to arrive with Seohyun at the reception later.

I grabbed the waffle maker, toaster, and coffee machine we had bought for them as wedding gifts and loaded them in the car.

It was a quiet drive really,but Seohyun couldn't stop singing that baby shark song that I had stuck in my head.

I tried singing along with her too but he ended up frowning and correcting e, saying I was wrong and my voice was not nice to hear.

My chest felt like it was sore. It ached but every time I palm it I can't help but get upset at Fany.

She didn't have to hide it from me, I wanted to know.

Of course i had the chance to know, but I wanted to find out together.

She said she'd be with me through this.

Whatever I had . . illness if I did have it, we'll get through it together.

Not just herself. I don't want to do it alone either.

The venue was outside and when we arrived I carried my human accessory in my arms as she had her tiny head on my shoulder sleeping away.

I walked around smiling small, greeting anyone that happened to say hi to me.

Social occasions were really never my thing.

"Hey butt fuck."

"Shh! Seohyun's here!" I muttered, kicking Jonghyun in the shin.

"Sorry, sorry." He smiled and patted my back. He poked at Seohyun but I didn't know what he expected, she was sleeping.

I continued to walk around, trying to find Fany but when I couldn't I ended up sitting on a random chair just patting Seohyun's back.

I didn't really know what to do since my actions were limited since she was sleeping on me.

Fany, where are you? Please save me.

"Appa." She murmured, removing about on my shoulder rubbing her eyes.

I pocketed my phone and kissed the side of her head, coaxing her awake.

"Hello, hello."

"Appa, water." She mumbled, rubbing her eye.

I got up and went over to the water station trying to get a cup of it while balancing a little baby in my arm. I felt like I cracked a bone.

I really tried to avoid the crowd, using seohyun as an excuse to avoid social interactions, plus I saw some of the A list celebrities I use to have one night stands with here.

Sooyoung was an actor. . there's no doubt she knew and invited some of the people I knew.

"Daddy no looking at ladies. " She warned.

"I'm not!" I whined, handing her the small paper cup.

"Papa no looking." She said again, sipping on her water.

"I'm trying to find your mother baby bean, really." I tippy toed and tried to look above the crowd.

I could easily pinpoint my sunshine, I always can. She always stands out to me but maybe she wore an invisibility cloak or some shit because she wasn't there.

"Papa, no fun." She said, patting my shoulder. She did it twice and it was a signal to put her down and I did while tossing her paper cup in the trash.

She circled around me before grabbing my two fingers and leading me out.

"Where are we even going?"

"Outside Daddy! Play!"

She let go of my fingers and ran outside the nice looking chapel, we were at the entrance so it wasn't too far.

I was too tired to chase after her so I just stood at the stairs in the shade with my hands in my pocket watching over her.

Pretty little lady really liked chasing butterflies, and so she did. Squealing when it landed on her arm and giggling when it fluttered away.

Her innocence radiated from the way she smiled, she was so pure and happy that I didn't know what I did to deserve it.

"Daddy, come play?"

"I'm not feeling well, love."

"Why Daddy?" She mumbled, plucking some flowers from the grass and having a fist full of them before running to me.

She stood at my feet, looking up at my towering height before patting my leg.

"Papa your leg hurt?"

I nodded. "A little bit." I smiled, wiggling my feet.

She threw the bundle of flowers in her hand at my shoe and patted it gently.

"Papa no moving."

"Okay."

I watched her run over to a bush and pluck some leaves off and she came back and squatted down, arranging them nicely over my shoe which had a bunch of dead flowers sprinkled all over it.

"What is this?"

"Medicine."

I smiled. "Oh I think it's healing now Seohyunie!"

"Really Daddy!"

I nodded, hands on my hips just staring at the cluster of earth on my foot.

Whatever makes her happy.

She patted my leg twice and I lifted her up, wondering what she wanted to be held for.

"Daddy, I give you bobo. You feel better, okay Daddy?"

I nodded, waiting for her little kiss and she gave me a sweet one just on my cheek.

"I feel better, much better."

"Leg no hurt Papa, play with me." She said, patting herself.

I heard the familiar clicks of her heel and I turned around to see Fany walking to us.

I know, this entire wedding ceremony had people wearing heels. I just knew which one sounded like hers because of the way she walked, I've lived with her for so long.

And . . I couldn't stop staring.

She looked really pretty, of course she would. She's like . . my American girlfriend.

I know what I'd do to that pale peach skin tight dress she was wearing.

"Hi babies." She said cheerfully, waving slightly.

I snapped my head at the guy who turned around and eyed her up and down. I picked up a small pebble and chucked it at him as a warning.

"Taeyeon!"

"Daddy!"

I got scolded by my two loves.

"Sorry."

Fany picked Seohyun up and oh my god she's such a hot mom.

I slapped her ass, I couldn't help it. It was so . . thick in that skin tight dress.

Fany gasped when I did that and I felt the back of my head being slapped ridiculously hard too.

I turned around and my eye twitched.

"Mr. Hwang, I'm sorry!" I begged, pulling on his arm and he huffed.

Fany laughed evily and left me with her dad. Seohyun was whisked away quickly too and when I tore my eyes away from Mr. Hwang's menacing glare I asked where she was going.

Apparently I wasn't allowed to go see the bride either, no boys allowed.

I didn't mind sitting in a room full of girls talking about things I don't care about. I didn't want to be left in a room full of people I don't know.

"Taeyeon! Inside son!" I heard Mr. Hwang command and I bowed to his feet, holding my head.

"I'll never do it again, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it and by all means take it as a compliment! You did a great job Mr. Hwang, Fany is really pretty and-"

"Say one more word and I will tie you to a tree."

I stopped talking but when I lifted my head and saw Jonghyun laughing his ass off and recording me I quickly farted to him, hiding behind his back.

"Dude, why is he at the wedding." I muttered, sliding beside a shrub.

"I don't know, but he looks good in a suit."

"Stop complimenting my father in law! He still has plans to skin me or something."

Jonghyun shrugged and threw some confetti at me. "Wanna dip and go to the arcade?" He asked.

"Can't, I'm on Daddy and husband duties. Plus, Sooyoung would hate me for ditching."

"Wanna go out after?"

"Sure. Key is here too right? Minho?"

"All here bud, just don't get your knickers twisted before the night ends. I wouldn't want to untie you from the tree." He laughed before walking away. He turned around for a second and winked at me seductively, licking his lips like he wanted to bed me and I grabbed the nearest fruit to me and chucked it at him.

"Taeyeon!" I heard Mr. Hwang from across the hall and I ducked behind a bench, trying to squish myself and hide my body from angry dad.

The rest of the night was just me hiding from Fany's dad. It was like a game of mouse and cat and I never let him come close to me.

He was nicer to me, way better than the times I tried to court Fany. I even got permission to call him dad, he was a dad to me.

But I wouldn't dare call him Dad after I slapped her ass in front of him.

I sat beside him and Jonghyun when the wedding started and I turned around still in search for my little girl. I found Fany on the stage standing next to the bridesmaid but I had no idea where my puppy went.

When the music started playing I had to turn my head around and little baby was holding a flower basket and I turned to Papa Hwang and we both had tears in our eyes.

We let out a 'awwww' and started clapping, we were cheering from the side as she walked down the velvet carpet and threw flowers in the air looking so cute and happy.

"My heart."

"My heart too." I backed.

"She is so cute."

I started sniffling.

"Are you crying." He asked.

"No." I said bluntly and turned to Papa Hwang.

He sniffled too.

"Are you crying, Dad?"

"Shut up Taeyeon." He mumbled, pulling my pocket square out of its compartment and dabbing his eyes.

Baby Seo came running to me and patting my leg. I made her sit on my lap while we relaxed in the bench just watching the wedding ceremony commence.

I kissed her and annoyed her, telling her how good of a job she was and how she was the cutest flower girl known to man.

I had front row seats of her mother and wow is her ass big.

A pair of small hands started to obstruct my view and I frowned. "Daddy, no look!" Seo whined, patting my face.

"Why! I'm looking at your mother!" I tried to lower her fiesty hands but she smacked my nose.

"No looking." I heard the low grumble and turned to Papa Hwang.

I sighed.

I nudged Jonghyun's leg and he tapped his wrist watch.

"When it's over, we'll go."

"And how long is that."

"Not for another 4 hours." He muttered.

We both sunk in our seats.

Fuck. Weddings.

* * *

Oh no.

I forgot to answer Fany's call or text her back the entire night I went drinking with Jonghyun.

My hands were shaking when I unlocked the bedroom door. She sat on the bed against the headboard reading a book with the night lamp on.

I glanced at the clock; 3:20 AM

I cleared my throat and tried to steady my semi conscious self against the door.

She looked st me and smiled. She smiled, Fany smiled at me.

The scariest sight ever.

"Hi . ." I said quite happily. missing her.

"Hey, go take a shower first please."

"I-I see two of you, I can b-barely walk." I hiccuped in my talk and literally the small Taeyeon's in my head we're running around in circles screaming.

She sighs and closes her book, placing it on the night table before getting up closer to me.

I breathed heavily seeing her in her nightgown, but she got closer to me and I was waiting for her to shout at me or even slap me silly.

Her soft hand on mine pulled me towards her, I stumbled to her and she caught me before I fell on the floor

I squinted and the next thing that happened was me sitting on the edge of the bathtub, my shirt being pulled off me and my pants pulled down.

I couldn't even sit up straight anymore and I knew because I snuggled my head in the crook of her neck, dozing off here and there as she kept undressing me as she stood inbetween my flimsy legs.

I felt my body then become surrounded by hot water and I sat in the tub wanting to fall asleep.

She rubbed my back with soap and even washed my hair, this was lowkey a full on spa treatment.

By the time she got me out and wiped my head dry I was about to wobble over to the bed and die from my headache she pulled me back and I squinted. "Fany. ."

"Let me dress you in your pyjamas baby." I felt so warm when she called me that.

I felt the soft silk shirt being buttoned up and the same material shorts being put on me.

She stroked my head the entire time and I thought you know maybe she wasn't mad at me since she kept babying me and was taking care of me. The entire time she has a soft smile and she didn't look like she was going to burn me alive.

"Sleep bear. ." She cooed, rubbing my back.

"I looooove you." I muttered, curling up.

"Mm, I love you too."

Midway into my almost falling asleep, I took her hand and placed it on my head, snuggling close to her neck like a fat lap dog.

I think I heard her giggle, but nonetheless she rubbed my head and ran her fingers through my hair which was therapeutic as hell.

* * *

I woke up to find pills on the night stand. I hit my head a couple of times, squinting at the bright light that seeped through the curtain. I threw a pillow at it, desperate to close it some how.

I rolled out of bed and sat at the edge, rubbing my stomach.

I shuffled into Seohyun's room but when I passed by I gasped at how unruly my hair was. I patted it down but it was no use. I slept so awkwardly last night.

I opened the door and peeked in, only finding her small blanket shoved in the corner of the bed and she was nowhere to be found. I walked in and searched all the corners of her room before going downstairs to find Fany sitting at the porch watching over Seohyun who was running around with the puppers.

I smiled at my little baby, she doesn't know how I absolutely adore and love her to bits.

"Seohyun-ah, come. Eat, eat." In Fany's hand was Seohyun's favourite cartoon frog bowl and the matching spoon. Seohyun came waddling opening her mouth wide as Fany fed her some noodles.

I didn't think it was lunch time till I saw that and looked at the clock to confirm it was. I sighed, I missed an entire morning with little baby.

Usually my routine was if I had the day off I'd wake up when Seohyun wakes up, which was at around 8:30? I'd play with her a bit before making her breakfast. Together then, we would eat and then walk the puppies, we always had walks in the park because of how closed we live to it and how she loved the outdoors, especially the pretty butterflies that passed by.

We'd have lunch and I will always buy her an ice cream. We've gone so much that the store owner gave Seohyun her own card for her to 'pay' with. I think we've tried almost all the flavours now.

I wouldn't tell Fany about this, she would skin me alive.

"Hey!" I yelled, startling both of them. Fany threw a grape at me and Seohyun squealed, running over to me.

I picked that weightless child up, my little world in my arms started to frown.

"What?" I asked, starting at her who looked at me disappointedly.

"Papa bad." I choked and placed her down, ruffling her hair up and walking to Fany who didn't really greet or say anything to me.

I sat down beside her and placed a hand on her leg only for her to move away from me.

"What? Did I do something bad?"

She stayed quiet and continued to scrape at Seohyun's bowl, calling her over for one last bite.

I sat closer to her and kissed her cheek, she still remained unbothered.

"I did something wrong." I said sitting up straighter.

She got up and went back inside and I got up and followed her. She shoved me aside when I stood in front of her and she tried to go upstairs but I blocked the doorway.

She sighed and didn't even look me in the eye at once. I glanced up from looking at her to see where Seohyun was and she was still outside playing in the sandbox.

"Talk to me, tell me what's wrong? You can't just not tell me . ." I said gently.

She tried to push past me again and didn't a peep again and I felt my hand curl.

When she realized she couldn't get past me she turned the other way quickly and was going to take the other route and that's when I had enough. I trailed behind her and slammed the table that was beside me.

She was startled, I saw her jolt. She didn't turn around but I stood in front of her again, this time I was too angry.

"Stop running away!" I said sternly.

"I'm not!" She fought back eyes still on the floor.

"Then what are you doing Fany-ah?" I said camly, I never mean to shout at her.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She had a gentle hand on my arm and I knew it was her pleading me to let her leave or something.

"I won't let you go unless you tell me, really Fany." I whispered in her ear, holding her by the waist and pulling her in.

She shook her head and let me go but I snapped and grabbed her.

"Why are you hiding things from me?!" I bellowed out. She closed her eyes and winced.

"Do you remember last time you drank? Do you remember what happened Taeyeon?"

"What?! I drank and that's that nothing happened what are you so up my ass about that! Were you really that upset about that?"

"You don't. . please tell me you remember you fucking-"

"Fucking what? Say it!" I spat.

She shook her head and turned around wanting to the other way but I grabbed her hand and made her face.

"Stop. We're not leaving till we talk about his and fix it."

She bit her lip and tears flowed more intensely.

"Stop crying, Miyoungie." I said sternly.

"Do you remember when you drank?" She finally said, shoving me.

"I drink all the time, I wouldn't remember."

"You kissed another girl last time, it's what broke us apart for months Taetae." She practically screamed, her voice cracked and although I've always liked her husky voice . . Right now I dont.

"I don't want to lose you, not to someone else again." She whispered looking at me.

"Fany. ." I paused and stopped looking at her.

"I'm scared, I get so scared when you go out and when you're drinking especially. I trust you, so I let you go and have fun. But last night you came home and . ."

She stopped speaking and held onto my shirt, she buried herself into my chest and started crying.

"And what? What did I do? Please tell me." I whispered.

"Your shirt's collar had lipstick on it. . did you kiss a woman Taeyeon?"

I shook my head but no matter how much I did she didn't believe me.

"I didn't, Fany I really didn't."

"Then why . . your shirt Taeyeon . ."

She had every right to believe me, if there really was a lipstick stain on my shirt then it's hard to dispute that.

But I didn't kiss anyone, I really didnt that night.

"Tae. .yeon." She choked, rubbing her eyes.

I let her go and ran upstairs, digging into the laundry basket trying to remember what button up shirt I wore last night.

I dig deep but couldn't find a button up shirt, till I looked on the chair and it was draped over the armrest.

I picked it up and touched the collar, finding a pair of lips stained in deep red marked on it.

You couldn't miss it, it stuck out on my blue shirt.

I rubbed my head, feeling sorry.

I walked downstairs and put the shirt in the trash. I turned around only to see her still at the same spot only difference is she's leaning against the door frame.

"Fany, I didn't cheat on you. That lipstick was Key's." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I dropped you off home with Seo after Sooyoung's wedding. I hung out at Jonghyun's because it was still pretty early. We played video games, watched the soccer game, drank and ate. It was a boys night."

"The lipstick . ." She muttered, eyes full of tiredness.

"I borrowed Key's shirt after I spilled nacho cheese all over me. I guess he had girls kissing him or something that day."

She sighed. She was so tired, she rubbed the side of her head and couldn't really say much. I wanted to kiss her, but something about the way she didn't look at me and the way she stood turning away was not welcoming.

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way, and I know coming home drunk isn't really the best thing to do and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to do it less, but thank you for taking care of me regardless even when you saw that on my shirt." I said quietly, I tugged on the hem of her shirt and hugged her.

"Fuck." She muttered, resting her face in her palm.

Seohyun opened the porch door and came walking back in. I let Fany go and walked over to her, picking her up effortlessly and took her shoes off.

"Papa, what you doing?" She asked, pointing at her mother.

I didn't say anything but hold her in one arm and hovered her above the sink, turning the tap on and washing her little feetsies.

She giggled and kicked, curling up to my arm. "Papa!"

"Heh." I chuckled, making sure her small feet were squeaky clean.

I placed her back down and let her mingle around the living room, keeping a cautious eye on her while dealing with Fany who still was unmoved from her spot.

"Let's not let Seohyun see us like this . . kinda want to protect her." I smiled, watching her lay on the couch eyes on the TV.

"Protect . .?" She whispered.

I caught the mumble and nodded.

"From everything bad, just like how I always am protecting you-"

"From what?" She interjected and I looked at her a bit surprised.

"Bad things, bad people." I replied, grinning like a fool.

"You're really saying that after what you did?" Her glare really set in me and my smiled dropped and I looked at her calmly.

"Do what?" I dared to ask.

She looked at me as if I was dumb, as if I was supposed to know but she never tells me anything. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing wrong if she doesn't call me out on it.

"Bring Seohyun to Heechul! How could you!" She snapped, looking straight at me with full blown tears and red eyes.

God.

I really had trouble speaking, I wanted to say something but I didn't.

"I cant believe you did that!" She shoved me and I staggered back but looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I can't believe you Taeyeon!" She spat, her tone was full of hatred and I gulped. "You know how dangerous he is, you know how much I despise him and I still let you talk to him but not see him!" She kept going and going and I fell quiet, knowing I was guilty as ever.

"You even let Seohyun near him! How dare you! Why didn't you tell me!?" Her voice was straining, it was getting so bad.

I didn't think i'd tune out a lot of things, but from the TV the the puppies barking, I didn't her how Seohyn was wailing. She stood in between us, her arms curled around each one of our legs practically trying to either bring us together or hold on to the both of us.

I glanced down and Fany followed, tiny baby kept crying and saying 'no'. telling us to stop and kept calling our names.

"Appa, no fight. Umma, no fight." she said amidst her sobs, I touched her small head that was pressed against my leg.

I kept my eyes still on her, I never want to look any other way except her. "How did you find out?" I managed to muster out.

She picked Seohyun up and tried to calm her down, all three of us were just a total mess. I was angry, Fany was upset and crying and Seohyu nwas straight up sobbing. "Heechul, he sent you a letter that I threw in the trash. He said 'thanks for finally bringing Seohyun to see me. .' something along the lines but I didn't read the rest of the letter." She said with a shaky breath, she couldn't look at me in the eye.

"Fany . ."

She brushed her hair back in frustration. "Did you forget what he did to me?" She said, her voice cracked horribly but she didn't care anymore.

"No, I think about it a lot." I said quietly. "I don't know why I did it, I really don't. I cant give you an answer. I'm sorry."

"Why did you hide this from me. You shouldn't have-"

I shook my head frantically when she said that. "No, no Fany you got it wrong. Why are you hiding things from me?"

"I beg your pardon Kim Taeyeon!" She said, her stern looks through her glossy eyes didn't shake me.

I walked past her bumping her shoulder slightly and dug around the drawers, yanking the whole entire thing out and dropping on the floor, the sound was disgustingly pierced but I rummaged through it finding the stack of hospital letters.

I pulled them out and threw them on the floor by her feet and pointing at it.

"You . . you hid this from me. You didn't tell me . . " I mumbled.

She looked pretty upset, shocked and confused all in one go. She had trouble saying things but I didn't care. I want an answer and she could give it to me.

"Taeyeon, I was going to, I wasn't going to hide this from you."

"It's me, this is me. I'm the patient, I should know. I made you promise me that whatever it is, we'd go through it together."

She looked away.

"If you can't give me a reason then fine. Give me it later, but right now I don' know what the hell the doctors found. I didn't read the letter. I wanted to read it with you, but I reckon you already know."

She shut her eyes and bit her lip, it must've been bad. Baby on her shoulder really couldn't be still, she squirmed and still hiccuped crying quietly, she had the fiercest hold on Fany's neck.

"That letter you got from Heechul, it was mine Fany. I understand if you don't like him but it's personal for me. I know what he did to you I'm just looking for closure. It's taken a while, but it's something I want to do. You ripped it, and I don't know what the letter said Fany, you've always hid the letters too, you'd give them to me late I never said anythign about it . . but you know that's crossing some sort of a line."

She turned away and knowing her, she knew what I said beared some truth into it. I heard her quiet sniffles and I sat on the counter, too tired to deal with this and too tired to console her.

She ended up humming a tune for Seohyun and with small pats on herb ack Seohyun fell asleep.

We stood there so awkwardly in the messy kitchen, how it went from me being accused of cheating on her, to her knowing about Heechul and then some how about my illness . . gosh it was too much.

"I lost my voice shouting at you, that's how bad it got tonight." She said quietly, back facing me.

"I'm sorry."

"Can you . . sleep somewhere else tonight? I want to be alone." She said softly.

"Fany."

"Please Taetae?"

I touched her hand, pulling her to me. "Fany." I'm afraid you'll cry yourself to sleep, you'll hurt by yourself or shut yourself away from me.

She shook her head and yanked her hand away from mine. "Do you understand that I want nothing to do with you right now?"

"You've turned so cold." I murmured.

"I'm so sorry." She said quite quietly, looking away from me.

"You worry too much Fany. What's bothering you?"

"How am I not suppsoed to worry? Everything is making me anxious. Your health is failing, Heechul's just . . and Seohyun practically thinks im the worst mother in the world and now I thought you were cheating on me but you weren't."

"It's so hard, Taeyeon." She cried into the palms of her hand and I stroked her back. "You've been so faithful to me for 3 years now and . . I just pushed that all aside and accused you."

"It's okay, Fany, it's okay."

She shook her head and held my hand, she squeezed it.

"It's not fair. I fought so hard for you Taeyeon. I went against my dad for awhile, I went against Sooyoung who told me not to date you . . myself . . you almost killed yourself because of me . . I almost died from getting a shot running with you so I can be with you. Heechul almost did things to me . . and even after all that you almost left me. Taeyeon, you almost left me when Siwon gave you a choice and you almost chose to leave."

When She said all those things I realized how hard she has it.

"I dont want to see you right now. Let me be alone, please my baby bear." She said, her body position was so cold.

When she called me by my nickname I don't think I could've ignored her request.

I didn't want her to be alone thinking about such heavy thoughts but she really did ask me to leave her alone.

"Lets go for a car ride."

She shook her head.

I turned her so she faced me and we both looked at each other.

My eyes were glossy, I knew they were. I wanted to cry too, but I didn't.

The longer we looked at each other the more her eyes became so gentle, they always were but this time it was like she felt sorry.

"Tae. . yeon? You're crying." She said softly, she had a soft hand on the side of my face.

"I'm not allowed to cry, not when you have it so hard." I mumbled. She couldn't say anything but kept rubbing the side of my face with lazy knuckles.

"Come with me, okay?"

She remained indifferent.

I pulled her close to me and took Seohyun off her shoulder, pulling her along while I opened the door and made her follow me to the car.

I strapped baby Seo into the back seat, running back into the house to get a blanket and covered her snugly with it.

Fany was already in the passenger, I smiled slightly liking how she didn't fight me back.

I turned the car engine off and looked behind me, just checking if baby was still asleep.

"Taeyeon."

"Yeah?"

"The limp in your foot. It's real." She said so quietly I couldn't figure it out but after a couple of seconds I realized it.

"It's real?"

"I thought maybe I was just seeing things and that you hurt it accidently but it's been too long. . it should've healed if it was just an accident by now."

She leaned against the windows and started to tear up.

I heard her sniffle and immediately I reached over to grab her hand.

"Don't cry, Fany. No crying." I chuckled lightly because of how much I sounded like Seo.

"Don't cry, it was my wrong." I said quite sternly, I'm serious.

"I hate him." She mumbled.

"Understandable."

"That's not the only thing I'm upset about Taeyeon."

"What?"

I stopped the car and I looked at her, my brows knitting and she looked the other way. The view of myself I had at the car's mirror made me look so miserable.

"Miyoung?"

"Don't call me that." She shot.

"Why not?"

"Because when you do I can't help but fall apart and love you even more." She choked out through her tears and she buried her head into her hands not being able to take it anymore.

I felt so bad. Me being me, I didn't say much. I didn't really know what to do.

I stopped the car after driving for an hour or so. She was still quiet and crying but she tried to do it as silently as possible.

I opened the passenger door and she looked at me. I unclicked her seatbelt and pulled her close to me before sitting on the floor and pulling her right into my lap.

I leant against the car's side door and she looked her arms around my neck and stayed there.

Whether I felt tears of not I held her tightly.

"Where are we?"

"Cabin."

"Why?"

"I want to be happy, and I want you to be happy too. I've never brought Seohyun here either." She hummed and kissed my collarbone. I leaned the side of my head against hers.

"Are we done with yelling at each other? Did you get everything off your chest Fany?"

She nodded small and sighed, breathing near my neck.

"This is exactly the reason why you can't hide things from me. You know we have to talk, so why didn't you?"

"I was scared okay, and don't ask me why. I just was." She said, pinching my waist.

"Are you done now? Will you tell me what's bothering you from now on."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, it's just that we're were so many big things to worry about I couldn't help but worry about the trivial things that didn't matter."

"It's hard, I get it. But it would suck less if we dealt with it together, you know?"

"Mm." She hummed in response, pornabaly not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Your nose is red." I pointed out, booping her small nose lightly. I laughed, finding her swat my hand away and bury her face into my shoulder.

"I think you're the cutest when you cry, you cry very prettily if that's a thing." I wiped her tears away and she always cuddled towards me close like a little kitten.

"You have an ugly cry Taeyeon." She mumbled.

"I know, shut up." I joked.

I heard baby Seo whine, and she usually does that when she wakes up and we both got up to open the door.

I unbuckled her seatbelt and got her out of her seat. I placed her down and watched her waddle around me before asking her mother to carry her.

"Umma, no cry." She muttered, drowsily resting her face on Fany's shoulder.

"How do you always know hm?"

"Seohyun feel it Mummy."

I smiled and saw those two start walking up to the door of the cabin while I busied myself by locking the car.

I felt the pang in my foot grow, the ache in my chest hasn't stopped for over an hour, but it wasn't going to stop me from being with my family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tiffany**

I placed a cup of his favourite juice on the table, hearing the ice cubes clink against the glass and he looked up from his fidgety hands and smiled briefly.

He had a gentle hand holding mine when I walked past him and I wanted to sit beside him but he pulled me onto his lap. I straddled him, yelping from the sudden movement but when he rested his head against my shoulder and sighed, I felt his hands wrap around my waist.

"Don't worry, baby." I muttered, trying to calm him down the night before one the last court hearing.

If we don't win, we don't know what we'll do.

I heard him mumble against my shoulder before pressing a light kiss on my bare skin. I brushed his hair back and forth, finding comfort in the way he held me.

"I heard Jonghyun's preparing Heechul for his testimony tomorrow. Heechul really is going to turn himself in."

I hummed, not knowing what to say because I was glad he did it. I would be lying if I didn't say I didn't want him locked up.

"Will you relax baby?"

"I'm nervous." He muttered.

"Well stop being nervous, you look old." I teased.

He frowned at me and slapped my thigh, growling at me.

"I can't believe it, tomorrow is like . . like or death you know?"

"If we don't win the case, what's stopping us from continuing what we are doing now?"

"I just . . it's better to know that you're free and nothing chasing after you. I hate changing into prison clothes and swapping out with my look-a-like every time I have a court appearance. If we don't win that means that I still have to have someone impersonate me in prison and I can't walk freely with you and Seohyun. It sucks, I hate hiding underneath a hat. I want my company back. I want to be famous as hell." He chuckled towards the end, reminiscing of the old times.

"On the bright side . . you wouldn't be famous again, and then women wouldn't have to chase after you. That's a plus for me." I smiled cheekily and he slapped my forehead with his palm. "Taeyeon-ah." I whined.

He hummed and stood up, carrying me back to our room. He placed me on the bed and took his shirt off and I knew what he wanted but I wasn't going to give in that easily.

"What is this? A good-bye sex?" I teased.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Even if you lose it doesn't mean you never get to make love to me ever again." I said seriously, grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

"I know, but I want to win the case. I really do. I want to make love with you in public." He said with a childish giggle.

"Taeyeon what the fuck-"

He gave me a cheeky smile and shook his head, diving right into bed beside me.

"I'm tired Fany, can we sleep." He mumbled.

I turned to face him and curl my fingers behind his ears. "Can I make love to you then, Taeyeon?"

He laughed. "Thought you'd never ask."

I frowned. "Bitch." I slipped my hand between the waistband of his pants and slapped my hand on the nightstand beside us, eager to search for and turn the light off.

* * *

I don't think we slept that night.

After we made love we were tangled between the sheets with each other.

I drifted off the sleep, but woke up to him wanting some love again. He looked wide wake and I couldn't deny him, not when he kept waking me up with kisses.

"Taeyeon." I purred, pulling on his ear playfully.

"Fany-ah." He said, kissing my neck.

It continued for the hours to come till it was morning. His alarm rang and I turned it off my side, hiding it under my pillow.

He laughed and tried to get it back but I never let go of it. He wouldn't leave the house with his phone. and I didn't want him to go.

It got to the point where he was laying on top of me, his head rested on my shoulder. He didn't pry it off my hands but planted his arms beside my head. He kissed me tenderly, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

Jonghyun called me then, asking where Taeyeon was and I saw Taeyeon get off the bed and head into the showers.

I told Jonghyun he was getting ready, and Jonghyun knew by the sound of my voice o the phone I was scared.

Ironic how I told Taeyeon not to worry . . but then here I was.

When the digital clock turned to 7:00 AM, I held my hands together, saying a small prayer for my bear and our family. I woke Seohyun up, carrying my baby in my arms as she drowsily tried to stay awake.

I walked back to our room and sat on the bed, holding Seohyun trying to coax her awake while I watched him dress.

He had confidence in his stance, he didn't seem nervous. I felt like all the nervousness he had last night transferred over to me.

He turned around and waved, walking over to us to kiss me and Seohyun on the head.

I tugged on his fingers not wanting him to leave the proximity of the room.

He noticed and knelt down, he had a gentle hand on my leg and sighed.

He hugged me and sat beside me, rubbing my back and cooing at Seohyun.

I hid my tears as he did, I had to be strong.

Soon I cooked a meal for him. His favourite pancakes and kimchi fried rice? He loved it.

He sat at the table scrolling on his iPad reading the news. His hair was neatly combed over, the glasses rested perfectly on the bridge of his nose and he sat so . . elegantly.

He smiled when Seohyun wanted his love and attention which he gave to her unconditionally.

"Daddy, up!"

He helped her sip on her juice box and I quickly plated the food, placing it in front of him as I wanted to sit Seohyun in her baby chair.

It's as if she knew and she squirmed, whining wanting to sit on her father for the day.

I didn't have the heart to deny her, at least not today and Taeyeon didn't want her to go either.

He chuckled and pinched her nose lightly, she sat on his lap quietly and placed her stuffed monkey on the table.

He eyed me and smiled, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek and I found myself sitting closer to him at the dining table than usual.

"Thanks for the meal, Miyoungie."

"You're welcome."

He started to eat his rice and fed Seohyun pieces of pancake he cut up.

I got up to make him a cup of coffee and when I set it down I think I did smile. I had a good breakfast eating quietly just watching my babies being cute.

Something about the way he held the fork was off, I couldn't tell if it was just me or if it was because of today.

When the time was almost close for Taeyeon to leave for court I picked Seohyun up and wanted to dress her.

I thought we were going to attend the court hearing too but when he came into the room and sat down beside me he pulled Seohyun in his lap.

He grabbed the hair clip from my hand and started to do Seohyun's hair.

I leaned against his shoulder, not knowing what he was up to.

"I don't want you and Seo to attend today's court hearing."

"Why? It's the last one." I reasoned. Feeling a bit upset.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"No. Either way we're going to support you-"

He shook his head and patted Seohyun's hair. "You've stuck by me all these years when the case was going on. If that isn't support I don't know what is."

"I want to come." I said.

"I don't want to see you disappointed even if you say you wouldn't be. I don't want to see Seohyun look at me cuffed. Please, for this one time can I ask you to do this for me?" He turned his head and kissed my cheek and I know that wasn't a question but more of a order.

I held his hand, my wedding and engagement ring glistening against his.

He squeezed mine gently and when Seohyun got up she ran over to me and hugged me.

"Mummy, I want to go park please!"

"Daddy cant come, I have to go to work okay? Go to the park with prince and Princess and Mummy."

"Daddy come later?"

"Daddy will come later." He said, patting her small back to reassure her.

She skipped to the other side of her room to play with toys and when my eyes met his he nodded.

I won't go, because you asked me to.

But I wanted to.

* * *

I saw him slip on his shoes downstairs and I sighed, knowing it was time. It hadn't been 2 hours since we had waken up but still.

He turned around and smiled. He came close to us, taking Seohyun out of my arms to give her a couple of kisses.

"Be good today, love." He cooed at her, brushing her hair down.

"Daddy happy?"

"Your daddy is happy, Seohyunie." He stick his tongue out and made himself look like a deer. She loved it, absolutely loved it.

He eyed me and I went over to him, hugging him too. I caught that familiar cologne he wore on our first date and didn't let him go.

I felt a kiss on my head, his warm hand rubbing my back and I took a deep breath in.

"You will win, you have to win." I whispered.

"I know." He smiled, brushing my hair back.

The sound of the car honk startled me. Taeyeon turned around and saw Jonghyun waiting.

I don't know why this scene was so familiar but it was. I took Seohyun from his arms and held her. She rested her cheek on my shoulder.

"I gotta go." He said.

I hummed, touching the collars of his shirt before pulling on his tie slightly.

"Give me a kiss." I demanded, almost glaring at him.

"Alright, alright." He puckered his lips and leaned in, but he never leaned down and I had to tip toe to give him a kiss.

He gave a loud one for Seohyun and waved goodbye. He shouldered his bag and jogged to Jonghyun's car.

I sighed when I saw the limp in his foot, it was so much more noticeable and I would be damn if it was just me who noticed it. It's gotten worse.

Jonghyun rolled his window down and smiled at me and Seohyun, cooing at his goddaughter he made her giggle.

I glanced over to my baby in my arms, only to have her wiggle and started tugging on my hand.

"Umma, I love Daddy!" She said, jumping up and down.

i hummed, patting her head but she soon pointed at their car.

"I forgot to tell Daddy I love him." She whispered. She soon ran by me cutely, yelling Taeyeon's name.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daaady!" She said in a sing song voice.

Taeyeon turned around, squatting down with his arms wide open.

"What's wrong darling?" He said. I had this feeling that he was a bit sad leaving us at home, but I knew the sight of Seohyun chasing after him made him so happy.

Seohyun hugged him, climbing on his lap she held onto him tight.

"Daddy I love you!" She proclaimed, giggling when Taeyeon nodded and kissed her all over.

"What about me Seohyunie?" Her favourite uncle chimed in, poking his head through the car's window.

Seohyun only giggled, choosing not to answer.

"Daddy has to go to work, but I promise I'll buy you some delicious snacks for you, okay?" Taeyeon whispered, tapping her cheeks.

The moment only lasted for a couple more minutes before I had to pry Seohyun off from her father.

She didn't have a fit, but she was upset. She buried her face into my shoulder, sniffling a little bit she didn't want to do anything but look away sadly.

When Taeyeon got in they left. I watched their car disappear but another car come towards me.

I smiled, knowing who it was.

* * *

I was crowding the television with Sunny and Sooyoung and a couple of our other close friends. I held Seohyun in my lap, watching intently at the television almost biting on my nails from how nervous I was.

Everyone in the room was quiet, no one said anything, no one told me to stop biting my nails or quit trembling.

I saw the camera pan out of the court room and I eyed my little bear in the corner.

I clasped my hands together and prayed.

I glanced at Seohyun who did the same, she had no idea what was going on but copied me and stayed quiet.

I heard the judge's decision, the volume was turned all the way up and whatever happened next was a blur to me.

I'm pretty sure time just . . stopped. But everything was moving, life didn't stop. The bowl of chips in Sooyoung's lap flew in the air. Sunny's mouth was wide open, Bora couldn't stop slapping my thigh and Seohyun didn't know what was going on but jumped up and down in excitement.

Oh my god, it hit me.

We won.

It was such a high profile case that brought down the triad it was documented for a year, it was plastered all over the media.

We won and I saw on screen how they uncuffed my baby bear.

Not that it mattered, he was secretly in and out of prison and had some other look a like covering for him.

Either way he was free and now all mine.

Heechul ended up going to jail for his crimes, he admitted to a lot of stuff but some things he blatantly took the blame for. I didn't know what to exactly feel to be honest.

Another plus was the government had to give back his assets, but he's still being kept under watch and his house and company is still being searched but when the get the clear apparently he'll get them back.

I hope.

I couldn't really hear what was happening. I was just met with a bunch of body hurting hugs and Seohyun squealing with excitement.

He had a statement right after the hearing.

_Hello, my name is Kim Taeyeon as all of you may have known me as the former CEO of my company. Today, we had won the long fight of my wrongful imprisonment in a circumstance that could not result in any other action than what I had to do and the lack of evidence presented against me. It has not only freed me, but it has brought down a long standing criminal organization to justice today which will make the streets of L.A safer._

_At this point in time, I would request privacy for me and my family as I am happily married with the woman who has stuck by me through it all._

_Thank you._

The fact that he mentioned me was sweet, but I liked how he kept me anonymous and Seohyun too.

Back in the day there were speculations of me and him dating but it never really did show up. It wasn't hard for me to slip under the radar, but it was for Taeyeon.

This meant so much . . he's okay. He'll be okay, he can do normal things like go for coffee runs in the broad daylight and not hiding behind stupid hats.

He can go take our daughter to walks on the park, go for random food runs for me and go on the most public dates with me.

God, it can be so normal again.

I sat back on the couch, wondering what I should cook for him or if I could ask him to take me on a date.

I hadn't been so happy since Seohyun.

* * *

I heard him unlock the door and slip in as quietly as he could. He didn't know I was still awake waiting for him to return to me.

He had his suit jacket draped over his shoulder holding it with a single finger and his hair was slightly tasseled.

Taeyeon had a smile on his face, a big smile in fact and when he looked up he stood there with a fat grin.

He placed the bag in this hand beside the chair and I made it out to be snacks from the convenience store that Seohyun loved. After all, he did keep his promise.

I tilted my head, finding that strangely so attractive.

He didn't say anything but threw his jacket on the chair and came over to me. I placed my book on the night stand and scooted over, welcoming him to my arms but instead he pressed his forehead against mine making me lean all the way back till my back hit the soft mattress.

He hasn't touched me once but he did keep that stupid lopsided grin on.

"We won, Fany."

"I know." I whispered back, caressing his jaw. I touched his dimple that never ceased to go away.

"Happy, Taetae?"

He nodded, kissing my nose. I caressed his jaw, not wanting him to go to far from me.

My knuckles lazily rubbed the side of his face, finding it a bit rough. A little stubble never hurt anyone. . but I like my clean shaven Taeyeon.

I pulled on his tie, making him come closer to me and our lips barely grazed and I pinched his waist for not making a move on me, he still hasn't laid a hand on me yet and it wasn't for sexual desires, I just want to be held by him.

He didn't even flinch from my pinch and I narrowed my eyes on him.

"I love you, thank you." He said, eyes turning a bit wicked yet so warm.

"For what? You won't even lay a hand on me or kiss me. Are you teasing me . . . This is not how you show thanks Kim." I muttered, giving him a glare.

He chuckled and brushed his hair back and I forgot how attractive that really looked.

"Thank you for fighting this with me my beloved wife. The things you went through .. and how long this took. I'm glad you're still here."

"Well, you're nothing without me so stop thanking me and show me." I whined, pulling on his tie a bit harder than I was supposed to him slightly choking him.

He kissed me hard, my lips were moving with his and it wasn't enough that he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I held my breath and caressed the side of his face, pulling him in closer.

He let go of me and pulled away, I was laying there breathlessly but sat up when I let the grip on his tie loosen a bit. He went to sit on the chair across the room and turned around in it. He crossed his legs and looked at me.

There was a fire lit in our eyes and I strolled past him. My fingers traced the rough plastic sheet folded nicely in our bathroom cabinet and I pulled it out. I had it dragging behind me, still looking at that strong man sitting in that chair.

I walked behind him, rotating his chair so it faced the body length mirror in our room and I smiled, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Our eyes met at the glass and he smiled.

I placed the barber cover over him and fixated it around his neck. His adam's apple bobbed, my fingers were dancing lightly on his neck.

I looked up to the mirror and saw him sitting there looking like he was on top of the world with his hands on each side of the arm rest.

He gave the aura of the powerful undeniably sexy businessman that had me attracted to him in the first place.

I shyly glanced back down and busied myself with the tools I had all laid out.

I heard the taps of his shoes on the hardwood floor and I got slightly nervous.

He was not someone I needed to impress. He was not a celebrity, he was not my boss, he was my husband.

Yet I felt as nervous as could be.

I held the small cup and lathered the shaving cream up before stepping closer to him.

I turned and faced him, seeing him look straight in the mirror before side eyeing me with a faint smirk, it wasn't cocktail if anything it was alluring.

And very charming.

He turned his head back to look straight ahead and I gingerly lifted the brush just about to apply it onto the side of his face.

I paused for a second, unsure if I could do this. Why I questioned myself, I don't know.

I touched the brush onto his face and lathered his face with shaving cream, taking care not to get any in unruly areas or put too much.

The room was so quiet, I feel like I could hear the flicker of the candle light. The calm breeze swept into our room and moved the curtains gently. I heard the way the night was swaying and how outside was trying to be quiet too.

I unfolded the straight razor from the tang, stepping closer to him not before looking at him.

He gave me that look that was firm yet reassuring and I titled his face to the side, storking downwards gently.

"Is it okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Lovely."

I smiled small and continued working at him. I was careful to angle the blade correctly, I didn't want to accidentally cut him.

I stroked the blade down his perfect face but stopped when he turned his head to me.

I caught his warm tender eyes and I didn't know what to do.

He cracked a sudden smile and pulled on my hand gently. I dropped the straight razor on the floor and leaned in, wiping the remaining shaving cream around his mouth messily away with my palm and kissed him.

My other hand went to cup his face but it went to the other untouched half of his face and by now my hand was full of shaving cream but I didn't care.

"I love you, I love you so much I'm happy for you." I breathed out, my lips still lingering on his.

He pressed his forehead against mine and our noses touched, he looked so charming despite the mess of shaving cream on his face.

I had a finger tracing the collar of his shirt before pulling down on his tie. He didn't tie it properly, hell it didn't look proper at all.

He didn't say much but we just looked at each other giving light kisses here and there.

I stopped and kissed his cheek, realizing I needed to finish I bent down to pick up the razor again but when I stood up he had a lazy knuckle tracing the side of my thigh from where he rested his arm.

It sent shivers up my spine, I felt something build up inside of me and the way this night was playing out excited me.

I finished the other side of his face and I kissed his smooth cheek again, patting his leg and I untied the gown around him.

He got up and stretched before touching his wrists and taking his watch off.

He placed it gently on the nightstand and looked up at me as he did, he made sure I watched before he undid his cufflinks and placed them on the stand too.

I felt like he licked his lips but I couldn't keep my eye on his expression when he started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt one by one.

The way he did it . . seductive yet it made me concerned.

He kept looking up at me before looking down and undoing the buttons. He has a sly smile and I busied myself by folding the plastic sheet carefully. My hand was slightly shaking and excited while trying to put the shaving stuff away.

I noticed how he was slow, he was not good at it. He was fumbling, his movements were not fluid.

I wanted to help him but he turned around and from his strong taut back I saw how it no longer looked strong, or taut.

I knew he finished when he spread it open and turned around, I saw the sliver of his chest in between and of course how couldn't I just look at him all dazed.

"Can you help me? My shirts unbuttoned and I realized I have to go out for a dinner conference this evening." He said with such a smug smile but he did raise his hands in defeat while staring at the shirt.

I let out a huff and threw a pillow at him, teasing him for how he ruined the little show he was giving me.

Either way I wanted to help little bear.

I walked in front of him and he scratched this side of his head, smiling when I pulled his shirt toward me.

I buttoned the middle one and trailed my hands up his collar, tugging on it too.

It was just an excuse to caress his neck and when I tiptoed to reach his lips the corners of it tugged upwards.

"Don't go, stay home with me." I whispered, looking at his lips kissing it lightly.

I felt his warm hands on the curve of my waist, pulling me close to him.

He kissed my forehead and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Would you like that?" He whispered.

"To have you all to myself, forever? Knowing that no one can ever take you from me? Yeah. I'd like a glimpse of that right now." I confessed.

"We have the rest of our entire lives." He said and I heard his chuckle and I sighed in relief.

I know we do, and I know you know because of how fast your heart was beating.

I didn't know his hand was slipping underneath my shirt till I felt his warm hands on my skin.

"I just want you to be here with me at this moment. Can I steal you for the night bear?" I whispered.

He nodded and kissed me, pushing me backwards till I felt my back hit the wall.

My hands were rubbing the upper side of his abs, feeling it move under my palm was he breathed in and out.

He kissed my neck and railed down to my collarbones where he left feather like kisses there but I had my hands lost in his hair, pulling it gently as I slid my leg up his and hooked it around his waist.

He had a hand holding my leg there, stroking my thigh sensually before giving it a firm smack.

His hips were pressed into mine and I felt his excitement through his black trousers grinding into me every now and then.

"Taeyeon." I mumbled, feeling his lips getting closer to my lips.

I had two fingers pulling on the waistband of his pants before pulling on his belt buckle and quickly glancing down and breaking the kiss just to unbuckel it.

I fiddled with the metal clasp before pulling it, my hands quickly unzipped his zipper and before I could even claim him he had a finger propping my chin up, making me look at his lustful eyes.

"Miyoung, I want another."

"Another what?" I whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

He leaned closer to me and pressed his lips near me ear. "I want another baby, will you carry my baby?" He asked, thrusting his clothed erection against me, making me let out a moan.

"Taeyeon." I managed to breathe out while I squinted and grounded back to his thrust.

My heart feels certain. He's won the case, he's mine forever truly. He'll be here for his family and how can I not grant his wish?

My hand trailed down and slid my hand in his pants, stroking his boxer clad cock.

I cupped his warmth, tugging his excitement underneath his boxers and bit my lip when he grunted.

I stroked him a couple of time watching him frown, my hand felt the way his member was heated and it grew to hardness.

His cock already throbbed and twitched then a few strokes later his movements stopped and he grunted, face buried at my shoulder and I felt the big wet arousal coating my palm.

"Taeyeon. ." I mumbled, surprised he blew his load so fast.

It had only been two minutes.

My fingers played with the waistband of his boxers, pulling it down and seeing how his semi hard dick was coated in cum.

He was panting and I grabbed his softening cock gently, rubbing that cum up and down his shaft.

"You came . . I hope you have another load in you honey."

He nodded meekly and kissed me, his tongue swept into mine and I pushed him back.

He led me to the bed and quickly hovered above me. He took his shirt off and pulled his pants down, he kicked them off and threw them somewhere in the room and I groaned at how his muscles flexed.

He pulled on my nightgown and took it off for me, his hands went to knead my breasts before delving down to kiss my nipples.

He gave some soft kisses on my skin and teased me, licking the underside and only the underside. I had my leg hooked around his waist, caressing his bare back.

"Taeyeon." I whined slightly.

He hummed and licked my sensitive peaks before sucking on them gently.

I moaned and grabbed a fistful of the sheets, arching my back feeling so wet and aroused from what he was doing to me.

I pressed his head further into my chest but he let go of my breasts with a pop and gave me a sly smile.

He already had fingers dancing lightly on my inner thigh, it trailed closer to my center and I then felt the way his fingers traced the wetness that was there.

I bit my lip and spread my legs further subconsciously.

He pulled my lacy panties down and took it off for me, his erection standing tall and if I wasn't mistaken there was a bead of pre cum on his tip.

He grabbed a hold of himself, stroking himself a couples of times and his eager fingers were pressed against my clit, rubbing small circles there to make me moan a little.

I held his hand there, wanting him to touch me more but he ended up sliding his fingers abruptly into my slit, fingering me.

I gasped, and he smirked when I did.

"Baby." I purred.

I clenched around his fingers, my body moved as he went deeper inside me and he only pumped into me with two digits a couple of times before pulling out and stroking his cock again.

I was breathless, my face was pressed against the pillow just waiting for him.

I suddenly felt the hot hardness pressed against my clit, rubbing up and down my slit getting me more wet than I was.

He had a naughty smile before he leaned down and pressed his body against mine. I leaned my chin on his shoulder briefly kissing him there and licking the side of his neck.

He started to slap his cock on my slit, making me groan out in frustration.

I was involuntarily humping against his member that he held still, teasing me and making me go absolutely crazy for him.

He hasn't been this sexy since . . I cant even remember.

"Tell me. You want me, love?" He said, holding me still.

I nodded meekly, wanting him to pleasure me.

He hummed and he moved his hips, his cock teasing my entrance and I slipped my hand down between our bodies just to hold it.

He groaned, and I felt up his flexing abs.

"Can I? Hm?" He asked, kissing my neck. My heart still flutters when he asks for permission, my bear.

"Yes, god yes."

I aligned him in my entrance and he slowly moved his hips, sliding into me inch by inch and I watched below how his cock was already so . . hard, wet.

I had a hand on his hip, not wanting him to go fast but I knew he wouldn't.

It's been so long and I still have trouble taking him, his size always stretched me to the outmost, his length was simply big.

I whimpered when he snapped his hips in the last inch, his whole entire length was inside of me and I bit on his shoulder, almost gasping.

When he starts moving his hips I grabbed his shoulder, biting it there. He slides in and everytime he did I whimpered, he grunted at the bite I kept giving him and my nails were practically digging into his back.

His strokes gradually get faster and my walls were clenching and unclenching him and when I heard his groan and I pulled at his hair.

"Taeyeon."

"Hm." He hummed, his hand caressing the side of my waist.

"Touch me." I whispered, nibbling his ear.

I felt him nod and the softness of his fingertips trailed along my side, it slid down between my thighs as he stroked me there.

He applied light pressure on my clit and when I raised my hips in response he let out a small chuckle.

"Hm, feel good love?"

"Oh Taeyeon." I breathed out, he started touching me in places that got me rolling my eyes to the back of my head.

He sped up his thrusts, I was being fucked so hard by him.

"'Mmm, fuck me harder baby."

Of course being that gentleman that he is and how his mind was clouded by lust he turned into an out right animal when he's fucking me, I didn't ask for gentle bear tonight.

He had me against the bed fucking me hard and with every thrust I felt his cock deep inside was, pulsating.

"Fuck me, Taeyeon faster." I breathed out, leg curling around his back.

I bit his ear, desperate for him to fuck me harder and when I squeezed my walls around his erection he slammed right into me at that special spot.

I felt myself arch my back, my head killed to the side of his shoulder and I muffled my moan.

"Taeyeon!"

I came right on his erection, my arousal coating him and I shuddered against his body that wouldn't seize in fucking me hard.

I held my breath at that point and he stared to kiss my lips, our kiss was sloppy but it didn't matter.

I laid there, my arm dropping to my side except for the hand that was lost in his hair.

He held me close, his thrusts were forceful, he pounded me right there and then and every time he pulled out he would forcefully shove his cock back in.

"F-Fany." He said panting, his breathing was all over the place and I felt him grab my leg, wrapping it around his waist and he shoved in the deepest.

"Fuck." He growled.

I felt him pulling out and I grabbed the base of his shaft and held it inside of me, he frowned and I shook my head.

"I want it, Taeyeon I want it." I purred, squeezing my pussy around his fat cock he groaned out in frustration when I pulled on his hair.

He came deep inside me, his cock buried in my cunt. That warm thick cum filling me up to the brim I felt it and it only made me feel hotter.

I heard him pant and he slid back out of me before thrusting his hips back in, the sound of our wetness echoed in the room and I bit my lip.

He sat up and glanced down at our wet sex, he saw how his cum was oozing from my lips and he pulled out just to see how much he came. He gathered some up that trickled out of my entrance and pushed back in with his tip, I moaned at the feeling.

He let out a soft sigh, caressing my leg gently as he knelt in front of me. I met his loving eyes and he grinned like a fool. He watched my hand slide down from my body as I touched my skin, slowly down till my fingers reached my wet sex thay was coated with both of our arousal.

His eyes were sharp and he rose a brow, not sure what I would do but I slid my finger into my slit, feeling it go in with ease I arched my back slightly at the feeling of it. I whispered, feeling so good, my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I reached deeper. His cock was right against my fingers and he thrusted teasingly.

I felt so full, his member and my two fingers felt so divine, stretching me out.

I stroked myself, once or twice coating my two digits with our mixed cum. He pulled out, letting all of our fluids finally come out. I bit on my lip, feeling his thick cum drip down from my thigh and pool on the bed.

"Man." He muttered.

His flaccid cock within a couple of seconds started to twitch, almost flex and bounce as it started to get erected and I let out a giggle.

I slid my fingers out of me, feeling the wetness inbetween them I brought them up to my lips, and he watched so intently that I sucked on my fingers, tongue wrapped around them as I licked the cum clean from them.

"Tiffany." He said in a low growl, brows knitting and when he hovered above me his now hard cock was prodding against my sensitive sex.

His face was so close to mine, I kissed his cheek and relaxed on the bed, still so tired. He held my hand, the same one I teased him with just now and brought it up to his lips.

He pressed a kiss on my two digits and soon had a devilish smirk. I shook my head, pulling them out of his hold and instead kissing his lips.

He let out a muffled laugh, and we kept kissing. For how long? I didn't know but we had all the time in the world now.

I wasn't worried.

His hand ran down the side of my body, he left lazy kisses wherever his lips could take him and he ended up laying his head on my chest, chasing to gather his breath.

"Welcome home, bear." I mumbled, wanting to sleep.

My hand patted his head gently, and all I wanted to do was just shower and cuddle with him.

"Thank you, wife." He said, kissing my collarbone.

My eyes were hazy, but nonetheless I felt him down and grabbed a hold of him, stroking lazily.

He sat up and held his hand out, with a warm smile he invited me to the showers.

But I couldn't miss his cheeky smile.

* * *

I love him, my warm bear.

I curled up into his hold, his warm body pressing against my bare back.

I kissed his bicep that was curled around me, protecting me from whatever.

Sometimes I do mistake him for a bear.

"Taeyeon."

"Sup."

I rolled over to the side, cuddling his warm pillow. I curled up in the blankets but heard the crinkles of paper. The bed dipped and I saw Taeyeon naked in all his glory. I slapped his thigh, startling him.

I practically purred at him and pulled him close to me but he was already slipping a pair of pants on or something.

"A gift for you." He said, handing me the bag.

"Whats the occasion."

He shrugged and passed me the gift bag.

I pulled the pink tissue paper out and looked inside, seeing another purse. The one I wanted and the one that was designer and costs at least five thousand dollars.

I squinted at him and he sat there looking at me plainly.

"Open it. Look inside babe."

I did what he asked, seeing white sheets of paper and when I pulled it out I realized they were plane tickets.

I scanned them pretty quickly but they were to Korea and I smiled.

"Grandma and Grandpa?"

He nodded.

"I think it's time to bring Seohyun."

I left the tickets on the counter and placed the bag carefully on the floor.

I crawled towards my baby, his brows hiked up to his hair line and he had a smile.

I sat on his lap, pushing him down on the bed, my finger tracing his abs in no particular pattern.

I kissed him on the lips, my hand grabbing onto his hand and holding it.

"Make love to me."

"Is it because I bought you a purse and a vacation." He murmured, looking at me skeptically.

"Yes, and because you're here to stay as long as I'm concerned."

"Oh."

"I don't know, let's just use the excuse of you winning the case to just make love to each other."

"But-"

"Stop talking! You're ruining the fucking moment Taeyeon!"

He let out a howl and doubled in laughter, his hand cupped my cheeks and I pouted.

"I love you, you're cute." He kisses my nose and teased me.

"Shut up." I hissed, pulling the covers over us.

* * *

Of course we didn't sleep, after we made love we showered and went downstairs to get something to eat.

I heated up his favourite side dishes and fed him rice, we had the tv on at the lowest volume afraid it would wake up Seohyun.

"Did Seohyun worry?" He asked, turning to face me, hand caressing me gently.

I shook my head.

"When she saw you on TV she pointed and said it was you, she even called you handsome."

He scoffed, getting up I followed him into seohyun's room.

He turned the light on low, walking quietly he sat on his designated chair and looked over Seo.

He patted her little tummy, gently loving her into a pillow and draping the covers over her. Giving her a loving kiss he was careful not to wake our baby up.

I went over and sat on Taeyeon's lap, looking at our sleeping baby together.

"She's beautiful, she got it from you Fany." He whispered, holding onto her hand.

I kissed his cheek, rubbing his temple.

"She misses you so so much, you're her best friend and I think you're the best Daddy ever."

He smiles widely, turning to Seohyun when she shuffled about.

"Daddy loves you." He whispered to her, and I tucked her hand underneath the blanket, afraid she'd be cold.

* * *

We were going through customs while I had those two kids running around the airport playing hide and seek.

"Taeyeon-ah, Seohyun-ah."

"Yes Mummy!" They both said, running back to me.

I gave them both $10 and told them to get something to eat while I called a taxi, preferably one that didn't have a short ceiling or Taeyeon would complain about it all day.

"Snacks?" Seohyun said, holding onto my fingers.

"Mhm, go get snacks with Daddy. Don't lose him." I joked and saw Taeyeon not looking too happy.

"I take care of her."

"Mhm, half the time she's taking care of you making sure you don't get lost. Remember the time she led you to the park?"

He grumbled and whisked Seohyun away, carrying her on his shoulders and I turned around trying to gather up all our luggages.

I rolled them to the waiting area and hailed a taxi, the man was nice and helped us load the car and when I was about to call Taeyeon to come he was already jogging to me with Seohyun leading him.

I can't believe they really did go get snacks. All I saw in Taeyeon's hands were jelly and in Seohyun's was small chocolates.

"Babies . ." I muttered, sighing. I still eyed the way he smiled at her and it was always full of love and adoration.

But the limp in his foot got worse, it looked so . . weird.

Seohyun made it to me first and asked for hugs and I carried her but my arm gestured for Taeyeon to come to and I hugged his side, kissing his cheek seeing how he was in a good mood.

"Seohyun almost ran out of the store without paying, I got so scared."

"Sorry Daddy." She murmured, trying to open the small square of chocolate.

"The taxi's here."

He knelt down to Seohyun's level and she gave him all his wrappers. "Daddy!" She pointed at the luggage and he nodded.

"You want to ride the luggage?"

She nodded, a cheek full of chocolate.

He placed her ontop of our luggage and her legs were dangling from the side. It looked so cute.

"Hold on, darling. I wouldn't want you to fall off." He said and she immediately held onto the luggage's handle.

They went off and Taeyeon rolled her and the luggage too all the way to the taxi.

"I wanna sit in the back with Seo, we still have games to play." He rubbed her cheeks and she swatted them away, teasing him back.

I hummed, opening the car to place Seohyun in. Taeyeon went in too and I shoved at his butt, making his fat ass go in quicker.

"Woman!" He hissed, glaring at me. "Not in public!"

"That's not what you preached when you grabbed my ass at Sooyoung's wedding. My dad still hasn't stopped talking about it." I stuck my tongue out and sat at the passenger side, hoping to make friends with the cab driver so we could get a discount.

Driving from the airport all the way to the rural part of the country side up the treacherous rocky road was not cheap. At least what the cab drivers charge for.

I closed my eyes and slept for a bit, I was exhausted. Not from he 14 hour plane ride, taking care of Seo and Taeyeon and not even from the lack of sleep.

I worry too much, especially with Taeyeon.

His health is failing, and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.

Sometimes I wonder, how did I let it happen?

He has something that is making him ill, but the doctor's can't diagnose it.

At least that's what the hospital letter said.

"Fany? Fany."

"Hm?" I answered, still lost in what I was thinking.

"We're here."

I nodded and got out of the car but now before paying the driver.

As soon as Seohyun stepped on the pavement and we had all our luggage it of the car

she sprinted off with George in her hands going full speed looking like a torpedo.

"Seohyun-ah! Slow down there might be cars!" Like an obedient little one, she listened well to me.

"Who are we visiting today little cub?" Taeyeon asked, carrying a bunch of our bags effortlessly on her shoulder.

"Great Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Uh-huh!"

He chased her around the gravel path but when she tripped and fell, her little knee was scraped and boy was I going to strangle him.

She was crying the entire time and I sighed.

We made a pit stop and made her sit on top of a smooth rock, my 'mom' pack in my purse had bandaids in it and I cleaned it up for her and when I turned around I slapped Taeyeon's chest.

"Do it again and I'll cut your legs off." I warned.

He scratched the back of his head and muttered a sorry.

As punishment I made him carry Seohyun which he happily did and I also made him carry all the heavy bags.

She absolutely loves sitting on her father's shoulders because she couldn't stop patting his head or pulling on his ears.

Which he also happily did.

"Miyoungie!" I heard that old lady voice just blare out in the village and out came my favourite grandparents.

"Hey!" Taeyeon shouted, his frown growing increasingly . . angrier. "What about me?!"

I heard the two elderly gasp before running over to me and picking up Seohyun who only was playing with the plants in their garden.

"Oh my gosh she's cuter in person!" Grandpa immediately adored her . . Kim's.

"Little baby! Seohyun-ah!" Grandma cooed, clapping her hands.

"Great grandma and grandpa?" She asked, immediately warming up to them.

"Just call us grandma and grandpa, we don't want to seem that old." Grandma giggled at her, kissing her like Taeyeon always does.

Kim's.

I laughed and saw Taeyeon giving grandpa a big hug, asking him for a kiss.

"Grandpa, please! Aren't you excited to see me?!" He asked, pursing his lips out.

"Gosh, how old are you young man? Go ask kisses from your lovely wife, we are here to love your child." He grumbled, swatting Taeyeon away.

"Oh Miyoungie, you really did keep your promise!" Grandma went over to hug me.

"And what promise was that?"

"I told you that you were allowed to come back only if you brought us back a great grandchild."

I sighed and nodded. Gosh, old people have no shame.

"You can't come back unless we have another one. Give Seohyun a sibling."

"Grandma! She's two!" I whined.

Before I could protest some more Taeyeon pushed me out of the house and held my hand, leading me along the dusty driveway.

"Taeyeon!"

"Shh, the old wrinkles got Seohyun for the day. We can go exploring and stuff pretty lady." He smiled at me and gave me a kiss before eagerly trying to take me somewhere.

I laughed and nodded. Then I saw the way he walked and no, he wasn't okay. His limp. "I want to carry you on my back Taetae." I said truthfully.

He cackled and shook his head. "Eat ass, you punch like a flower. Never mind carrying me . ."

"But. ." I glanced down at the way he walked but he suddenly yanked me.

We went down the dusty gravel road and into a thicket of bushes. Suddenly we were in a pretty ravine and he quickly jumped over rocks and stood on top of one, waiting for me to come.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Come, love. I'll catch you."

"You were hopping around like a fucking monkey. How do you expect me to keep up with your athleticism ."

"With lots of sex." He said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Taeyeon!" I whined, not really eager to step on slippery uneven rocks.

He quietly came back down and held my hand, we walked slowly to our destination.

He dragged along a large piece of log around with him and patted it clean, he set it near the river and gestures for me to sit.

I took my shoes off and sat on the log, my feet were submerged in the cool water and Taeyeon did the same.

He ended up rolling up his pants and I leaned against his shoulder listening to the sound of the river.

"You're here to stay, Taetae." I clasped his hand with mine and smiled like a fool.

It's been a long time since I've felt liberated.

I smiled with a light heart, I had minimal worries. I felt like life was going on again.

"We won Fany." He said, patting our clasped hands.

"I was so worried."

"I know, I could tell by the look on your face that day."

I laughed nervously. "You make me really happy, you know?"

He nodded. "Can I tell you something super cheesy?"

"I guess?" I was expecting a flirtatious pick up line thy was worth 100 points of cringe.

"When you smile I feel like I've been swallowed by sunshine." He said.

I snorted and pushed him, I didn't think he was sitting in the edge of the log but he did and he ended up falling flat on his bum on the rocky river, splashing water everywhere.

"Wow." He said unimpressed.

The river wasn't even that deep, it was just a small stream. He actually just sat there getting his lower body soaked.

"Tell me you love me." I teased.

"I love you."

"Whipped."

He shrugged. "What can I say? You scare me. I wouldn't want to disobey you."

"But you still do."

"You're my wife, it's in my nature to kind of not listen to you sometimes."

I leaned closer to him and he turned his face. He stole a kiss from me and I laughed.

He pointed out my smile again and said my eyes were the best features of me.

I felt like we were on a date. He was trying to court me but all I wanted to do was just to kiss him.

Just as we were about to have our moment I heard a squeal and we both turned around.

"Mummy, Daddy, no kiss!" Seohyun demanded, making grabby hands at us. She was being carried by grandma and grandpa had his hands behind his back looking at us smugly.

Taeyeon and I didn't want the oldies to traverse through the rugged terrain so we walked over back to them and they had a smug smile on their face.

"I knew we'd find you two here." Grandma said.

Taeyeon was unimpressed and just shrugged.

"Let's go home for dinner since you two wanted to make out."

"I didn't even kiss her yet and you ruined it!" Taeyeon whined, making silly faces at Seohyun but still whining.

Taeyeon grabbed my hand and held it, he swung it slightly and all 5 of us walked back to the house.

The sun was starting to set and it was getting dark but I couldn't wait to have a meal with my family.

Who was here to stay.

* * *

After dinner the three of us were sitting in the living room in the floor.

I tried feeding Seohyun some dried anchovies and she just wouldn't take it.

She hadn't even tried to yet but these snacks were so good.

"Seohyun-ah, just try just a little bit." I held it for her and she looked at it.

"But Mummy that is fishy!" She pointed out.

"Yes it is a fishy, say ahh baby it's tasty."

She picked it up with her small fingers and looked at us, examining it before putting it in her mouth.

I felt like her eyes twinkled and she asked for more.

"Seohyun-ah, you just ate the daddy fish. Now the family has no daddy fish." Tayeon joked.

She dropped a handful of the dried anchovies on the floor and looked up at Taeyeon in horror.

I didn't know what her reaction was but the first thing I say was her trembling lips and I immediately started to tell her to stop.

"D-D-Daddy!" She wailed, wrapping her arms around his neck and he sat there in shock.

"Why?! Why are you crying what happened?!"

"Seohyunie don't cry."

"Papa, I don't want you eaten."

Taeyeon froze and scrunched his face up, finding her absolutely adorable and kissing her all over the place as he wiped her tears away.

"Look how lovable my daughter is, seriously. Shes so considerate. I'm convinced I'm her favourite."

I smacked Taeyeon's thigh, one for saying he was her favourite and the second for making her cry.

He was bouncing her on his lap and I turned my head to the ruckus outside.

"Taeyeon?" I muttered.

"Yeah?" He kept fanning himself with the fan shirtless, he was sitting on the ground laying there letting Seohyun crawl all over him and I didn't blame him. It was so hot.

"T-Taeyeon. ." I whispered.

There were these three large muscle headed freaks trashing things outside, knocking over bicycles trashcans, stools and I went up to lock the door and close 2nd metal door frame.

I didn't want them to barge in and scare grandma and grandpa, or Seohyun.

I looked back at Taeyeon and he knitted his brows, placing down Seohyun only to walk quietly to the window.

He clenched his jaw and fist, seeing what I was seeing.

"Taetae. . do something." I said in a hushed whisper.

He looks at me and at Seohyun on the floor playing with her toys and nodded. I touched his knuckles and he looked down.

"Be careful, hm?"

"I promise, my love."

I quickly picked Seohyun up and stepped back, watching my bear open the door but not without picking a large wooden thick stick.

He closed the door and Seohyun quickly turned her head to the sound, her arm reaching or for Taeyeon and I heard her rapid breathing before she bursted out crying wailing for her dad.

"Appa!" She wailed, tears wetting her cheeks and I bounced her in my arm a bit.

"Shh, Shh. Daddy will be back, he promised us okay? Baby don't cry." I wiped her tears away but nothing I said or do would stop her from sobbing.

The next two minutes all I heard were grunts, groans of pain and loud rustling outside. Grandma and Grandpa came out and were as quiet as could be while I tried to coax Seohyun to calm down, usually she wasn't the type to cry so harshly but she was right now.

Grandpa looked out the window and grabbed a wooden stick but I called out for him.

"Don't, you'll get hurt grandpa."

"My grandsons out there." He said, trying to look through the window to see why was happening.

"He'll be okay, trust me. He promised me."

Suddenly the door rattled and grandpa went over to open it, Taeyeon came in huffing and puffing.

Before I could even react Seohyun wiggled in my hold and slipped out of my arms, running in a slew of tears to open arms of her father.

"Da-Daddy?" She hiccuped, he coped at her and stroked her head while picking her up.

"Shh, Seo. Daddy's fine, daddy came back!" He said breathlessly.

"Call the chief Grandpa." He whispered.

"Daddy I missed you." Seohyun mumbled, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could.

Taeyeon walked over to me but I peered to the side and saw the three men on the floor grunting and barely moving.

"T-Taeyeon?" I went over to him and made him sit down, pulling at his shirt and checking his face for any damages.

He looked fine to me and I just couldn't help but kiss him. "My hero."

He huffed and leaned against the chair, patting Seohyun's back.

"So those were the men that intimidated the village for money. . disgusting pieces of shits." He muttered, brushing his hair back.

I sat beside him and couldn't help but peel his shirt back.

"I'm fine Fany. I kept our family safe and I'm not injured."

I didn't say much but when the chief of the village came over there was already a large crowd forming outside.

Who would've guessed. . all the towns people started to throw food scraps at the men, shouting funny insults at the bullies and I think I saw one of the criminals pants being stolen.

They handled the rest of it and Taeyeon didn't want anything else to do with it.

I knew he was pretty upset, he didn't know it was happening otherwise he would've stayed longer or something.

I quietly pointed at our room and Taeyeon came with me and laid on the bamboo floor.

At this point we were just trying to soothe Seohyun and put her to sleep, she hadn't had her nap today so she's sleep soundly for the night.

"I don't think sleeping on the floor is comfortable for Seohyun."

At the sound of her name my baby got up from her fathers chest and hold and roamed around the room.

"We could always make a little fluffy bed with all the blankets grandma gave us."

"Would it be enough? I still try think Seohyun would have trouble sleeping."

"Hm."

Seohyun was marching around the room with monkey George, and when I called her over to sleep she ran to her dad and sat on him.

"Oof."

"Seohyun-ah." She buried her face into her fathers chest and I patted her back.

"She can just sleep on you for the week. It's comfortable there, I can confirm."

"I just have to remember not to roll over or drop her."

"Do it and I will kill you." I warned.

He chuckled and blew out the candle, laying back down and cover a thin blanket over himself and Seohyun.

Our eyes met in the dimly lit room and he had a cheeky dimpled smile.

He pulled down the sheets and gestured with his arm to come, and I did. Nestle myself onto the side of his chest.

"My two favourite girls sleeping on me."

"You're comfortable, our portable pillow and bed."

"Kim Taeyeon, reporting to service." He mumbled, patting her back.

I kissed his cheek, rubbing his ear.

"How are you feeling?"

"Me?" He pointed, rubbing his eye. I pulled his hand away, touching his cheek lightly I blew into his eye and he blinked a couple of times.

"It's not everyday you beat a couple of thugs up baby."

He grinned. "I want to protect my family."

I laughed and kissed his neck, wanting to give him all the love I could give.

We both waited till Seohyun fell asleep and I made a small bed for her with all the blankets and when she was tucked in nicely me and Taeyeon snuck out of the room.

We were helping grandma and grandpa clean up the dinner table just before we took a shower and unpacked our suitcases for the two weeks we were here.

I piled up Taeyeon's hands with all the dishes and I made him out on an apron. I didn't feel like washing dishes so I made him do it.

He was complaining, saying how it was unfamiliar and how we should've decided with some sort of a duel.

But I shrugged and went to get grandpa's old clothes and sewing kit.

I sat down on the bench near grandpa who was squinting at a piece of paper and turned the small old TV on and busied myself sewing grandpa's clothes and Taeyeon was still standing at the door way frowning.

"That's so relaxing! I don't wanna do dishes." He whined.

"Too bad."

"But I just knocked out three beefy men who was terrorizing the village! Don't I get a reward."

I nodded and looked around the room to see if the oldies were around. They didn't seem to pay attention and I turned back and winked at him.

"I'm your wife, go do them." I teased, sticking my tongue out and when grandma came out from her shower he stared at him.

"Well, what are you doing? Go do the dishes."

Grandpa laughed and I looked up at him.

He gave me a kiss and thanked me for sewing his clothes back up.

"Thank you for visiting us, I will take care of you three while you guys are here."

"Grandpa do you want to move to America and live with us? I'm sure Seohyun would love to have her great grandparents there."

He shook his head and chuckled, lowering the volume of the TV.

"We belong here Miyoungie, and as long as you three are well I am happy."

"Hm. If you ever want to come visit, you can."

"I know, you will always welcome me and grandpa with open arms."

"I want to see you guys more often." I said truthfully, finishing the stitches of the buttons of his tattered shirt.

"As long as you remember us, that is more than enough. You remember us from your heart you can always see us then." Grandpa said, smiling.

I paused and looked at him.

One look at I felt loved, not just by him but I realized I am loved by many.

* * *

It was around 8 PM and Taeyeon still wasn't finished with the dishes by the time I came home from the local small store that sold vegetables.

I heard the clash of the pots and pans in the kitchen and I rushed over dropping all the groceries in my hands just to see the pots all over the floor among a path to Taeyeon.

He was on the floor clutching his shirt and when it got so unbearable his forehead was pressed against floor and he was hunched over. A string of drool driped from his mouth, he kept gasping almost whimpering when he kept clawing at the floor.

My hands were on his back touching him gently before digging into my purse and pulling out his prescribed pills.

Grandma and Grandpa were here too and they stood there not really knowing what to do and I pray to god Seohyun wasn't here to see him.

I lifted Taeyeons head up and slipped two pills into his mouth, grandpa gave me a water bottle and I squeezed some water into his mouth but it just got all over him and when I flipped him over and I ripped open his shirt, I literally tore it into two and sat on top of his chest.

I applied some soothing cream on his chest, hoping it'll ease him.

I caressed his jaw and watched his movements, his chest rose up and down in a rhythmic pattern and the look in his eyes weren't as stressed and I knew the pain was passing.

I leaned down and hovered my ear above him, hearing his breathing.

My hand that was on his shoulders squeezed him, my palm was wet.

He was sweating badly.

I asked Grandpa to pass me the jar of paste in my bag which also happened to be another type of medicine and I opened the lid, taking some into my fingers and slathering it in the middle of his chest near the other ointment.

I rubbed in circles and he panted quietly, he had a hand holding onto my wrist as I did it and I cooed at him, telling him I was here.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but it did remind m that this could happen anytime and anywhere. It would be spontaneous and there was absolutely nothing I can do to prevent it.

"It beats too fast. I feel it." He slurred.

"Shh."

"Umma! Appa!" I heard Seohyun call and she was just finishing up taking a bath.

"Don't let her come in, I'll take care of Taeyeon." I said.

I lifted him up and he leaned against the wall, fingers resting on the buttons of his shirt.

"F-Fany. I-I can't."

"You can't what?" I said gently.

"Take off." He whispered. I glanced down at how he was struggling so stupidly bad on the buttons of his shirt.

I held his chin with a finger and turned his face to the side, my thumb caressed the forming purple bruise on the side of his head and I sighed.

He had a gentle hand on my arm, his fingers were barely moving and I made him look at me.

I was afraid he'd faint.

Grandpa and I helped him to bed and I sat beside him stroking his tummy.

I heard grandpa placing down a bowl of congee and Taeyeon turned his face the other way.

He had his hands clasped on top of his tummy.

I held the bowl in my hand and blew on it, cooling it down while I stirred it with the spoon.

"Taeyeon." I called gently.

He turned to me and I scooted closer to him. I fed him the congee.

Every spoonful I blew on it for him, I wiped his mouth with a napkin after every bite.

It took awhile to feed him, but he did finish.

He curled up to me and fell asleep when I kept rubbing his head.

I fell asleep too, just too worried and exhausted.

I heard him cry in the middle of the night, his back was pressed against my front and all I ever did was just pull him closer to me.

My hands around his waist curved into his tummy, rubbing there soothing him while I pressed my chin on top of his head.

I kissed the side of his head and wiped his tears away.

"It's okay, it gets better Taeyeon." I whispered.

"My hands, they're shaking and I don't know how to stop it." He mumbled.

I shook my head. "What do you mean? That cant be right." I brushed it off but he suddenly turned around and sat up.

He placed his hands in my palm and with the full light in the room I saw how badly they were trembling.

The sight broke my heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tiffany**

We cut the vacation short after he could barely look at me in the eye.

We immediately flew back home and we went to see the doctors.

Turns out they really wanted to run some tests through him and when I sat down with the doctor in his office my heart felt heavy.

"Mrs. Kim, his condition is worsening." The doctor said, looking at me with his hands clasped in front of him. "It has been for a long time."

"How do we stop it?"

"Whatever it may be, it seems like it is not a negotiation." He said firmly, looking sorry for me but I didn't want any of his pity.

What was I supposed to say to that?

"Doctor, you don't understand. I almost lost him, many times and I just got him back. I-I can't lose him, not when we have a daughter who adores him to the utmost." My voice was trembling I heard it. My fingers kept twiddling and I couldn't help but dig my heel to the floor.

Oh how I wanted to cry.

"Mrs. Kim, I am trying my best. Rest assured we will do everything to keep him well."

I nodded and just got up, I didn't even say thank you. I was just so lost.

I went back into the room and Taeyeon was already asleep. I sat on the edge of the bed and just kissed his forehead.

I got up and grabbed my bag and shoulder it but before I left I wrote a small note and placed it on the nightstand beside him. I didn't want him to be worried when I was gone.

I walked to the exit and sighed, seeing  
him curled up on the bed I shut the door to his room as quietly as possible.

My hand gripped the wheel as tight as possible, I saw how white my knuckles turned white.

I drove slowly and parked the car at the side of the road.

I grabbed an umbrella just in case and slipped out of the car.

I felt myself feel as if I've been dragging a lot of baggage with me these few months.

Especially these last few months.

Everything that I'm so concerned with and worried about was my family, especially my Taeyeon.

I really thought maybe after he won the case we would be okay. The day he told me I felt free, a lot of weight on my shoulder slid off.

I felt genuinely happy and now I fear the day I lose Taeyeon.

I walked quietly along the pavement and rounded off the tree, my feet was in front of the tombstone of the one my husband loved so much.

I sat down on the grass in front of her. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I love him. I love him for all that I am."

"I fought so hard for him, and he fought hard for me too. Don't you think it's unfair if he has to leave so soon?"

"I promised I'll take care of him and to love him and make him happy like he does for me, will you tell him to stay? You're his mother, please yell at him and make him stay? He'll listen to you, he always does. He's a good little bear."

A good bear, my gentle bear.

"It's not his choice is it? Can you negotiate something with fate?"

"I don't want to let go of him just yet."

"I want him here just a little bit longer, I'll let him go when we're old, we'll see you together." I whispered.

I was practically just crying.

My phone rang and I dug into my purse and he was the one calling.

I declined the call and sent him to voice mail, I didn't want him to know where I was.

"He's my best friend, I love him. But I don't know how to help him."

I feel useless.

* * *

He called me many times and I ended up driving back to the hospital cutting my visitation to his mothers gravestone short.

I didn't want to go so soon.

I opened the door to his room and he sat up looking distressed.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

He looked at me cautiously and didn't say anything. I sat on the edge of his bed and went to fix the covers for him but he held my hand.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, I went to drop off some clothes for Seohyun at dads."

"You're lying to me." He said seriously.

I didn't even deny it, I didn't even want to look at him. His angry stare always intimidated me.

He caresses my hand gently and sighed.

"Where did you go, _Miyoungie_?"

I glared at him and slapped his thigh, I ended up curling up next to him and burying my face into his shoulder.

"Iwenttovisityourmom." I said quickly, hoping he didn't hear it.

He rubbed my back and kissed the side of my head, he didn't sound impressed when he sighed.

"I hate you. Every time you call me by that name I just can't."

"You went to see mom?"

I nodded, hand clutching his ugly hospital shirt.

"What did you say to her?"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell him.

He kissed my forehead and his lips didn't move from my head. He stayed like this for a long time till he held my two fingers tightly.

"Fany, I want to go on a walk with you."

He squeezes my fingers and I know that meant now.

* * *

I pushed on the handles, taking care to go slow because I didn't want to scare his fragile self right now.

The wheels of the wheelchair turned, making a squeaky sound that kept going on and on.

I stopped midway on the bridge and turned him facing the ocean, my hand crept into his and I knelt down beside him just leaning my head against his cold hand.

"Honey, I want to see the ocean please."

I didn't want to grant his wish. I feared that within 10 seconds of moving him from the seat to the bench something will happen.

But of course not, the paranoia just keeps beating me up inside my head. Truthfully, I shouldn't be anxious.

I walked in front of him and pulled off the blue duck patterned blanket off him and draped it over the handles of the wheelchair, he lifted his arms up slightly and I wrapped my arms around his back and our fronts met.

He grunted and let all his weight on me.

Like a fragile glass glass vase I pulled him up and shuffled to the bench, placing him down as gently as I could.

How I carried him? Simple. He lost weight- a lot of weight.

By no means he was as light as a feather, but he was much more carriablr than he was months ago. I used to tease him that I could barely drag him up the stairs because he was made of 200% muscle, but now I can see his prominent jawline. He got slimmer, and his muscles were fading.

I fixed the blanket back on his lap and looked at his tired eyes.

"Thank you, darling."

I hummed.

I sat on the bench next to his wheelchair and kept touching his blanket, my hand made it's way inside and held his hand.

It was trembling, but I held it still and firm.

I scooted as close as I could to him. I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Fany, is it okay if I head to the cabin for a couple of days?"

"Hm, if you want. I just have to book a couple of days off."

"I want to go alone."

I held his hand a little tighter and shook my head meekly.

"I can't leave you alone."

"No, Fany it's nothing personal. I just want to be there for a couple of days."

"Why do you want to go?"

"I just want to be alone."

I sighed. That's his personality. He does prefer to be alone.

But my personality is different from his, I want to help him, I want to crowd his space I want to be there for him.

"What happened to dealing with it together?"

He leaned back into his chair and didn't do much but I wanted him to answer my question.

"It's not that Fany." He mumbled.

I didn't press further and muttered an okay.

"Who will take care of you. Taeyeon, you're ill. I'm scared you'll fall."

"Jonghyun will be over keeping an eye on me Fany, don't worry?"

"How long do you want to be gone for?

"Maybe 3-4 days?"

"You'll be back for Seohyun's birthday?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." He said with a small smile.

I hummed and stroked his hair.

"What do I tell Seohyun?"

"Tell her that her fathers saving the world, slaying dragons and crushing creepy crawling bugs." He said with a smile.

I kissed his cheek and he looked at me with sincerity. "Promise me you'll be back." I whispered.

He silently hooked his pinky finger with mind promising me. He rested his head against the chair. The blanket on him shifted and I reached over to tuck it back into place.

He continued to look at the calm view, the night was already setting and the sky was that mixture of a dark purple blueish black hue.

The lamp post beside us emitted that familiar yellow orange dim light and I held his hand tighter when the night breeze was a little strong.

* * *

"Umma." I heard a faint whispered and opened my eyes.

The side of my bed felt cold and I should've expected it anyways. Taeyeon was gone to the cabin for a day now, but I didn't expect him to leave so early after he was cleared from the hospital.

I immediately stroked her head and hummed, pulling the covers up and watching her small self climb into bed with me.

She curled up to my chest and I felt her kiss my cheek.

"Why are you up so early today baby?"

"Miss you Mummy?"

I kissed the top of her head and fixed the covers on her, leaning up to see what time it was.

"Seohyun-ah, do you want to come to work with me?"

She didn't say much but play with my necklace.

I smoothed her hair out and sighed.

"Do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?" I asked carefully.

She sat up slightly and looked around for her stuffed animal. It was in my arms and I placed it on her lap and she laid back on the bed playing with the monkey.

"Seohyun?" I was afraid she didn't hear me. "Do you want a brother or sister?"

She paused and looked at me. Her innoncdnt face looked a bit confused and I laughed.

"Yes Mummy, I want!" She clapped.

"Brother? Sister?"

"Puppy." She said happily, smiling with her cute toothy grin.

I patted her little chest and pulled her closer to me.

She slept within a few gentle pats and I sighed.

I didn't press the question on further but I was just curious.

Would she want another sibling? I'd love to raise another mini-me or mini Tae.

Taeyeon wasn't here so I didn't have to wake up early to make breakfast for him so I took the liberty of asking Seohyun what she wanted for breakfast after she slept for another hour.

"Mummy, cake?" She mumbled, resting her chin on my shoulder acting cute.

"No. That's unhealthy in the morning."

"Mummy, Daddy give cake."

Oh Taeyeon, if I could strangle you I would.

I ended up just cooking for her some fried rice and gave her a small bun.

I placed a small spoon for her in her bowl and I was just quickly cleaning up some stuff when I saw her feed herself.

Usually she'd ask Taeyeon to, and be always just done it for her.

I smiled and let her eat.

_Bear: Morning beautiful._

_Miyoungie: Shut up, it's too early for you to flirt with me._

He sent me a sad face and told me he'd be going fishing with Jonghyun for an hour or so.

I sent him a picture of Seohyun and he filled our conversation with heart stickers, like it just wouldn't stop. It was spammed with pink hearts.

I glanced up from my phone and saw her nibbling on her rice. Half her bread was eaten and was neatly put beside her.

I frowned. I always want my baby to eat well, and that includes everything on their plate.

"Why aren't you eating your bun Seohyunie? Is it not good? Do you want me to heat it up for you again?"

I took her bun and she squealed, making grabby hands at me.

"Bun for Daddy. It Daddy favourite Mummy." She took a while sounding out the word favourite but I practically crumbled at how considerate she was.

I placed her bun back on her plate and she quietly ate her rice again.

I grabbed a tissue and gently held her hand. She took it away from me and whined, using her spoon again.

"Seohyunie, let me wipe your hand baby." I cooed. Her wide eyes looked st me for a split second before she broke out into a toothy giggle.

I sent a picture of it to Taeyeon and with it I said she missed him. I wanted him to come home.

I got the both of us ready to head to school today. I made sure she had her snacks in her bag and monkey George.

She went over and patted the the puppies and kissed them goodbye.

I patiently waited and cooed her to come to me and she when I opened the door she stood beside the door frame and looked at me.

She is quite small. I'm a bit worried. Who knows, maybe she'll grow taller than me and Taeyeon when she's older.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy?" She said, the stuffed monkey dangling in her arms.

"He can't come remember, Daddy will be back soon."

She whined a bit and refused to step out the door, she always did this. Every time we went to the park or something she would wait for Taeyeon to finish and hold her hand, together they would always walk out together. There was a small ledge that she's always too small to walk off from and she would always terrifyingly hold Taeyeon's hand and ste down the ledge.

She always wanted Taeyeon to help her, she'd always make me carry her instead if he wasn't around.

"Seohyun." I said sternly. My hand was waiting to her to take it and she didn't even move.

"I miss Daddy."

I sighed and picked her up, closing the door and locking it while I made my way to the park.

"I miss him too." I whispered, she looked at me and smiled.

She squirmed and I placed her down letting her walk in front of me and mingle around.

She's growing up too fast, she was still so young. Still a little toddler I didn't want her to grow up that fast.

I'd like to always think she's going to be my baby.

"Hold my hand baby."

She came running to me and touched my fingers and I enveloped mine over hers.

We started walking together through the park and I walked early because I knew she'd stop and ask about everything and anything.

"Mummy, what that?"

I knelt down and touched the pretty flower, seeing her squat down beside me and look at it with such curiosity.

"It's a daisy, it's the flower your dad calls you all the time because you're as pretty as it."

She had her small fist wrapped around the stem of the flower before yanking it up from the dirt and I gasped.

Oh my god she killed it.

"Mummy, here."

"For me?"

She nodded. "Mummy you're pretty." I held the flower and watched her waddle away.

I smiled, I always loved compliments from her because they were always genuine.

Sometimes she'd call Taeyeon fat and she meant it. It was just so pure.

When we arrived she walked back to me and hid behind my legs, scared of the school.

I held her and said it was okay but she continued to stay quiet.

Today the students didn't have to come to school today but the teachers did, so we just had a meeting and stuff.

She sat on my lap while I did my work in my classroom after the meetings.

She was always a quiet little baby. She played on my lap, placing small toys on my desk and when she got bored she slipped out of my lap quietly and went around the classroom playing with other things.

She never bothered me, of course she didn't. If she had questions she'd pat my leg and wait patiently till I could answer her.

Every now and then I'd peek up from my desk and watch her, keeping an eye out on baby.

Yunho came knocking and I waved.

Although we only had met a few times after seeing him in Korea, he always came back to America to visit me and Taeyeon a couple of times.

And everytime we did meet up we'd talk for hours on end, he was just nice to talk to. He lives an interesting life anyways. He's always travelling and tells us stories.

Yunho crept quietly and saw Seo playing with wooden blocks and said hi to her.

It startled her and she got up and moved towards me, her hands full of wooden blocks wanting to move her play station to me but she never did stop looking at the man.

She quietly then made her way to me and held o to my leg, I laughed and picked her up.

"Is she afraid of me?" He said with a sad tone.

I shook my head. "She's always cautious now ever since I taught her about strangers. She's can be social just like her father once she warms up to you." I tucked the stray hairs from Seohyun's face and watched her wrap her arms around my neck still eyeing the stranger.

Yunho sat down in my chair and tilted his head, making funny faces at her and she cracked a smile.

"Uncle, Seohyunie. That's Daddy's good friend."

"Uncle?" She asked, still not sold. "I like Uncle Jongie." She mumbled. "I like Uncle Key."

"I will buy you chicken." He said sitting across from him with his legs crossed.

"Uncle, chicken?" She said excitedly. She always loved a good chicken.

He pulled her favourite chicken sandwich out of his bag and watched as she sat on his lap and ate it.

She only acted cute for more and I shrugged, I guess she takes after me.

Acting cute for things . .

"Good news, I'm moving here."

"Here, in L.A?" I asked, not looking up from my papers to contiue reading the newsletter we teachers received.

"Yeah, for awhile. I'd like to catch up with the crew before I head to India or something."

"Ooo, India."

He chuckled and sighed. "Where's Taeyeon?"

"Business trip. He won't be back for a couple of days."

Seohyun turned to Yunho and patted his chest. "Daddy. Taetae!" She said with wet eyes. She kept patting his hand as if he had the answer and means to summon Taeyeon back.

"Seohyun-ah, Taetae will come home tomorrow. Don't got Uncle."

"Uncle Yunnie." She pouted, pulling on his collar. "Taetae, please!"

"I'm sorry I cant spit out your dad. I don't even know where he is." He said, trying to persuade her but only got a pout from Seohyun.

I threw a pencil at Yunho.

" more we talk about Taeyeon the more she'll cry."

He got up and carried her in his arm, walking around the classroom trying to distract her from thinking about her father.

I gathered up all my things and picked up Seohyun's small backpack. I pulled at Yunho's arm to get his attention and he smiled, walking by me.

"Dinner? On me."

I nodded, looking at Seohyun to see if she would approve.

"Uncle Yunnie!"

I walked beside him and I naturally leaned against him, I felt myself so tired and exhausted and I didn't know from what.

I yearned for Taeyeon, I miss him.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I miss him, I hope he's okay."

"I'll visit him for an hour tomorrow, if that helps ease your mind?"

I hummed. "If it doesn't bother you, yes?"

"No, it doesn't. I want to go fishing with them too."

"What's with you guys and fishing?"

"Childhood activity. I remember I hit Taeyeon with a fish by accident when I reeled it in. it went 'thump'"

I snorted. "Entertain Seohyunie for the night please, I'll bake you pie." I pulled on Seohyun's little dress and she turned around pouting.

"I like donuts better."

"Fine I'll make you donuts."

He smiled and immediately started to hop around with her in his arms, making her giggle when I didn't have the energy to.

I'm sorry my baby.

* * *

Just when it got to around dusk Yunho dropped us off home and immediately Seohyun ran to the door, trying to pull on the handles.

"Mummy! Open please!"

I hummed and slid the key in, turning it and just when I held it open for her she zipped in and ran around the living room.

"Seohyun! Come here, you need to take your shoes off!"

"Daddy? Daddy!" She yelled for him but I knew he wasn't home. Little by little her voice got smaller and smaller and it died down by the fourth and fifth call. "Daddy?" She whimpered, feeling upset.

"Seohyun. . "

"When Daddy come home?" She asked, her big for eyes made me want to give her an honest answer.

"I don't know, tomorrow maybe?" She shook her head at my answer and when I came over to pick her up she stepped away from me, playing with her hands and looking down.

"Baby. . " I called, picking her up and holding her close. I went up the stairs slowly while rubbing her back making sure she didn't start crying. She did hold it in, but I knew she was way too quiet and she was sad.

I filled the bath tub with warm water and poured some nice kid friendly soap into it and lathered it up.

She was walking around the bathtub butt naked digging in the drawer for toys to put in.

She grabbed Taeyeon's toy boat and plopped it in, watching it float on top of the water.

I placed her in the tub and watched her play with water. I leaned against the edge of the tub, resting my head on my arms.

I loved the way she just beamed innocence, she was just so pure. I loved her smile, it was genuine. She was happiness.

My baby, pelase don't be sad?

She was playing with a rubber ducky when Taeyeon texted me.

_Bear: What are you two cuties doing?_

_Miyoungie: Giving Seohyun a bath._

_Bear: Cool, cool :)_

_Miyoungie: What are you up to..._

_Bear: Nothing ^_^_

_Miyoungie: She misses you so much, I do think you are her favourite. _

_Bear: HAH! Told you so. When will you lovelies be sleeping?_

_Miyoungie: Why do you wanna know._

_Bear: Please tell me wife :(_

_Miyoungie: Soon._

_Bear: ..._

_Miyoungie: Love you._

I stopped texting him when Seo splashed water on my face

I carried her out of the tub and placed her down, quickly wrapping her up in her duck towel so she won't run away from me naked.

"No running this time baby."

'Mummy." She whined.

I laughed and pulled the towel's hood over her and made her look like a duck. I led her out of the bathroom and laid a small towel on the warm floor for her.

She sat on the towel in between her legs and I roughly dried her hair for her with the cloth. She sat patiently and I started to dry her hair with a hair dryer, my fingers combed through her pretty black hair.

I made sure it was pretty dry before dressing her and I asked her to go get her pajamas and she went into her room herself and came running back in with a silky blue one.

It was the same ones her father has, and I do too.

She came back sitting on my lap as I helped dress her and before I let her go I rubbed some lotion on her skin.

"Mummy!" She whined, wanting to squirm and run away.

"Almost done baby." I cupped her cheeks in my palm and she scrunched her face up from the lotion.

I let her zip by me and go play for a couple minutes before we were going to bed.

Just as I picked up the bottle of lotion my hand knocked over a photo frame.

I quickly picked it up and placed it back on the nightstand.

It was a portrait of me and Taeyeon on our wedding day, he looked so good all dressed up and smiley.

Maybe we should take some formal family photos, I think it'll be cute.

I folded back up some of Seo's clothes and glanced at the clock.

She should be able to sleep tonight, she didn't take a nap today.

I laughed to myself when I noticed what I do all day is just do chores, take care of Seohyun and Taeyeon

"Seohyun-ah?" I turned around, wanting to scoop her up and go to bed.

The baby gate was closed so I knew she didn't go downstairs, plus she never went unless she asked me. It was a rule I set, for safety precautions. She wasn't allowed to open it either.

I walked into her room and it was empty so I turned the light off and walked past Taeyeon's den. I heard quiet sounds coming from the room and I peeked in.

She was sitting at her fathers desk in his chair, she was so small I could only see her face.

She had wore his glasses and grabbed some of his pens and papers as she began to draw something.

My heart fluttered at the scene, she only went into Taeyeon's room when she missed him It happens at night too, every time Taeyeon wasn't here I'd allow her to sleep with me and she would always choose to sleep on his side.

"Hi. ."

"Hi Mummy."

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged and carefully placed his glasses back onto his desk.

She got off the chair carefully and ran up to me, asking me to carry her.

She started rubbing her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You miss Daddy?"

She nodded.

"Is Daddy your best friend?"

"Yes Mummy, Daddy is best friend."

I hummed. She suddenly lifted her head from my shoulder.

"What Daddy do Mummy?"

I patted her small back and sat on the bed.

"He's slaying monsters for you Seohyunie, he's saving the world." I said.

She had a small pout.

"Daddy no hurt, Mummy?"

"No, Daddy won't be hurt. He will come back to us and I will make it all better for him."

"Really Mummy?" She said, asking me if what I said was true.

I nodded and kissed her forehead, I was sure of it.

I set her on my bed and tucked her in, she was rolling around and I was trying to get her to sleep but she suddenly grabbed my phone and opened it.

She tapped the screen a couple of times and when I heard the phone dial I sat up freaking out because I didn't want her to call someone by accident.

I took it out of her hands and she started to whine but I didn't expect her to cry. That was out of character but when I saw the person on my lock screen I understood why.

She called her father. I signed, laying down and giving the phone back to her and redialling it.

I wiped her tears that happened to fall and watched her excitedly stare at the screen.

Suddenly a messy big bear of a man appeared on the screen still half asleep.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Hi, Seohyunie." He said with a hoarse chuckle.

"Daddy I miss you!"

"You say that a lot lately Seohyun."

She giggles and kisses the screen of the phone, she held it near and dear to her and I just watched with my head propped up on my hand.

"Hi Fany."

"Hey Baby, how are you?"

"Good, good."

"How was-"

"Daddy! Come home! Play with me Daddy!" Seo interrupted, it seems as if those are the only words Seohyun knows these days

I remember the days where she would just babble endlessly as a baby.

"Daddy will tell you a story, do you want to hear the story love?"

She nodded and tucked herself in my arms as I sat up leaning against the headboard. She held the phone and within the next couple of minutes Taeyeon the worlds greatest story teller went on and on.

Sound effects and all, it amused me but sent Seohyun into an endless fit of giggles and squeals.

He then calmed down and then a few moments later I found Seohyun slowly fall asleep in my arms when all her dad did was sing to her asleep.

Every time she fell too deep into her sleep she'd jolt awake and rub her eyes, struggling to stay awake just for Taeyeon.

His warm honey voice filled the quiet room and my hand was slipping from the phone, I almost fell asleep too.

I hummed and tucked her into my bed, patting her little tummy to sleep while I turned the light off to further coax her asleep.

The last thing I want her to do was to cry herself to sleep because Taeyeon wasn't here, and it happened last night. I didn't want a repeat.

She fell asleep pretty quickly and I laid beside her.

The phone was still in my hand as I did all that and when my screen was pitch black due to the light being shut off but Taeyeon was laying in bed looking as cute as ever.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. Seohyun really wanted to see you I guess."

"No that's okay." He said with a yawn, patting his own head.

"Are you okay now? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine babe. I'll come home tomorrow but it'll be just before dinner time."

"Seohyun's going to hate you for not spending the day with her."

"She never hates me for more than 10 minutes, it's okay." He said proudly, the video call was shaky and I knew he couldn't hold the phone still.

I went to turn on the small lamp beside me and on the dimmest setting. My fave appeared on the screen and he smiled.

"You're prettyyyyy." He dragged out the last syllable and I laughed.

"I'm glad you seem happy. You're cuter when you are."

He shrugged. "I just wanted some time to think, but all is well my dear. I will come back to my boss and little daughter."

I rolled my eyes at 'boss.' "I missed you." I whispered.

He had a tender look in his eyes and he laid down on the bed, tilting the phone screen along with him.

"I missed you too Fany." He whispered back.

I hummed, my thumb hovering above his face on the screen wanting to caress it.

"Did you cry too, Fany?"

"Hm? What do you mean."

"Seohyun cried because I wasn't home for a couple of days. Right?"

I nodded.

He furrowed his brows and even the shitty Kano in his room gave enough light to express his concern.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't cry because I knew you'd come back go me. I don't worry as much when you make promises to me." I said quietly, afraid I'd wake Seohyun up.

He smiled, he smiled like a fat cat. "Will you go on a date with me, Fany? When I get back?"

I smiled shyly in my pillow, sometimes I forget that we are married.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you baby."

He grinned and we just looked a each other without speaking for a couple of minutes. I wish he was here, seeing him on a screen didn't satisfy me.

I wanted to touch him, I wanted to hold him.

"Will you stay video calling me till I fall asleep?" I asked. He'd do it in a heart beat, so I didn't even know why I asked.

"Of course." He nodded.

I placed the phone in between the pillows and propped it up so I could see him and he could see me.

Seohyun was sleeping soundly by now and I took an extra pillow and placed it beside her. I was just taking extra precautions. . mothers.

I settled back into bed and he made himself comfy.

I smiled at him and within a few moments he sighed.

"Sleep, my sunshine. I love you." He said huskily, nodding too.

I touched the screen gently, a single finger touching him.

Gentle bear.

* * *

It had to be around 10 in the morning when I woke up and started to watch Seo sleep.

She's the cutest when she's asleep, like a small puppy.

She rolled around bed slightly before trying to sit up looking for me.

"Happy birthday baby." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. She turned around and grumpily slid into my arms.

I caressed her cheek and kissed her, she drowsily curled up into my arms and stayed quiet.

A lot like her father. .

"I love you my baby bear."

"Mummy I love you too." She hugged me.

She wanted to sleep more from the looks of it and I let her.

An hour later I was sitting at the desk doing some paperwork when I found her quietly sitting up, hair so unruly and she patted the empty spot.

At this point I was just killing time till Taeyeon came home.

"U-Umma." She whined.

I"I'm here baby."

She looked over and climbed out of our giant bed. Her legs could barely touch the floor but when it did she came toddling over to me.

"Mummy I miss you." She whined.

I patted her back and coaxed her awake, I brought her to the bathroom to get her ready and freshened her up.

I brought her downstairs and stopped when there was a white grand piano in the middle of the living room wrapped up in one gigantic ribbon.

Seohyun squealed and squirmed to be out down and I let her go. She quickly approached the piano and touches the side of it gently before trying to climb up the tall piano bench.

I smiled when there was Seohyun's full name etched on the side in small gold print.

I helped her up the bench and sat beside her, removing the covers and she immediately touched the keys.

Fucking Taeyeon emerged out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me.

I let out a blood curdling scream almost ready to kill the intruder.

I slapped the back of his head and frowned at him.

He only ever chuckled and bent down to see Seohyun jumping around him excitedly. "Happy birthday, my baby bear Seohyunie." He cooed.

"Papa!" She smiled and hugged him. She missed him so much.

"Taetae." I mumbled, kissing his cheek.

"Hey love, how are you?" He asked, looking as charming as ever as he held my waist.

I frowned and slapped his chest particularly hard.

"How did you even fit this without making sound?! How did you come home why didn't I hear you!

"Fany."

"I can't believe you, don't scare me like that I thought you were an intruder I would've killed you to protect Seohyun!"

"Fany."

"No, how dare you-"

"You saw the name on the piano, you had to know it was me." He whined, holding on to my hand.

The more I thought about it the more he was right, but I wasn't going to tell him he was right. I didn't want to be wrong.

I just glared at him and when Seohyun starts smashing the keys to get our attention we both tried to squeeze onto the same piano bench.

"Papa! I like!"

"You like it darling? I'm glad!"

She nodded and pulled onto his pants. He put her on his lap and I watched as those two fooled around.

I smiled at the thought of him coming home on her birthday. He always keeps his promises.

I didn't know how many gifts he bought her because for her first birthday he filled the entire living room with gifts. I yelled at him for an hour for spending so much on her.

Taeyeon got up announcing he had another gift. I sighed, not sure what I expected.

He shooed her to the balcony and she made sure she held his hand before stepping over the ledge. Tae made her sit on the small wooden stool he made for her and as soon as her tush touched the chair he zipped by me in the living room and picked up her small shoes.

He brought them back to her and helped her slip them on for her.

"I wouldn't want your little feetsies to get owie my love." He patted her leg and got up from squatting down.

"Papa, thank you!" Seo said so cheerfully.

He opened the outdoor small oven thing and popped in a couple of coals, he lit it up and Seohyun watched in amazement at fire.

"Fany-ah, would you pass me the black bag?"

I kicked it over to him and he frowned, I stood beside him just curious to what he was doing but he slapped my thigh playfully as punishment.

"Papa, potato!" She squealed, pointing at rhe black plastic bag full of her favourite snacks.

"Sweet potatoes my little darling, your favourite." He cooed. Tae started to loading the oven up wth the potatoes and covered them with coal.

In the meantime while we waited he brought her inside and let her play with her new piano that was so obnoxiously big.

He went all out on this, it must've cost a fortune.

Tae had Seo sitting on his lap as she played a couple of keys, imitating Taeyeon with whatever key he pressed.

I loved the praise he gave her, it was cute and it made her smile.

But I couldn't help but stare at the trembling hand that was resting on the side of the piano.

Oh my god.

"Fany? Fany? Are you okay?" I quickly snapped out of my face and nodded.

"Papa, potato please!"

He laughed and got off the piano, he carried her in one arm and bent down to open the oven. He started poking st the cooked potatoes with a metal rod and when one came out she stared at it.

"Papa it look like rock. Papa! It poo!" She whined.

"No! It's just . . baked. You'll love the taste, grandpa taught me how to do it baby!"

He grabbed one and started throwing it between his hands.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot. Ow."

When it cooked down He quickly peeled the skin off and revealed the marvellous orange creamy colour.

I think Seohyun fell in love, she's never seen her favourite snack like this before.

"Papa, give please!" She started making grabby hands and when Taeyeon stood up she followed him around, she started going around him in circles too marching quietly tugging at his shirt occasionally.

The whole time Taeyeon was blowing on the hot sweet potato to cool it down for her.

"Daddy."

"Taetae."

"Hold on I'm making sure it's safe so she won't burn her mouth or something."

He sat on the small stool and she's came running to him. She climbed onto his lap and he had an arm securing her to him.

I sat across from them and watched silently, seeing Taeyeon feed her small chunks of her favourite snack to her.

"Do you miss me or do you miss your potato more Seohyunie?"

She quietly munched and I too was curious with what she'd say. Obviously I thought she'd lean more towards the vegetable.

"Daddy, I miss you big much!" She said, widening her arms showing her how big is big much.

He laughed whole heartedly and kissed the top of her head.

I went over to them and kissed them both, squatting in front of Seohyun I placed a warm palm on her cheek.

"I love you Seohyunie. Happy birthday."

"Thank you Mummy!" She clapped with a toothy grin.

I glanced at Tae who couldn't stop adoring her and I patted his cheek too.

I gave him that look only long time lovers get and he smiled. With the cutest giggles they both made I started heading upstairs, knowing those two have some time to catch up on.

I haven't slept properly in a couple of days, but I can now.

* * *

He came into the room and laid beside me quietly.

His hand crept around my tummy.

He suddenly let go of me and I felt the bed shuffle. I had no idea what the hell he was doing but he lifted the covers up.

I turned around squinting at him. "What are you doing."

He kept staring st my chest and I slapped his arm.

"You have a really pretty back Fany."

"You woke me up to tell me that?"

He nodded and I turned around again, huffing in my pillow.

I felt him come closer to me and his lips were pressed against various places on my back, he kissed me here and there and I just let him.

"You're pretty." He said dreamily.

"Taeyeon it's 2 in the morning, I cant put up with your cheesy shit." I mumbled.

He kissed my shoulder and laughed.

"You're so blunt."

"Mm."

I held his hand gently and closed my eyes, loving the warmth he gave me that I missed.

"I missed you Taetae."

"I had a great time without you nagging me but I missed Seohyun so much- Ow."

"Say it again, say you missed me as much as I missed you."

"I'm not that desperate." He said with a shrug.

I gasped. I turned around and shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, Mr. Not-That-Desperate. Why are you home then?"

"Because I missed Seohyun. . . and you." He has that smug smile and I slapped his ass, rolling over him and getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around and winked at him and he sat up leaning against the headboard. I went into the closet and put on my laciest panties and bra I could find. I picked up his white button up that was draped over the chair and wore it. I covered myself loosely with his favourite silk robe and I'm pretty sure I heard him gasp.

I came out, stepping gingerly and gracefully on the hard wood floor and he had his hand behind his head looking surprised.

"Whoa."

"Like what you see?"

"Uh, no not that desperate." He said, nodding to himself.

I took off my robe slowly, dropping it on the floor as I felt the bed dip from my weight. I slowly crawled him and he immediately sat up straighter, his brows hiking up.

He still had that gigantic smug smile on his face, probably happy that he's getting laid.

He had his hands trailing up the side of my thigh before resting it on my waist and I slapped them away.

"Mr. Not-That-Desperate, you don't get to touch." I purred, kissing the side of his jaw lightly.

He sighed and lowered his hands. I sat on his lap and rubbed his arm, smiling at him teasingly.

He didn't seem to budge so I shoved him roughly agaisnt the headboard and he hit his head. He frowned and rubbed his head but started to slip down from the headboard and I pressed him down to make him lay on the bed.

I had a hand propping myself up beside his head and I slapped the nightstand, my other hand pulling on drawers. I felt the tube of lipstick and took it out. I pulled the cap off and with one hand beside him and the other hand on the lipstick tube I started applying some on my lips. My teasing eyes met his and he licked his lips, he frown getting deeper.

"Say it."

He grunted and continued to look obsessed with me.

"Say it." I teased again, applying the last bit of it on my lips.

He didn't say jack shit so I hovered above him, right over his lips and he squirmed just a bit. He leaned up to try to kiss me but I had two fingers pressed agaisnt his lips with my fastest reflexes.

"I'm desperate, my stupid ass is so desperate for you." He mumbled in defeat against his fingers and I giggled.

I win.

He hovered above me and kissed me deeply, I felt his hands touch my shirt and tug at it.

"Don't." I paused, still nibbling on his lip. "Rip it."

"It's not even a nice shirt, it's my shirt." He retorted, hand squeezing my mound before I smacked it away for wrinkling my shirt.

"I bought it." I shot back. Well I bought it for him.

"You look better without it." He happened to say, hand sneaking its way back up my chest.

I pushed him back gently and he pulled away.

I felt him rub himself on my leg, his massive length was hard to miss when it was the only hard thing protruding out.

He buried his head into my neck and my hand trailed down from his back and circling to the front.

I teased him with gentle touches on his abs, going further down feeling that infamous V.

I heard his shaky breath and I pulled at the waist band of his boxer briefs, letting it go and leaving it to snap back at his waist.

I loved the feel of his grey sweatpants so much that I couldn't help but suddenly cup his clothed member.

I heard his first groan and bit my lip, squeezing his harshly before stroking its outline.

I felt him harden further in my hand and I bit on his ear.

"You like that baby?"

He nodded meekly.

"Would you like it if I did this?" I slid my hand in between his boxers and cupped his growing warmth.

I heard his breath hitch and he slightly squirmed.

I wrapped my fingers around him properly, my small hand always had trouble since he was so . . big.

The velvety smoothness of the skin was nice, but it felt like hard steel underneath.

I gripped his massive length and stroked it, the palm of my hand hitting the base of his excited member.

Slowly I went, just gliding my hand to it and every time I got to the tip I circled my thumb over his slit feeling that wetness that was there.

He had trouble keeping himself together as he tried to busy himself by kissing me.

But when I squeezed hard st the base of his member he groaned, his forehead pressed against mine and he had closed his eyes.

I moved lower and missed the middle of his neck, my free hand lingering on his nape and he really had trouble.

"F-Fany. . faster . . harder. ."

I felt him twitch and he bucked his hips into my hand and I wanted every part of him.

"Taeyeon. ."

"Fany I'm going to-"

"Hm." I hummed, speeding up my strokes.

His harsh breaths were easier to hear now and I didn't know what was hotter than me driving him crazy.

He shuddered as he pressed himself on my shoulder, he let out a satisfying moan and drilled as he shot his arousal in my hand, the wet sticky mess coating my palm.

I kept stroking him, letting him ride it out. I murmured sweet nothings into his ear every now and then I'd kiss behind his ear.

Baby bear was panting by then.

I pushed him to lay on his back, sitting on top of him I stroked his cock and when he was still laying on the bed looking at me panting he already grew harder by the second.

I hummed, leaning down to kiss his tip, but I felt a bit of wetness on my lips. I smirked, pulling away to see pre-cum dribble down the sides of his cock and onto my hand.

It got me so excited to know only I could turn him on like this.

"Tiff-" He gulped and I kissed the side of his cock, letting my tongue touch his hard member tasting that pre-cum.

"Mm." My tongue traveled up the trail of pre-cum, licking his leaking slit and swirling my tongue around his sensitive knob. I led sloppy kisses down his cock, hearing him hiss whenever I let my tongue lick him in the most sensitive of places.

When I reached his balls I gave it a teasing squeeze before teasing it with small licks of my tongue.

I soon felt his hand in my hair, pulling on it gently yet pressing my head down for me to take him further.

I slipped his balls in, it was so tender and it filled my mouth while I sucked on it harshly. My hand never stopped pumping his long hard length.

"F-Fuck, Fany." He groaned, thrusting his hips up desperate.

I giggled, letting go of his balls I swept my hair over my shoulder and held his cock, giving it a teasing kick before pressing my tongue flat up against the side of his precious member.

"You want me?" I asked teasingly.

He nodded slowly, closing his eyes when I blew on his sensitive cock.

I held him by the base squeezing it teasingly before taking the first few inches of his fat cock. I hummed at the feeling of my mouth being utterly full of his engorged member and he seemed to like it by the way he grabbed the sheets of the bed.

His hand still lost on my hair he encouraged me to take him further but I didn't let up. His soft low groans turned me on and I sucked slowly.

I felt so slick around his cock but he suddenly pushed my head down and I took him a further few inches. His thick cock reaching the back of my throat it made me gag just from the side, but I started to suck him harder, as punishment.

"Mmm, fuck." He hissed.

Taeyeon's cock was throbbing, as if it was ready to blow. His cock as a bright shade of red, and I knew he was going to. "I'm going to cum." He muttered as I bobbed my head up and down on him. But I held his base, letting my lips go from his member with a pop.

"No, you're not." I teased, licking his tip like a kitten.

"Fany." He groaned out, doing a mini sit up but my hand trailed up his body, pushing on his pec to lay down.

I sat on his cock, my pussy aligned right on top of it but I didn't take my now drenched panties off.

It felt so good, how his hot cock was so thick, so long, so fucking big and hot that was pressed up against my clothed clit.

I started to grind myself on him, biting my lip when it felt too good. I couldn't stop imagining him inside of me.

He placed his hand on my waist but I slapped them away, glaring at him. "What part of me being in charge don't you understand, Kim?"

"But Ms. Hwang-"

"That's Mrs. Kim to you, Mr. I'm-Not-That-Desperate." I teased and he nodded meekly.

I held onto shirt, my fists balled up with it as I kept grinding on him. I was already so wet, and the entire time Taeyeon but his lip trying not to blow his load.

"Fany-" I shook my head.

"Don't cum." I groaned, going faster and pressing myself harder against him till I couldn't anymore and came on top of him, halting my hips and laying still.

I let go of his shirt, climbing back down slowly I thought I'd reward him.

"Please-" I cut him off when I held his erection firmly.

I took his cock all the way in, engulfing his whole length and I stayed still, deep throating him for seconds but to him felt like an eternity.

He didn't expect that because he soon did a little sit up, pushing my head down further and he thrusted his hips hoping to fuck my mouth and make the deep throat last longer.

"Tiffany-" He growled, and he started to cum. Ropes of cum started to coat the back of my throat and I let go, letting his dick go with a pop he was still cumming and I held onto his base, stroking up and down as he blew his load onto my face.

Cum started to dribble out slowly from his dick and I licked him clean, sucking his cock lovingly I didn't want any of that cum to go to waste.

I let him bask in the image of his thick white arousal all over my face as I scooped every bit of it and swallowed it.

I held his softening member and he kissed my forehead gently.

I reached for a box of tissue and cleaned my hand, kissing him gently as I did.

"Baby. ."

"You win Fany, you win." He said out of breath. I had a victorious smile on his face but all he ever wanted to do was just sleep.

He laid on his back and pulled my close, kissing me deeply. His hand trailed up my leg and tugged at the waist and of my panties.

I smiled, knowing where this night was going.

My lipstick was already fading by then.

* * *

I was peeling vegetables when Seohyun came out of the room all drowsy looking from her nap. "Hi baby, woke up from your nap?" She nodded and looked around, spotting her beloved best friend and dashing to him like a little mouse.

"Daddy!" The little call startled him from his nap and I thought he was walking TV, but I guess he was tired.

"Hey little one." I watched as he picked her up gently and kissed her on the cheek, but when she pointed to the window I stopped peeling the carrot and leaned against the counter.

"Daddy, outside and play?"

"You wanna play outside?"

She nodded and anything she wanted Taeyeon would give it to her.

But I didn't have the heart to tell her that her father wasn't feeling well and should probabaly stay inside for the best.

I watched from the kitchens s those two played games in the backyard doing what they do best which is playing.

I noticed how Taeyeon had trouble keeping up with our toddler with the limo in his foot but other than that he seemed fine.

I dropped the pork into the soup and stirred it, checking on it every once in awhile taking care of it because I knew how much Taeyeon loved it.

Plus, it was good for him.

"Babies, time for dinner!" I called.

Seohyun raced back inside but Taeyeon was merely jogging and all he did was just straight up pant.

He walked back inside panting, and I wiped my hands on the kitchen towel.

"Taeyeon?"

"I feel so weak, and not energetic." He said, holding onto the edge of the table.

"Taeyeon . ." I came over to him and patted his chest, I got him to sit down at the dinning table and I wiped the sweat from his head.

I slid the glass of water to him and he downed it quickly, his hand was slightly trembling and I kissed him.

I tended to the pot of soup and when it was just ready I glanced up to see him just stare at his lap.

He didn't say much but when I placed dinner in front of him he asked if he could eat later.

I nodded, getting Seohyun into her high chair but when he didn't leave the table I was worried.

I fed Seohyun normally and let her play with her food but my mind couldn't stop thinking about Taeyeon.

What are you thinking about, my bear?

A couple of minutes later I let Seohyun go and play.

I heard Taeyeon pick up the spoon and it clinked against the glass bowl.

I glanced at the man seated at the table having trouble scooping rice into his mouth.

With every scoop full he lifted into his mouth, his hands shook and trembled, sending bits of his food flying back into the plate.

He tries again, and again, growing overly frustrated as he couldn't even eat.

When he did manage to get the spoon in his mouth, he ate 1 measly small pea that just was lucky enough to stay.

He dropped the spoon onto the table and stared at it, brows furrowing as he slowly looked down at his hands.

He looked so frustrated and I never want to see that look on him again. It didn't suit him, it made him look so small.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with a sad smile.

I sat down on the chair beside him and picked up the wooden spoon, dipping it into his plate and bringing it to his mouth.

He looked at me confused but as our gazes lingered he caught on and opened his mouth and let me feed him.

Spoonfuls by spoonfuls the plate was scraped off clean. I reached over to grab a napkin before wiping his mouth clean.

He chuckled as I cleaned him up, my hands never stopped grooming my favourite man.

"My handsome Taetae."

"That's me." He said, he brushed off what just happened right now really well but my heart ached at the sight.

It's getting worse, he's defnitnely not well.

"I'll always take care of you Taetae."

"I know, I know." I patted his shoulder and went off to do dishes. He went back sitting on the couch, putting on my favourite show to watch when i was doen with chores.

He took a nap for an hour by the time I finished.

* * *

I was in the room shuffling through the hospital bills and papers, I had a hard time not understanding why there wasn't a diagnosis yet.

I wanted to move hospital but the one we were at was the best of the best, I wanted answers.

I don't know what the hell was wrong with him and it's just . . so overwhelming when we're billed for things that I don't even know what they mean or do.

_"Dad, I cant lose him." I had said, stirring the cup of coffee with a spoon._

_"Miyoung."_

_"It's not fair! I've fought so hard for him! We went through everything together and now he's going to leave!"_

_"It's not his choice to leave." My dad said firmly._

_"You think I don't know that? I can't let him leave but there's nothing I can do and it's killing me!"_

_"Stop blaming yourself right now Miyoung."_

_I grabbed the tissue that was on the table and crumpled it up in my hand, I was more frustrated than sad._

_"I don't want Seohyun to go through what I went through. When mom passed I could barely handle it."_

_"Of course, but there's nothing you can do but be hopeful Miyoung."_

_"It's worse because Seohyun adores him so much, she loves him a lot and there isn't a day where he isn't making her laugh or being the best father he could possibly be." I gulped and buried my face into my hands. "There isn't a day where he's loving me unconditonally. He fought so hard, it's not fair." I whispered._

_He stood up and pulled me into a side hug, my head rested against his chest hearing his heartbeat. I felt the tender caressed only my father could produce to calm me down._

"Fany?"

I quickly shoved the papers into my drawer. "Hm?"

"It's bad isn't it?" He figured, walking over to me.

I gulped.

"I know, I'm just a time bomb waiting to just . . I don't have enough time." He said nonchalantly scratching the back of his head.

What made me upset was how he could easily say that. I didn't know how he could say that but it pissed me off.

"No! Don't say that Taeyeon!" I yelled, startling him.

"Fany. ."

"I don't want to hear it! Stop it!" I shouted, my voice was already breaking.

"I don't have much time to live Fany, I'm dy-"

"Stop!" I screamed at him, probably waking up Seohyun but I had so much on my mind already. Tears filled my vision and I grabbed a coat and my purse on the chair, running down the stairs and picking up a set of car keys.

"Fany!"

I ignored his call.

I was barefoot walking to one of the cars and I opened the door, throwing the things in my arms on the passenger seat before slamming the door shut.

"Kim Miyoung!" He slammed the car windshield and it startled me, how he got here so fast.

He yanked opened the car door that I forgot to lock and he unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbing onto my waist.

I was such a mess, I kept hitting him while sobbing and he just stood there like always taking each hit and patiently waiting for my outburst to settle down.

He wrapped his arms around me and I was so close to him, I felt his warmth and I gave up fighting back. "When it gets hard, you do not leave. I promised you this when I asked you to move in with me. I'd like to think it applies to you too."

I was pulled onto his lap and when I calmed down I heard his breathing, he was panting.

I glanced up to see him having trouble catching his breathe and I wanted to kick myself for making him run out after me like this knowing he can easily exhaust himself.

"I will run across the world for you, even if it kills me." He said breathlessly.

"No. . Taeyeon don't do that . . don't say that." I begged quietly. "Don't go, Taeyeon please don't go I'll miss you." I kissed his cheek and pulled on his collar. "I feel robbed, we haven't lived for a long time together yet and now it's like it's ending."

He hummed and held me tighter. We sat out in the open of our garage just in each others arms as I kept crying.

"Where were you planning to go?" He asked, hand still rubbing the side of my arm.

"Your mothers." Again.

"Mom?"

"I was going to tell her to yell at you for being a stupid punk bitch." I wiped the tears away from my face and shoved him. "I was going to tell her you made me cry too."

"Jesus Christ, she would've haunted my ass and made me trip over all of Seohyun's toys."

"Watch out Taeyeon, I won't hesitate." I warned, wrapping my arms around his neck. I wanted to breathe him in again, afraid I'd lose the scent of him.

"Don't worry about me, I will take care of myself and you and Seohyun, I will not go anywhere Fany."

"Promise? I feel lost if you're not here." I said, my fingers playing with his till I held onto his pinky.

"I promise, you won't be lost. I will guide you my sunshine."

* * *

**2 Months Later**

I lifted him up from his chair, staggering in my spot as he struggled to stand up right. He limply looped his arms around my shoulders to steady himself, his whole body was already trembling.

"Taetae, Baby steps."

He took the tiniest steps and I shuffled along him, his weight was almost fully on me and I got more upset the more steps he took.

It hurt him so much, he could walk only if I helped him.

There were days where he would refuse to get out of bed because it hurt so much, but some days he was fine. I never knew. Night time was the worst, sometimes he could sleep properly and other days he would lay there quietly trying to sleep through the pain but he never could.

I'd stay up with him, trying to soothe him.

He took a seat on the stool and sighed, not letting go of my dress he managed to clutch tightly in his trembling fist.

"Fany, I don't want to take the photo looking like this." He said with a frown, blowing the strand of hair that happened to fall.

I tucked the loose strand back up into his nicely groomed hair. "You're as handsome as can be honey." I pulled on his tie and loosened it just a bit, my fingers went to tuck the strays of hair sticking out of his slicked back hair.

"But I don't feel handsome, and I certainly don't act like it. I'm crippled . ."

"Don't say that baby, you always are to me." I kissed his cheek and patted down his suit jacket.

I heard tiny steps come to me.

"Seohyunie, come to Papa." he said, patting ih lap.

She walked over to him and he placed her on his lap, talking to her and giving her kisses to the point that it annoyed her and she started giggling.

"Are we ready Mrs. Kim?" The photographer asked.

I glanced at my two babies and smiled. "Yeah."

"Say 'kimchi!'" Taeyeon joked, smiling as handsome as can be. He made Seohyun smile brightly too.

A family photo worth framing, I couldn't want to see this on top of my dresser every morning.

I was holding Taeyeon's hand as he slowly walked me to our car. Seohyun was already there, tapping the car's door wanting to get in.

"Where are we going after this?"

"I don't know, is there somewhere you want to go?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You can pick, I can't say no anyways." Tae joked, bringing oru clasped hands to his lips and giving my hand a kiss.

I studied him a bit more, knowing he was exhausted from moving around so much. The limp in his foot was never going to help. "Let's go home?"

"Sure." He didn't question it and opened the door for Seohyun.

He strapped her in the cars eat and sat beside her.

I got into the driver's side and started the car.

A couple of minutes when I found it too quiet I glanced at the rear view mirror finding him asleep holding Seohyun's hand.

She snoozed quietly, leaning against the car seat's head rest.

I turned the music down lower, trying to be as quiet as I could and drive slowly too, not wanting to wake them up.

* * *

Just when I placed Seohyun in her bed upstairs to sleep I walked back downstairs about to prepare dinner.

Taeyeon was laying on the couch watching TV, but all I heard was is loud exasperated sighs.

"Why does Seohyun have to take a nap." He asked, turning around with a pout.

"Because she needs the sleep and it's better for her. I want her to sleep well at night too."

"But that means she doesn't get to play with me."

"Taeyeon! You're like old!"

"Fany . . games just don't cut it anymore you know. I wanna play with my little baby."

"Welp, since you have so much time can you pay the bills?"

"No that's boring adult stuff."

"That's life, suck it up loser."

He stuck his tongue out at me and shuffled to the kitchen, trying to get a spoon out of the drawer to taste my curry.

"No! It's not done yet!"

"Just a little taste wife, please!"

I swatted his hand away and blocked him from the pot.

"I will murder you."

He frowned and reached behind me, taking a big fat spoon of fried rice and shoveling it in his mouth as fast as he could. I just stood there with my mouth wide open wondering how he could shove so much in his mouth.

He threw the spoon in the sink and turned around looking like a chipmunk. He ran away from me but before he did he opened the fridge and took a can of beer out. He even reached into the freezer and took my tub of ice cream out.

"Taeyeon!"

"What."

"It's almost dinner, no ice cream!"

"Wife. Please."

I ran back to him on the couch and desperately reached for my ice cream. "It's mint, you don't even like mint chocolate chip!"

"I do now, please Fany!" He said, tucking it in his arm.

I laid on top of him and shoved his shoulder gently.

"Taetae." I whined.

"Taetae." He mimicked, mocking me.

Then I heard Seohyun's whimper and sat up on his lap. He looked at me confused and I pointed upstairs.

"Our baby woke up."

"How the hell do you hear that?"

"Mother's instinct." I said, grabbing the tub from his arm. "Go save your baby."

He nodded and quickly rolled away from me. "On it, boss."

I smiled to myself and got up, placing the tub on the counter as I cooked dinner.

My phone kept ringing and I kept looking at it, Yunho couldn't stop messaging me about how Taeyeon keeps leaving him on read.

I laughed and told him it was just a habit of Taeyeon, he never means to leave everyone on read. Not that I can relate, if he leaves me on read I'll kill him.

By the time I placed my phone down the oven was done with the lasagna I had baked. Those two weren't down here and I got annoyed.

"Taeyeon! Dinner! Where's my baby?!"

I took my dish out of the oven and placed it on the counter for it to cool but when I wasn't met with an answer I stopped and placed my towel on the counter.

"Taeyeon?" I called again, frowning when I heard silence.

I began to walk around the room and checked the bathroom downstairs. Even Seohyun wasn't making a sound so I got pretty concerned.

I couldn't find where he is but when I heard Seohyun call out 'Daddy' I turned my head to that direction and walked over to the stairs.

He was laying there struggling to reach for the gate but he couldn't pull himself up the stairs no more.

"Taeyeon!"

He heard me call him and he turned to me his arm still outreaching wanting to unlock the gate to see his daughter, he couldn't pull himself forward.

It was so heartbreakingly unfair.

"Miyoungie." He said with tremblings lips, his eyes were already glossy and he started to choke on his tears when I hugged him.

I propped him back up and he leaned against the wall shaking his head.

"I-I can't do it. F-Fany I can't even get to my daughter." He said shakily, wiping his tears away harshly.

"Shh." I cooed, rubbing the side of his head.

"Daddy?" I heard Seohyun say quietly and I glanced up at the stairs to see her holding the bars of the gate and crying quietly.

I quickly unlocked it and held her, walking back down and sitting on the floor beside Taeyeon.

"Papa, happy?"

He shook his head.

"No, darling I'm not happy." He mumbled, refusing to look at her.

Seohyun crawled into her father's lap and buried her head into his chest, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

I had a hand on his leg, rubbing it lightly

"Where is it hurting, Taeyeon?"

"My back, I feel like I have no physical strength." He said, sighing loudly. I heard the tremble in his lips.

"I-I. . one moment I'm okay and the next moment . . what the fuck is this. Fany, help me." He hugged Seohyun tight and kissed her, rubbing her back.

He sobbed, he choked on his tears and he had a shaky hand on top of mine.

"Daddy, no cry." Seohyun muttered, looking up at him.

I looked up trying to keep my tears at bay. I had to be strong.

"You'll be okay, Taeyeon."


	15. Chapter 15

**Taeyeon**

I felt the blanket being lightly pulled off me and I opened an eye, about to glare at the intrusion. The pulling stopped and before I knew it I felt small hands on my leg then the light weight on my back started to hit me.

Lil baby.

"Ow." I grumbled, turning around to hold my little darling in my arm, getting her to stop bothering me. "Yes, my love? Good morning." I said hoarsely, giving her my affectionate of kisses.

"Daddy, you promise!" She pouted, sitting on my tummy.

"Promise, promise what?" I muttered, rubbing my eye trying to wake up.

She buried her head into my chest and I grumbled, patting her head.

"Daddy, park."

Oh. I promised her I'd bring her to the park. I started laughing and patted her back, hoping that maybe I'd get her to fall asleep so we wouldn't have to go.

Little love knew what I was probably thinking and she immediately got off me and slid off the bed. I watched her toddle out of the room and come back with her absolute favourite stuffed animal.

She crawls back up onto my bed and sits on my tummy, still with a pout on her face.

"Daddy. Hungry."

I sat up and had her hanging around my neck. I patted her bum and slowly got out of bed, I felt so tired but she was hungry.

I slowly went down the stairs, holding her and having her kiss me every now and then. I loved hearing her happy giggles and I loved the fact that she was a ray of sunshine like her mother.

First things first, I set her down and measured her height against the door frame. Making her stand in one place was so hard, but she was so tiny.

"Stand still, love." I mumbled with a pencil in my mouth. I brought the book down and held it there, marking the spot.

She only grew barely half an inch last time I checked.

"Papa." She squeaked, wanting to run away.

"Cute baby, what would you like for breakfast?" I asked, caressing her cheek. I opened the fridge and pointed at it.

"Piano?" She said, pointing behind me and I nodded.

I sat down on the piano bench and lifted the cover up, exposing the immaculate white keys. I set her on my lap and she began churning out a tune.

As usual I always played a song for her and she'd sit quietly on my lap watching y fingers move and when I finished she'd always clap then try to imitate the same tune.

I loved her, and I knew she adored this music making instrument.

"Sounds good Seohyunie!" I praised, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

I coughed a little and held the edge of the piano to steady myself.

I was a little tired, but at least I didn't wake up in pain.

"Good morning babies." I heard the soft coo and me and Seohyun turned our heads.

I smiled at Fany who just came back from wherever she was.

"Hi sunshine."

"Mummy!" Seohyun squealed, getting off my lap and waddling over to Fany for some hugs.

She places Seohyun down on the floor again and my little darling zoomed past me to play with the fluffy puppies sleeping on the couch.

I smiled and looked up at my wife, watching her come to me.

"Well aren't you in a good mood today honey." She noted, her fingers on my bare skin.

"Seohyun woke me up today, how couldn't I be in a good mood."

"Figured you'd be grumpy because you didn't find me in bed." She said confidently. I just wanted cuddles.

"I was almost grumpy. . almost."

She hummed and sat beside me, her fingers touched my chin and tilted my head up. She inspected my face and she did this almost every day. The bruise I got from fainting of exhaustion on the side of my eye was pretty bad.

Her fingers trailed from my face and down my neck, it massages my shoulder before heading to my front.

"Your muscles . ."

"What about it?"

She shook her head and smiled shy. "Thank you for blessing my eyes with your shirtless chest."

"I'm just lazy to find a shirt Fany."

Seohyun started to cry and I quickly got up, hovering above her only to find Princess eating the entire bowl of blueberries. Seohyun was holding the bowl, crying and waving the bowl to me.

"A-Appa!" She sobbed, dropping the bowl and asking for hugs.

I laughed at Princess who went to the bowl and started to lick it clean.

I turned around seeing Prince chewing on her favourite stuffed animal, he practically tore the stuffed monkey into pieces and my jaw just dropped.

Fany gasped and practically screamed. "Who did this!" She picked up the exploded stuffed monkey who has bits of fluff falling out of him.

I pointed at the dogs and Prince darted over to me and hid behind my legs.

Seohyun was just bawling her eyes out, holding onto my shirt and I only ever patted her back.

Fany was busy scolding the puppies, and I was on the couch wiping Seo's endless tears away.

"Papa!" She whimpered, I've never seen her cry so much before. So loud.

I quickly went over to the corner of the living room where she practically owned. I sat down on her tiny stool and placed her in a circle of toys.

"I'll play tea party with you Seohyunie if you stop crying for Papa."

She hiccuped and stood up, waddling over to my leg and sitting in between them.

I patted her head and tried to coax her to stop crying. It worked for awhile and I ended up taking a nap on the floor beside her when she was playing with her dolls.

"Papa! No sleep!" She whined and I blinked, sitting up to give her my attention.

* * *

"Whatcha colouring babygirl?"

"Sheep."

"No that's a goat."

"Sheep."

"Goat."

"Papa! Sheep!" She angrily pointed at the 'sheep' but I shook my head.

"My little cute adorable sunflower, this here is a goat. See? Sheeps also aren't green coloured." I said nodding my head.

"Taeyeon! That is a sheep! Sheeps can be any colour she desires! How dare you teach her wrong animals and stunt her creativity process?!" I dropped the crayon and backed away, kissing my small one on the forehead as an apology before cheekily making my way to angry wife.

"I am sorry for not knowing my animals. But you have to admit, they look the fucking same like, they're both fluffy, have horns and a beard thing." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Please make yourself useful and take the dishes out of the dishwasher, I'm late for my TV show." She said, pointing a spatula at me.

"W-Why."

"Because you can't educate our daughter." I muttered something under my breath and she shot me a glare.

I sat down squinting at the colouring book.

That looks like a goat.

I started to stretch and looked through the blinds outside, I had a good idea.

"Seohyun-ah, let's go play at the beach."

"Beach Papa?" She looked up from sipping her juice box.

"Yes, yes." I waved my hand and made her come to me. I picked her up and held her close, walking upstairs to get her dressed. I didn't forget to take her juice box too and started drinking out of it but Fany came over to em and smacked the back of my head.

"Juice is for her, you can have the vitamin drink I left for you on your desk." Fany said.

I pulled Fany close before she could walk away and tend to lunch ."It tastes like grass . . and nasty." I whispered.

She glared at me again and Seohyun was in my arm quietly watching how our little bickering was unfolding.

* * *

Once we actually got to the beach Seohyun refused to go in the water, just staring at the waves washing back and forth.

I was standing in the shallow waters waiting for her to walk to me, but she refused.

"Come little darling, it's fun."

She shakes her head. "N-No. Papa! Hug!" She made grabby hands at me stomping.

I stayed in my spot with my hands on my hips squinting at her. When a wave came and washed by her small feetsies she trembled in tears and ran back on the dry shore. She turned around and cried, wailing.

Fany was sitting on the towel laughing and I frowned at how much clothes she wore.

I quickly swept Seohyunie up in my arms, saving her from the big bad waves but when I ran back to the wet shore and tried to place her feet in the water she automatically did the splits, doing what her small self could to avoid contact with water.

"A-Appa!" She screamed, clawing at my arm and I chuckled, holding her up and she cried.

"Appa!" She yelled, crying uncontrollably and hitting my head.

"Ah-Ah, okay I'm sorry. I was just teasing you my love." I wiped her tears away and quickly ran up to the dry sand.

She couldn't stop crying and she even bit my finger.

"Seohyun, I thought you loved the water?" Fany cooed, and I went over to Fany and plopped our little love in her lap.

She shook her head. "Baby shark Mummy." She pointed, frowning at me.

Fany giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Do you not want to play with Daddy in the water? You love bath time!" I asked, hovering above those two.

Fany held up a slice of watermelon and I hobbled over for some, she popped it into my mouth but Seohyun ended up punching my balls.

"Ah-fuc-" I bit my lip.

Fany shot me a glare and I kneeled on the sand. Ow.

I took the plastic toy shovel and went a foot away from my loves.

I started digging a hole, not too deep but deep enough that it reached my knee cap.

I made the hole wide enough too . . for a certain someone to fit in it.

Seohyun got curious when it was too quiet and Fany had that amused look on her face.

She quietly waddled over to me and she was still mad. She stayed a little bit far from me but watched me dig the hole.

I patted the walls of the hole to make it well structured and when I turned around I smiled at my victim.

"Seohyunie do you want to eat banana?"

She nods gingerly. She played with her fingers and didn't move a foot.

I went over to hold her hand and guide her to my trap and when she didn't expect much she was staring down into the hole and I quickly picked her up and hovered her above it.

She squealed and folded her legs, trying to not go in and I kept dipping her in and out and each time she would do the splits or step on the side.

"Eh, Eh. Appa!" She whined.

Every time I lifted her back up she stopped crying and when I finally got her in the hole she froze.

She was partially in the hole, her arms propping her up and she stared at me with wide teary eyes.

She looks like a groundhog or whatever, a mole sticking out of a hole.

Seohyunie was like a Pokémon.

I turned around and smiled at Fany who thought it was pretty funny too but my babies loud siren wail made me feel bad.

"A-Appa!"

I wanted her to stay there so I could take pictures but I felt too bad and lifted her up.

She hit me again and curled up in my arm. I patted her back and dusted off the sand, kissing her feeling sorry.

"I'm sorry for teasing you but you're cute and your reactions are funny." I carried her back to Fany and set her down.

She immediately went to her mother and faced away from me.

"You're so evil, Taetae." Fany stroked Seohyun's hair and my little baby was nestled so cutely and smally in her mother's lap. She kept rubbing her eyes, still facing away from me.

"Can't help it." I whined, rolling onto my back. I covered my eyes with my arm, laying next to those two.

"Tired already?"

"Yeah. Too much digging. Too much crying." I mumbled. I suddenly stood up and pointed at her loose oversized t-shirt that happened to be mine.

"Take off." I muttered.

She looked at me with a cocked brow.

My god she looks so pretty in that hat. . her sunglasses are fashionable as well. . and I knew she was wearing a bikini under that oversized shirt.

"I'm shirtless." I mumbled. "Please let me have a glorious view?"

"Get the beach umbrella back at the house and maybe you can see me in a bikini."

"The umbrella is so far!"

"Seohyun wants to sleep, look." I found the little one passed out on Fany's shoulder and I sighed.

Wouldn't want her to be sleeping under the hot sun.

I quickly went and came back with the umbrella, stabbing it into the sand and propping it up safely for my loves.

I kneeled in front of Fany and smiled like a dumb dog.

She took off her shirt and wow.

I love Fany in a bikini.

I laid beside her smiling like a fool and she placed Seohyun on my chest. Instinctively Seohyun patted my hand, and held my one pointer finger in her hand tightly.

I didn't dare move or take my finger out of her hold, she can't sleep without it. It's the cutest damn thing in the world and I'd give my little girl all my fingers to hold.

I would sleep in super uncomfortable positions just to let her hold my finger to sleep.

We scooted carefully over under the shady big beach umbrella and she curled up to my side, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Seohyun is going to wake up forgetting you gave her the frieght of her life twice in a row."

"That's what I love about her. She forgives and she forgets what happened."

Fany smacked my belly and I winced at the sudden smack.

We laid on the beach just enjoying the warm sun, it wasnt' too terribly hot and there was a breeze but nothing made me as happy as being with these two.

I dozed off a couple minutes later, the soothing pats on my own stomach from Fany put me to sleep and I never did understand how that helped Seohyun sleep, but I understood it now.

* * *

Watching some bogus TV show with Fany and I went to to the kitchen to get some snacks.

Seo was sleeping in her room still, we decided not to wake her and let her continue sleeping.

Fany was sleeping on the couch too, rather on me. I had to do a little saving of my daughter's favourite stuffed animal so I tried to roll away from Fany but she had this mega death grip on me. I moved an inch and her arm snapped around my neck and pulled me in closer. I stared at her sleeping face and she looked as peaceful as can be but the grip was another story.

I had to wiggle myself out of her hold and ended up accidently rolling off the couch. I hit the floor on my hip and I sat up grumbling, staring at her who had a frown in her sleep.

I was hunched over the coffee table with a video quietly playing in the background on how to sew. I was sitting in front of Fany with my back facing hers, if she needed me I'd only be half an arm away.

"Ugh, Taetae come back to the couch." I heard Fany's hoarse voice and I shrugged her off.

I kept working at the stuffed monkey's little arm, it was so badly chewed up I had to reinsert the fallen fluff. My stitches were pretty ugly, and I bit my tongue every now nad then from concentrating too much but I did try my best.

"Kim Taeyeon stop working, you need rest." She demanded again, her fingertips poking my back.

I didn't move a single hair and I heard the rough shuffle of blankets behind me and the foot steps stopped short of where I was sitting. I looked up from sewing and stared at her.

"Oh Taeyeon." She said so dreamily, she sat on my lap and kissed my briefly. She touched the side of my glasses and looked at me with her certain look that she rarely gives me; a look of adoration.

"I want to lock you in a box and keep you from everything bad, my previous bear." She cooed, kissing my nose.

I simply blinked and sighed, my hand on her waist I wanted to fling her away. "I need to finish before baby Seo wakes up."

She nodded and rested her chin on my shoulder. Welp, time to work like this.

I didn't even get to look at it when I finished because Fany stopped resting on my shoulder and turned around, taking the monkey from my hand and inspecting it.

"It's pretty good Taetae."

I beamed a smile at her and had my hands propping me behind.

She placed the stuffed monkey back on the table and turned around to face me, she kissed my cheek but we ended up making out with ehr still sitting on my lap.

"Why didn't you take a nap with me?" She asked, hand rubbing my chest.

"I couldn't sleep properly."

"Why didn't you wake me up so I could help you sleep?"

"Because you needed a nap, and I felt bad because every time I can't sleep you'd have to coax me to sleep. You would never sleep before me, only after." I muttered, bonking foreheads with her.

I really liked her hair, it was so silky and smooth and long . . my favourite part was her wispy fringe. It was adorable.

"You never bother me Taetae. . " She said. I hummed and kissed her quickly. I wanted to go wash fruits for her but when I stood up I heard the gentle creak of the bedroom door.

Seo waddles out of the room and rubs her eyes, her little messy bed hair was cute as hell and I stood there leaning against the counter watching her wander around searching for me.

"A-Appa."

She cries quietly and kept looking around the corner of the living room. "Did you wake up Seohyun-ah?" She heard my voice and turned around, waddling over to me drowsily. I picked her up, stroking her back cooing at her.

"There there."

Naps were cute like this, she's always have a little cry after waking up. I don't know why, guess it upset her when she wakes up everyday finding her dad not beside her.

I picked up monkey George and gave it to her, it calmed her down significantly as I kept rocking her back and forth on my shoulder chasing the morning blues away.

"Daddy, Georgie fixed!" She squeaked, tugging on it's arm.

I nodded, I saw Fany smile and I smiled too.

"Daddy will always fix things for you." I declared.

"Daddy the best." She mumbled, kissing me on the cheek. She kept looking at the stuffed monkey in disbelief and I smiled. Nothing beats the feeling fo seeing your child happy.

I gave her a thumbs up and carried her around with me, gently coaxing her awake.

Little lady slept too long, it was already 7 PM and the night was already pretty dark.

I opened the balcony door and walked outside with her, I sat down on the patio chair and laid there, having her sit on my tummy.

I brought her head to lay on my chest and she glanced up at the sky, pointing at the stars.

"Papa, stars!" She said, her small finger pointing at the white dots in the sky.

I patted her bck and hummed. "Mhm, I told your mother I loved her under these stars little darling." I said with a lopsided smile.

"Love Papa?" She asked innocently.

I nodded. "How many stars are up there Seohyunie?"

She tried to count them and all I heard was her cute little count of 1, 2, 3 before she trailed off and frowned. "Many, Daddy!"

"Many, right? That's what I told your mother. I said there were so many stars Seohyunie that it was infinite, and that I love your mother as much as there were endless stars."

Seohyun blinked at me, she probably didn't understand but I kissed her.

"I love your Mummy, big much." I stated simply.

She scrunched her face up an hid in my shoulder. "Yucky, Daddy."

I laughed and hummed. "I love you too, my darling."

"Daddy, yucky." She whined, trying to avoid my kisses.

I rocked on the chair and stroked her head. I heard the balcony door open again and Fany kneeled down beside me.

"Hey Honey."

"Hm, whats up?"

"I want to take a bath." She whispered in my ear, her fingers tracing my shirt's collar. I glanced over and saw her seductive smile.

I gulped.

"Mm. I'll be up there later, is that okay?"

She nodded and smiled. She kissed Seohyun's forehead and Seo ended up following Fany back inside the house.

Suddenly a pair of fluffy puppies came running outside, circling around each other before hoping up to my char and laying all over my lap.

I'm a certified family man now, but it couldn't have made me much happier. I palmed my chest like I always do on a regular basis, hoping and praying that I can be well.

* * *

For some stupid reason Fany after our bath, turned Netflix on and we had an entire marathon of Disney movies. Some I watched, some I haven't. But all I really wanted to see was Jack Skellington but she whined that we've already seen it a billion times.

Honestly, being working adults with a bright little girl, it wasn't hard to find time for proper dates like we've had when we were in our mid 20's.

It resorted to this. . movie marathon with tubs of snacks and alcohol under the bed sheets.

Sounds like a great date to me. Wouldn't want to go out in the first place anyway.

I was dozing off to Coco, but when I glanced down at my lap Fany was already snoozing like a quiet puppy.

She begged me to watch the movie when I wanted to watch The Avengers, but here she is sleeping through the movie.

Women.

Her phone rang and I sighed, lowering the volume of the TV.

I sat up and reached for Fany's phone, unlocking it and laying back in bed and curling up next to my wife putting the phone on my ear.

"Hello?" I grumbled, I don't think I even saw the callers name.

"Taeyeon?" It was her sister, Michelle.

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"Dad's in the hospital, he had a heart attack." She said so straight forward.

I sat up and squinted in the dark.

I palmed my own chest. I knew how bad it hurt me, but I didn't think my father in law would suffer too.

"W-What happened?"

"We don't know yet, I fear that it's like an illness or something. I hope it's like a one time thing from being old."

I hummed, just scratching the back of my head but my head started to pat Fany's side. I already felt sorry for her.

"I don't know how to tell Fany. . but she needs to visit Dad soon. Oh, and don't come Taeyeon, you just sit your pretty self at home and rest." She joked but had a tired sigh.

I laughed a little.

I placed the phone down and sighed, my hand instinctively palming my chest. I looked over to Fany and immediately curled up against her.

"Fany." I whispered, my slightly shaky hand went to tuck her silky hair behind her small ear.

She slept quietly, her face was passive yet it was so alluring.

"Fany." I called again, my thumb caressing her lip.

She finally stirred and hummed, moving closer to me.

I pulled her into my chest and held her head tight to me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Your father had a heart attack. He's in the hospital right now." I whispered. I stroked her head and when she didn't move an inch I didn't know if she heard me.

But her sudden hold on my arm made me quickly tighten my hold on her body. I held her undeniably close to me, keeping her in place.

She jolted and I heard her soft murmurs. It was muffled by my chest and I felt her lips trembling against my skin.

"I know, Fany I know." I whispered, stroking her hair.

The hot tears I felt on my bare chest and I couldn't just ignore it.

"I need to go see him." She finally said, she pushed on my chest and I quickly held her face in the palms of my hand.

I wiped her tears away with my thumb and I felt sad wit her.

Imagine, having two people you love. . not well?

I feel sorry.

"Taetae." She said, biting on her bottom lip before sitting up. She looked up, trying to keep her tears at bay but when I sat up along with her she started to cry uncontrollably.

Her has a fistful of my shorts and she cried so damn hard that I didn't know exactly what to say to calm her down because it's notnokay, I wouldn't want her to lose her father.

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong Taeyeon? Why is this happening to me-" She sobbed, holding her head.

"God no, it's not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for this." I said firmly.

She let me go and sniffled, wiping her tears with her hand she went into the closet and quietly got dressed.

I cautiously stood up and she passed by me, kissing me on the cheek before hugging me tightly.

"You need to rest. Sleep baby, I'll be back soon." She whispered. Her tears were just welled in her pretty eyes and she kissed me lightly on my cheek. I held her hand not wanting her to go but it slipped from my grasp.

I watched her pretty backside leave the room and she even closed it.

I felt helpless that night.

I ended up going into Seohyun's room and sitting on a chair, just watching over her as she slept.

I didn't want to be alone tonight, I felt as if I was missing something.

I pray that my father in law would be okay, for my family's sake.

I didn't want a father figure to leave me again, not like this though.

I held Seohyun's small hand and kissed it.

_I will not leave you, Seohyun._

I had hope.

* * *

I was playing with Seohyun in the corner when the doorbell opened and baby stopped leaning on my back.

She placed her wooden blocks down and walked slowly to the couch, peering above it on her tippy toes and Fany was there at the door.

She had a small smile, a strong one infact. She put on a front for Seohyun, of course we didn't tell her about her grandpa.

"Mummy!" Seohyun squealed, running towards her flying like a bird. She hasn't seen her mother all day.

Fany knelt down, hugging Seohyun before picking her up effortlessly and kissing her.

I waved, resting my chin on the couch I acted all cute and Fany cracked a smile.

She sat in front of me on the playmat, letting Seohyun sit on her lap.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked quietly, holding her pretty hand.

Fany nodded and kissed my cheek, rubbing my jaw lovingly it wasn't till I heard the crinkle of a plastic bag I had to turn my attention to Seohyun.

"Baby, guess what mummy bought for you!" She said excitedly, rustling with the bag. I laid on the floor, propping my head up amused at how Seohyun was excitedly jumping up and down.

Fany pulled out corn from the bag and smiled, her crescents were nice to see at this point in time.

"Ta-da!" Fany helped her unwrap it and for 5 minutes Seohyun enjoyed some sticky corn on her mother's lap, chewing on it cutely.

She even offered me some and when I ate a big chunk Seohyun hit me with the end of the corn.

"Daddy! Little bit!" She frowned. I laughed outloud, giving her my sincerest of apologies.

"Bear you want one too?" Fany asked, pulling another one from the bag and handing it to me.

Just as I was about to take a bite Seohyun zoomed into my lap, reaching for it. She already had hers in her small hand, but she's wanted another one and I couldn't deny her. So I gave her both.

They looked like dumbbells.

I started to smooth out Seohyun's hair, and that was when Fany told me what happened with Dad.

Papa Hwang turned out okay, but Fany's been quietly lately.

It really scared her. I don't know how it feels to lose both parents, but I've lost.

And I've been as good of a husband as I can be, helping with chores to the best of my ability even though she still makes me sit and rest.

I occupied myself with Seo who didn't ask much questions. She was a good baby.

Fany was a little out of character since she was my walking ball of death ray happy sunshine.

"Fany, is your dad or sister free tonight?"

"I think so, he might be at the car show downtown."

"Can we have him babysit? Let's go on a date." I said, watching Seohyun look up at us. I think she finally knew what would happen because she suddenly ran up to me and held onto my leg. I walked with little baby koala clinging onto me as I went to get a can of beer.

"Papa, no!" She squealed, she patted my leg many many times and I picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"What's wrong?"

"Papa, don't go!" She whined, pulling on my shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere love!" I said, picking her up and throwing her in the air to get her laughing in a fit of giggles. I got scolded by Fany a couple of minutes later for throwing her way too high in the air.

I placed my darling on the floor, letting her play. I stood up straight, grabbing the small envelope on the counter I walked comically to Fany, having her eye me up while giggling.

"What?" She whispered when I stood in front of her up close and personal.

I bent down, doing some royal gesture presenting her the envelope.

She grabbed it in between her finger and looked at it with caution.

I stayed knelt down by her feet, like a Prince.

Fany squealed and hit my head, sitting on the floor she pulled me into a hug when she finally slid the pair of Broadway show tickets out of the envelope.

"These were sold out, how?!" She squeaked.

"A little money, fame and threatening-"

She deadpanned and glared at me and I had to convince her I was joking.

She squealed once more, smiling so genuinely her eyesmiles decided to make an appearance.

"What's the sudden occasion?" She asked, kissing my cheek a couple of times in utter happiness.

I patted her leg and shrugged, leaning into her ear I gave her adorable small round ears a kiss.

"Happy 4 year anniversary baby." I whispered.

"Wait, you're counting?!"

I sighed, a little offended. "Yes, love. I do count. 4 year anniversary of being together, been married for 2 now." I kissed her cheek, she practically was wooing over me, she looked at me with admiration.

"Gosh, you're so loveable!" She squealed, giggling to herself she couldn't stop waving the pair of tickets in front of me.

"It's tonight, so dress up and get calling Papa Hwang. We need an express baby sitter." I commanded, saluting her.

Seohyun ran over to us, not knowing what was going on she sat in between her mother and I and wanted to join the commotion.

I ruffled her hair, kissing her forehead because she definitely enlightened our anniversary.

* * *

Just about an hour later I heard the door unlock and I peeked to see Papa Hwang walk in.

Seohyun squealed in my arms and begged to be put down. As soo nas I set her down she zipped by and begged her grandpa for hugs.

He nodded at me and I waved, taking Fany's hand so we could go on our date.

Just before we reached the stairs I went over to give him a big bear hug. I patted his back and even gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Glad you're okay, Dad." I smiled at Fany's father and he nodded.

He patted my shoulder and sent me away, I even saw him smirk a little.

Seohyun didn't realize she was getting driven to her grandpa's at all, she happily got into the car with him and I was relived. Usually she would go quietly, which was great but she'd come back all sulky, mad because we 'left' her there.

* * *

I stood in the mirror scrutinizing myself with my hands on my hips.

"What are you looking at in your underwear? You have a big dick what else are you looking for-"

"Shh! Fany!" I interrupted, squinting at myself. I poked at my stomach and frowned.

"There's a slight problem my love."

"What?" She said, laying in bed with an amused face.

I turned around and pointed at my stomach. "There's a single hair growing on my tummy. Belly hair? Belly hair."

She was biting her lip and I frowned, telling her my problem but she held up a hand and stopped me. "Muscular back, check. Flexing back muscles, check. Nice pair of buns, check. Toned leg muscles, check. Sexy calves, check. Check check check." Oh my god she was checking my backside this entire time.

I quickly slipped a pair of pants on and glared at her. "Do you think I've gotten fat Miyoungie?"

"I mean. . you no longer have your pack of 8." She said with a shrug.

"It went down to 6 huh." I mumbled in disappointment.

"Yeah, soon it'll be a 4 then poof, a big beer belly."

I grumbled and turned away, dressing myself up while she busies herself getting ready too.

It wasn't when she left me all alone I creamed her name out like a roar of a thousand lions.

"Miyoungie!"

Silence.

"Fany-ah, help me!" She slammed the door open and rushed to me, her concerned face was funny but this was serious.

I was sitting on a stool in front of the mirror again, pulling at the single strand of gray hair. I looked up and pouted, pointing at it.

"Wha-" She said out of breath.

"I have gray hair." I whispered in horror.

She rolled her eyes and waved. "Bye."

"No! Fany!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her so she sat on my lap.

"I have a grey hair. Am I old now? Do you still find me attractive?" I said holding onto her incase she runs away. My face was smushed on her chest.

"Taeyeon-ah." She laughed, pulling on my ear.

"I'm going to be getting those senior citizen discounts at the fried chicken place now." I said.

"Here bend your long self down and lower your big fat head." I did what I was told and she examined my bed of luscious locks.

She spotted out that one grey shirt strand and plucked it out.

She showed the piece of hair in her fingers to me and my eye widened. I immediately held my head and looked like I was going to cry again.

"Fany-ah! That's bad luck!"

"No, stop believing in myths and help me pick out a dress." She said, swinging her legs.

"My hair! My precious hair!" I whined.

She slapped the side of my head and I whimpered, looking like a big giant puppy.

"Okay I'm sorry for hitting you." She said.

I made a sad face looking at her for compensation.

"Want a kiss?" She cooed.

"No."

"A hug?"

"No."

"Sex."

"You know it babe." I started rubbing her leg but she ran away from me and went to get ready.

I was already done so I waited downstairs but when it was already an hour I got extremely ticked off.

"Kim Miyoung! It's been 15 minutes you said you were done!"

"Lipstick!"

"Oh my god please fucking shoot me!" I groaned, running around in circles.

She came down glaring at me, shoving her purse in my arms as she stomped away.

She slammed the car door shut and locked me out.

I had to stand on the car's hood and scream her name at the top of my lungs to annoy her enough to forgive me and unlock the door.

"You look beautiful my lovey sweet ball of warm sunshine on a Saturday morning." I cooed.

She flicked my head and sulked in her seat, I leaned over to give her a big fat kiss.

"Let's get this show on the road before Seohyunie cries for us."

* * *

It was a good broadway show, Fany couldn't stop talking about it for two hours. She took so many photos and videos when we weren't allowed to.

She couldn't stop gushing about the cast, how perfect the singing and acting was and she was so god damn passionate it was hard not to be annoyed, but I let it slide.

I planned a small event after our show, surprising her for the sake of it.

I smiled at her and placed the picnic basket in the middle of the grass. I pulled out the picnic blanket and laid it on the ground. I patted it down and took off my shoes, offering my hand for her to take. She smiled and daintly took my hand. I guided her to sit and started to lay down all the take out food I ordered.

She gave me that look when she sat all fancy and lady like while I had my feet outstretched.

"Sup."

"You and I got so dressed up, and I thought we were going to a fancy restaurant but we're at a park."

"Well, I like seeing you in a dress. Your tits are popping my dear." I said honestly.

Fany cupped my mouth with her palm and I frowned, but I saw the elderly couple walk by us in disgust.

"Honesty is the best policy." I said, chuckling when Fany was imagining my ass on the chopping block.

I opened the box of chicken and when she reached in for one I smacked her hand away.

"Sit, pretty piglet. Taeyeon will feed you, my lovely sunshine." I said all cool and shit.

"Drop the cringe names please."

"Why, my cute ass looking delicious saucy butternut pie?"

"I will kill you." She said seriously.

I shrugged and fed her dinner.

She didn't even have to move a muscle, I got it.

Dinner was absolutely lovely, we sat and chatted for hours. About anything really, it was nice when we didn't have our child thing at our legs or asking questions every moment.

Some peace and quiet.

We laughed, we smiled and we ended up cuddling on the blanket out in the open.

"Is there anything you want or want to do?" I asked, turning my head to see her pretty face.

She thought for awhile before shaking her head.

"I already have what I want."

"Apparently not because you keep bugging me about this designer dress from Valentino." I teased.

"Will you buy it for me?" She asked with a puppy pout.

"Of course."

"You've given me family, love and a headache." She said cutely.

"Wow." I mumbled, pinching her side lightly.

"Taetae!" She squealed, squirming.

"Is there anything you want to do then?"

"Disneyland, with Seohyun."

"Well I could easily grant that, what about the long term?"

"Disneyland, with Seohyun."

"Yeah okay I get it-"

"Disneyland with Seohyun." She said with a straight face.

I frowned.

She giggled and leaned forward. "I just want you to be healthy, and go on many dates with me in the future."

"I was hoping you'd say world domination or something love."

"Why."

"That would be cool to give to you. I'll arm you with lasers and monkeys that poop out radioactive chemicals. I could give you a big fluffy sword for you to be obnoxious about."

"You're so weird."

"I know." I said proudly.

"You'd give me anything you always say, but when I ask you to go buy tampons for me you throw a fit and give me a long rant about why you shouldn't do it."

"I have my reasons lady."

She scoffed and nudged my head.

I kissed her forehead so many times, her head was nestled on my shoulder. A soothing hand rubbed my chest and I loved the way she laughed, it was so warm.

I pulled her hand from my chest and kissed her fingers, loving the way her ring.

"Thank you for helping me take my mind off of things Taetae." She said looking at me like I'm some knight. I like the way she has _that_ look for me.

I smiled, knowing she needed it.

I heard the commotion behind us and I did a mini sit up looking behind us.

A bunch of couples were doing those paddle boats in the lake and Fany squealed.

She was always the type to do cute couple shit and I'd always just follow.

"Come on Taetae!"

"Ah! Wait woman!" I was hopping on one foot trying to wear my shoe.

I jogged over to her and she was already there sitting on one of the rented blue paddle boats and I got on the other side.

She took off her heels and placed them on my lap.

She looked at me telling me to hurry up and before I knew it we were pedalling.

She was giggling the whole entire time and I sped up pedalling and she couldn't keep up, whining that it was too hard to pedal and she kept losing faction.

"Taetae!"

"Run Fany, run!"

She had her hands up in the air and it was short lived when we were goignpretty slow.

"Taeyeon, faster! Slow poke!"

"Fany, this is a two person operation. I am pedaling the weight of me and you." I muttered, focusing and trying to go fast.

"It's too slow!" She whined, holding o to my bicep just teasing me.

I glanced over and smiled, but my chest suddenly felt like it ripped in two.

I gasped.

I tended, my body felt like it was going to stop. Everything was just so . . blank to me. It confused me.

My smile dropped, and so did my arm, it went into the water and I felt so dizzy. My vision blurred for a moment and all I felt was this sharp pain in the middle of my chest.

It was so hard to move and Fany's soft hand was shaking me gently. I saw how worried she looked and how teary her eyes were.

"Taeyeon? Taeyeon!" I heard her voice it sounded so distant but she was right beside me.

I'm pretty sure someone helped us or something because I reached the shore and I was barely walking, I had to be held by Fany and when they laid me on the smal boardwalk I begun to breathe again.

"Taetae, Taetae, just breathe." She said, her hand caressing my face.

I nodded and held her hand there, squeezing it.

The paramedics came and I was fine and asked not to go to the hospital.

I think I scared Fany because her purse was still at the picnic blanket and that's where my meds were.

She always carried it around with her everywhere, and I did too. But . .

It even scared her that we were in the middle of a lake so even if I did faint she'd have to peddle us out of there.

She wrapped me in a towel and I sat up, the crowd soon dispersed and it was just me and Fany and the occasional bystanders asking if I was okay.

I leaned my forehead against her shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you do this. You're not well enough." She said apologetically.

I looked up at her, and she had this loving motherly gaze she had with Seohyun and at that moment I felt like I was a chore.

I looked at my trembling hands and the pill bottle beside Fany. Her hands were occupied by making sure the towel was keeping me warm.

She looked so tired and distressed, I had a shaky hand brushing her fringe out of her eyes and making it look just right.

I was so mad at myself, these nothing for good hands couldn't even . . then I looked at my legs and I couldn't even peddle my wife through the water.

I bit the innards of my cheek and kept watching at how she took care of me.

I couldn't stop replaying what she said. How she realized we shouldn't have went paddle boating because I wasn't well enough.

That means that there are things that we can't do anymore, things that she wants to do but I can't.

I felt like I was losing myself at this moment, I hate that look of concern on Fany's face.

I don't want to see it, not if it's because of my failing health.

* * *

I hadn't eaten. No, not when all the food that wasn't in the bowl fell on my chest and then the floor.

I grew increasingly more agitated as days went by after my realization back at our failed date.

The more agitated I got the worse I was, in terms of health of course.

I pushed the bowl off the table and let it shatter on the floor as I chucked the spoon somewhere across the room.

"I can't even eat like a proper person without all the food falling all over me! I'm fucking handicapped I'm fucking useless!" I shouted at nothing.

Her soft hand rests on my shoulder and I tensed. I picked up a pencil and tried to write. I scribbled my name, was it even my name? Looked like a pile of shit on the paper to me.

I stabbed the pencil onto the wooden dining table absolutely frustrated that I couldn't do what I could used to do before.

A simple task, proven fucking difficult.

My incompetent hands went up to my hair, yanking tugging at it in hopes of relieving stress.

She turns my chair around and caresses my cheek, down my jawline and raises my chin to meet eye level with her.

I tried to look away but her hold was firm, propping my chin up to make that gaze last.

"It's okay." She said.

I shook my head and kicked the tables leg.

"It's not okay! I can't do simple shit! I don't want you to baby me as if I'm handicapped! The next thing you're going to do is wipe my ass because my poor excuse of my hands can't do it! I don't want to put you through this!"

"You have to accept the fact that it's okay for you to ask for help." She said sternly, her loving gaze never broke.

"I'm not going to accept it!"

"Tae." She rubbed my hand gently and I sighed, too tired to fight back. "Calm, Baby." She said with light strokes.

She gave me a kiss, and stayed with me till my breathing had calmed.

"Don't give up now Tae." She said with a smile. She cleaned up the plates and was on her way.

I was in awe really, how can she smile? Of all people how can she?

She deserves to smile.

I turned around slowly, today wasn't a good day for my body. I did feel week and not energetic, it's a if everyday is random and I'm lucky if it doesn't hurt as much as the other days.

I saw myself in the reflection of the glass pane, looking so horrid.

I touched the side of my face, but let it go when my hand shook too much.

"Appa! Play!" I heard Seohyun call for me, but all I ever did was grind my teeth.

I want to be alone, at least for a moment.

* * *

I sat in my office sifting through endless piles of hospital papers and notes.

Even the doctors didn't know what I had.

They couldn't figure it out and it frustrated me.

I made a couple of phone calls and looked online, maybe others have what I have too but I doubt it.

There was a feeling of desperation and frustration when I wasn't able to do something.

I couldn't get very far and I always was a perfectionist, hard working enough but this was too much for me.

I needed to know.

I placed the stack of papers down and stood up, holding onto the desk to steady myself and I walked outside onto the balcony and sat there.

A breath of fresh air wasn't what I needdd, but a break from it all helped.

At least for an hour or so.

I think I did fall asleep on the chair outside, cool breeze sweeping past my body always felt good and it helped my relax.

But the bubbling pain crept up and it jolted me awake, it wasn't as severe but it was there.

I walked back to my desk, the limp in my foot wa so uncomfortable but when I stood up and got closer I saw little hands all over my desk.

My breathing hitched when I saw the black streaks all across my documents.

Seohyun sat there giggling, raising her arms up for me asking for hugs.

I picked up a document and saw how it was practically ruined, unlegible at best.

"Get out!" I yelled, pointing at the door.

Seohyun froze and dropped the oemnshe was holding. She looked at me with wide eyes and trembling lips.

"Kim Seohyun!" I repeated. She quickly slipped off my chair and ran outside wailing, she dropped her stuffed monkey on the floor with a face full of tears.

"Umma!" She cried and she was lucky enough to crash into her mother.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned, she picked her up and wiped her tears away.

"Appa, Appa yell!" She sobbed, looking distraught but I just stared from my desk.

Fany had a glimpse of me and looked away with a sharp glance, she soothed Seohyun eventually but it took awhile.

She walked away with her, not saying a word to me.

I heard the cries of my daughter for a long time.

I hurt her, I made her cry and I felt upset at myself for doing what I just did.

She's my precious existence and I felt so sorry.

I grounded my teeth and sat down, reorganizing my papers.

I recognized the faint lines, sharp and dull all over my papers. She was drawing on them, she was drawing a picture for me.

* * *

I came out of the room and went downstairs, seeing those two on the couch watching cartoons.

Seohyun saw me and I turned away.

She crawled out of Fany's lap and stood up on the sofa, she could barely peer over it but it was enough.

"Daddy." She called.

I rummaged in the fridge but decided to go to my liquor cabinet.

"Appa!" She said excitedly hoping to catch my attention.

But I didn't give it to her.

Sometimes her innocence was a good thing. She easily forgot what had happened a couple of hours before, she didn't stay mad at her father. She held no grudges.

She sat back beside her mother. I saw her sad face and Fany wrapped her up in a blanket trying to get her to sleep.

Fany didn't spare a glance at me and I knew she was upset at me.

I'm afraid of going to bed, I knew she should say something but I didn't want to hear it just yet.

I guess I had it coming to me though because she came in my room 15 minutes later, opening the door pretty roughly.

"Taeyeon, she was just drawing picture for you." She said, looking at me with the utmost disappointment.

"Yeah but it got all over the papers I needed."

"You didn't need to yell at her like that." She begged, her hand gripping the table.

"What was I supposed to do Fany!"

"Taeyeon-ah. She didn't ask for this." She said quietly.

"She was asking for it."

"You think she intentionally wants to mark up your documents when she's innocently drawing a picture for you because she loves you and you're the only person besides me that she cares for?" She reasoned and I started to feel like shit.

She didn't let me talk. The way she stood there like she was afraid of me didn't help.

"Why are you like this? Why are you so angry? What happened?" She said on a soft tone.

I shrugged.

"I can't recognize you anymore, I watched you ignore Seohyun, shout at her over nothing. Not once have I heard you raise your voice at her ever till today."

"And until you can give me a reason as why you did that, then I don't known what to think but assume the worst." She said quietly.

"I want to bring her to dad's till we can sort you out-" I paused and stood up, I cut her off.

"Sort me out? Who do you think I am Fany-ah!" I slammed the desk and the piles of paper flew. I wiped them off my desk in a flash not caring if all those hours of sorting went to waste.

"Taeyeon!" She dared to yell back. "Stop taking things so personally you know that wasn't what I meant!" She said, she had her fingers running through her hair in frustration.

"That is exactly what you meant if I'm such a burden to you then why can't you say it! Am I so bad that you have to take Seohyun away from me?" I yelled back.

"No, I just- Seohyun doesn't need to see us fighting."

"No that wasn't the real reason why you're taking Seohyun away-" I continued.

"Taeyeon!" She begged, she was teary and she bit her lip.

We stood there staring at each other with our heaving chests but I couldn't let her take my child away.

I ran past her and slammed the door, my chest was already closing up and I huffed.

She caught on to what I was doing and ran past me, she was quicker than me and I saw her run into Seohyun's room and shutting it.

"Stephanie Young Hwang!" I bellowed, slapping the wall. "Don't you dare take my fucking kid!"

I heard muffled noises coming from the room and I kicked it.

"Taeyeon!"

"No, give me back my daughter!" I yelled, slamming on the door.

"You're scaring her!" She yelled.

"Give her to me!" I roared, my body aching as I kept slamming the side of it with my strength. The wooden door soon flung open and I found Fany turned away from me shielding Seohyun.

Doing what a mother does best, and that was fighting to protect her children.

"You're not taking Seohyun!" She screamed.

"She's mine Stephanie!" I made my way to her and shoved her shoulder, she turned at the force but cradled Seohyun in her arms tighter.

"No! No! Stop it!" She kept swatting at me and all I heard was my rapid heartbeats and breathing.

She slapped me right across the face and I snapped my gaze at her, automatically raising my hand as she watched.

I was breathing so harshly, I was ready to just ...

She looked at me and cowered, she winced anticipating me to hit her but I lowered my hand.

How dare I. How dare do I think of hitting my lover. I would never, I could never.

Instead I pried Seohyun from her arms and she fought back harshly, but my arm just pushed her aside and I quickly left her room and descended down the stairs.

"No, Taeyeon give her back to me!" She panted, her voice was trembling.

"She's my daughter Stephanie! Seohyun is mine!" I growled.

I had Seo wrapped around me and I cradled her gently, I kept looking back and saw Fany leaning against the railing catching her breath.

There was an intense ringing in my ear and I had a hand covering Seohyun's ear to protect her from whatever I was hearing.

"It's okay, Daddy's here. It's okay." I mumbled to her.

I went to the garage and didn't think of much when I had the sharpest, hardest piercing slap to the side of my right cheek hit me.

I tasted immediate blood pooling in my mouth and it went by so fast.

Seohyun was taken out of my arms and I felt myself shoved to the ground. My head hit the side of the car and I didn't bother fighting back.

I landed with my butt on the floor, a solid thud.

My head was spinning and I didn't know what happened till my vision settled.

I looked behind me, seeing Yunho carry Seohyun in his arms. He approached Fany who looked so distraught and was sobbing.

I turned back to face forward and saw Jonghyun kneel in front of me with a concerned face.

"You're not taking . . . my daughter." I slurred.

The sharp pinch hit my cheek bone again and Jonghyun wasn't sorry at all because he slapped my face again, this time it caught the side of my eye.

I started to hear normally again. I heard the sobs of my wife, the cries of my daughter and I couldn't help but turn around.

My eyes blurred when I realized what I had done.

"Umma! Umma! Umma. ." She wailed, sobbing uncontrollably.

I'm grateful Yunho is comforting Fany right now, the way he sat beside her and patted her shoulder. He held Seohyun and calmed her down too.

I'm glad he's doing what I couldnt right now.

Jonghyun held my shoulder and sighed.

"Snap out of it. Look at me, you're okay. I'm here." He said.

I breathed normally and leaned against him.

"What do you need Taeyeon? What can I give to you so you'll go back to your self who just a few days ago told his family he loved them and would give up anything for them." He said calmly. I looked up at him and held his hand.

"I want to get better. Jonghyun, as long as I'm not well Fany will never be truly happy. It hurts her as much as it does for me." I whispered.

He cupped my hand in his and nodded. He sat in front of me crossing his legs. He wiped the blood from my lip and patted my leg.

"You're hurting them, you know?" He said, nodding and looking behind me.

I turned around slowly setting my eyes at Fany who had her head down, hands in her hair in frustration. I heard her sons, I heard Seohyun's cries and how she clung onto Yunho.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Help me." I whispered.

He squeezed my hand and sighed. I wondered if I'm now a burden to him too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tiffany**

My nightmares consisted of that night where my lover was someone who I didn't recognize. It kept me awake at night just thinking about it constantly.

_My hand was throbbing when it met his cheek, that cheek I caressed him very well and kissed him many times._

_I was so upset, the way he practically stomped to me demanding for Seohyun, looking anything but a father and more like a menacing threat I couldn't give her up to him that easily._

_I hit him when he touched me._

_I wish I didn't slap him._

_When he snapped his head towards me, eyes widening and instilled in those eyes that used to look so tender to me was anything but that._

_He looked like a different person and my hold on a Seohyun was tighter._

_I saw his trembling hand raise up in an instant, it was above his head, it was above my head and it was wavering just waiting to strike me at any moment._

_I felt myself since, I wanted to close my eyes, but I felt like truly he wouldn't do it, and I begged myself to believe it wasn't true._

_He was so different, he was someone I didn't know when he did that._

_His hand kept shaking but it never came close to me._

_I believed from the very beginning that he'd always protect me. It's what he vowed._

_I believed that those hands would protect me, not hurt me._

_And for once, I was right._

* * *

Seohyun was hopping around Sunny's bed, touching all her stuffed animals and rolling around them.

I smiled, patting her back.

"Fany, did he hit you?" She asked quietly.

I shook my head, looking away.

"Did he?" She asked, a gentle hand on top of mine and I shook my head again.

"He was about to." I said quietly. "But he didn't, and I know he wouldn't dare."

"But he thought about it." Sunny pointed out.

I sighed and laid back on her bed. Seohyun rolled over to me and giggled, giving me hugs.

"Are you afraid of him?"

I hummed. "No." I glanced at Sunny and she looked so concerned for me.

She didn't buy my answer and I sighed, sitting back up. Seohyun managed to crawl on my lap, playing quietly with anything she could get her hands on.

"His illness isn't just eating up his wellbeing and body, it's messing with him, as a person." Sunny said, smiling when Seohyun accidently pulled the ribbon off her toy.

"I'm afraid for him, not of him. I'll stay by his side, even if he's like this but I won't if he harms Seohyun." I brushed Seohyun's hair. I love her wispy bangs . . she's so cute.

"At least you got that part right." Sunny shrugged, throwing a pillow at me. "When will you go home to him?"

"When Seohyun wants to go home, but I think she really enjoys you and Sooyoug's home. I don't blame her, both of you love her to bits and are her 'cool' aunts."

"Auntie, cookie please!" Seohyun asked, giving Sunny the cutest smile she possibly can.

I frowned. "No more Seohyunie, you ate too much." Seohyun turned around and whined, clasping her hands together.

"Please Mummy?" She said cutely.

I shook my head. "No-"

Sunny scoffed and wrapped Seohyun in her arms, bringing her downstairs and I sighed, I can't stop her.

* * *

When Jonghyun called me from Singapore saying he was returning with Taeyeon he told me it would be best if I could look after him while he had some things to do.

I mean, I am his wife and I am supposed to take care of him, but of course he knew after what happened, I didn't really want to be around with him for a while.

I agreed, it's been a bit long since I've seen him. I'd like to return home and not sleep at Sunny's or Sooyoung's too long.

I slept in another room for the past two weeks initially before he went to Singapore.

I barely saw him, I didn't know where he went. By the time I wake up he's out of the house and when he comes home I'm already in bed.

I hated how we weren't talking, but I didn't know what to say after what he did. It was just so awkward.

Even when Yunho and Jonghyun came to the rescue, Taeyeon stayed in a separate room.

Seohyun often hid behind my leg, and when I asked why she said she was afraid "Papa, yell."

I passed by him and he always hung his head lower than mine as if he doesn't even want to look at me.

There were days I did call him down to eat dinner, and together us 3 would eat in peace and quiet. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing. I'd love to hear Seohyun giggle as Taeyeon fed her, or the faces Taeyeon would make to get her to eat. I like the chatter, the way he asked me how my day was or how I asked about his.

I missed him, but I didn't really know what to say. I hope he was better now, mentality I mean.

"Mummy, where Daddy?" Seohyun asked by pulling on my dress. I knelt down, patting her cheek. I haven't heard him call him for a long time.

I breathed out. "Seohyun-ah, do you miss Daddy?" She nodded slightly.

"Are you scared of Daddy, Seohyun-ah?" She shook her head.

"Mummy, Daddy no yell anymore?" She asked, playing with my necklace.

"No, Daddy won't yell anymore Seohyunie." I said, patting her back.

"I don't want Daddy yell, Mummy." She whispered, burying her face into my shoulder.

I hummed, stroking her back when I heard the door knob being fiddled with. I turned to it, holding Seohyun's hand.

Taeyeon came in first, his arm over Jonghyun's shoulder as he walked. I didn't expect him to be using a cane.

Seo held my hand tighter but had her eyes set on her father. I knew she really wanted to talk to him, but she didn't and ended up smothering her face to the side of my leg.

Taeyeon lifted his head up and smiled small at me. But his eyes trailed down to our daughter just above my knees. He limped to us, his cane clicking on the hard tiles with every step. He knelt down in front of her, being as gentle as he could be he had his hand outsretched in front of her.

"Seohyun-ah." He said with a hoarse rumble of his voice.

"Taetae." She squeaked.

He shook his head and pointed to himself. "Daddy."

"Taetae."

"Appa." He said again.

"Taetae." Seohyun continued to say, looking more visibly upset.

There was a moment of silence where Seohyun just stood in between Taeyeon's legs. Her lips were trembling and I patted the her head.

"Will you forgive me, Seohyunie? I haven't seen you in a long time darling." He said kindly, smiling small when she sniffled.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Daddy is sorry."

"Appa." She finally called, reaching out for him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He sat on the floor, legs outstretched because he couldn't kneel for that long. He hugged her, patting her back and whispering fatherly things to her.

Jonghyun tapped my shoulder and I turned around, hugging him because up to this point I'm so thankful for what he has done for our family.

"I know, this is hard. But can you sleep beside him at night? It's just incase anything happens." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, not hesitating. he smiled and patted my arm. "He's lonely too."

It was pretty late, at least for Seohyun.

"Taeyeon-ah, can you tuck Seohyun in for bed?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, still acting cautious around me. He lovingly carried Seohyu upstairs, being careful with his steps as he held onto the railing.

When he disappeared upstairs and I heard the door click after Jonghyun left and I glanced over at his cane propped against the wall. I walked quietly to it, picking it up and touching the wooden stalk.

I sat at the bottom of the stairs, touching it, looking at it. I couldn't fathom how bad his illness was to the point he needed this to walk.

I brought it up stairs, but heard small little talk in Seohyun's room.

I peeked in and looked through the cracks of the door, seeing him sitting on his stool.

"Goodnight, Seohyunie." He whispered, pulling the blankets over her.

He paused, looking at her dearly before leaning in and resting his face on his mattress.

He kissed her hand, stroked it as it was precious.

"Seohyunie. . . I love you. I missed you a lot." He said laughing to him self slightly.

He hummed to himself and closed his eyes. Seohyun didn't sleep that well when Taeyeon was gone for some reason but now that he's here she's very still. I haven't seen her like this in awhile. I guess it's his presence.

I closed the door quietly and walked away.

I placed the cane next to the bed as I stepped into the bathroom. Along the way I picked up a bottle of wine and a glass sitting in our cooler. I stripped myself of clothes, leaving it trailing on the bathroom floor. I turned the tap on, letting warm water run till it filled. I ran my fingers in the water, sitting on the edge till I slipped myself in.

The water enveloped me and I felt so drowsy. I sunk deeper into the water, little by little till I was submerged completely. I came up slowly, brushing my hair back. I grabbed the wine bottle, pouring myself a glass.

* * *

The door opened slightly and I saw his head peek in a bit.

He stood behind me cautiously, I saw how nervous he looked and how small he kind of was.

He fiddled with his fingers looking at the mirror looking at me. I finished drying my hair and tossed the towel to the chair beside me. I didn't say much but merely hummed.

"Fany, I'm sorry."

I looked away and put away my brush.I walked past him and he had gentle fingers on my arm stopping me.

"I understand if you don't want to speak or see me, but I am sorry." He whispered.

"You almost hit me." I said, tears already welling in my eyes. The emotions ran so high.

"I don't like hurting others, especially you." He said back, fingers away from my arm sliding down to hold my hand.

"I was so scared of you." I mumbled, letting go of his hand.

I turned to look at him. The look on his face was heartbreaking.

He hummed and let me go. He muttered another sorry and walked back into his office, closing the door gently.

My heart was really beating fast, a touch from him makes it race. I missed him.

I wiped the tears away and calmed myself, not wanting to cry not and not anymore.

I let him be and slept in our room, but I couldn't. I kept shuffling in the sheets, laying there watching the empty spot. The difference was he was supposed to be here. I needed to watch him.

I got so bothered that I started holding his pillow. I ended up leaving my bed, wanting to fulfill my duty.

I opened the door to his office a couple of hours later, seeing him curled up onto the couch sleeping with a frown.

_I'm supposed to be mad at you, but I have to take care of you. Nothing can stop me from doing what I can to care for you._

I walked carefully to him and pulled the blanket up, covering him to the fullest.

He looked defeated, physically. The frown said a lot, and the purple bruise near his eye didn't help.

I had a thumb hovering above it before gently caressing it.

"It must've hurt, didn't it, bear?" I whispered.

I sat on the floor beside him, resting my head on my arm. I faced him, our faces were so close and I watched him. My hand never stopped stroking his head.

There was a wooden cane propped next to him on the couch and I realized fully to the extent of his wellness.

I bit my lip, suppressing any cries that could wake him up.

I carefully got up and slid to the space next to him, having a loose arm around his waist I held myself close to him.

I pressed a kiss on his back, but I pulled on the neck of his shirt and saw another big scar that didn't fade.

I went to hold his hand, but I felt the roughness of it and I leaned on his shoulder, holding it in mine I inspected it.

I grazed his bruised knuckles, dried patches of blood and skin peeling off. . it looked so bad.

I turned to look at him, seeing how he slept so well. I started to feel my own chest getting heavy and now I was crying against his back.

I buried my face in his back, muffling out any sounds and I was practically shaking.

I shouldn't be like this, I had to be strong. But I can only take so much.

I slept beside him, holding onto him.

Just watching, because he used to do this for me.

* * *

I was curled up in my actual bed after waking up and throwing up. I felt so sick that I just kind of was lazy and didn't want to do anything.

I guess it was abnormal because Taeyeon woke up and shuffled quietly into the room. He peeked in and saw me bundled in thesheet he wasted no time getting to my side.

"Are you okay, Fany?" He said, stroking the side of my arm gently. He stopped mdiway, afraid he was doing too much but I loved it.

"I'm fine, just not feeling well."

"Do you need anything?" He asked but I shook my head. I should be asking him that.

"Can you watch Seohyun?" I mean, what's the point in asking that. Of course he'd do it. "I mean, I promised her I'd take her to a farm to see animals but I can't, and I don't want you to go too far."

"I'll be the best father to her, don't worry."

I hummed, patting his leg.

A sharp pain churned in my stomach and I winced. He didn't seem to notice but he got up and went to go see Seohyun.

I was pregnant. It was this very symptom that caused me to figure it out.

That day I dialed Michelle and she straight up told me I was pregnant. I squinted, glaring at myself in the mirror and the more she proved her point the more I moved closer to the bathroom. I eventually took a test out, still unsure.

It was the only thing she said and I didn't know how she came to the conclusion but when the pregnancy test showed up two _fucking_ red bars I wasn't as excited as I should be.

I felt terrified at that moment. I was supposed to be happy but I wasn't. My entire mind was focused on one thing, and it's on the fact that Taeyeon could possibly not grow up with his kids.

I hate questioning whether or not if he'd be alive or how longs he got. It doesn't feel right to me and it's just so wrong to think like that.

But for the sake of our baby. . And Seohyun I don't know what to do.

I wasn't ready.

My hand was trembling when I unlocked the bathroom door. I carefully stepped out, afraid he'd be there because I was still unsure about literally everything.

I went downstairs and saw those two playing with toys and I got a pan out and made his favourite kimchi fried rice.

I absentmindedly cut the ingredients and cooked them but I really was zoned out. All I thought about was how Taeyeon was a good father.

I glanced up seeing him and Seohyun play, she missed him terribly and she was giggling like no tomorrow right now.

Taeyeon wanted another baby, I wanted to expand our family too but at the times we could've been able to do it wasn't right.

The more I watched those two the more the food in the pan got burnt. I took it off the stove and made no effort in trying to save it.

I looked at the terrible mess I made and wanted to cry, I was so upset.

The doorbell rang and it was Sunny, she came to pick up Seohyun for the day so me and Taeyeon could . . catch up.

I couldn't serve this to him but when Taeyeon walked by he sat at the table and smiled small at me.

I held the bowl in my hand and walked over to him, placing it down in front of him despite me not being proud of it.

I sat across from him and bruised my face in my hand, I had tears in my eyes and hung my head low avoiding him.

I heard the clink of the glass bowl and glanced up slightly to see him eating it, his hand was trembling and bits of it were falling on the table.

"It's raw and burnt, please don't eat it. I'm sorry." I whispered, choking on my tears. But he went faster, he shoveled the rice in his mouth. He gripped the end of the spoon tightly and tried his best.

I started crying seeing him, he knew it was raw and burnt yet he just still ate it.

"Why, Taeyeon, why?" I begged.

"You cooked for me, you made an effort. I will not let it go to waste." He said firmly, still eating it.

I tugged at his bowl gently towards me. "Please don't Taeyeon-ah, it's not good." I whispered.

He tugged it firmly back to him. "No, Fany. Leave it, it's good. I'm going to eat it." He said.

I had a fistful of the towel in my hand, wanting to cry some more and beat myself up. I felt like I lost control of everything.

He scrapes the bowl clean, not leaving a single grain of rice. He set the bowl down and looks up at me. Bear reached out for me and I ran to him, sitting on his lap.

I cried on his shoulder, feeling his warm arms around me I let go.

He didnt ask me what was wrong, he comforted me instead without words and I will remember this.

"Fany-ah, your rice was good. Can I have noodles for dinner?" He said, I heard the rumble of his voice through his chest and I palmed it gently.

I sniffled and nodded. "I. . missed you."

He didn't say anything for awhile till I looked up at him. "I did too. I'm sorry for what I did to you and Seohyun." He said with gentle pats on my back.

I nodded. "I forgive you." I said, looking up to his neck and kissing him lightly there.

"When you want to talk about it, I will listen okay? You seem distant, you worry a lot Fany." He caressed my cheek with his hand and I held it near my face. He had a gentle thumb rubbing it and I smiled.

"I won't hurt you, I would not dare hit you." He said firmly, gently pressing my cheek.

I believed him, because he didn't.

I still wasn't confortable with him looking at me yet. I look like a mess.

I felt him nod. He started humming my favourite tune and soon lulled me to sleep.

Slowly, the man I loved came back to me. I felt myself unravel. It was Taeyeon again, and I love him for him.

* * *

I felt a lot better when I woke up, still on his chest. Except we moved on the couch and I didn't know how he got the energy to.

I got up from his lap and saw him smile at me stupidly. I kissed his cheek, finding myself become so much more relieved when we weren't fighting and when he was feeling good too.

"Noodles, can I have noodles Fany?" He said teasingly.

I actually got up and went to the kitchen, putting on an apron because I was going to make the best noodles for him; handmade of course.

He was surprised and looked up from the couch, watching me in amusement.

I quickly made him something to eat while he watched the World Cup, it was nice seeing him relax. Plus, it was nice seeing him cheer on his favourite team excitedly.

I quickly made him a bowl and took my apron off, sliding next to him on the couch. I sat beside him and placed the bowl of noodles for him. I twirled some at the end of the fork and touched his arm.

He looked up from his lap and looked at the food on the fork. He eagerly opened his mouth and I fed him, forkful by forkful he ate well.

"Tastes good, love." He gave me an approval of two thumbs.

"Yeah, kind of bombed your rice."

"I still ate it, and I thought it was good." He said frowning at me.

I frowned back at him and jokingly pretended to stab him with a fork. I subconsciously kissed his cheek and cleaned the plates. "What do you want to do Taetae?"

"Sounds boring, but can I nap?"

I nodded. "Go for it."

I didn't expect him to still be sitting at the dining table when I was done, I thought he would want to go to bed.

"Something wrong Taeyeon?"

He nodded. "I need to shower, can you help me?"

I walked over and took his hand, I lead him upstairs as carefully as I could and we took breaks when it was too much for him.

I opened the door to our room and walked him to the bathroom. I started running warm water in the tub.

He sat on the edge of the bathtub and I quietly helped him strip himself of his clothes.

When I pulled off his shirt I couldn't help but stare at how much skinnier he has gotten. It's like that muscular build of him faded.

He looked away and I saw that slight frown and I patted his arm.

"Waters warm, come Taeyeon." I beckoned and with help from me he slipped into the tub.

I grabbed a cup and placed it beside me and I dug around the cupboard where I usually keep Seohyun's toys and placed Taeyeon's absolute favourite toy boat in the water.

He snorted and had a finger pushing it slightly, it's like he wanted to play with it but he didn't want to seem childish.

I poured water over his head and wiped his face dry.

He blinked at the sudden pour of water and I laughed, finding him cute like a sitting monkey in a puddle.

I brushed his wet hair back and curled my fingers around his ear.

"You look offended." I pointed out, seeing the slight pout.

He broke out a grin and shook his head. I had a smile on my face too.

I poured a bunch of shampoo onto his head, massaging his scalp as he leaned against the side of the tub.

My fingers graced carefully, wanting him to feel good.

I had my hand dip into the water, touching his chest and leaning against his shoulder and sighing.

"Be careful, you don't want to get soap all over you." He said, a hand pulling on my arm gently.

I took a cup and scooped water, pouring it over his head to get rid of the suds. He shook his head much like a dog would in an attempt to dry his face off.

I looked over at him again and he had that same frown, almost glaring at me but it looked too cute.

"Can I at least have a warning, love?"

I shook my head. "No warnings." I murmured.

I soon scrubbed his body with soap, caring for him. He jokingly covered his nipples and glared at me.

"No looking." He teased.

That's something Seohyun would say when Taeyeon would glance at other people for too long, especially women.

Just when I was done I made him step out of the tub and the dripping of water sounded so nice.

I dried him off and wrapped him up in a towel, patting his bum to go outside.

He slowly shuffled to the bed and I came back out with his favourite set of pajamas.

I made him sit on the bed as I dressed him, the silk underneath my fingertips felt so soft.

I was busying myself just buttoning up his clothes when he caught my hands and kissed them.

I smiled and cupped his face, my thumb rubbing over his faded bruise underneath his eye.

His lips trembled and my brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head but slid his hand from the sheets and laid it face up on the bed.

I finished drying his hair and placed the towel on the chair, smiling as I sat beside him on the edge.

Instinctively I gently ran my hand through his hair, revealing his forehead and kissing him there.

My hand was about to retreat but he grabbed me firmly, as firmly as he could despite it being just a hold.

"I want to make love to you Fany." He whispered, eyes gotten so serious and seemed desperate.

"Taeyeon. ."

His lips were trembling and the small lamp in the far corner had given me enough light to see his red teary eyes.

Oh Taeyeon.

"Please let me make love to you, you've been so good to me and I-I want to-"

I straddled his lap and began kissing him.

I didn't do anything for him, but let him do whatever he wanted to me.

He trembling hand met the front strings of my robe, pulling it making it undone.

His warm hands touched my skin underneath the silk and spread it open.

"Fany, you look so beautiful."

"Mm."

"I'm sorry I give you more work, I can't do things by myself and you have to do it for me and I-"

I kissed him again, feeling his hand run along my back before making its way to my undergarment, unhooking it.

I don't want to hear the negative shit that has been plaguing us for so long.

I pulled it off and looked back at him, meeting his eyes that was busy admiring me albeit tiredly.

"Make love to me Taeyeon, show me." I whispered.

What broke me further was how his trembling hand went to cup my face, he tried to sit up, wanting to lean in to kiss me.

It was like in slow motion but I waited.

I let him have control for the whole night, it wasn't me doing things for him anymore.

He loved me well. I've never felt a more intimidate moment in my life yet it felt so vulnerable.

I loved him.

* * *

It was a day where Seohyun went to daycare, I only sent her there to get a feel of playing with other people her age. None of Taeyeon or any of my friends had kids . . so all she hung out were glorified adults.

Taeyeon and I built a fort in the living room out of pillows and bedsheets, it's what he wanted to do today so I didn't have any problem with it.

"Taeyeon!" I squealed, pushing his face away when all he did was attack me with kisses and sit on me. "You're so fat!"

"Give me a kiss, lady." He said, pursing his lips out and I smacked his face lightly.

The doorbell rang and I got up, kicking him lightly and he laid sprawled out on the floor and hugged a pillow when I went to get the pizza.

I came running back, placing the pizza box beside him and he grabbed a slice.

"Taetae, can we go on a vacation?"

He slowly ate and then nodded. "I might have to do something, but I'm sure we have time after I finish."

"And what is that something?" I asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Doctor, I think. Well Jonghyun's looking. I'm just coming with him." I was a bit quiet when he said that. I smothered my face in his shoulder. He turned on a movie and we watched together, but I was laying beside him playing with ears, touching him all over because I didn't want to watch the movie.

Nonetheless my mind was somewhere else, again.

I kept thinking about our baby, and I palmed my tummy lightly. He was singing along to a song, but I look beside him and he had a bottle of his medication near him.

It made me worry so much more, I'm reminded of him everywhere I am. I'm carrying our baby, but what about the future, will he be there?

"You're zoning out."

"Hm." I mumbled.

"Remember what I said yesterday?" He tucked the strands of hair behind my ear and started to get obnoxiously get into my face teasingly. "Hello?" He knocked my forehead gently twice and I pulled away.

I stood up and he held my hand, laying there trying to pull me back down. "Taetae." I whined. He let go and I went to the kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets looking for a jar of fruits or whatever.

He was behind me, he sat on the counter and patiently waited as I took like all the jars from the cabinet and placed them on the counter.

I turned around and saw him over my shoulder, seeing him look at me all cute and curiously.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, cracking under the pressure.

His brows hiked to his hairline, I guess I shouldn't have just bluntly said it.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I replied with a fake smile. I quickly turned away from him.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

I nodded and placed the bowls in the cupboard softly. Tip toeing to reach the top shelf.

"Are you okay?" He asked once more.

I nod again, this time trying to open the lid of a jar, struggling as my arm work overtime to pry it open.

"Fany-ah, do you want to bear my child?"

I placed whatever was in my hand on the counter and stopped. I carefully thought about what I was going to say.

"I do, carrying your child is a blessing."

I felt his front pressed against my back suddenly, enveloping me in a warm hug I leaned back.

He had a gentle hand stroking my tummy, chin resting on my shoulder. "Baby number 2 is on the way, and I couldn't be any happier. It's our baby." He mumbled, kissing me on the cheek.

I gulped. "But, there's a chance you won't be here. The baby won't have a father growing up, I fear that." I whispered while squeezing his hands that were on my stomach.

I hate to be cynical.

"Let's live life then, don't predict what will happen and don't dwell on the past. Live it as it is and we'll go from there okay? I don't even want to think about what will happen in the future because we're not even there yet." He kissed my neck and snuggled closer to me.

"I can't stop thinking about it every time I see you." I said truthfully, turning around to see him. I leaned on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Stop thinking about it then." He kissed my forehead and let go of me to reach for the jar, popping open the lid with ease and placing it on the counter in front of me.

"What are we going to name our baby Taeyeon-ah?"

"I don't know yet." He said with a sigh. "I'll come up with something sooner or later."

I didn't say much and he smiled.

"I will be there, for you and our little baby every step of the way. The entire process." He said before sitting back down in the living room nonchalantly. I was a small walking ball of worrying, but I didn't want him to worry also.

I wanted to make him promise that, but maybe it's something he can't promise.

* * *

He proposed a date. Just me and him, and then we'll pick our baby up from my dad after our date.

It's exactly what he did, and it's what I imagined on dates with him; unpredictable and wonderful.

Till I went to one of the ice cream carts just a block from our house to buy him an ice cream still in my dress I wore on our date, only because he's been a good boy lately.

"What do you want, chocolate?"

He nodded. "Double fudge please." He said cutely and I hummed, smiling at him as I scratched his chin teasingly.

I left him on the bench and I turned around to see him using his cane smashing some leaf on the floor aggressively out of boredom, gosh he's such a little baby.

"Hi." I said cheerfully, pointing at the chocolate cone and the teenage boy gave it to me. I noticed how his tip jar was practically empty and it was almost 7 PM. All day and he hasn't gotten at least a couple of dollars?

When he gave me the cone I slipped in a $50 in the jar, smiling at him when his eyes turned wide. He had a fat grin and just when I turned around I bumped into someone and I muttered a quick sorry, giving them my sincerest apologies when their arm brushed against my backside and their hand squeezed my ass.

I immediately backed away, frowning deeply I instinctively shoved that sleazy man off me.

"The fuck is wrong with you." I hissed.

He shrugged and turned around, hands in his pocket as what he did was wrong.

"You have some fucking nerve, do you?" I yelled. The guy shrugged.

I scoffed, shaking my head and the teenage vendor asked me if I was okay in the softest voice, his face was written with disgust and he too stared at the man just walking away.

But of course, Taeyeon would never let that go under his watch. Of course he wouldn't.

"You wanna apologize?" I heard Taeyeon's low growl.

The guy scoffed and tried to walk past Taeyeon but Taeyeon had his cane outstretched blocking him from going.

"To whom do I apologize to." The guy cockily said.

"To me."

"For what?"

"For disrespecting my girl." He growled.

The guy turned around and I had my arms crossed in front of my chest, waiting for my fucking apology.

"Your girls a dime." He said with a confident smile and faced Taeyeon again. "What would you do if I told you I'd tap that ass of hers?"

I saw how Taeyeon's jaw flexed, he had his fist curled and honestly, I wasn't going to stop him.

"I'd tell you, to go fuck yourself." Taeyeon spat, saying it close to his face, the guy shoved him and Taeyeon shoved him back.

Taeyeon was so much bigger than him, if he really wanted . . he could hurt that guy.

"Do it again big boy, show me what you got." Taeyeon taunted, tapping the guys shoulder with his cane.

The man stuttered. "The fuck man."

"Don't disrespect a man's girl, what part don't you understand?"

"Dude, back off." The pervert said all afraid.

"Or what?" Taeyeon taunted.

The man backed away and kept shoving at Taeyeon but Taeyeon kept shoving him back forcibly and looked so angry, it looked so hot but I didn't want him to injure himself, not with the limp in his foot.

"Or what?!" Taeyeon shouted, shoving him once before and he slapped him across the face.

It was as if to teach him a lesson, it wasn't a punch, it was a slap. Like it was disrespecting the guy.

Ooo.

"Dude." The guy cowered under Taeyeon's gaze and he lifted his arms trying to protect himself from another hit. "I was just joking-"

"Joking? You fucking joking feeling up my girl-" The next thing I knew Taeyeon slapped him firmly on one side and then another and with each step he took his hits got harder and the guy kept stumbling back till he fell. "Don't you ever disrespect her like that, don't you ever touch a woman like that." Taeyeon spat.

I quickly grabbed Taeyeon's arm and pulled him. Well at least tried, his weight was so much. He's so strong.

"Baby, no." I said softly.

When he couldn't stop slapping the guy and bending over I tugged on his collar and intervened, hugging him tightly I started to push him gently away and further away we went.

He was still huffing and puffing, hollering some non sense to the guy on the floor, he was struggling against me and he could've won over me easily, but he didn't.

He wasn't going to. I had my ear against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

I smiled small, holding onto his hand I pulled him and let him trail behind me.

We walked home, and as soon as I unlocked the door I turned around and pushed him against the closed door, holding him close I pulled his head down so it could rest near mine.

We rocked gently in the foyer. I stroked the back of his head calming him down.

"Taeyeonie." I cooed, and he loved it when I called him that.

He hummed and held onto my waist, I cupped his hands feeling them all roughed up. I glanced down and they weren't too terribly bruised, but still.

"Big bear." I whispered, playing with his collar. He kissed my temple and I touched his jaw, seeing his warm eyes and tassled hair after his little fight.

"I will always stand up for you, even when I know you can handle it perfectly for yourself. I just want people to know . ." He mumbled, and I patted his cheek. Beaming at him I kissed his lips, undoing his tie I started to unbutton his shirt.

He stood still, and I felt his hand caress my tummy and I paused.

"Little baby." He whispered and I glanced at him, seeing him look so content. "I'm a father, again. That's our baby, Fany. I'll be damned if anyone would hurt you and baby." He continued.

I held his bicep, fingertips piercing his skin I loved him so much. I kissed his neck, trailing downwards the farthest I can go while slipping my hand underneath his shirt before he stopped me and kissed my brow.

"We have to go pick up Seohyun, my dear."

I shook my head. "Dad can wait an hour or two, hm?" I said with a sly smile, looking up at my superhero.

His brows hiked up to his hairline and he seemed to like that idea because he let me take his shirt off.

My fingers ran down his abs, loving the way he smelt like his signature cologne.

"Handsome." I quipped, and he had the slyest smile and suddenly he picked me up and I yelped, wrapping my legs around his waist I quickly held onto his shoulder.

"Taeyeon!" I scolded, afraid it would be too much on him, but he started to flex his muscles and I saw how his chest was practically puffed. He looked like my man, and my god did he look so good.

I laughed all the way to the bedroom, seeing him like this. He put all his energy into carrying me up the stairs and into our room to make love to me, but I couldn't forget that there are a lot of days he was weak, he had to walk with a cane, and his illness hurt him.

* * *

I could no longer hold Taeyeon's hand when he was walking with our daughter.

One hand holding Seohyun's and the other holding a cane.

Sometimes she'd ask him if she can sit on his shoulders, but he was too scared he didn't have enough energy to.

"Mummy, ice cream?" She pointed to the ice cream stall and I nodded. I handed her a $10 bill and she skipped their by herself.

I held Taeyeon's hand, replacing Seohyun's and he smiled.

"Look at her, she's so cute. She's growing up now."

"Hm. She knows way too many words and asks too many questions nowadays."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm, she went into our drawer and pulled out your fucking box of condoms and asked me what they were." I said with a straight face.

He howled in laughter and had to sit on the nearby bench to gather himself.

I smacked his thigh and waited for Seohyun. She tip toed and gave the icecrean man the bill but he ended up giving her an armful of ice cream cones.

She turned around looking super worried as she couldn't carry them all.

I stood up and went over to rescue her, taking the treats out of her arms. She held he end of my dress as we walked back to Taeyeon who was still laughing.

It wasn't that funny. . .

Seohyun went over to her father and slapped his leg, making him sit her on his lap. He helped her open her ice cream and when I settled down he looked at me and started laughing again.

I shoved an ice cream bar in his mouth and frowned.

"It wasn't funny when she was holding 6 of them in her hand." I mumbled.

He laughed out loud, like a grandma. A really loud grandma.

"Taeyeon!" I whined.

He put his hands up in defeat and sighed.

"Okay, I'll stop laughing."

I fixed the collar of his button up and Taeyeon held my hand suddenly.

I glanced up and didn't really realize what was going when I saw a man in a black suit come to Taeyeon speedily.

Taeyeon was shaking by then but he moved his hand over the cane, ready to hit the guy.

But the man in the suit merely bowed to us and slipped Taeyeonna piece of paper.

He soon left, walking away from us and Taeyeon quickly unfolded the paper.

I sat closer to him, eager to see what it was.

_Taeyeon, go to the West Side building 24th floor. You know which room._

_Bring your wife and daughter, Jonghyun will also be here._

_Uncle LSM._

Below it was his signature and a stamp and I questioned the authenticity of it. I held Taeyeon's hand and squeezed it.

"No, don't go. What if it's a trap? Taeyeon."

He shook his head and I almost wanted to hit him.

"Uncle never summons me, I rarely see him. Even when I caused all that shit, even when I publicly testified against the 18k and shut down half the organization, he hasn't done anything to me." He said, gulping. He looked up and I did too, seeing Seohyun walking around in front of us eating her ice cream.

"We're not going." I said firmly.

"Fany, he even asked you to go."

"Taeyeon, we dont know if that letter even is real."

He shook his head. "Guy had that golden dragon pin on the left of his suit lapel, it's the real deal. It had Uncle's signature and stamp, it's rarely used Fany." He begged, pulling on me to stand up.

"I dont know what he needs us for, but please trust me? Jonghyun will be there too Fany."

"I don't believe anything that letter says." I said, letting go of him. He grasped my hand again but I tried to pull away.

He let go of my hand. "Fine, take Seohyun home and I'll go by myself." He stood up and started to walk, not even saying a word. I didn't know where he got the balls to just disregard my concerns.

"Kim Taeyeon you walk in there and I'm divorcing you." I said outloud, I held Seohyun in my arm when she came back to me.

He stopped walking and turned around. He had a deep frown. He walked back to me and started to kneel on the ground.

"I'm begging you, please come with me. Trust me, Fany. Just this one time, please?" He whispered a hand on my knfee, I quickly tried to get him to stand up but he wouldn't.

"Fany, I don't want to go there alone. Not when it has to do with the triad, I don't want to hide anything else from you anymore." He murmured. He stood up and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "If anything happens, I swear on my life I will not let you, Seohyunie or baby to be harmed."

My hand that was holding his arm trailed down in search for his hand. I held it, and caressed his fingers. He hooked his pinky with mine.

"I really promise you this." He whispered, bringing our clasped hands up to his lips to lay a gentle kiss.

I sighed, and looked at Seohyun who was squirming in my arm looking for Taeyeon to carry her.

Taeyeon nodded and held his hand out and I took it.

* * *

We walked to the office building and took the elevator up. Seohyun kept asking where we were going and honestly I did too.

My heart really was racing, I had my phone on speed dial to the cops.

Just as we stepped out on the 24th floor, Taeyeon took a sharp left and I followed him.

He knocked on the door 846 twice, and when there was not an answer he pushed it open.

He walked in there first and then gestured for me to come but I was hesitant. He was holding the door open.

His hand beckoned me to come but I backed up and shook my head. I held Seohyun tighter and he chased after me, the clicks of his cane on the marble floor and I stopped. He tapped my shoulder and held me, hugging me tightly.

"It'll be okay, trust me Fany. I promised." He whispered in my ear and I nodded my head. He held my hand and we walked in the door together.

The small wisp of smoke from the burning incense greeted me, the smell of freshly brewed tea and the clicking of the clock made me hold Taeyeon's hand tighter.

We walked together, past the expensive furniture and fixtures till we were met with a row of body guards on each side of the room.

Sitting at the desk, was a man smoking a cigar with his slick backed hair and spectacles resting in the bridge of his nose. He wore this obnoxious white suit but when he saw me and Seohyun he quickly extinguished his cigar in the ash tray.

I was practically trembling, the man was intimidating and the bodyguards didn't help.

But I saw Jonghyun he sat on one of the couches and he smiled, standing up.

"Uncle Jongie!" Seohyun squealed, managing to be cheerful despite this . . grim atmosphere.

Taeyeon let go of my hand and went to the mans desk and I read the plaque; Lee Soo Man.

He bowed deeply for him but the Uncle sipped on his tea and grunted.

Taeyeon came back, sitting beside me and cleared his throat.

"Taeyeon. You've fucked our business up." Uncle grumbled and I shrunk in my seat. I didn't know what to expect.

"I'm sorry Uncle." Taeyeon apologized.

Uncle stood up and rounded the corner and sat on the desk. He looked at me and Seohyun and had a smile, it looked psychotic but it could've been genuine.

"You caused a lot of trouble. I'm disappointed, I raised you like my son, but you never did seem to see me as your father." He said with a shrug.

Taeyeon just kept looking down, but he did reach for a pear and gave it to Seohyun.

She reaches for it and ate it quietly. I'm just glad she isn't crying.

"Is there something you want me to do uncle? Or need to talk about?" He gulped.

Uncle nodded and pointed at Jonghyun.

"If you weren't that desperate, you wouldn't have came back to me and ask for me to help."

"Help?" Taeyeon asked and we both looked at Jonghyun who had a smile on his face.

"This is your last chance Taeyeon. I will let you go about your life. The 18K will not be associated with you once more." Uncle said with his thunderous voice.

"Uh, okay?" Taeyeon asked skeptically, looking at Jonghyun for confirmation.

Jonghyun patted his back and laughed.

"Loosen up bud, I asked Uncle to reach out and find the best hospital and doctor there is to provide you the best treatment." Jonghyun was so cool.

Taeyeon looked at Uncle and his jaw slightly opened.

"I have a couple of friends running some experimental treatments and I think one of them can help you. It's not approved in the US yet and done in a secluded lab. I will send you there." Uncle said while playing with a couple of poker chips in his hand.

Imemdiately I really didn't like the sound of that but Jonghyun's look was reassuring. Kind of.

"Don't cause anymore trouble Taeyeon, go be a father. Be a father that I could not be." Uncle warned before sitting on the couch across from us.

"Why are you willing to help me? I exhausted my chances with you Uncle, I don't understand." Taeyeon whispered, he already had tears in his eyes and I patted his leg.

He sighed and took his glasses off. He pointed at me, and only me. I looked around, afraid he was pointing at someone else.

"M-Me?" I squeaked.

"Anna. Anna Lee." He said, with a softer smile than I could imagine on him.

Anna, what did she have to do . .

When both of us didn't really catch on he laughed.

"Ms. Hwang, kindergarten and grade 1 teacher to my beloved daughter who you protected." He said, smiling fully and walking over to me. He reached stretched his hand out and I stood up, cautiously shaking it.

"Thank you, for showing Anna a mother figure. Thank you Taeyeon, for always walking home and playing with her when she was bored. I've watched you two from afar on days I could be."

"S-She's your daughter? Why did you come back?" I asked, I shouldn't have asked because it was too blunt but. .

"Bscause I saw Taeyeon being a better father figure to her than I was. I hid her so she wouldn't see me. I didn't want her to call me a father when I was really just a thug." He crossed his legs and I didn't realize Seohyun was out of my lap because she climbed onto the couch and sat beside him, he touched the bracelet around his wrist and smiled. She offered Uncle a bite of her pear and I almost stood up, not wanting to bother him and grab Seohyun back but Taeyeon stopped me.

Uncle looked at her with tender eyes and nodded.

"I realize, a child needs their parents. I don't care what anyone else says, it helps. Taeyeon, you're living proof." He said, a rough finger pointing at him while he bounced Seohyun on his lap. She giggled endlessly and enjoyed him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Taeyeon got up too, bowing deeply. "Thank you Uncle."

"Stay out of trouble, Taeyeon. Or I'll confiscate Seohyun. She's too cute." He joked, squeezing her cheeks.

I looked over at Jonghyun and he smiled, saluting me.

* * *

I look back and reminisce about how we came to be.

He's my superhero, our story was rough but I don't know how else it can be.

From almost being taken by some random guy behind a building, to my crazy ex boyfriends and outrunning the cops before our relationship stopped for awhile because he went to prison.

He then married me, had a sweet honeymoon and then our daughter. We have one coming our way.

A wild ride, indeed. Along the way he loved me, and he did it and showed me what it meant.

I still smile at the way he used to carry me on his back when we were at the beach, or when he asked me if he can hold my hand. My favourite memories were in bed, laying next to him with bedsheets wrapped around us.

_He's pretty cute._

I stared at the way he was slowly cutting up ingredients to make Seohyun's favourite noodles because she specifically asked for her father's noodles, and not mine.

I look at the man who's back was facing me, remembering how it shielded me from brutal hits that day when we were held hostage. That strong back that withstood the sharp pain of my fingertips than ran down it when we made love.

He turned around and reached for something, his arm was outstretched and I saw the small colourful marker streaks on it. I smiled, knowing it was Seohyun who drew on her father.

Those shapely arms carried me to bed when I was too tired from work, it's the arm I end up cuddling to bed and waking up with in the morning. It's the arm he cradled our daughter with because he's gentle.

I stood up and sat on the bar stool next to the island watching his hands move imperfectly when he was cutting up tomatos.

Those hands had taken down relentless thugs, kept me protected and free of all things bad. But those hands caressed me lovingly, held my hand, was soothing enough to calm me down. It had loved me, and it loved me well.

"Oops." He said quietly, smiling to himself when he made a small mistake.

But I loved his lips, how they kissed me and adored me, told me on bad days I'd be okay and on good days he'd till me how much he loved me. It'll curve into a smile and with his warm pair of eyes it easily shooed away anything bad.

He was charming and to me very endearing. I fell in love with his quirks and his outright determination to practically court me. The small things he does for me, how his personality is the polar opposite of mine yet it felt like we meshed so well together.

His heart is strong, and he made sure it never wavered to show me that when you get knocked down, you'd always have to get back up.

He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, no for the longest time he didn't.

But he did now, and he proudly shows everyone how much he loves. Especially his family.

Everything was perfect about him, despite all those scars and marks, I love him for it because he himself had given up everything for me.

I look at him and the fact that he has a smile on his face making his daughter's favourite dinner sits well with me.

He's always been a little weird, 'dorky' as most would call it. But there's not a doubt in my mind when I glance at his charming self that he's a passionate lover.

"Fany?"

"Hm?"

"Come, I want to know if the sauce is too salty. I want this to be perfect for Seohyunie."

I walked around the counter but when he stood there and the figure of his body was just there, I wrapped my self around him. Face pressed against the side of him I kissed it.

"Huh? Fany?"

"Just stay like this, please."

He finished up cooking and went to plate her food in her favourite cartoon bowl he went around the counter but was limping profoundly.

He had a gigantic smile on his face, I know he's in so much pain but he never fails to look like an absolute superhero for Seohyun.

"There you go my darling, would you like me to feed you?" He said, placing it down for her and pulling a chair so he could sit beside her.

She shook her head and giggled. Seohyun reaches out for him and he bonked foreheads with her. "Papa." She said cutely, giving him a kiss. "Thank you."

He nodded and watched her twirl the noodles around her small fork but she stopped and looked at him.

"Papa, you." She said, offering the forkful of noodles for him. "Say, ahh, Papa." She said.

He looked pleasantly surprised but nonetheless let her feed him.

I watched those two laugh and have their meal, scared that maybe one of these days it'll be their last.

Theres hope, there's suddenly a small bit of hope.


	17. Chapter 17

**Taeyeon**

I can't see. I woke up and I can't see. My hand reached out for my girl and I felt nothing but pillows, sheets and my nightstand.

I panicked more, I patted my surroundings more frantically.

"Fany-ah?"

The pounding in my head and the constant hard throbbing in my eye sockets made me fear the worst.

I slid out of bed and onto the ground, touching the floor feeling the hard cold wood on my palm. I crawled, hitting myself on what seemed to be a night stand. I touched it and felt the notches, it was the door.

I sat up and felt up the door, looking for the door knob but all I did as scratch the wooden door.

I yanked at it, tugged at is as I seemed to forget how damn door knobs worked.

When I felt the door click I pulled it and crawled through it, feeling the guardrails on my left side.

I felt more dizzy, lightheaded and the increasing pain in my eyes started to worsen.

"Daddy?" Oh god, Seohyun. She shouldn't see me like this.

I felt her small hands on the side of my head, she hugged me I felt her hugging me. I held her small hand and closed my eyes tightly.

"Fany . . get your mom please Seohyun." I whispered.

I heard her small little feet pad the wooden floor and the sound got more distant.

A few seconds felt so long, but I waited with my head on the floor curling up on the floor. I heard louder footsteps approach me and I raised my head at the sound.

"Taeyeon-ah?!"

"Fany . ." I mumbled, I felt her hand and I held it dear to my chest. She propped me back up and leaned me against the guardrails. My head felt it, and I felt the weight on my lap, knowing exactly it was Seohyun who sat there.

Dear.

Day by day I got weaker. Simple things I couldn't be able to do anymore.

From walking at a normal pace, holding a pen or spoon, standing up for more than 5 minutes and to even playing with my kids. It was difficult, I didn't have the energy to do any of those things.

I couldn't hold a damn spoon properly, what could that tell people?

She fed me, clothed me, bathed me and I felt like another child to her.

Like a burden.

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for her to help me sit up. There were days I could get up myself and there were days that I just could not get up. After that scare when I woke up she never left my side ever again. She'd always wait form e to wake up now, she never left the room.

I was a burden.

"Morning handsome, how was your sleep?" She said so softly, pulling me up gently and leaning me against the headboard. She left a kiss on my forehead as she went to the closet.

I grasped the sheet, feeling like I'm paralyzed and the only thing I could do was see and touch loosely.

"Let's get you into another set of pajamas." She said so softly. She pulls my tshirt away and I take a look into the mirror.

I look like a twig. I'm skinny, losing all my muscles. I look like a frail, limp, fragile french fry.

I felt ashamed of myself really, because I only worked out to look good for my wife.

I feel like a complete embarrassment to her. I look disgusting, I can't even care for myself some days, and I can't even take care of my own kid to a certain extent.

She's too good for me.

"Leave me." I croaked out.

"You'll be chilly with no shirt honey." She says as she smoothness out the collar on my silk button up.

"Leave me." I say again, firm with a hint of sadness.

She patted my cheek and smiled. "I'll let you be after your morning routin-"

"No! Leave me! Take Seohyun and leave me here! I can't do this anymore!" I shouted, looking away from her and grasping the pillow in my hand as tightly as I could

"Taeyeon." She said so sternly, it was full of care, love and protection. The type of call that gets your attention.

"I'm never going to leave you. We're in this together. Whatever happens, you're mine." She said softly, pulling me into her hug as I rested on her chest.

She's so strong, why can't I be like her.

"There are days where it's going to be hard Taeyeon-ah, but you can't just give up. I'll be here. Don't worry, okay?"

"No. no. I can't stop worrying look at me, I'm a complete bur-" She stopped my blabber and cupped my face, looking at me so fiercely in the eyes.

"Stop. It."

"I am your wife, your best friend. I will take care of you. We didn't go this far to have you give up on yourself. Tae, we will work through this together." She said sternly. I felt small in the bed.

I couldn't stop being upset. All I could do was just stay quiet these days, I felt less of a man. Like my duty was replaced by nothing but sleep, eat and repeat.

I felt useless.

She kissed the side of my head and patted my leg, her look was apologetic and I didn't know why.

* * *

I've seen better days, but today wasn't too bad. I felt normal, kind of. Just with the addition of my cane and my less energized body I felt fine.

I scratched both heads of the fluffy puppies on my lap, loving how they ran around me. Seo strolled over to me and climbed on my lap, wanting my attention and only mine.

"Papa, where is Georgie?"

"Hm, where is he?"

Shr shrugged and pulled on my arm. She got off my bed and waited for me. I threw the covers off, steading myself and grabbing my cane.

I walked behind her and I found George in the hallway with it's body hanging on the edge of the stairs, about to fall.

Seohyun didn't even see him but she accidently kicked him down and she felt the small plushy and looked as he tumbled onto the floor a good couple of feet.

Ouch.

"Papa!" She squeaked, pointing st Georgie and starting to breathe heavily.

"Seohyunie. . don't cry."

"Georgie hurt, Daddy!" She wailed, holding onto the baby gate waiting for me to open it.

I scooped her up in my arm and left the cane upstairs, I walked down holding onto the railing as she cried.

"Seohyunie, stop crying." I said sternly. "No crying." I wiped her tears away and frowned, I hated seeing her cry.

She whimpered and snuggled her face into my neck, her little fingers lingering on my nape. She hiccuped, wanting to cry some more but didnt, she'd always listen to me.

I bent down and grabbed the fluffy guy by the torso, patting him clean and fluffing him right back up. I sat on the floor and let Seohyun rest on my lap.

I made her stop hiccuping, staring at me intently and giving em her utmost attention.

"Seohyun-ah, Georgie is okay look." I swung him in front of her, showing that he was oka yas he was 5 minutes ago. "When people fall down, they get back right up."

When she didn't give me a reaction she just sat there still looking at me ith such innocence.

"Georgie is a superhero my darling, and superhero's always get back up if they fall down."

She cracked a cheeky smile and stood up on my lap, pulling on my ear.

"Appa, are you superhero?" She asked all serious all of a sudden.

"Hm?" I hummed. She bonked foreheads with me, giggling with her toothy smile.

"Appa, you are my superhero!" She declared, squealing.

I stopped and held her, kissing her lovingly when I heard that.

"Superhero no hurt Papa. Will you get better Daddy?" She said, hand on my heart. I held her hand there and kissed her forehead. She's too young.

"I will get better my sweetheart." I promised. She held my hand and curled up on my lap.

I picked her up and walked back upstairs, sitting back on my bed and letting her play in my room as I rested.

I closed my eyes a couple of times but felt the bed bounce.

"SuperTaetae?" She called, patting my cheek.

"Hm?"

"Daddy, sleep?"

I wanted to sleep, I was a bit tired. I was going to tell her to play quietly beside me or with the puppies in my room but I sat up and shook my head. Carrying her in my arm, I walked downstairs.

"Baby Seo want pancakes?"

"Yes please Daddy!"

"I'll try not to burn. Keyword try."

She frowned and followed the puppies around the house, chasing them to get those 4 legged fluff monsters exercising.

I tried to flip the fucking pancake thing and it ended up being burnt on the side and on the edge of the pan.

I sighed, looking back to see my little girl tilt her head cutely at me, questioning me and my cooking skills.

"Please don't tell your mom? She's going to kill me." I whispered, brows furrowing to the thought of her lecturing me. What's even worse is that she'll probably give me a lesson and from experience, Manager Hwang is not nice.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Seohyun said in calmly matter. I walked up to the fridge, digging inside to see what premade food I can give to my precious one.

"Do you want, cheese?" She shook her head.

"What about a pizza pocket?" She shook her head again. Damn it, pizza pockets are so easy to cook. Just throw the sucker in a microwave zap it and feed my offspring.

"A hamburger?" I cautiously asked.

"If you eat that, you'll die Daddy." What the. I. What?! Seohyun?!

"Seohyun-ah! You c-can't just say that to your me." I knelt to her height, questioning this toddler who's batting her eyelashes at me, looking as innocent as can be.

"Mommy always say to tell truth." She stated in a matter-o-fact tone and I face palmed myself.

Damn it Fany. Damn. It.

"Sit tight pretty baby, I'll make you something healthy. Kind of."

I mean, I gotta admit. This daddy duty thing is starting to grow on me because after 5 tries I made a decent pancake.

Then I kind of just, stopped. I stiffened, my chest was closing in. It felt like it, then it had some sharp pain in the middle which radiated to a corner of my shoulder. It hurt so bad and then my vision sort of blurred.

I felt it, and it was happening again. I glanced up, but everything was spinning. I didn't know how to control it.

My hand was trembling and I saw darkness. My vision was fading once again but it came and went as seconds went by.

I grasps the kitchen counter tightly, but my head was out of order and I felt myself getting off balance and falling.

I felt around my surroundings, feeling for something to grab and stabilize myself with but I couldn't. I felt myself being paralyzed as the pain kicked in and the blurry vision of my daughter tapping my cheek, her worried expression then faded quickly and I grabbed her hand.

I squeezed the hell out of it and let whatever happened next to happen.

"S-Seohyun-ah, get get daddy's medicine." I choked, clutching onto my chest looking at my girl who had terror in her eyes stare at me on the floor.

She ran away from my sight and I only prayed to god she came back.

Seconds, minutes? It felt like a fucking eternity and the pain never stopped.

I begged, waited and prayed for my little girl in that pink dress to show up.

I closed my eyes, maybe it was time for me to go, but not like this.

Not when I'm spending time with my daughter, not when I'm making her breakfast on an innocent morning.

Jingling of hard pills hitting the plastic and my baby girls patted steps gave ms a sense of relief. I opened my eyes, seeing Seohyun give me the bottle of medicine shakily. Backing away when she did.

I popped a couple of pills back, turning to lay on my back from my side.

I sprawled out on the floor, waiting for the medicine to kick in.

"Seohyun-ah." I called with my eyes closed.

"Daddy." She whimpered, I figured she'd be somewhere near me.

"Get me my phone darling?" I whispered, pointing somewhere in the living room.

And she did, like an obedient one she did.

My hands shook as I tried to dial Fany. I couldn't do this, I wanted to her hear voice.

In the end I dropped the phone, seeing blurring how I cracked my screen.

I choked, my chest constricting once more and the shortness of my breath tried to catch up to me.

"C-Call your m-mom, S-Seo. ." I breathed out, my eyes shut tightly corresponding to the pain.

I heard her soft cries and her little body rushed to my side, clutching onto the fabric of my clothes.

No matter how hard I tried to open my eyes, I couldn't.

Did I even place a hand on her back to soothe my baby from this scare? I wouldn't know.

I blacked out before I even could.

* * *

I stared at Fany and Jonhyun who were talking intently, it was a serious talk. Well I tried to make out what they were saying, but I couldn't hear.

I drowsily sat up, my head lulled to the side a bit and my brows furrowed. Some faint sounds were coming back to me. Fany looked so tired, and she looked so worried but when she glanced back at me and saw me awake she rushed over to me.

"Hi baby." She said in the softest voice she possibly could muster. Her brows had that small furrow, you know that look when she's focused on something?

My hand automatically reached for her cheek, I wanted to hold it just for awhile because I saw how evident her red eyes had become.

But with my trembling hand that was hooked up wit endless wires and clips, she brought my hand down gently and shook her head. Instead, she leaned over the railing o the hospital bed and caressed my cheek instead.

"How are you feeling right now Taeyeon?" Fany asked, giving me a brief kiss on the forehead.

"Fine." I managed to croak out.

She hummed and brushed my hair back with her dainty fingertips, only to come back with gentle hands rubbing the side of my face.

I scanned the room, knowing Jonghyun was at the foot of my bed looking over me but I couldn't help but notice my little darling wasn't here.

"Seohyun? Where is my little cub?" I asked, trying to sit up but she frowned and patted me to lay down. I did what I was told, too weak and tired to say anything else.

"She's outside, playing with Key." Jonghyun muttered.

I nodded and when they both looked at me with the same concerned tired face I couldn't help but be on my 'toes.'

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" I mumbled, trying to grab the glass of water but Fany ended up helping me and letting me drink a couple of sips.

Fany didn't say much and just rubbed my hand. she did avoid eye contact with me though. I felt her fingertips graze the top of my hand slightly and I turned my hand facing up, wanting to hold them.

Jonghyun cleared his throat and I always knew what that meant; not good news.

"Maybe we should get you on your treatment as fast as we possibly can. We can no longer afford the wait Taeyeon." He said solemnly, he was leaning against the my bed's table and looked as if he was carrying a lot of weight on his back.

I glanced at Fany, trying to dissect what he was saying further but her expression couldn't grant me an explanation.

"Has it gotten that bad? What did the doctors say?" I said hoarsely, playing with Fany's fingers and looking at the side of her dimly lit face. She looked zoned out, staring at our intertwined hands.

I didn't like how sad she looked, it didn't sit well with me at all.

"The doctor's here didn't say shit because they don't know shit. We have to treat you Taeyeon, and fast. Two accidents in a week, and your symptoms are fucking horrible. I'm worried for you." He mumbled, standing up and stretching his limbs.

I looked at Fany, and then glanced at Jonghyun. He nodded and stepped out of the room, and when I hear the door click shut only then did I pull on my wife's hand and pleaded quietly for her to look at me.

"I worried you didn't I?" I whispered, sitting up wanting to be as close as possible to her.

She looked at the floor and nodded, I saw how she bit her lip, how she played with her fingers to the point where she spun her ring on her fingers multiple times.

My hand reached for the back of her head, I pulled her in close and moved myself onto the bed to hold her near my chest, from where she was sitting it felt uncomfortable but i wanted to hug her. No matter how I did it, I wanted to.

She pushed on my chest suddenly and I didn't have enough time to see her face because she lifted the covers up and I slid myself over, making space for her. She sat up on the bed and laid beside me, immediately she rested on the side of my body and not once did she ask if it was okay.

She always did, just in case I was hurting or was uncomfortable, but the arm around my neck and the way she pressed her face into my neck told a different story.

"I was so scared when I heard Seohyun cry over the phone when I thought I got a call from you." She said with her voice muffled.

"I-I was going to come back Taeyeon, I swear I was going to come back. I was out getting some buns for you and Seohyun from the bakery. It wouldn't have taken long." She murmured, the hold around my neck got tighter and I looked to my right side, right at the glass pane.

I looked horrible, I look so different. I look tired, but worst of all I saw myself barely holding onto Fany.

She breathed out a shaky one and the small drops on my neck were hot. "If I was there, it wouldn't have happened, you would've been okay Taetae, I'm s-"

"How dare you think it's your fault. How dare you, Miyoung." I muttered, moving to cup her face. It was no use, she was already crying.

She was going to say something but i shut her up with a kiss, only to have her squirm and pull away. She frowned, tears welling in her eyes and all she could ever do was just look at me as if I've broken her.

"It is not your fault, it is out of your hand. There is absolutely nothing you can do, to stop whatever is happening to me. I don't like it either, I wish I had control and I wish you could do something about it because quite frankly, I don't have the answer to the illness's call." I said sternly and she nodded small. Her chest heaving, wanting to cry some more and let it all out but I didn't want to see that right now. I pressed a firm kiss on her temple, holding her hand.

"Miyoung, don't cry. Stop it, no more crying." I said, wiping her tears away with my thumbs. She whimpered an 'okay' and I almost lost it, "God, you poor thing." I mumbled, embracing her and kissing the top of her head, only to have her snuggle under my chin. I held her close like this.

"Taeyeon, the most frightening thing about your illness, is how it can happen any time." She said, burying her face in my chest.

Her words beard some truth to it, the weight of her words were heavy too.

I wish I could say something to comfort her, but as long as i'm living like this nothing I say will ease her mind.

I had a couple of fingers smooth out her fringe, brushing them away from her pretty eyes that still looked at me lovingly since day 1, except anyone could see how worried and tired they were.

"I can't imagine my days without you, I wouldn't know how to handle it." She said, but suddenly she hit my shoulder and looked up, sitting on me fully she grabbed both sides of my face and sighed. "You promised me Taeyeon. You remember, don't you? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Taeyeon." She whimpered, struggling to stay composed again.

I stayed quiet for a long time and she looked into my eyes waiting for my answer, for me to say something to make her feel better.

But I came to a conclusion when she said she couldn't imagine her days without me.

It was fast, but I don't know how else to break it to her.

I took a deep breath, a lone finger rhythmically rubbing her shoulder. "I don't know how much time has given the both of us. It could be years, months, minutes. I don't know if there will even be a tomorrow but right now, I'm living in the moment. Not the past, not the future. The present. There's nothing we can do." I mumbled, voice getting hoarse and eyes wanting to close. I heard her small gasp, her hand had a fistful of my hospital shirt and she tugged on it.

"Taeyeon." She said so shakily. "I just want to know how long I have with you Taetae." Her hand slid up my shirt and stroked me there gently.

"Why?"

"So I don't have to worry when it'll happen. I'll know exactly how long I can smile, laugh and be happy with you." She said so heavily, I felt it. She had a small smile, but they were just filled with tears wanting to fall.

"When I'm gone you have to continue to be that. Smile alright, laugh be happy all that jazz. Find someone that'll be with you, treat you we-"

"That's out of the question Kim Taeyeon." She said, hand sipping out from underneath my shirt and she sat straighter.

"You're not open to finding someone who will take care of you for the long run? Why?" I asked, just a bit curious.

"You, you're the reason why. I'm not finding a replacement." She said, I felt her tone getting a bit more upset. I knew I had to tread carefully, I didn't want her to be like this. Not when I gave ehr a big scare after I fainted.

"It's not a replacement, it just-"

"You're making it sound like it. I want you, and only you. But it seems like I won't have you for much long." She turns her back against me and doesn't say a word back. The small bed made it impossible to ignore each other, the bed was small and it was hard to be apart from each other.

I struggled to speak up. I couldn't. So I let her be, sleeping beside her but not wrapped around her.

"Stay, please stay with me. Forever and ever." She said into the pillow. I turned to face her back, my gentle fingers rubbing her back. She turned around and wasn't 'mad' at me anymore. I pulled her close to me, making lay on her side with me.

I had a gentle hand slip underneath her shirt, caressing her small bump that held our precious little baby. I heard her small gasp.

I can't believe she was pregnant, during this time where I was not well and couldn't fully take care of myself. How could I take care of Fany then? I wanted to give er the world, I want her to be rested and free of worries. The only thing that she should be worrying is her and the baby's health, but her mind fora long time now has been worried about me.

I felt sorry, and my hand rubbed her little bump wanting to apologize.

_Forever and ever, I hope I can grant you a fairy tale. Or a miracle at least._

I merely hummed, doing what I do best which is to hold her and kiss her. With one last look at me she bit her lip. She wiped her tears away with her fingers and with a small huff leaned against my shoulder, almost as a sign of defeat.

* * *

We tried not to talk like that after my hospital visit. I didn't like seeing the both of us like that I don't like talking about bad things either. I just wanted her and only her by my side.

So, we did thing as a couple, be it laying on the couch watching our favourite shows together or star gazing outside in the backyard, I felt like time was going by too quickly and it slipped out of my hand. I didn't have enough time to do things that I wanted to do with Fany.

Yunho really didn't like me after what I did to Seohyun and Fany. He didn't talk to me at all, I thought he practically growled at me when he did. He was super protective of Fany, and at first I was ridiculously jealous.

I was annoyed and pretty protective of Fany too, because she was mine. Every time they talked I would somehow intervene and pull her away. I'd assert my dominance in the dumbest way like all males would. I'd kiss her or something but she didn't really notice what I as doing.

But I came to realize that he did a lot of things that I couldn't. He'd sometimes visit Fany at work and ask her how she was doing. When I was too sick some days Fany would bring Seohyun to his house and she really did like him.

She'd always ask for 'Uncle Yunnie!'

He was there comforting Fany when I practically lost it. He carried Seohyun when she was crying and needed hugs, but I couldn't do that for her.

Fany didn't think much of me and Yunho, she just knew we were fighting but she didn't know how I thought of him.

He was a good guy, I grew up with him, and he treated me well and I did too. We didn't have that much interaction, but we were there for each other for the entire duration of the time we were in the triad.

We were out walking in the park when I had my arm over Fany's shoulder. She smiled small today, she wasn't the happiest I've seen her, but it was sufficient.

I invited Yunho out, and Jonghyun would come later but I just wanted to. . maybe talk to Fany about something.

"Uncle Yunnie!" Seohyun toddled to him and clung onto his legs and he started picking her up.

Fany looked surprised but waved and he came over to us and greeted us.

"What brings you here?" She asked, linking arms with me. Her smile was a little wider now, that's good.

"Taeyeon asked me to come."

"Oh?" She was surprised but I shrugged. Seohyun whisked Yunho away for some treats at a nearby food cart and Fany turned to me and patted my cheek.

"Are you making amends with him?" She teased in a playful tone, when I didn't say much her expression changed. She was Detective Hwang for now, she was skeptical of me and her face showed it.

I shrugged and nodded. "He's pretty nice too, maybe he'll even make a good husband." I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear it but at the same time I hoped she did.

The click of her pretty heels stopped, her eyes were already narrowing at me and the hold on my arm loosened. That's when she turned around and walked away from me without another word, she shouldered her purse and her pace quickened.

"Hey? Where are you going?" I pursued her and touched her arm gently, afraid she'd blow up because she felt a lot.

Her feelings? She felt much more than I did, whether that be happiness, anger or sadness she felt with passion.

"Get Seohyun back in the car, we're leaving." She hissed.

I felt myself like sink into my shoes. I touched my necktie and loosened it, afraid of what was going t happen. I bit on the innards of my cheek and started to regret what I implied to her about Yunho.

I glanced behind me seeing Yunho carry Seohyun on his shoulders, and I only did that for her. She only asked form y rides, but she was giggling and I didn't have the heart to stop her from enjoying her time.

I tapped Yunho's shoulder and he looked at me, and that glare came back and I was too tired to fight back.

"Seohyun-ah it's time to go. Your mother isn't feeling well." I said, reaching out for her and she pouted. She slid off Yunho's shoulders and I carried her in my arms.

She hummed a little chirpy tune and I smiled, kissing the top of her head.

I walked past Yunho, shoving against hid shoulder. I didn't look back, I didn't care for his reaction.

* * *

I closed the front door and took off my shoes. I took off Seohyun's as slowly as I could, afraid of the eruption that might happen.

Seohyun at a glance was very quiet, I think she had a feeling that Fany and I were fighting.

She had a small pout, but didn't ask. I kissed her cheek and walked towards the living room, placing my love on the floor. She went over to the corner and played with her toys and I turned to the side only to see Fany's curled up fist.

"What made you think that was a good idea!" It exploded, she exploded. The moment we looked st each other it just went off.

"Because I want you well off when I leave Fany-ah." I said truthfully, approaching her to try and calm her down.

She threw her purse at me and took off her heels, chucking those at me too, not wanting me to get any closer.

I had to duck to dodge those.

I stayed put in the middle of our living room with baby Seohyun wailing in the back.

"I know what you're trying to do Taeyeon-ah! Stop forcing another relationship and marriage onto me when I'm married to you!" She yelled, eyes starting to get watery.

"I just want to look out for your best interests!" I yelled, pleading for her to just understand.

"It's not helping Taeyeon! This is messed up! You're stupid for doing this! You've crossed the line Taeyeon!" She grabbed whatever was closet to her and threw it at me, but her aim was horrible and she knew it.

"Fuck!" She suddenly shouted, her hands ran through her silky pretty hair in frustration and I winced, she was never the one to swear at least not when we were fighting or in front of Seohyun.

She must've been hurting so much, I'm sorry.

I nodded in agreement, looking at her sincerely. I have crossed the line.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, I don't know how long I have." I said quietly, I was so tired.

"You don't have to address it, I know! I know that! You think I don't remember everyday how it could be my last with you?" She walked up to me and suddenly grabbed me by the collar. I thought she was going to set me straight but her hands soon flattening around my shoulders and pulling me towards her. Her hand was trembling and she rested her chin on my shoulder, I felt those gentle hands against my back rubbing me soothingly. "I want to be married to you, love you, kiss you and get up to make you coffee. All of this is for you. Don't you get it Taeyeon-ah? You're the one I chose When you're gone, it's going to still be only you." She kissed my jaw, her brows were furrowing and she sounded exhausted.

"I only want to love you in my lifetime, I want you. I'm begging you, please don't go? Let Seohyun grow up with a father who's everything to her mother, and is such a great father to her?" She asked, pulling away from me and tilting my chin with her finger to look at her. "Hm?" She hummed.

She married me. She chose me.

"Appa!" Seohyun clutched my trousers, pulling them as she kept wailing.

I picked my little one up, carrying her in my arms while wiping her tears away with thumb. I glanced over at her equally teary mother.

"Shh, shh. Seohyun-ah." I cooed, patting her back. She sobbed, clutching onto the shirt of my shoulder and wiping her tears with it.

"N-No fighting." My daughter sobbed.

I kissed her forehead, begging her to stop crying. "Baby, please don't cry." I kept saying, bouncing her slightly in my arm. I couldn't look at the two most important people in my life crying because of me.

I needed both in my arms.

My heart clenched, and it was a bad one.

I knelt down beside my wife, touching her shoulder and she turned her head away, not able to look at me.

Seohyun sniffled, resting her head on my shoulder. I sat beside my wife, placing Seohyun on my lap, pointing at her mother.

My little girl, so precious to me crawled over to her mom and hugged her. Fany patted her small back, finding comfort in her too.

I kissed Fany's head, letting it linger more than usual. "I love you, I love you two so much." I whispered.

She got up but I held her hand firmly, not wanting her to go and hurt by herself. She shook my hand off and walked back into the room by herself. I sighed, looking at Seohyun who had her head on my shoulder.

I walked upstairs wanting to tuck her in, but she kept whining, getting up from the bed and I held her in my lap, patting her back in soothing circles till she seemed like she fell asleep on my chest. I gently rested her on the bed but she seemed to wake up from the movement and whimper, making grabby hands at me.

"Seohyun-ah, why can't you sleep hm?" I cooed, having her cradled in my arms again.

"Appa, monsters." She whined. I was so captivated by her. I always look at her with such loving eyes. I've always been so gentle with her but these past few days I've been quiet with her, nodding and stroking her hair with every word she says.

"Silly girl, there are no monsters hm? Your appa will defend you from those scary monsters okay? You're a good girl, only monsters scare bad girls. You're a good girl right sweetheart?"

"Yes Daddy." Seo nodded and giggled before crawling onto my lap. I smiled and stroked her hair before kissing her forehead.

"You're going to be a big sister now Seohyunie, aren't you excited?"

She nodded. "Baby?"

"Mhm, baby, you won't be the only baby in our family anymore."

"Baby in Mummy's tummy Daddy?" She asked, looking intrigued.

"Yeah, baby is in Mummy's tummy. Make sure you give Mummy's tummy lots of kisses and love okay? Soon, they will be here and you can play with them." I smiled, remembering how joyful I was when Seohyun came into the world.

She suddenly held my hand and said 'okay.' I ruffled her hair up and pressed a kiss on the side of her head. Good girl. "What do you want to do tomorrow Seohyun?"

"Park. Papa, I miss you. It's no fun." She said, grabbing onto my necktie.

"Hm, Daddy has things to do so that's why he can't come with you sometimes okay? I'm sorry baby girl, maybe next time hm? I promise." She nodded played with my ear like Fany used to do.

"Did you at least make your mother smile today? Make her laugh, hug her, kiss her and tell her that you love her very much?" I cooed while pinching her little nose playfully. She shook out of my pinch and squeezed my cheek back.

"Yes Daddy!" She said, touching my hand and looking at my wedding ring.

"Good. Daddy can't do it for now so it's your job okay?" Seo merely nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulling the blanket up to her body. I patted her and rocked her gently till she fell asleep playing with my necktie.

I sighed.

"Your father is sorry to you my love. I can not continue being a good father to you if I can not even be a good husband to your mother." I said softly, sighing and touched my forehead with hers.

"I hurt your Umma and when you grow up you'll soon understand that I hurt you and your little sibling too. Your Daddy is sorry darling." My voice cracked and I hoped she understood.

"I love you so much baby girl, did you know that? I hope you do." I held her so close, and started sobbing uncontrollably against her head.

My arm tightened around her and I hugged her even closer than before. My other hand gripped the blanket beside me tightly as I muttered 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' over and over again. I looked up at the door, knowing that on the other side my wife was in our room, I don't know what she was doing, but she isn't happy.

* * *

The state of my health is not good, I know that. But I was convinced that I will not be able to get past it, I'm convinced that I will soon have to leave. Fany didn't believe it, no one did. My friends and family certainly did not, but I keep thinking about it, bringing it up and it upsetted Fany to the utmost.

The pain was almost unbearable. I've downed so many pills, shots, went to get treatment done. I felt physically drained of energy.

We were preparing for me to go overseas to Singapore, Jonghyun was going to take me and be by my side to the doctors.

I didn't really know what was going to happen to me, but it may be the last time I can see my family.

But I found out what was truly happening when I found Jonghyun and Fany sitting outside at our backyard just talking.

Seohyun was out playing with the puppies and they kept a watchful eye on her, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop on those two.

"He'll be there for about a month or so, they need to run tests on him to see if he will even fit for the treatment."

Fany hummed and tucked her hair behind her small ear. "What does the treatment consist of?"

Jonghuyn stalled and didn't say much. But Fany had that motherly look on her and Jonghyun scratched the back of his head, something he only did when he's a big intimidated.

"It's not really a treatment I guess. Well first they prep him, and then he does a surgery." Jonghyun gulped. "The surgery, is experimental, the doctors there ruled two possibilities of what Taeyeon could possibly have, and if the tests show he has any of them, they'll do the surgery."

"What .. is the surgery?" Fany asked carefully, the look on her face was almost unbearable. She cares a lot about me. I felt horrible for letting her worry.

Jonghyun shook his head. "Do you want to come, Fany? Let's go together. You'll be by his side and you'll learn more about it. Maybe a professional can explain this to you better than I can." He said quietly.

Fany stayed still and looked at him as if she only had one thing on her mind. "Will he live after the operation?"

Jonghyun shifted and he too had a deep frown etched into his face. "I hope so." He said quietly. "Will he wake up, we don't know. If there's a good chance of surviving it, we don't know that percentage."

Fany hummed, not even a smile grew on her face.

"I always get a 'maybe' or a 'I don't know.' I just wish someone told me a yes or a no to that question." She muttered. I heard her sniffle and she held the arm's chair a bit too tight, her knuckles turned white and I quietly went over.

The thought of me going with through with this surgery is do or do basically, I will either come out alive, or I won't.

We don't know.

"Hey." I said, letting them know I was here. Jonghyun slapped my ass playfully and I nudged his foot with mine, glancing over at Fany with sad eyes.

He got up and patted my back. "You'll be okay. She'll be okay too." He nodded to himself and went over to play with Seohyun.

I sat down next to Fany and she turned around smiling._ How hard is it for you to fake that Fany? For the sake of me, you do it anyways._

I pulled her into a hug and I knew she would worry a lot more now.

"Don't cry, no more crying love."

"I'm not." She mumbled, playfully hitting my leg.

"You were going to."

"Shut up." She said, glaring at me.

I pinched her nose and she flicked my forehead. "Taetae, i'm trying not to be sad but you're just annoying at this point."

"Good." I said proudly. I kissed her cheek and laid on the patio chair. She continued to sit beside me, but I got up when Jonghyun fell over and Seohyun kicked a ball to his face.

"Yikes." I laughed, Fany broke out into a smile.

Keep that up for me, Fany.

* * *

We had an argument that night, I don't even remember what it was.

Fights are inevitable, people are stressed, worried and these bottled up emotions will eventually pop.

I don't blame her, I don't blame us. It just happens.

I could hear her cry softly every night as I pressed my ear against the locked door.

I opened the door with a spare key and the sight of her sitting on the floor leaning against a mirror made me feel like complete shit.

"Sorry."

"Please leave me alone Taeyeon-ah." She pleaded.

"I don't really want to."

"Peanut, please go." The fact that she still calls me by nickname gets me feeling some sort of way.

I sat quietly beside her and faced her. She looked up at me slowly with teary eyes and I felt like she was going to slap me. But when I glanced at her again she just shook her head.

"Please talk to me Fany-ah. I-I didn't mean to shout at you." She walked past me and laid in bed, pulling the covers up.

I watched her backside as she slept. I wanted to do something, anything.

I hugged her on the back, pulling her so closely to me.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry." I muttered. I held her close, not wanting her to leave.

Only because it sucks to hear your wife cry in the middle of the night in the other room so she won't wake you up.

I'd hear her come back and wrap herself on my back, sniffling and sobbing as quietly as she can. She'd cry herself to sleep, I just held her hand tight and pretended I was asleep.

I hated it.

One day I won't be here to hold that same hand, to tell her it will be okay like I've always done.

My restless wife would toss and turn throughout the night. I would feel her scoot closer to me inch by inch every few moments till she was spooning me.

I'd clench the sheets in my hand tightly as I felt her tears drip on my neck.

It's how my nights went usually, but tonight was important and I wouldn't allow for that to happen.

I held her close to me, because I didn't want her to do that anymore. And she wouldn't be able to anyways, because tomorrow I'd be leaving to Singapore.

Fany would follow a week later, but for now I leave her and Seohyun alone.

"Don't cry, baby stop crying. It's okay." I said, brushing her hair to the side. She shifted in my hold and turned around. She pushed me to lay on the bed with all her might and it didn't take much since I didn't retaliate.

She sat on me and held my wrists above my head.

"Say your vows, Taeyeon say it." She said sternly.

"W-What?" I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Say your vows Taeyeon! Just say it one more time . . please." She begged, letting go of my wrists and cupping my face. "I-I need to hear it, one more time." She whispered, leaning down to kiss my lips so gracefully.

She pulled away and my hands smoothed over her bare thighs, sliding up to hold her waist.

I wanted to burn the image of my favourite angel in my mind.

"I-I." I stuttered and stopped talking. She looked at me earnestly, this was so important to her.

"Y-You said you remembered, you told me you'd tell me them if I ever forgot because you'd remember them." She breath skipped and she exhaled. "I forgot them Taeyeon, please tell me what you promised me." With a caress on my jaw I sat up with her on my lap.

I held her close and rested my chin on her shoulder. Her hands found their way to the back of my head, cradling me close to her beating heart.

"Did you forget Taeyeon? Please tell me you didn't." She mumbled, i felt her press her lips against me and I shook my head.

"Because I told you that I only can make promises to you that I can keep." I said, trailing off into my thoughts. I remember what I promised her on our wedding day very clearly and I think about it now and I want to keep it.

It's like, my mindset did a 180 and I suddenly want to certainly fight. I wanted to fight before, but the urge to live is greater now.

"Then tell me, the promises that you said you'd keep." She whispered, gentle finger curling behind my ear.

These vows were recited in my head on our wedding day, but I told her during out honeymoon when we were laying on the sand staring up into the sky.

She was so happy and glowing that night, I couldn't forget the look on her face when I told her my vows for her.

I gulped, trying to stop my tears from coming.

"_I vow to protect you from all forms of bad, vow to be all things good, to match your innocence and goodness. I vow to keep myself well and content, to keep you at ease. _I_ vow to bestow love that you've searched for so long, I vow to keep you by my side through thick and thin, even if it pains me. I promise I'll find my way back to you when I'm lost because I live within the warmth of your heart and call it home. " _I paused and glanced up, my hands on her back I glanced up to see her looking at me fully with tears streaming down her pretty cheeks. She had a smile, she really did smile and her supple hands cupped my cheeks, thumb caressing me slowly.

I gulped and continued, this moment was intimate and I wanted her to hear it clearly._ "I vow to love you endlessly till I'm laid at rest, because you deserve every bit of it. I vow to. So, remember it because I will. I want to make these promises to you, and you only. You are my once in a lifetime, and I want it to be you Fany." Her trembling lips curved into a bright smile and she laughed. Amidst her tears she pulled off a laugh and I held her close._

_"_My love, please do continue smiling like that forever, I will not be gone forever." She nodded and kissed my brow. I sighed, sinking into her warmth.

She pushed me down and I laid on the bed with her on my chest. She traced random shapes on my bare skin. "I will let you go for now, till I see you again. But I am content with you, with what you've promised. I trust in you Taeyeon."

I nodded and played with her hair, twirling a couple strands around my finger. She looks like a kitten like this. "You gave me your heart, you trust me with it and I will not disappoint. Ms. Hwang."

She shook her head and laughed, her eye smiles now giving me a little show. _"Mrs. Kim. It's Mrs. _Kim."

"Mrs. Kim, I love you." I said proudly. Her little laugh was sweet.

It was the best night I've had in a long time. I've slept well tonight, I dreamt of her too.

* * *

We had left the next morning, it was all smiles though from Fany. She stayed positive and she was an absolute queen of staying positive. My little ray of sunshine and positivity came back, and I'm glad.

The days that lead up to my surgery were fine too, we hung around the city and did some sight seeings. Seohyun loved the attention we gave her since it was just us three. Well four, little baby in Fany's belly.

I pushed the worry aside, and the day actually came. D-Day, Fany called it.

I held onto the thought of stepping into the building. I don't know if I'll get to see my loves after the operation, but if I do I'll be the happiest person alive.

I want to be able to walk out of here holding my daughter in my arm, and holding hands with the prettiest wife in the world.

I was on the hospital bed laying there as the nurse there set things up for me.

"Seohyun-ah, do you want to take a little nap with papa?" She nods timidly, looking sad with her arm clutching onto her stuffed animal.

She reached the edge of my bed, hands on the railing and I lifted her up with all my night. I had trouble, I felt like I could've easily dropped her by accident.

I placed my daughter on my lap, tucking her hair behind her ear and fixing her little white dress. She looked cute with her haircut, I liked it kind of short.

"Seobaby?"

"Daddy?"

"Can you promise Papa something?"

She nodded timidly, small hand touching the wires attached to my hand.

"You, my little bear have to be a happy one okay? Do things that you love, smile, be happy. Be with Mummy, make her smile too bring her along. Your baby sibling will be here soon, just keep waiting and show them the world, okay?" I said, looking at her in all seriousness but grinned when she batted her eyelashes.

"Promise you'll make sure your mother is okay? Cheer her up, take care of her okay? You only have one mother in the world." I said with a smile. _Only one mother, cherish her Seohyun._

"I promise Daddy." She hooked her little pinky with mine and her toothy grin was everything to me. "Daddy, will you go to sleep?" She asked, still looking at the tag around my wrist.

I nodded, not knowing how to explain it to her. "For a little bit."

"Daddy wake up to play with me okay?" She asked innocently, the hint of sadness was hard to miss and I didn't know if she knew, but she must've had a feeling.

She knew, hospitals weren't a good thing. Not at least for me.

I don't know if I can, but hopefully I will.

I didn't answer her but she soon turned around and rested her cheek on my chest. Her stuffed animal was by my side and I propped the fluffy guy by her, patting it's head thankful it had been with her for years.

She slept soundly on my chest, every once in a while I'd caress her cheek. Feeling that baby soft skin on my fingertips although she was already pushing the age of 3, she's still my baby girl.

I looked at her fondly, I doted on her quite a bit. Not quite a bit, I doted on her as much as I could. I was such a suck up for her, she can say "Daddy" and I'd walk through a cement wall for her.

I glanced up at the door tiredly when Fany walked in. She had a smile, but it wasn't the one I was so used to seeing.

She walked in with a tray, a cup of hot tea and some chocolate cookies. The sound of the tray resting gently on the side seemed so loud to me.

Fany walked over to the window, opening it slightly to let some air in and just as she turned around I saw her lips curl up into a small smile.

"She's cute isn't she?" I mumbled, poking my little girls cheek.

"Of course, she's our daughter." Fany said, pulling a chair close to the bed.

"I think she got my cute genes." I boasted, and even then Fany didn't smack me for my bad joke. "We made this little one." I said proudly, kissing the top of Seohyun's head when she shuffled to get a better position to sleep in.

I turned my head towards Fany when she laid a hand on my cheek, moving up to comb my hair back.

"Still as handsome as ever."

"You're still pretty." I interjected. I wish I had more energy. Then I'd be able to make loads of love with my wife. Maybe produce many more baby Taeyeon's. Even little baby Fany's.

I shook the thought out of my head, I was going way too far with my plans. A little baby was already on the way.

I had a gentle palm on top of her growing tummy, patting it gently. She laid her hand on top of mine and she laid back in the chair leisurely jokingly.

"Remember when you pampered me when we had Seohyun? Gosh, that was literally life worth living. You even massaged me every night and fed me grapes." She said so dreamily.

"I'll do it again when we're done here." I said, patting her thigh.

She seemed to like what I said because she giggled and went over to kiss my cheek. I swatted her away, afraid she'd wake up Seohyun.

I poked Fany's tummy, feeling her hold my finger. "Taetae, be nice." She warned.

"I cant wait for little baby to come out and see how handsome of a father they have." I joked, she nodded and agreed. I couldn't stop focusing on her silently combing my hair over and over again with her fingertips.

It was done so lovingly that I zoned out and only looked at my wife.

"I hope our baby looks like you, Taeyeon." She said quietly, her arms were so gentle with me. I didn't know what to say, I felt too tired.

Fany sat upright when she heard the door open and she bit her lip, I didn't know why till I kind of looked where she was looking and saw the nurses.

I caught a glimpse of my beloved, and I knew she wasn't on the verge of tears.

But not a single one fell.

Soon, the nurses came and injected my arm with something to help slowly sedate me. Fany took Seohyun from my arm and placed her on the couch. I saw my wife placing pillows around her and covering her with my blanket. I wanted to give Seohyun my blanket, just in case she wasn't warm enough but Fany made me keep it.

She was there, stroking Seohyun's back to help her sleep but I whistled a quiet tune. Fany came over and I made space for her to sit but she shook her head.

The gesture really warmed my heart. Fany's motherly instincts or actions, whatever she did for me or our little one always made me feel warm.

Only because Fany really reminded me of my mother.

I don't give Fany enough credit, she deserves more than I can give her credit for.

The olden days when I always went outside and played but came back home with tears in my eyes not wanting to cry because I wanted to be a big boy, but the bruises and wounds from getting beat up or play fighting too much was another story.

My mother would always smile and stop whatever she as doing, she knelt down and always caressed my cheek, saying it was 'okay Taeyeon-ah.' She'd ask if I was 'good today' and like a naive little boy I nodded.

Whatever it was, she'd come to my aid in loving fashion and Fany did the same for me. All these years, I couldn't keep track of the times hen I was in the triad but dating her she'd help dress my wounds and cuts. Always ready to accept me with that loving understanding gaze.

My heart belonged to Fany, but my love was shared between the women in my life; Fany, Seohyun and my mother. It could be my baby who was in Fany's tummy, who knows.

I sighed like an old grandpa and kept my gaze on her.

I suddenly looked at her when I saw her fixing her wedding rings on her finger. "Remember. when I practically wrote a love letter for you everyday? It was an invitation to marry me." I said, scrunching up my nose remember the amount of paper I had to cut and fold.

"Oh, the coins? You cheeky romantic butt." She teased, poking my cheek. "I still have them, I'm planning to display them or something."

"Hah, display my love for everyone to see." I pounded my chest with my fist lightly, asserting my dominance.

Fany nodded. "I think we're a miracle."

I sat up and gave her a thumbs up in utter agreement.

"Can't believe we've been together for years, we always seem to have something to argue about. Dating you was so hard, I felt like you didn't deserve me then." I sighed, she's unbelievable.

"Well, the last 2 years you've been better. When we fought you'd always say sorry to me an hour later. You didn't shout back at me, but you calmly stayed quiet and listened." She said, always finding something positive to say.

"I'm too scared to say anything back now, you're scary." I said with a pout.

She shrugged. "Anything to keep my husband tamed."

"Yo, it was hard to keep you by my side Fany. all these guys wanting you. Your dad didn't help either, I had to like win him and make him like me! Your dads like the last boss battle!" I frowned, remembering Siwon and Nichkhun an other flirtatious men. But I shuddered thinking about Papa Hwang.

She pushed my head slightly and laughed, eye smiles were visible and she shook her head.

"I think the most memorable things you've done, has to be the romantic gestures." She said, I'm falling in love with her all over again with how she's smiling right now. "From the love notes, picnics, picking me up from work in the rain, long walks by the beach, small random dates, carrying me on your back and saving me. Now that was cute, my prince."

She's head over heels for Disney movies, and I guess I tried to make things romantic for her, like the ones in the movies.

"Hm, it's just there were many times I could've lost you. So, I had to be the most romantic and cutest person on earth. Just for you." I made some cute faces and she didn't seem bought.

"You make it seem like a chore." She muttered bitterly, glaring at me.

"It is." I said, deadpanning and she instantly frowned and pretended to smack me and I cowered in fear anyway.

She leaned in to give me a quick kiss but I ended up pinching her nose and she practically squawked, hitting my arm, she started laughing and I did too.

We were playful, even when I was reminded by the setting where we were. Our laughter soon died off pretty quickly and I laid back in bed, settling myself.

It got too quiet, and I felt like all the laughter and reminiscing suppressed the injection that made me drowsy. God the anesthesia was kicking in.

Fany noticed and brushed the hair away from my forehead.

"What do you want to do?" She asked after a moment of silence, sitting on the chair beside me.

We looked at each other for that moment and we both knew. The injection was putting me to sleep and I felt calmer.

"I-I don't know." It hit me so hard. What do I want to do? I couldn't do what I wanted to do. I can't even if I wanted to.

We sat in silence, holding each other's hand like it was going to be our last moment.

"Right now? I want to kiss you, to touch you. Make love to you maybe? Listen to some jazz music . . maybe watch some movies with you or something dumb like that." I said with a effortless smile. I would love to do all of that, it sounds like everything delightful.

But I sighed and shook my head. "I'm losing so much strength. I feel like a pretzel stick." I said softly, clutching onto the edges of the bed sheet.

"Don't say that." She whispered back, caressing the collar of my shirt that I couldn't really button up this morning.

"I-I'm in so much pain everyday." I mumbled out, head getting a bit heavy.

"I know honey, I know." She said apologetically.

I smacked the beds frame by accident when I let my arm drop. It startled Fany but saw and ended rubbing my arm as if to help take the pain away. "But did you know that you make it hurt so much less? I feel almost numb, and sometimes good when you're around me?" I whisper.

"Shh, shh. Sleep Peanut, you're tired." She whispered back, face getting closer and closer.

"Will I live Fany?" I asked, knowing the odds were stacked up against me. Experimental, they called this procedure. They don't know if I'll live once I'm wheeled into the operating room. I just wanted her to say it, just a little hope.

She looked at me with sad eyes but her sternness never faltered. "You will, Taeyeon, you will." _I hope so._

"Okay, okay. But Miyoungie?"

"Peanut. . ."

"I love you?"

She had a broken smile and kissed my jaw.

"I love you too." She said softly, rubbing my ear.

I fought hard to not fall asleep, I can't. I know I can't, I have to stay awake for her, to see her to touch her.

"Can I hold your hand, Fany?"

She snorted and nodded. Her soft hand enveloped mine and I held it as firm as I could.

"Is it because you wanted to hold hands with a pretty girl like me?" She joked, knowing exactly what I say every time I did ask. Her tears were evident now, they welled up in her pretty eyes.

"Yes. That is exactly why." I said, voice getting drowsy. I looked at her afterwards and pressed a kiss on her hand. "Fany? Did you find what you're looking for though?"

She furrowed her brows while looking softly at me, I patted her hand weakly, hoping she found what she was chasing for.

She hesitated for a few moments, about to speak but stopped.

A little silence never hurt anyone but I hope she got what she came for.

I yearned for happiness, and I did find it too. She was sitting right in front of me. Back in day one we both confessed what we wanted, and hers was love. Mine was happiness.

Does she remember? I hope she does.

When she realized it, her eyes lit up. She finally looked at me firmly and nodded. "Love? I found it with you Taeyeon."

I smiled, I chuckled a bit. "Good, good Fany. I'm glad you did, I'm glad."

She smiled back but her eyes start to glisten. I didn't have the heart to see her cry, not now. It hurts me as much as it hurts her. "Baby bear, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise you." She whispered, whipping her tears away.

"Will Seohyun and Baby #2 be here too?" I asked, frowning when I shut my eyes but opened them again.

"Anything you want Taetae."

"Promise?" I asked, weakly sticking my pinky finger out. She nodded and hooked her finger with mine.

"Sleep, baby." She whispered and stroked the back of my head. I wanted to say no but she had a pretty smile. "I love you." She hushed.

I let her words linger in my head, 'I love you' she said so softly. It was like a feather descending from the high skies, drifting slowly, slowly and slowly till I felt myself relax.

My breathing started to skip, and all together it went weaker and weaker. I held onto her hand as tightly as I could but It probably just felt like a tug to her but I had to bring her with me to the feeling I had.

I watched as the feather drifted downwards and when that last beat in my heart jumped I gathered up all the will I could.

_'I love you'_

"Name our baby . . something that reminds you of happier times." I said almost out of breath. She looked up at me with surprise before wiping her tears away. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"My little Miyoungie." I managed to breathe out, a line finger curled up stroking her delicate cheek. "My, baby. . ." I whispered as my eyes closed, feeling heavy as I started to fall asleep.

Her soft gentle caressed never left my cheek as I drifted off to somewhere.

I just want to sleep, a little nap maybe.

I thank whatever is out there for letting me live such a life lovingly with someone who is so extraordinary. She is the one I adore.

I love you, I thank you, and I'm sorry Fany.

So, a day like this, was much like my days before.

I woke up knowing my time was limited, knowing I had to live each day like it was my last.

Today was no exception. I didn't think today would be the day. I did, but I didn't think it would come so fast.

And that's what hurts the most, because there's no ending.

Right now is a mystery because I could've left, I could've slept.

I shut my eyes, knowing that at this moment I could either sleep forever, or wake up to see another day.

Either way my loves will be beside me, with me.

A goodbye? I don't know. A hello? Maybe.

Not a farewell, yet not a greeting.

I don't know how far my sleep my take me, but I know one thing for certain right now.

I found it.

I found her. I found that happiness I longed for so long.

She gave me such happiness in forms I can't even comprehend.

She gave me a family.

I can sleep well, knowing that I fulfilled my own dream, having lived well and long enough to get a taste for it.

I love her, for everything she stands for and for everything she gave me, I love her.

Happiness is a good thing, and I wish it continues for the loves of my life.

I will keep my promises, wherever I go to my loves.

**The End**


	18. Chapter 18

**1.5 Years Later**

**Tiffany**

You've been gone for awhile now, but I still visit you and keep you company.

You were my first love, how could I not?

Seohyun adored you, she thought you were the best. You always protected her and loved her, took care of her and always told her she would be destined to be something great.

With all the superheroes in her life, you were one of her favourites.

"Come on baby, Daddy wouldn't want us to catch a cold." I beckoned, reaching my hand out for her.

I smiled and held out my hand, watching Seohyun kiss the gravestone and place a dandelion under his name, quickly skipping to me and grabbing my hand.

Even though you're gone, I'm so happy for the memories you've given me.

* * *

_Miyoung,_

_I'm sorry. Please don't be mad? I love you. Take care of little Seohyun okay and the precious baby. It'll be hard but you can do it._

_You're not alone, you have so many people walking the path with you who want to see you be happy. So do it, chase it. _

_I'm so proud of you with everything you've done. I don't say it much, but I am. I really am Miyoungie. You were always my favourite out of our family of 5._

_I'll be able to see your mother now, I can't wait to catch up with her and tell her about all the things she wasn't here to witness._

_I'm going to go now, but that doesn't mean I'm not coming with you. I'm walking on the happy path with you too, just up above watching over you._

_Just keep swimming in life my dear, you're surrounded by love. Keep smiling, and love lots._

_Your father,_

_Leo Hwang Sr._

* * *

Dad, you spent your last few days with your family by your side. Michelle, Leo, Taeyeon Seohyun and . . now baby Leo. You were all smiles that last fateful day, but you called me over and made me promise to raise your grandchildren well and to be happy.

You still teasingly threatened Taeyeon, promising to rain hell on him up above thr heavens if he made me cry.

I named my baby son after you Dad and my brother because I hope he grows up to be like both of you guys so I can care for him and love him the same way you loved me.

I believe I'll be okay with you being gone. It'll still take awhile, but I won't be sad for much longer.

I just wish I could say this to you, that I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't help your failing health. I wish I paid more attention to you and spent more time with you, but you told me I've done more than enough.

So, I hold it dear in my heart that I have.

I understand if you have to go, everyone leaves eventually but they're not really gone when you keep them in your heart.

And you can't forget them either.

"Mama!"

I turned around seeing my favourite two boys, my handsome husband had his arms full with our precious son.

"Hi, baby!" I cooed, waving. He had a cheeky little smile, toothy grin and all.

He looks just like his father.

"Come on wifey, the cars warm and ready!"

I glanced back at my father's grave, smiling when the flower petals made it look so peaceful.

Taeyeon came and took Seohyun's hand but stopped and didn't move as she walked in circles around him in amusement.

He looked up at me and smiled charmingly. He held his hand out, waiting for me to take it as I walked closer to him, his dimpled smile had always been my favourite.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling me into a hug. I sunk into his warm chest, feeling him rub soothing circles on my back.

"Yeah." I hummed, turning to face my baby boy who was in his father's arm. I smiled, glancing between the two to see a striking resemblance.

"Mama." He mumbled, reaching out for me and I held him. I tucked the blanket around him and fixed his scarf, bundling him up in warmth to shield him from the autumn breeze.

"The little guy is in a good mood today, don't know why." Taeyeon muttered, making a funny face to get him giggling.

"Mama." He called again, cuddling close to my chest.

I hummed, stroking his little head. He leaned into my hand and babbled,

"See he never calls for me, always you. You know when Seohyun was as small as him she'd always say 'Dada.'" Taeyeon frowned, sticking his tongue out at Leo.

I laughed and pulled on Taeyeon's arm, kissing his cheek. He quickly held my hand and gestured for Seohyun to come over. I watched him pick her up and race to the car, making her fly like a little birdie in his arms.

I left my father's grave happily, I will return the same with a smile on my face and thankful for whatever he gave and left me.

* * *

A day like this I was glad he's here. Glancing up to see my big bear's handsome face I couldn't be more relieved when he slept well.

I had a gentle hand stroking his bare chest, my fingers danced lightly on the still pretty prominent scar right across his right pec from the operation. At least it'll fade with time, I know for sure he'll be here for a long time. And it's what made me smile early in the morning for awhile.

At that moment when he was laying in bed waiting to go into surgery and the moment he fell asleep, his hand that held mine loosely finally let lose. It scared me, it terrified me frankly. I'd be lying if I didn't worry about the 'what ifs' I didn't want to be let go, because I didn't know where I'll go. He always lead me, and I was scared I'd be lost into the oblivion.

I held onto my lucky stars, hoping he'll be alright.

Those were the worst few hours of my life, I was sitting there waiting for the outcome. I could've lost the love of my life forever, or he'd be okay. Those hours determined everything, and I was so afraid of losing. I reminded myself for the duration of the surgery, that he'll be okay. He'll return to me because he promised.

_And he kept it._

But the moment, I saw him with tired drowsy eyes, his chest bandaged through and through I practically broke down beside him. I cried for so long, mostly tears of happiness and being relieved. The moment he clutched onto my hand a lot more stronger than before I knew he'd be okay.

There was nothing more to it, he was happy and well. He still complains about the sunlight seeping into our room in the morning and still really likes to eat cookies behind my back at midnight.

Nothing has changed, and I love that about him or frankly us. Life continued and it brings us to where the both of us are now.

A happy couple, parents to two lovely babies lounging around on a lazy Sunday.

Right now, in this moment.

Taeyeon stirred in his sleep and blinked a couple of times and I figured the sight of a blurry me wouldn't settle properly in his eyes. Before he knew it, I reached over and got his gold windsor rimmed glasses. He felt the cold thin metal bars at the side of his head and nose pads being pressed up on his nose bridge being placed by me because he wiggled out of my touch.

"Better?" I asked while laughing. I rubbed his chin softly to coax him awake and he suddenly gulped while looking at me intently.

"Yeah." He said hoarsely, shuffling the sheets to give me a sloppy kiss. I cuddled him close and straddled him, he certainly did love the view with that smug look on his face.

"Hm, you need to rest. You've been coming home way too late."

"No I'll be fine. I've just got a few more projects to do and it'll be all okay." He said, rubbing my thighs up and down to coax me. He couldn't help put pull at the shirt I was wearing and I slapped his hand away followed by a glare.

I glanced over at our sleeping toddler and Taeyeon gasped. He pushed me off him and shielded her away from me. He held her gently and made some dramatic scene.

"Oh my poor innocent child, must I taint you with my indecent acts? I just show love to your mother like a true gentleman-" I slapped him really hard to get him to shut up.

He merely laughed it off and went back to the other side of the bed to cuddle me. I sighed, letting him do what he wants only until I heard the baby monitor being met with my son's cries.

My husband has his arm around me like a tight bolt, I had to wiggle myself out of his hold just to go tend to my baby boy.

I patted Taeyeon's chest, quietly telling him that I'll take care of him so he could sleep.

I crept out of the bed slowly, making sure my steps were as light as possible because creaks on the wooden floor could wake Seohyun up.

I smiled, seeing her curled up so naturally in her father's arms. I opened the door to Leo's room and hushed him quickly, seeing him there crying from waking up.

I picked him up from his crib, and immediately he calmed down, only hiccuping from his cries and nuzzled his head close to me.

"Baby. . " I cooed, cradling him and rubbing him gently. "Did you sleep well, Leo?" He started to babble quietly and patted my neck gently.

He smiled, a toothy grin on his happy face.

His cute little beady eyes, and adorably big fat dumbo ears, he was always so quiet and gentle, he takes after Taeyeon so much it makes me warm me to see a mini him.

I tied a small baby bandana bib on him. Only because I found it really cute and he has been teething recently, so he drools.

"Oh, you're so cute." I adored him, he was my little baby. I guess it helped because he always clung onto me, Taeyeon always thought Leo liked me the most. I smiled, seeing the both of us in the mirror as I carried him. I gave him a kiss on his forehead and before I could leave his room he whined, turning round and pointing to his crib.

I didn't know what he wanted till I walked closer to his crib. He giggled and pointed eagerly at the only stuffed animal in the crib and I picked monkey George up, nestling it beside him.

I mean, the stuffed animal was almost as big as him. I held him close and crept quietly back into my room, seeing my bigger babies still snoozing. Wow Taeyeon fell asleep fast.

I sat down in front of my vanity and combed my hair, having Leo sit on my lap. He grabbed at the ends of my hair gently, tugging it at it with glee. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it hurt a bit but the small whining on the bed caught my attention and with a smile I glanced over my shoulder.

Taeyeon and Seohyun sleeping together just had to be the cutest thing.

Seohyun has a habit of sleeping on top of her father's chest and it reminded me of the good old days when she was just born. She still looked as small as a button.

Taeyeon had a drowsy gentle hand rubbing Seohyun's back, he murmured something and had trouble opening his eyes.

Seohyun patted her father's chest before sitting up, looking at the room and whining from waking up.

Taeyeon sat up too, and Seohyun slid from his chest to his lap where he cradled her and cuddled her.

They both had messy bed hairs, and they both looked at me at the same time, rubbed their eyes and yawned together.

Cute little bears.

"Good morning." I chimed in, Leo bounced on my lap in excitement seeing the household become lively.

Taeyeon covered his eyes. "Ack, your smile. It's too bright." He said, squinting at me.

Seohyun was up too, but ended up crawling on her father's back and waking him up fully.

"Wake up you two, stop sleeping." I teased, trying to get them to get ready.

Taeyeon glanced at the clock and quickly got out of bed, rushing into the bathroom and before Seohyun followed him she came up to me and gave me a good morning kiss. She patted Leo's small head and gave him a kiss too and nothing warms my heart more than seeing my children get along.

"Hm, make sure you brush the top and bottom of your teeth Seohyun." I reminded her. Leo started to whine, dropping his pacifier he patted my chest and I smiled.

"Hungry?" I cooed, settling myself onto the bed and getting into a better position to breastfeed him.

Taeyeon came out quickly out of the bathroom and Seohyun whined, asking him to wait and he said he'll wait downstairs.

I watched him zip in and out of the closet and he practically stripped out of his pajamas in record speed I had a glimpse of his now strong taut backside, he turned around quickly and gave me a teasing look.

Mhm, my big bear gained a tremendous amount of muscles back after his successful operation and I couldn't be happier with the physical indication of his good health.

He slipped into his suit and tucked his shirt into his pants messily and before he even thought about leaving he ran over to me and gave me a long, loving kiss on the lips. He gave me a sly smile and glanced down at Leo in my arms, giving him a quick kiss too.

"Ah, gotta go honey. I gotta go pack Seohyun's backpack with toys and snacks or she'll get bored at the office. Jonghyun's going to be so mad, I'm so late." he whined and turned away and before he could leave I pulled on his tie, more like yanked on it and he followed the pull right back to me.

I smiled, he placed a hand next to my head, his palm against the headboard he was so close and he smelt of sweet sandalwood aftershave.

I pulled his waist coat up and tucked his white button up shirt in properly. My hand trailed up and flipped his collar up, undoing his messy tie and redoing it, making him look as posh and handsome as possible. I kissed him and patted his cheek, tightening it one more time just right. All with one hand of course, my other supported Leo as he kept nursing on me.

"You'd think I'd send you out in the world looking like that?" I said with a teasing glare.

He shook his head. "Sorry, love." As quick as the flash, he pressed a sweet kiss on my temple and shooed himself into Seohyun's room.

Seohyun came out of our bathroom really annoyed. I laughed with I saw the scowl on her face from being left by her speedy father.

"Mummy, where is Daddy?" She mumbled, coming over to me and I combed her hair over to the side, fixing her quite wispy bangs. She's 3 and a half years old now, but I can't give up this hair style. It's cute.

"In your room, be nice to him Seohyunie." I said in a sing song voice.

She got off and ran there, trying to catch up with her father and a couple of minutes later I hear him yelling.

"Princess Seo we're going to be late! Daddy's going to get his ass beat if he doesn't arrive to the office with Uncle Jonghyuns favourite bagel!" He shouted from downstairs.

Leo hiccuped and I wiped his mouth with his bib, before walking outside and burping him on my shoulder.

"Coming Daddy!" Seohyun yelled back as best as she could. I heard shuffling from her room and I leaned against the railing outside the hallway, glancing down at Taeyeon checking his wrist watch.

"Faster babygirl!"

"Daddy be patient!" She stomped a little when she came out of her room, annoyed by Tae.

I knelt down amused, fixing her hair one last time and tucking it to the side. "Daddy's annoying right?" I joked.

"Daddy is a egg." She said with a frown.

I snorted. "Alright, be good at the office today, I heard Uncle Jonghyun's got a little surprise for you. Don't forget to be a little kinder to your daddy. I love you."

"Umma . . " She whined. I figured she was only saying that because she didn't like Taeyeon right now.

She has a small pout and she patted my leg, I knelt down and she kissed Leo's head, smiling widely when she did.

"Leo will miss you honey." I said, patting her cheek adoringly.

"Mummy I miss Leo too." She said sadly.

"Baby Seohyun! Baby Seohyun! Baby Seohyun!" Taeyeon chanted, running around in circles. To him, she was always be his baby girl.

"Daddy!" Seo groaned, stomping down the stairs dragging along monkey George with her.

"Hi love, can Daddy carry your backpack for you?" He said with an amused look.

She gave him her backpack in the fiercest way possible and marched her small self out of the door.

Taeyeon looked up with a wide grin, waving at us comically. "Bye! I'll be back soon and pick you up for the party tonight okay?"

I nodded and Leo copied me, jumping in my hold to say goodbye to his father.

"Bye little guy, Daddy's going to save the world!" He soon shut the door and I turned to Leo who looked up at me with such awe.

I paused in the hallway, seeing the gigantic frame with neatly spaced out coins inside the frame.

My smile widened, stepping forward to see the blue papers underneath each coin.

Love notes, from Taeyeon.

The coins, all 90 of them displayed for everyone to see.

"Dada." Leo pointed at the picture frame of us underneath the gigantic display I made just to brag about Taeyeon's romantic gesture.

"Daddy's our superhero, Leo. He'd run across the world for us." I cooed at his curious eyes.

He's everything to us.

Leo just babbled and I went downstairs wanting to give him maybe a biscuit to gnaw on.

I sat down on the couch and turned the television on, grabbing a nearby book that I am halfway through I relaxed with Leo sitting on the couch beside me.

He amused himself with the abundance of colourful toys. His favourite one was the wooden airplane Taeyeon hand carved and made for him. He couldn't stop smashing it on the ground squealing.

I went to go pick the outfits he'd wear for tonight's dinner when he was busy making loud noises. I had so much fun, if I wasn't a teacher and if I wasn't an actress or a singer I'd probably get into fashion.

I'm having such a bad baby fever, I wanted another baby to be honest. All these cute small outfits made me squeal and I couldn't stop making Leo try them on, I stopped when he cried and swatted the hat away though.

I laughed, seeing him all pouty and angry. A mirror image to his father.

My gentle finger curled around his big fat dumbo ears, when I first saw him after giving birth my mind just literally screamed Taeyeon.

His ears were just too cute, like his father's. I never could stop playing with them and cooing at him for it.

My baby boy.

* * *

"Oh gosh, baby you crawl so fast!" I clapped my hands, wanting Leo to come to me.

And he really did, super fast actually. Little man crawled and zipped across the room like a small monkey.

"Mama!" He squealed, giggling to himself he sat up and patted his chest.

I walked closer to him, kneeling as I took his hands and held them. He stood up on his legs, a bit shaky but he was so excited as he kept doing little baby stomps.

I gasped. For a week now he has been able to stand for a second or so before falling on his butt, but his legs were strong! It took a year and 2 months for Seohyun to learn to walk but I'm so sure Leo would be earlier.

I let his hands go and sat a few inches away, clapping my hands and wanting his undivided attention.

"Leo, walk walk!" I chanted. He stood still for a second and took his first step, and he soon took 3 more clumsy steps before falling into my lap.

I squealed, giving him so many kisses.

My smile dropped when he stood up on my lap and patted my cheek.

"Daddy's going to be mad he didn't witness this." I muttered.

I startled to cradle my warm baby, feeling his strong little legs.

"Youre going to grow up nice and tall, a handsome little man." I said proudly. He's going to be like his father.

"Maybe do sports? Soccer?" I wondered, I touched his small pudgy feet and shook my head. "A model!"

He giggled and he touched my bag, searching for snacks this little one was always hungry.

I waited with Leo patiently at the foyer for Taeyeon and when the car honked I opened the door smiling, seeing him run to me.

"Hey." He said breathlessly, giving me a brief kiss. He shouldered the baby bag and cooed at Leo, wanting to carry him but baby started crying.

"You don't like me, little guy?" Taeyeon asked, looking all concerned and placing Leo back into my arms.

"He's been stuck on me for the entire day, figured he'd be clingy to me." I touched Taeyeon's arm and he sighed. We walked to the car together and I waved at Seohyun who was busy colouring, she flashed me a cute smile and returned to her colouring book, remembering that she needed to colour in the lines because I taught her that.

"Did you have fun today with Daddy at work?" I asked, fixing her hair pin.

She shook her head. "Daddy yell at people Mummy." I snorted and Taeyeon shrugged.

"They wouldn't accept my deal and I couldn't secure a couple of investors because my ideas didn't suit their tastes."

"But did you have to yell?" I reasoned.

"Well. . no but-"

"Daddy throw cup at people, Mummy." Seohyun said with a death glare at Taeyeon, these days she hated violence. Even if Taeyeon killed a bug for me she'd cry and say she felt bad for it.

"Taeyeon!" I pinched his side and he swatted me away.

"Seohyun wasn't even in the room! He was in Jonghyun's and she looked through the glass pane! She just happened to see it!"

Well, I guess she wasn't in the room and wasn't harmed. That's a plus, I guess.

I put Leo in his baby seat and gave him a toy to play with, he grabbed onto my finger and wouldn't let go. Laughing at what he did, I smiled and played with his little cheeks.

"Fany, we have to go." I heard Taeyeon say and I hummed, still had myself wrapped around Leo.

I had a couple of taps on my shoulder and I turned around, crashing into Taeyeon but he held me close and didn't let me fall. He glanced at me from head to toe and when his gaze set on mine he looked satisfied.

"What?" I asked, hands pushing on his shoulders.

"You .. look. Wow." He whispered, stealing a kiss from me and I smiled against his lips.

"What, haven't seen me in a dress before? You see it almost everyday." I teased, knowing it wasn't the same thing.

He shook his head and I rested my arms on his shoulder, leisurely rocking in our spot. "Yeah but not a fucking Versace designer cocktail dress. Your figure looks amazing." He said quietly, still looking at me with lustful eyes.

I smacked his face away and tugged on his suspenders, my arm caressing the side of his body. He laid a gentle kiss on my cheek, I felt his hands on my waist getting lower.

I gasped, smiling like a fool for him I slicked back his gelled hair, humming when I found him the most handsome with his comma curl hair cut.

My fingers tugged at his bow tie, straightening it out and I felt like we were in the 1950's. Handsome husband . . I felt him up really . . in our driveway. I could never go a day without feeling his toned body. . a guilty pleasure.

"Mummy, Daddy, yucky!" I pulled away and we both looked at Seohyun who frowned upon us. I smiled and agreed, pulling away from him and closing the kid's door. Taeyeon opened my passenger door like a true gentlemen but without kissing me once more.

"Daddy!" Seohyun warned.

"Alright, let's go!" Taeyeon said excitedly, closing my door and quickly hopping to the drivers. I reached over and stealthily fixed Taeyeon's bowtie, slicking back his hair. Handsome bear.

We had a big dinner surrounded by friends and family. I caught up with a lot of people, even if I didn't know them I'd make friends with them and my kids played with the other kids. It was relaxing because people were so amused by them that I got a break.

My husband sat us down, settling us in. He sat at the other table beside us but made sure his seat was near mine, all we had to do was turn around and he'd be within kissing distance.

Which he did, throughout the night.

But like a gentle little bear he made sure he ordered our favourite dishes and went to the buffet and filled plates for me before he settled himself down.

I kissed his cheek, earning a smile from him. "You can go now." I whispered in his ear, patting his back.

He nodded, kissing Seohyun's head and making a funny face for Leo before he turned around and toasted with his friends.

Seohyun was so excited, she was a quiet obedient baby and toddler but lately as she grew older she was so energetic, it's gotten to the stage where she almost resembles my energy.

"Baby." I warned, giving her stern looks. She pouted, sliding off her chair slowly. I fed Leo his baby food but he kept pointing at Seohyun, babbling.

"Seohyun, sit and eat, then you can play." I said, tapping her plate.

"Umma . ." She whined, pouting some more and slowly sliding over to her dads seat.

"Seohyun." I warned. "You have to eat to grow, what did Daddy feed you for lunch today?"

"Chicken!" She said excitedly, smiling cutely before tapping her father's chair. "Daddy." She said quietly.

Taeyeon turned around, patting her head he immediately scooped her up and placed her on his lap. Seohyun laid her chin on his shoulder, burying her cheeky little face into his neck it's like she was telling me her father was hers and I wasn't allowed to have any part of him.

He turned around and winked at me. I gave him some . . non verbal cues telling him to make her eat.

For the last 2 years ever since Seohyun could toddle and talk, Taeyeon has this habit and still had this habit of giving her what she asks for.

I wanted him to break that habit and quit spoon feeding literally everything to her because she's already very spoilt by her father.

But I couldn't seperate these two if I wanted to.

Immediately he went to town, grabbing some of the crab legs from the dish, cracking it open and peeling it for her, blowing on it to cool it down before feeding her some as she happily sat on his lap.

I like to think over the years Taeyeon perfected being a Dad, I think he's almost a better parent than me.

"Hot, hot little darling." I heard him say when I was preoccupied by the ladies at the table asking me about my job.

I smiled a little and I couldn't stop turning around there and then just to check up on those two.

He still fed her, making sure she was well fed and even though it took his attention away from his group of friends at the table, they didn't mind.

It was a table full of Uncles Seohyun adores and they adore her back too, there isn't one Uncle that Seohyun hates or forgets the name of them.

He held the bowl in his hand, scooping up the fried rice and slowly egging her to eat and it always worked, they were such a sucker for each other.

Taeyeon let her hop off his lap and she came over to me, asking me if I could play and I did, only on the condition she said hi to every Uncle at the table and give her Daddy a kiss on the cheek.

Which she excitedly did. Taeyeon has a big fat smile on his face when she did, even though he was wiping all the sauce and food from his hands from feeding her.

"All these years and he's still whipped as fuck." Sooyoung muttered, and I laughed, patting her growing belly.

"Your husband will be too once the little one comes out." I said, helping her grab a piece of lobster.

Sooyoung scoffed, giving Taeyeon a death glare.

I was sitting on one of the chairs with Leo, watching the kids run around the restaurant tables playing with each other before Taeyeon came over and gave me a drink.

"Mama!" Leo squealed, grabbing at my glass and I shook my head, cooing at him.

"Mine, Baby." I teased, seeing him smile instead of asking for my drink.

He stood up on my lap, his tiny little feet were so cute as he gave me a hug, looping his arms around my neck.

"I love you!" I said, kissing his cheek.

Baby Leo giggled, and I was so sure he was going to be a momma's boy.

Taeyeon sat down with a huff, crossing his legs with an arm outstretched on my chair but sat up more stiffly when he looked at my direction.

A smile grew on my face, wondering what Taeyeon's reaction would be to a boy holding Seohyun's hand.

"My heart." He whispered in horror.

"Oh relax honey. ."

"My heart." He muttered.

The little boy helps Seohyun up and even gives her half of his bun. My baby being shy and humble takes it cautiously, eyeing the boy just in case it wasn't okay.

But the guy gestured it to her and she smiled small.

"My heart." Taeyeon whispers again.

"Shut up, I ship it already." I clapped all excited.

"She is not dating!"

"Okay. But baby boyfriends are soo cute."

"No! I will fight anyone who tries to swoon my daughter!" Taeyeon said, acting as if Seohyun was in danger.

I rolled my eyes. "The little boy is 3!"

Taeyeon shook his head. "Okay but, that's my babygirl and and . ."

"Oh my god look she's holding his hand." I pointed out, squealing.

Taeyeon laid on the floor, rolling around trying to not bite my fingers off at the sight. He slapped the chair a couple of times.

I stop laughing but kept taking pictures of the two on my phone. Taeyeon sighed deeply.

"I don't want to ever let Seohyun go." He mumbled, eyes still on the two children.

"Mhm Mhm." I said on the side, video taping them because I take pictures and videos of everything.

"What if he gives her a kiss." I asked, and Taeyeon started squinting.

"He won't because I'll say it's time to go and he won't have the chance-" He stopped mid sentence and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god he's so cute!" I squealed. And at that moment the boy gave Seohyun a kiss and walked with her hand and hand like it wasn't a big deal.

Taeyeon got up and stomped my way to the pair, kneeling beside Seohyun and glancing at their clasped.

"Hi. It's time to go sweetheart." Taeyeon said sweetly, shooting a glare at the little boy.

"Daddy, I want to play." Seohyun whined, pulling on her father's hand.

"No. . it's time to go." Taeyeon said firmly, standing up.

"Appa." She pleaded and silently begged with her eyes.

Taeyeon caved in. He nodded and Seohyun went over to give him a kiss but went back playing with the boy and Taeyeon sat in between them.

I guess Seohyun found it annoying when Taeyeon kept dividing the two.

"Daddy, stop it!"

"Stop what?" Taeyeon asked innocently.

"Go away Daddy!" Seohyun shouted and Taeyeon looked really sad.

He got up and patted himself clean and came over to me, sitting beside me quietly.

I bursted out laughing, finding him undeniably funny.

He gave up when I told him to let it go. Once of his friends called him over and he quickly darted over to them, celebrating with them but he never did stop glancing back at me. I always gave him a look and he seemed satisfied.

I couldn't help but glance over to the big table full of Taeyeon's friends. He seemed like a big boss sitting there in the middle, but it was a bittersweet moment because Jonghyun was leaving.

He wanted to go abroad, travel for a bit and maybe find someone to settle down with, he didn't exactly have a plan but he's going to be gone for a bit.

He deserves a vacation for how long he's been with us and dealt with whatever we had been going through. Our problems, became his which isn't necessarily a good thing, but he helped.

The crowd soon went around buying fireworks and lighting them outside the restaurant for fun, but I saw the backs of the two men facing onwards me just looking onward.

Leo was a good baby today, not too fussy but he started dozing off in my arms and I gave him his pacifier.

I patted his back, holding him close he soon fell asleep with his small hand having a fistful of my dress.

"Will you be okay?" Taeyeon asked.

Jonghyun nodded. "Of course."

"I'm going to miss you, you little shit." He joked.

Jonghyun punched Taeyeon's shoulder and laughed it off, turning to face him.

"Thank you, for all you've done." Taeyeon said sincerely, and I couldn't agree more. "You've practically saved me, you helped our family but you didn't have to."

"Taeyeon, you are my family. I couldn't just leave my Hyung like that." He said with his cheeky smile and boy Taeyeon was going to punch him.

"Ah, the infamous Hyung. I still feel guilty for leaving you back then." Taeyeon mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"It wasn't your fault, I forgave you, come on." He pushed Taeyeon and he fell off balance, Taeyeon did some karate move or whatever and kicked Jonghyun's ass so hard he fell off the curb and stumbled.

"Wherever I may be, I'm going to come back for you. Well not you, only Seohyun, Leo and Tiffany." Jonghyun teased, sticking his tongue out.

"You come back and I'll always be here okay? Call me if you need anything, as always." Taeyeon said sincerely.

Jonghyun shook his head and patted his back. "Nah, don't be like that." He clicked his tongue and grabbed the beer out of Taeyeon's hand, drinking it from the bottle. "Go and rest big guy, you've been through a lot."

"I could say the same to you." Taeyeon said with a shrug.

"You have a cute family, you're their protector. Focus being a father, watch them grow up and stay out of trouble. If I see you fall one more time, I won't hesitate to come and kick your ass. For real this time." Jonghyun threatened.

Taeyeon raised his hands up and surrendered, nodding.

"I won't leave you in the end of things Taeyeon if that's what you're worried about."

"And I won't leave you either, if that's what you're also worried about Jonghyun." He said with a sly smile.

"Just admit your gay for each other!" Key called out suddenly, getting annoyed because those two weren't participating in illegal fireworks lighting.

They both laughed it off, the moment being silent for awhile before Taeyeon spoke up again.

"Safe flights, come back soon. Seohyun's going to miss you and Leo will miss his cool ass Uncle." He said with a quieter voice.

"Nah, she's got a lot of Uncles that love her. She'll be fine. You have to be the cool ass Uncle for Leo, and his father at the same time. Temporarily, till I come back."

"Who is Fany going to run to when I make her cry, or make her upset." Taeyeon asked, as if this was a reason to stay.

"Then don't make her cry, or upset. I'll smack you from across the globe if it happens. I'll get someone else to do it." Jonghyun threatened once more, a finger pointing right between his eyes. Taeyeon laughed, brushing it away.

I smiled, seeing how Jonghyun was lowkey kind of protective of me.

"Pfft."

"Wanna hug." Taeyeon whispered.

Jonghuyn shook his head. "That's a little gay."

"Aight." They settled not to hug, and I was so close to just making them hug. By force or whatever, but I didn't mean to eavesdrop on them discussing their farewells, but it was so hard not to.

"I've stepped down as CEO of the company. I appointed you. Move into my bigger office. I'll ask them to move Seohyun's toys and her desk into the office too. I even asked them to build a crib in there just in case Leo . . you know."

"You've stepped down . .?" Taeyeon asked pretty surprised. I was too, I even gasped.

"I've left the entire company to you. Stocks and all, it's under your name now. You'll see the transactions by tomorrow morning." He said, placing an arm over Taeyeon's shoulder before pulling him into a side hug.

"Remember when you told me how you didn't know how to pay me back because I did some favours for you?"

"Yeah, you've done much more than favours now. You've saved my life and I-"

"Taeyeon, I told you that you already repaid me and you asked how you did, but I didn't tell you . Correct?"

Taeyeon scratched the back of his head and nodded. I started to tear up, knowing what the reason was because Jonghyun told me.

"You came back to me and became my Hyung again when you asked me to help you in the triad. The day that I had 'passed' away you still looked after my family, you visited me everyday at my grave. You were still my Hyung, even when I supposedly passed away. You becoming my brother, that is how you repaid me." He whispered.

Taeyeon shook his head furiously. "That's nothing Jonghyun, you've cared for me during the times I had to be incognito from the cops for a couple of years, you looked after my family when I couldn't, you saved my life by reaching out to Uncle Lee for the blasted treatment I didn't even know existed, you've done so-" He tried to disagree but Jonghyun put up a hand interrupting him.

"Taeyeon, you don't realize the magnitude of you being there for me. When everyone was gone, you were still there. Even when you cut of all contacts with the triad and left me, you still looked out for me secretly. To me, this is everything." Jonghtun said with a sincere smile. Taeyeon already had glossy eyes, and I knew those two were inseparable.

If there was one thing I liked about that triad, was the fact that loyalty was the core of all of it.

I heard him sigh and Key lit off a firework and it bursted into a colourful mass in the sky, we waited for more but Key started cussing loudly at the fireworks because half of them didn't work.

Jonghyun shook his head and went over to help but before he did Taeyeon called him.

"You've done well, Jonghyun." Taeyeon whispered.

Jonghyun turned to face him, his hands in his pocket and he had a fat smile.

He nodded.

* * *

After the dinner we went to go walk along the shore because we were close. Seohyun has no problems with that because she loves the sand.

She went off running along the shoreline, still looking as small as ever.

I had Leo in my arms, bobbing him in my hold and he seemed to love the breezy air. He wouldn't stop giggling.

"Wifey, can I hold your hand?"

I looked at him as if he was stupid. "Taeyeon we've been married for years now."

"So, can I hold your hand?" He asked again.

I slapped his arm and then took his hand and held it. He had the cheekiest smile, almost like a monkey.

"Why are you smiling like that."

"You held my hand." He said proudly. He even swung our joined limbs together to prove a point.

"Taeyeon-ah!"

"Whaat? I thought you liked me."

"Taeyeon! Of course I like you, we're married! That meant before I dated you I had a crush on you which meant I liked you."

"Awh, you had a crush on me."

"Oh my god I hope you trip and fall because I'm not going to pick you up or bandage you!"

I jinxed it because he literally fell 3 seconds after I said that, scraping his knee along a log.

Me and Leo stared at him at the ground.

"Fany-ah!" He wailed, catching the attention from other parents with their kids on the beach.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. He had to crawl his way back to me, ignoring all the stares he got.

"Fany you wished me to trip and look what happened! Look, it's actually bleeding dude my leg is crying."

"I'm not looking." I declared. He stood in front of me and waited.

I gave in, pulling a bandaid out of her purse and putting it on his knee when he sat down.

"You're old! You can do this yourself!"

"But it heals faster when the wife does it, trust me."

"Daddy!" Tiny baby waddles over to Taeyeon, asking for a ride.

"Hi baby!" He hauled my baby up on his shoulders, giving her the view and ride of a lifetime.

"Drop our daughter and you can find yourself asleep on the floor tonight." I warned, reaching up to brush his hair back so he could still be as handsome as can be.

"Oh come on, I'm a good dad. I don't go around dropping my babies left and right." He said, laughing to himself.

"You almost did."

He stopped in his tracks and sighed. "That was one time Fany! One!"

"Pfft." We walked hand in hand together and soon we reached the boardwalk, my heart beat faster and I loved this sacred place my memories will forever flourish in this area.

I held his hand tighter and he smiled.

"The place I knew for sure that I loved you." I mumbled.

He sighed contently and kissed my cheek. "Its the place where I proposed to you too."

I almost giggled at the thought, gosh it was such a happy moment. I was so happy those days, I couldn't imagine my life without Taeyeon and the beach. It seems as if most of our happy memories were made beside the ocean.

"It came true. . the dream . ." He suddenly mumbled.

"Hm?" I hummed.

He shook his head and grinned. "Nothing."

I frowned and shoved his shoulder, I wanted him to tell me but he suddenly was super concerned for me.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Give me a hug." He demanded nicely.

"No."

"You need one." He reasoned.

I narrowed my eyes at him and I he gestured me to come for a hug. "Come on, big bear is cuddly, no?"

"Mama bear!" Seo said excitedly on his shoulder, jumping on it which kind of hurt by the looks on Taeyeon's face.

I stepped forward and he gave me a hug, he chuckled and I can't believe I fell for his trap. He took his shirt and pulled it up and over me, trapping me between his sweaty chest and shirt.

"Yah!" I swatted.

"We're like a walking mutant. A science experiment gone bad! Human centipede? Yes? A cute human centipede? Yes?" He joked.

I struggled out of his little trap and before I could yell at him and slap him sideways he hugged me close, stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Fany-ah." He whispered.

"Whats with the sudden cheese?" I mumbled.

"For giving me our baby, a family. I can love three of you now, and I'm happy." He glanced up smiling to see Seo patting his head, holding onto his face with her delicate hands.

He brought Seohyun down and held her in his arms. I glanced at Leo in my arms seeing the sunset in his curious eyes, he seemed to enjoy our presence.

I hummed, pressing my cheek against his body and he kept stroking my head gently. I heard the gentle waves wash back and forth.

"I'm glad you're here. I wouldn't know who else to love besides you three." I whispered, I shook the somber thoughts out of my head and replaced it with a smile.

A final boat horn signaled the end of the day, blowing the tune I've grown ears for.

My baby son's little giggles and Seohyun's cheerful voice filled my ears pleasantly till no end. Taeyeon's soothing hold and warm aura relaxed me.

I felt so warm in his hold, to think that I'm being held by the one I love, to be loved by him, and to have a bright little girl and adorable son by my side, the love that I could give to those three is endless.

Love, I have found it.


End file.
